Hello Duel Academy
by German53
Summary: What if Jaden never went to Duel Academy?  What if another student went instead?  What kind of crazy adventures would occur?  Well I hope Duel Academy is ready, because Daisuke Higarashi is here.  Rated M for safety.  Possible Alexis X OC in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: Welcome to Duel Academy**

Daisuke Higarashi, or Dai as his friends knew him, was currently panicking. _'Aw crap, I am so going to be late to the entrance exams'_. The young man thought as he ran through the streets heading towards the Kaiba corp. arena where the entrance exams for Duel Academy were being held.

Dai was a young man, around thirteen, with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans, some black Chuck Tailor sneakers, and a black leather jacket with a gray hoodie underneath the jacket. The hood was extremely deep and when he had it up you could not see his eyes at all.

Dai finally reached the Kaiba Corp. arena when he heard the people sitting at the registration table in front of the arena. "Well it looks like that's all of them. Mark down all of the no shows as such."

"Wait!" Dai yelled as he ran up to the desk. "You can count Daisuke Higarashi as here." He said to the people. They all nodded to each other and found his name on their list. Dai quickly followed them inside.

Dr. Vellian Crowler was currently sitting in his seat watching the last of the applicants for Duel Academy take their entrance exam duels. Crowler was a very tall, and effeminate, man with blond hair in a ponytail, and he was wearing a long blue blazer. He also had long pink ruffles at the collar and shoulders of his blazer. As the current match finished in the applicant defeating the duel proctor he began gathering his papers to leave when one of the aids walked up to him.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but one final applicant has arrived to take his entrance duel Mr. Crowler." The aid said.

Crowler Grimaced. "Did you just call me Mr?" He asked with obvious disdain in his voice. "I have a Ph.D. in dueling, I have earned the title of Dr. is that understood? Now tell the truant that he will just have to come back next year." He said dismissively.

The other proctors around Crowler tried to argue to allow the applicant to take his exam duel, saying he was only a little late.

Crowler slammed his hands down on the desk he was sitting at. "Absolutely not. This slacker couldn't even show up on time so he will not." Just as he began ranting Crowler's cell phone started ringing, he answered it. "Yes? Who may I ask is calling?"

"Its Sheppard." Answered an older sounding male voice. "Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly Crowler. We wouldn't want a repeat of last year. Where you cut a third of the applicants for some stupid reason. What was it again? Calling you Mr. or Mrs. or something? Just make sure that everyone gets a fair shot."

Crowler was looking a bit apprehensive but answered his superior. "Of course Chancellor. Everyone will get a shot." '_Obnoxious windbag. Doesn't he know that there are enough no talent flunkies at this school? He is the boss though, so I'll give this slacker a shot alright, of course it certainly wont be fair._' Crowler thought. "If you will all excuse me for a moment." He said as he got up and started to walk away.

"Wait Dr. Crowler. Who will be the boys proctor and what exam deck should we use?" One of the proctors asked the blonde haired professor.

"Oh leave that to me." He said as he walked away.

Dai was currently standing next to a short boy with wild teal colored hair and gray eyes wearing small round-rimmed glasses named Syrus. They had just finished watching the last duelist, Bastion Misawa; defeat his duel proctor with a combination of _Vorse Raider_ and _Ring of Destruction_.

"Nice duel Bastion." Dai complimented him as he sat down.

Bastion was a young man around the same age as Dai. He had charcoal colored hair and eyes of the same color. "Thank you." He said with a distinct British accent as he took off his duel disk.

"From the look of things you might just be the second best duelist here." Dai said as he heard his name called over the loudspeaker to go to exam field four.

As Dai started to walk away, Bastion grabbed his arm. "Hey wait. If I am the second best duelist here, then who is the first?" He asked the black haired boy.

Dai grinned at him. "Well me of course." He said as he took off towards his exam field.

Syrus grinned at Dai's retreating form. "He's so confident. Do you think he's really that good Bastion?" The teal haired boy asked him.

"He's going to need to be. Look at who he's Dueling." Bastion said as he pointed to the dueling field.

As Dai was brought up through the floor of the exam field he turned around and saw Crowler standing across from him having his custom duel vest put on him by some female assistants. "Alright. Test time." Crowler said as he adjusted the fit of his vest. "Okay applicant, what is your name?" Crowler asked him.

Dai smirked at him. "Daisuke Higarashi." He replied.

"Well then Daisuke Higarashi. I am Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy." Crowler said.

"Wow a department chair. I had no idea." Dai said while trying not to laugh at Crowler's outfit. '_This guy is a department chair? He looks like he was dressed by a color blind fairy._' Dai thought to himself.

"Yes well shall we begin the test? Duel vest on." Crowler said as he activated his vest.

Dai's smirk fell off his face almost immediately. He reached behind him and pulled his gray hood up onto his head, hiding most of his face from view. "Let's do this teach." He said as he activated his duel disk, his voice holding none of its former amusement.

"Duel!" They both said simultaneously.

{Dai 4000LP}

{Crowler 4000LP}

"My move." Dai said as he drew his cards. '_Nice, just what I need._' Dai thought looking at his cards. '_Hey pal, hopefully I'll get to pay you during this duel._' Dai mentally said to one of his favorite cards. "I summon _Witch Doctor of Sparta_ in defense mode (2000DP)." He said as a blackish purple monster with a black cape and a bleached white skull appeared kneeling down. "I'll also lay down a facedown and end my turn."

"Not a bad opening… for an amateur. Now here is another easy opening. I play the magic card _Confiscation_. Now by simply giving up 1000 life points I am allowed to look at your hand and toss out one of your cards." Crowler explained as holograms of Dai's cards appeared in front of him. "I remember some of these from when I was a naïve rookie. Now then which one to choose, ah yes I know, _Monster_ _Reborn_ to the graveyard." Crowler pointed at the hologram of the card and Dai put it in his graveyard. "Now then young scholar, I place two cards facedown and then play the spell card _Heavy Storm_. This card wipes out all magic and trap cards on the field." Both of Crowler's facedown cards were destroyed, along with Dai's Mirror Force trap card.

{Dai 4000LP}

{Crowler 3000LP}

"So what did you get for destroying your own traps professor? I know you did that for a specific reason. I doubt you would be foolish enough to you play _Heavy Storm_ just to get rid of my facedown. And even if you did, you wouldn't put down face downs of your own without a reason." Dai said.

"Very astute, I did indeed want to destroy my own trap cards, for they are special traps known as _Statue of the Wicked_ and when they are destroyed they each bring out a vicious token monster." Crowler explained.

In the stands several of the students were watching the duel with interest. "Hey cards that powerful wouldn't be in any of the test decks. Crowler must be using his own cards on this guy." Said a blue haired boy in a long blue blazer like Crowler's, minus the long pink ruffles.

"Then this is over. No applicant can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler, what do you think Chazz?" Said a boy with spiky brown hair, also in a blue blazer, to the third boy sitting in between them.

The boy he was speaking to had spiky black hair and dark eyes. His face had an arrogant smirk on it. "I think I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler kick the crap out of this loser. I just wish they had treated all the other second-rate duelists here the same way." Chazz said condescendingly.

Higher up in the stands the upper classmen at the academy were also watching the duel with interest. One in particular was an attractive blonde with golden eyes. "What an elitist snob. Bullying some amateur with his very best cards." She said.

"Your too soft Alexis." Came a voice from behind her. Turning around she saw an older boy, around sixteen, standing near her in a white blazer with blue trim. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster that Crowler has stashed away in his deck."

Back on the field Crowler was continuing his move. "Now then, ready for your next lesson? Because I sacrifice my two vicious tokens to summon the legendary _Ancient Gear Golem_." The two tokens disappeared and a huge metal monster with one glowing red eye appeared in its place {3000AP}. "Now Golem, take out his monster with Mechanized Melee." Crowler yelled. The Golem reared back its huge fist and smashed it into Dai's _Witch Doctor of Sparta_, destroying it.

"Aw man Dai's monster never stood a chance. Its defense points were too low." Syrus lamented.

"That's not the worst part. When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the monsters defense point are dealt as damage." Bastion explained the Golem's special ability.

"But that means… Dai's life points are going to take a hit."

Suddenly a ghostly image of Gear Golems fist slammed into Dai and his life points were reduced.

{Dai 3000LP}

{Crowler 3000LP}

"Not bad teach, that is one badass monster you have there. Still its nothing I can't handle." Dai said with a slight smirk on his lips. '_His Golem isn't nearly as powerful as you buddy._' Dai mentally said to his favorite card.

Crowler was livid at the boys comment. '_That little slacker will not get away with making a mockery of my best monster._'

Up in the stands Alexis was impressed with Dai's attitude. "Well at least the kid is showing some backbone, eh Zane?" She said to the blue haired young man next to her. Zane just scoffed.

"Now then, its my turn." Dai drew his next card. "I play _Pot of Greed_. So I draw two more cards. Now I play the Trap card _Jar of Greed_, which lets me draw another card." Dai drew his new cards and smirked. '_Perfect._' "Its all over. Now I play this… My _Black Illusion Ritual_." Dai said, stunning most of the students. "So I tribute the _Apprentice Magician_ in my hand to summon my ritual monster, _Relinquished_." Dai said as a dark blue circle appeared on the battlefield. Out of the circle came a dark blue monster with grey veins running all over it. Two armored looking pieces raised up from the front of the monster and its single eye looked straight at Crowler {0AP}. "Now I activate _Relinquished's_ special effect, once per turn I can use its effect to turn one of your monsters into an equip spell card and attach it to _Relinquished_. Then your monsters attack and defense points are transferred to my _Relinquished_, since you only have one monster I choose your _Ancient Gear Golem_." Dai said. There was a grey circle on the center of Relinquished that opened up and a vacuum effect started that sucked in _Ancient Gear Golem_. Then on one of the Armor pieces that lifted up from its body part of the Golem appeared {3000AP}. "Now _Relinquished_ attack Crowler Directly with Mechanized Melee." Out of the open hole in _Relinquished's_ stomach came the _Ancient Gear Golem's_ fist. It struck Crowler and knocked him over.

{Dai 3000LP}

{Crowler 0LP}

All those watching the duel were completely stunned. Not only had this kid beaten Dr. Crowler's personal deck, he had used an insanely rare and powerful card to do it. Many believed that the _Relinquished_ card was only in the deck of Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters.

Alexis looked over at Zane. He had an interesting expression on his face. He wasn't really shocked that this kid had beaten Crowler, what he was surprised at were the cards he used to do it.

"Well this should make this year pretty interesting." Alexis said. '_Daisuke Higarashi, what else are you going to show us?_' Zane nodded his head in agreement of what Alexis had said, and his thoughts were running in the same direction as hers.

A few days later all of the applicants that passed their exams were on a Helicopter flying over the ocean. Dai was sitting near the window with his hood pulled down over his eyes, apparently taking a nap. Most of the other new students gave him a bit of a wide birth. Syrus was sitting across the aisle from him next to Bastion talking quietly.

"I still can't believe that Dai has such a powerful monster in his deck. I mean I thought that _Relinquished_ was one of a kind and that only Pegasus had it in his deck." Syrus commented to Bastion.

"I know what you mean. I had heard rumors that a few copies of it were in fact released, but no one was ever able to confirm it. I can't help but wonder what other cards he has in his deck. Although I'm not sure if any can hold a candle to his Relinquished card." The young Brit said.

Unknown to the two conversing students, Dai was not asleep; he was actually listening to their conversation. Smirking internally he thought to himself. '_Just you wait Bastion. You think Relinquished is my best card? You aint seen nothing yet._' With that thought the young duelist actually did close his eyes and fall asleep.

Several hours later the pilot spoke over the intercom. "Attention new academy students. If you'll look outside your windows you will see your new home away from home. Quite a site isn't it, now then, please fasten your seatbelts and move your chairs into the proper upright position. We're going in, next stop Academy Island."

As they all disembarked from the Helicopter, the new students were all separated into three groups and led into the Academy. Once inside they were all taken to different locker rooms and handed new clothes. The clothes consisted of a jacket and shoes of different colors, depending on which dorm you were in. Dai and Syrus were both in the same group and were given red jackets and shoes. Dai didn't really like the shoes he was given and declined putting them on, preferring his Chucks; luckily he actually had a pair of red ones. He did put on the jacket over his gray hoodie. The students were told to leave their old clothes behind and they would be taken to their new dorms along wit the rest of their luggage.

Next came a greeting speech from Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster of the school. After Sheppard's speech the students were allowed to mingle and then head towards their respective dorms. Dai was walking towards the Slifer Red Dorm with Syrus in tow and ran into Bastion. The young Brit was wearing the same outfit as they were except his was all yellow, signifying that he was in the Ra Yellow Dorm. "Well Gentlemen, heading off to look at your dorm? Its that way." Bastion said pointing out towards the far side of the Island.

"Thanks Bastion." Syrus said while Dai just gave him a friendly wave.

The two new Slifer students headed in the direction of their new dorm, they were both sorely disappointed in what they found. "This isn't a dorm. Its and outhouse with a deck." Syrus mumbled.

Dai was walking around the deck on the second floor. "Well at leas we have a good view." He said toe Syrus and pointed out towards the ocean, which they had an amazing view of. "Lets go find our room." Dai said as they headed towards one of the doors.

They quickly found their room and opened the door. The curtains were drawn and there was a triple bunk bed stuffed in the corner. In the opposite was a small desk and there were three footlockers at the foot of the bed. Dai walked over and pulled the curtains to the side to let in some light.

"Hey those were closed for a reason." They heard a deep voice say. Syrus immediately jumped behind Dai and screamed, causing Dai to sweat drop at his antics. "Hey quit yelling. Now who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"Sorry man, we didn't see you. My name's Dai, and this is Syrus. We're your new roommates." Dai explained.

"Well do you see me now?" Said the boy and raised himself up. He was a large boy that had black hair that came up into two natural buns on the top of his head, and a large nose. All in all Dai thought he looked a lot like a Koala Bear. "You guys are new here so lemme tell you how it goes around here." With that the young man, whose name was Chumley, explained the ranking system for Duel Academy. Slifer Red's were considered the poor students, Ra Yellow's were mid level students, and Obelisk Blue's were the best.

After the introduction Chumley gave them, Dai and Syrus decided to walk around the campus of the academy. The entire time they were walking Syrus was getting down on himself since he was in the Slifer Red dorm. "Hey Sy, you really need to relax, just because you're in the Red dorm doesn't mean you're a bad duelist. I mean look at me. I beat Crowler, a department chair and they put me in here. I'm pretty positive, that Crowler did that intentionally just to try and piss me off, but you know what? I don't care if I am in the red dorm, because I know that I am an awesome duelist. Just because they say Slifer's are the bottom of the barrel doesn't mean that we have to listen." Dai said to his new friend.

Syrus seemed to perk up at that thought. "You're right Dai. We'll just have to change everyone's opinion of what the Slifer Red Dorm is capable of." He said with a more confident look on his face.

The two of them continued walking around the school, finally ending up in a state of the art dueling arena. Looking around they decided that they were going to duel each other to try out the awesome arena. Their conversation caught the attention of some other students in the arena.

"Hey you two aren't allowed in here, this is the Blue Obelisk campus." Said the boy with dark blue hair, which almost perfectly matched his blue blazer.

His companion, a boy with spiky brown hair put in his two cents. "Yeah, and you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here. Check out the crest." He said as he pointed above the door.

Dai and Syrus both looked at where he was pointing. There was indeed an Obelisk crest above the door. "Okay we were just looking around, but we'll leave now, right Dai?" Syrus said to his friend.

Dai narrowed his eyes at the two Obelisk Blues facing him. "No way am I leaving. You two want me to leave, you're just gonna have to make me." Dai said.

"Hey wait you're that kid." The blue haired boy said before turning towards the bleachers. "Hey Chazz, it's that kid that beat Dr. Crowler. Check it out."

Looking in the same directions as the two boys in front of him, Dai saw a black haired teen with an arrogant look in his eyes staring down at them. "Hey there, the names Dai and you're Chuzz right?" Dai asked with a smirk on his face.

"His name is Chazz Princeton, and he was the number one student at dueling prep school. So you make sure and pay the proper respect, got it?" The blue haired teen said.

"Yeah Chazz is the best, he's gonna be the future King of Games." Said the brown haired boy.

Dai scoffs. "Impossible."

"What'd you say?"

"It's impossible for him to be the next King of Games, because that's gonna be me." Dai said with a confidant smirk.

Both boys looked at each other before they both burst out laughing. "A Slifer Slacker King of Games? Yeah that'll be the day."

"Can it you two." Chazz interrupted. "Maybe the new guy is right. After all he did beat Crowler, and that legendary rare monster of his. I suppose that does take some skill, or was it luck? I say we find out right now." He said with a smirk.

Dai's own smirk disappeared from his face instantly. "Bring it."

"Well isn't this a motley crew." Interrupted a new voice. Turning towards it they saw an attractive blonde in a white top with blue trim, and a blue miniskirt. She also had on light blue fingerless gloves that went to her elbows and dark blue boots.

"Who is she?" Syrus asked.

"Hey Alexis. Come to watch me kick the crap out of this new Slifer Slacker? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one." Chazz said, all cocky arrogance.

"I'm here to remind you of the Obelisk welcome dinner that we need to attend." Alexis said to Chazz and his goons in a threatening way. All three of them took the hint and left. Turning back towards Dai and Syrus she said. "Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way. All of us Obelisks aren't like that. Chazz is just a jerk, especially with Slifer's."

"Nah its okay, guys like that have never bothered me since most of the time they can't back up their words with action." Dai said with easy confidence.

Alexis giggled at him. "The Slifer welcome dinner should be starting soon as well." She said as she left the arena.

Dai and Syrus decided to head back to their dorm for there welcome dinner, which turned out to be a major let down for them. Their "Welcome Dinner" consisted of a bowl of white rice, a few tiny grilled fish, and a bowl of some kind of stew that Dai couldn't identify, although it was surprisingly tasty. They also met their dorm headmaster, Professor Banner.

After their welcome dinner the new Slifer's went to their rooms to get ready for bed. Syrus was nice enough to make some tea for everyone, although Chumley rudely told him he didn't want any. Dai gladly took a cup while he was looking through some of his extra cards for anything that might fit into his deck. Suddenly his school PDA started beeping at him. Opening it up, Dai noticed he had a message.

Chazz's face suddenly appeared on his screen. "Hey Slifer Slacker. You're not off the hook yet. Tonight at midnight, oh and to make things interesting, the winner takes the other guys best card."

Dai smirked at the message. "Well it looks like I'll get to duel at that arena after all, and I can take that snob down a few pegs."

"If that's Chazz you're dueling, then all you've got is trouble." Chumley said before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Syrus and Dai were walking through the halls of the academy towards the Obelisk Blue arena. "I don't think this is such a good idea Dai." Syrus said, looking around for the night security.

"Good or bad, if someone challenges you, you have to step up. Besides I've been wanting to kick that Obelisk Blue's ass since I met him." Dai said as they entered the arena.

Inside were Chazz and his two friends. "Well well, he shows." Chazz said arrogantly.

"You bet. I've been waiting to kick your ass since earlier." Dai said as they both stepped up on the duel field.

"Now it's time to find out if you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke or a fact." Chazz said.

"Yeah and were going to find out something else too. Which one of us is really going to be the next king of games?" Dai replied.

"Yeah yeah, just have your best card ready to hand over to me when I win." Chazz said dismissively.

"Lets Duel." Both said as Dai pulled up his hood and they activated their disks.

Dai {4000LP}

Chazz {4000LP}

"Alright Slacker. For my first move I play _Reborn Zombie_ in defense mode {1600DP}, and I lay one card face down." Chazz said as the crouched zombie appeared on his side of the field.

"Well that's one way to start a duel but I think I am going to start a little bigger." Dai said as he drew his card. "Now I play the Ritual Magic card _Incandescent Ordeal_. Now by offering seven or more star levels worth of monsters from either my hand or the field as tribute, I'm allowed to summon to the field my _Legendary Flame Lord_." Dai said as a red seal array appeared on the field. Then in a swirl of flames his monster appeared. It was wearing a purple headdress, as well as dark red robes and carried a purple staff with a glowing red jewel on the top {2400AP}. "Told you I'd start big." Dai said as Chazz's smirk got bigger.

"I was hoping you would because that facedown I played was a trap, which you just activate. _Chthonian Ritualized Decree_, do your stuff."

"What's _Chthonian Ritualized Decree's_ stuff?" Syrus asked himself quietly.

"I thought id find you guys here." Came a voice behind Syrus.

Turning around he saw the attractive blonde from earlier. "Alexis?" He asked.

"_Chthonian Ritualized Decree_ is a nasty trap card. It allows its user to take control of a Ritual monster that was just summoned by sacrificing one of his own as well as five hundred Life Points." She explained.

"Oh no, Dai just summoned a Ritual monster." Syrus said.

"I sacrifice _Reborn Zombie_ and five hundred life points to gain control of you _Legendary Flame Lord_." Chazz said as _Reborn Zombie_ disappeared in a light, and a dark purple shroud enveloped the _Legendary Flame Lord_ and he disappeared from Dai's side of the field and reappeared on Chazz's field.

Chazz {3500LP}

Dai {4000LP}

"How did Chazz know to play that?" Syrus asked.

"You're so predictable Daisuke. You couldn't stop talking about your Relinquished at the exam, so I knew you would play a Ritual summon." Chazz explained.

"Since _Flame Lord_ was a Ritual monster, it counts as a special summon. So I'm still allowed to summon another monster from my hand." Dai said. '_Not that anything in my hand can stand up to my Flame Lord._' Dai thought.

'_Yeah summon another monster. It wont do you any good, this Flame Lord is way too powerful._' Chazz thought to himself.

"I summon _Mystical Beast Cerberus _in defense mode." Dai said and a large armored lion with a purple mane appeared {1400DP}. "There, all set."

"Yeah set up to get knocked down." Chazz said as he drew his card. "Rise _Chthonian Soldier_." The light grey armored soldier appeared on the field {1200AP}. "Now _Legendary Flame Lord_, attack _Mystical Beast Cerberus _with Inferno Flame Jet." _Flame Lord_ raised his staff high and then pointed it at the_ Mystical Beast Cerberus_. The red jewel glowed and a huge jet of flames shot out of the tip and hit the monster. It exploded in a flash of light.

"Don't think for one second that I'm done with you yet slacker. _Chthonian Soldier_, attack Wind Storm Slash." The Soldier rushed forward and hit Dai directly. "Are you starting to know your place now? Maybe you were someone back home, but here in the big leagues you're just a pathetic little amateur you Slifer Slime. I'll end my turn with a facedown card." A card appeared in his backfield. "Go ahead slacker."

Chazz {3500LP}

Dai {2800LP}

Dai started to chuckle. "This is exactly why I came to this school. This is great. I've been looking for a challenge. I summon _Crusader of Endymion_ in attack mode." A large spellcaster monster appeared wearing light blue armor and robes over a brown body suit {1900AP}. "Now take out his _Chthonian Soldier_." Dai said as the _Crusader_ created a ball of blue magical energy and shot it at Chazz's monster and destroyed it in a shower of light. Then suddenly the soldier's sword flew up into the air and shot straight at Dai. Both boys' life points dropped.

Chazz {2800LP}

Dai {2100LP}

"Still think its great Slacker? Because when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you receive the same amount of damage to you life points as I do. The only difference is, you don't have all that many to spare." Chazz said. "It's just a matter of time Slacker, Your best card is about to be mine."

"This isn't over yet. I lay one card face down." Dai said and ended his turn.

"Play what you like, my next attack will finish off your monster and leave your life points wide open, and that attack is coming right now. Go _Flame Lord_." Chazz said.

"Not so fast. That was a trap I just threw."

"It's _Energy Drain_." Syrus said.

"Then that means that Dai is still in this duel after all. _Energy Drain_ increases the attack and defense of Dai's monster by two hundred for every card Chazz is holding, and since he's holding five that gives Dai's _Crusader_ a thousand more points {2900AP}." Alexis said, sounding impressed with Dai's move.

_Flame Lord_ raised his staff again and shot the jet of flame at Dai's _Crusader_, who blocked it with his arm armor and then shot his own blast of magical energy at the _Flame Lord._ _Flame Lord _was instantly destroyed.

Chazz {2300LP}

Dai {2100LP}

"Way to go." Syrus cheered.

"Nice moves out there Dai." Alexis complimented.

"More like lucky moves if you ask me you Slifer School Scum." Chazz said. "Alright, I activate _Chthonian Blast_. Now since you destroyed one of my monsters, I get to destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half it's attack points." Suddenly a swirl of wind was created around _Crusader of Endymion_ and the monster exploded. Dai then took damage due to Chazz's spell.

Chazz {2300LP}

Dai {750LP}

"Now I activate the trap _Call of the Haunted_. It allows me to bring back one monster in my graveyard to the field in attack mode. Rise _Chthonian Soldier_ {1200AP}, but he wont be staying for long. I sacrifice him in order to summon _Mefist the Infernal General_ {1800AP}." The grey armored warrior appeared, only to be replaced with a large black armored warrior riding a horse and carrying a large double headed axe.

"Not bad." Dai commented.

"Not bad? You know you're something else Slacker. Acting all confident, but your lousy monsters won't get you out of this Jam." Chazz sneered. Dai just smirked and drew his card.

Suddenly Alexis heard footsteps. "Uh guys. We've got company, campus security. IF we don't get out of here, we'll get seriously busted."

"Why? I mean we're all students here." Dai said confused at her apprehension.

Alexis pulled out her school PDA. "The rules say no off hour arena duels. Chazz knows that, but let me guess he never told you." She said looking that the embarrassed Obelisk.

The blue haired boy behind Chazz leaned on the raised battle platform. "Come on, let's go."

Chazz turned towards his friends but looked back at Dai. "Well Slacker. It looks like you lucked out… this time. I've seen what I came here for. You're a sorry duelist. You beating Dr. Crowler was just a fluke." He turned and quickly left the arena. Dai just gave him a slight scowl, knowing that he actually had the duel in won.

"Dai we've gotta get out of here." Syrus said concernedly.

"Yeah, he's right." Alexis confirmed.

Dai growled under his breath. "This sucks, I had that guy dead to rights."

As soon as the three students left the arena three security guards walked in from the opposite entrance and looked around. They had thought they heard voices, but there was nothing in here.

The three students were standing outside of the academy looking around. Syrus practically had to drag Dai out of the arena. "Well you certainly are stubborn." Alexis commented with a smile on her face.

Dai pulled down his hood and smiled. "Only about my dueling."

"I'm sorry you couldn't finish your match with Chazz." She said.

"It's okay. I know exactly how it was going to end." Dai said confidently.

"No offense but from where I was standing it could have gone either way." Alexis said.

"No way. Not with these in my hand." Dai said and showed Alexis the cards he had been holding. Alexis was shocked. In Dai's hand was _Raigeki_, a spell card that destroyed all of his opponents monsters, _Ancient Rules_, a spell that allowed him to summon one level five of higher monster from his hand, and another ultra rare monster, the _Dark Magician_. With that three-card combo Dai would have destroyed Chazz's _Mefist the Infernal General_, and been able to summon _Dark Magician_ without a sacrifice.

"How many ultra rare cards do you have in your deck Dai? First _Relinquished_, and now _Dark Magician_? What's next? You have a _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ stashed away somewhere as well?" Alexis asked with a mixture of annoyance and awe at the rare cards in Dai's deck.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." Dai said with wink and a laugh as he walked back towards his dorm with Syrus in tow.

'_This is going to be one interesting year._' Alexis thought to herself.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

**This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic. Yes I made up **_**Chthonian Ritualized Decree**_**; mostly I did it because I couldn't find any good control monster cards that fit the situation. Yes Dai will have a few of the rare and powerful spellcaster cards like **_**Dark Magician**_** and **_**Relinquished**_**, don't like it, well deal with it**_**. **_**Anyone that wants to give ideas for cards is more than welcome to. I intend for Dai to have primarily a spellcaster deck, and maybe a fiend or machine deck as backup. I will be taking a poll on the two possible backup decks, leave your vote in any review you post. Any ideas would be great, also if anyone wants to make up cards to help me out, feel free. Credit will be given to the author that makes up any card I decide to use. All reviews are welcome, constructive criticism will not be turned away, but please no flames. Also check out my other stories **_**HOME IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE and ROKUUBI NO JINCHUURIKI.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: JUST ANOTHER DAY**

Dai was trying hard not to fall asleep during Dr. Crowler's class. Alexis was currently describing all of the categories and sub categories of Duel Monster's cards. Crowler was happy that one of his Obelisks got the question right and since he was in such a good mood he decided to indulge in his favorite pastime, tormenting Slifer Reds.

"Now, who should we question next?" Crowler mused as he decided on his target. He skipped over Dai because he knew the boy would most likely be able to answer the question, but then he saw his friend Syrus sitting the looking nervous. "You, Syrus Truesdale." He said pointing at the teal-haired boy. "Explain to the class what a Field Spell is please?" Crowler asked.

Syrus looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "Umm a Field Spell is uh, the thing uh, that effects the thing, that is uh." Syrus barely managed to get out.

"Even pre-duelers know the answer to this you Slifer Slacker." Came a taunting call from one of the Obelisks in the back row, making most of the class laugh, much to Syrus' embarrassment.

Syrus tried to push past his embarrassment and answer the question. "No, I know. It's uh, uh." He tried to think of the answer.

"Relax Sy, you've totally got this." Dai tried to encourage his roommate.

Crowler finally stepped in. "I think not. Sit down. Now will someone please give me the answer? Preferably not someone wearing red?" Crowler said, making the Obelisks, and a few of the Ras laugh.

Syrus sat down dejectedly. "Aw man, I blew it. I've made all the Slifer's look bad." He said.

"You know Prof, you shouldn't talk crap about us Slifer's. I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat you. So what does that say about your dueling skills?" Dai said with his characteristic smirk, much to the enjoyment and laughter of his fellow Reds.

Crowler was livid at this comment and started to bite down on his handkerchief to stop himself from doing something drastic to the Slifer Red in front of him. '_That's it. I will not tolerate this slacker at my school for another second. I'll see to it he is taken down._' Crowler thought to himself.

Dai went through the next few classes with no further encounters with his least favorite teacher. Since being put in the Red dorm, Dai had decided to make an impact. He was going to change the way that Slifer Reds were seen and treated at this school. He determined that Slifer's would be seen in the same way that the Egyptian God Card their dorm was named for was, as a force to be reckoned with.

Meanwhile Dr. Crowler was busy putting his plan to get Dai expelled into motion. He was currently writing a letter. "How dare that Slifer Slacker Daisuke make a mockery of me in front of _my_ class like that. This will be the last mistake he makes at this academy." He said as he finished the letter and put it in an envelope. He then applied bright red lipstick to himself and placed a kiss on the back of the envelope. "Ah the big kiss off ah ha ha ha." Crowler laughed to himself.

At the same time, Dai was currently in gym class. '_Hmm, I wonder where Sy is?_' He thought to himself.

Crowler had just gone into the locker room. '_Now to plant the bait where Daisuke is sure to find it._' He thought to himself as he searched the lockers. Seeing Dai's trademark red Chuck Taylors he smirked to himself. '_Ah his shoes, perfect._' He laid the letter down on top of the shoes with the lipstick kiss facing up and quickly left.

A few minutes later Syrus came running into the locker room. "Stupid girls gym. They should make the sign bigger." He said to himself as he opened up his locker. '_Hey those are Dai's shoes, I guess he's still borrowing my locker_.' Syrus thought as he pulled out the red Chucks. The letter fell off of the shoes and onto the floor next to Syrus. '_But this isn't Dai's._' Syrus said as he picked up the letter and opened it. Reading it he quickly developed a bit of a perverted grin on his face and he blushed slightly.

That night Dai was just walking into his dorm room while drying his hair with a towel. "Hey Sy, the shower room is all yours." He said.

"Sy's gonzo." Chumley said to his new roommate. Getting a confused look from Dai, the large boy decided to explain. "He just left, and he was in a good mood too."

"A good mood? That doesn't sound like Syrus." Dai said, but decided to shrug it off. Pulling out his deck he started looking through some of his extra cards to try and improve his deck. He decided to put in the first of a new type of card he had gotten in his last care package.

A while later Dai was sitting at the desk in the corner of his dorm room playing a video game when suddenly his school PDA went off. Pulling it out he had a voice message on it. "We have your roommate Syrus. If you want him back, come to the girls dormitory now, alone." Said a distorted voice.

"Damn Syrus, what have you gotten yourself into?" Dai said to himself as he took off.

Out in the lake by the girl's dormitory Crowler suddenly burst out of the water with a gasp, wearing a black full body wetsuit. He was not happy with how his plan had gone, instead of Daisuke Higarashi showing up, that imbecile Syrus Truesdale had appeared. '_You try to expel one student, and the whole world turns against you._' The professor thought to himself, when he suddenly heard a rowboat paddling it's way across the lake. Looking towards the sound of the paddles, he saw Daisuke. '_Well you're a little late._' Crowler thought.

Dai finally pulled up to the dock at the girl's dorm, and standing at the top of the steps were Alexis with her two friends, along with a tied up Syrus. "Hey Dai." Syrus said dejectedly.

"Hey. So what exactly is going on here?" Dai asked everyone present.

"Well, to make a long story short. I'm basically a big loser." Syrus said.

"Your friend here trespassed into the girls campus." Said the girl on Syrus' left. She has layered brown hair, and silver eyes.

"Is that true Sy?" Dai asked his friend.

"Hey it's not like that." Syrus said indignantly.

"And now that you're here Daisuke, you're trespassing too." Said the black haired girl on Syrus' right.

Alexis smirked. "That's right, and if you don't want us to turn you in you're going to have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel, right now."

"But if you turn us in we'll be expelled." Syrus pleaded with Alexis, who ignored him.

"No worries Sy. I wont let that happen, now lets duel Alexis." Dai said with a determined look on his face as he pulled his hood up over his head.

A few minutes later, all of them were in two rowboats in the middle of the lake. Dai and Syrus in one boat, and Alexis and her friends in the other. Dai and Alexis were standing in the boats looking at each other with their duel disks on.

Crowler was still in the lake, floating a yew yards away from the impending duel. '_Well well, a Slifer vs. an Obelisk, put him in his place Alexis._' The teacher thought.

"Duel." Both said at the same time.

Dai {4000LP}

Alexis {4000LP}

Alexis made the first move. "Alright lets do this. _Etoile Cyber_ Rise." She said as a green skinned girl in a red body suit and red eye patch appeared on the field {1200AP}. "I'm also going to play one card face down."

"Nice move Alexis, now it's my turn." Dai said as he drew. "I summon my _Blast Magician_ in attack mode." Dai said and a mage in red battle robes appeared holding a staff with a wicked looking hooked blade coming off the end {1400AP}. "And when he's summoned to the field I can place one spell counter on him." Dai explained as a silvery counter appeared above his _Blast Magician_. "Now I'll lay one card facedown and have him attack your _Etoile Cyber_ with Flame Blast." Dai ordered his monster, and it raised its staff and shot out a large orb of flame straight at Alexis' monster.

"Not so fast. I activate the trap card _Doble Passé._ This changes your monster's attack into a direct attack on me." She explained as the orb of flame shot around her monster and hit her directly. "And now the monster that you were going to attack gets to attack you directly as well. Oh and when _Etoile Cyber_ attacks you directly her attack points jump by six hundred." Alexis finished and her monster did a spinning heel kick straight to Dai {1800AP}.

Dai {2200LP}

Alexis {2600LP}

"Man Alexis you are something else. Sacrificing your own Life points just to get to mine." Dai complimented the blonde.

"You impressed?" She asked him.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love." Dai said with a slight smile.

"You're sweet. It's too bad I have to crush you. Now then where were we?" Alexis said as she drew her next card. "Ooh. I play _Blade Skater_." She said and a girl in a purple and white leotard wearing ice skates, and having long blades on both of her forearms appeared on the field. "And now I active _Polymerization_, allowing me to fuse my _Etoile Cyber_ and my _Blade Skater_ to form _Cyber Blader_." Alexis said and created her new monster. It had long black hair, a light purple and red patterned body suit and both its eyes covered with a high tech looking red visor {2100AP}. "Now _Cyber Blader,_ attack _Blast Magician_ with Whirlwind Rage." Alexis ordered and her monster started spinning like a top and headed straight for Dai's monster.

"Sorry Lex, but I activate my trap _Negate Attack_, so your attack is over." Dai said, as a barrier protected his monster from harm. "Now it's my turn." Dai said and drew a card. "I sacrifice my _Blast Magician_ in order to summon this, My _Dark Red Enchanter_." Blast magician disappeared in motes of light and then another mage wearing dark red and gold armored robes appeared holding a gold staff with red accents that had a upward facing crescent blade with a red orb suspended in the center of the crescent {1700AP}. "And whenever _Dark Red Enchanter_ is summoned to the field he gains two spell counters." Two silver counters appeared above Dai's monster. "And for every spell counter on my monster, he gains three hundred attack points." The silver counters shot beams of energy at the _Enchanter_ and he gained strength {2300AP}. "Now _Dark Red Enchanter_, destroy her _Cyber Blader_ with Dark Barrage." The mage pointed his staff at _Cyber Blader_ and several bolts of dark red energy shot out of the tip and struck Alexis' monster. However once the smoke cleared _Cyber Blade_ was still standing.

Alexis just smirked at Dai. "Someone didn't do their homework. _Cyber Blader_ has a special ability; it cannot be destroyed in battle when an opponent only has one monster on the field. Although I do still take the damage if your monster's stronger." She explained.

"Alright, I'll lay down a facedown then. I guess you got me with that one." Dai complimented her.

Dai {2200LP}

Alexis {2400LP}

"Oh when I get you, you'll know." Alexis said as she drew her card. "Like right now. I equip the spell card Fusion Weapon to my _Cyber Blader_." She said as her _Cyber Blader's_ right arm changed to a cybernetic red trident {3600AP}.

"Well that sucks, but you activated my _Dark Red enchanter's _ability. Whenever either player plays a spell, he gains another spell counter, and three hundred more attack points." Dai pointed out {2600AP}.

"Good for you Dai, but that ability wont save him from my _Cyber Blader_. Now attack his _Enchanter_ with Trident Shock." Alexis ordered her monster, which raised her right arm and shot a green lightning bolt at _Dark Red Enchanter_. The monster was destroyed instantly.

Dai {1200LP}

Alexis {2400LP}

"Looks like your life points are getting kind of low. Hope you didn't unpack your bags yet." Alexis taunted.

"Yeah cause if you lose, you're both getting expelled." Said her black haired friend.

"We are?" Syrus asked, looking scared.

"That's not gonna happen Sy. I promise." Dai assured his friend.

'_You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver_.' Alexis thought.

"I draw, and activate my trap card _Call of the Haunted_. So I bring back my _Dark Red Enchanter_ to the field, but since he wasn't normal summoned he doesn't get any spell counters." The _Enchanter_ reappeared on the field {1700AP}. "Next I play _Pot of Greed_ so I draw two more cards and my Enchanter get a spell counter {2000AP}. Then I summon a new monster to the field my _Maleficar Disciple_ in attack mode." As he said this a new mage in blood red battle robes appeared, carrying a jeweled dagger in his hand {1200AP}.

'_I've never even heard of that card. Wonder why he brought it out? It's way to weak to do anything_.' Alexis wondered looking at the new monster.

"Finally the spell _Mystical Space Typhoon_ and destroy your _Fusion Weapon_." The magic card was destroyed and _Cyber Blader's_ attack went back down {2100AP}. "And don't forget my _Enchanter_, he gets another spell counter, and another three hundred points." Dai said as his monster's power increased {2300AP}. "Now _Dark Red Enchanter_ destroy _Cyber Blader_ with Dark Barrage." The _Enchanter_ again raised its staff and again shot several blasts of magical energy at Alexis' monster, destroying it instantly.

Dai {1200LP}

Alexis {2200LP}

"Now comes the best part Lex. I activate my _Maleficar Disciple's_ special effect. Whenever I attack with him I have to pay life points, up to one thousand, and my _Disciple's_ attack points increase for every life point I spend." Dai explained as his life points decreased and his monsters attack increased {2200AP}. "Now _Maleficar Disciple_, attack Alexis directly with Blood Magic." Dai ordered as his monster cut its hand and shot a blast of blood energy at Alexis.

Dai {200LP}

Alexis {0LP}

Alexis was knocked over by the wave of blood that crashed into her. "Oh Alexis." One of her friends said. "What just happened?"

"Alright, looks like that's game." Dai said as he pulled his hood back down from his head. "Well a deal's a deal. I won so we get off free." Dai said to the three girls in the other boat.

"Ok guys, I wont back out. We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight." Alexis said.

Her brown haired friend got an angry look on her face. "Well if you ask me, I think we should turn both of them in right now." She said.

"Well no one asked you." Alexis snapped at the girl. The girl had a startled look on her face at her friends rebuff of her idea. "Daisuke beat me in the duel fair and square, so that's all there is to it."

"Well there's more to it than that, it was close. Yeah, you've got game." Dai complimented the blonde as he rowed his boat away.

'_Even if I had won, I could never have turned those two in. This place is a lot more fun with them than without them._' Alexis thought.

'_I've never seen Alexis act like this before. I wonder, is she really falling for that Slifer?_' Thought her brown haired friend.

A few yards away Crowler was fuming at what had happened. '_Lucky brat, he escaped this time, but I will sill find a way to expel him._' He thought as he started to swim back towards shore.

A few weeks after the incident with Alexis finds Syrus sitting at his desk in his dorm room praying to a poster of the Egyptian God Card _Slifer the Sky Dragon_ while wearing a headband with several copies of _Monster Reborn_ tucked inside it. "Please, please, please help me ace my exam. Otherwise I'll be stuck wearing the red blazer forever. Not that there's anything wrong with red, it looks great on you Slifer, but I want to be in Ra Yellow. So please give me a sign." Just as he finished his prayer he heard a loud ringing. "AHH! Oh it's just the alarm clock, and of course Dai sleeps right through it." Syrus said as he walked over and turned off the alarm. "Come on Dai, you've gotta wake up. If you don't pass these exams you'll never move up to the next dorm." Syrus said as he started to shake Dai.

"Wrong cause I play a trap card." Dai yelled in his sleep and flung Syrus off of him. He quickly turned back over and was out like a light.

"Ow, why can't he even be dreaming in defense mode when I try to wake him?" Syrus grumbled.

"Duh Syrus, you shouldn't be waking him up at all." Chumley said from his place on the top bunk. "Today after out written test we have our field test, and it would be totally licious for both of us is Dai slept right through it. You get what I'm saying?" The koala like teen asked.

"Chumley, I never get anything you're saying." Syrus said to the older boy.

"Duh, the field test is where they pit class members against each other in a duel, and I don't wanna duel the guy that beat Dr. Crowler. So if we let the competition sleep in, we make out. You get it?" Chumley said.

"Oh I get it, and I'm starting to get why you were held back two years." Syrus said indignantly. "Dai wake up, we're already late, and I'll save you a seat." The teal haired boy said as he quickly ran out of the room.

Chumley watched Syrus leave. "Fine, plan B it is."

Some time later Dai was running towards the academy. '_Boy that Chumley sure can cook, five-course breakfast, wow._' He thought as he was running up a hill. In front of him he saw an older lady trying to push a large van up the same hill. '_Ah crap, to be on time or to be a gentleman. Well since I'm never on time._' He thought as he stopped behind the van and started to hold it in place to help the old lady. "Never fear, Daisuke's here." Dai said to the lady.

"Oh thank you. You must be from the auto club." She said distractedly while still trying to push.

"Don't let the red jacket fool you. I'm just your average good deed dude." Dai said as he helped her push the van up the hill toward the academy.

"You're such a sweet boy. I'll remember this." She said to Dai.

"How about next time you just remember that extended warranty." Dai said with a laugh.

The students were all in sitting in one of the many classrooms with Professor Banner. "You have forty-five minutes left to finish your test." Professor Banner said to the assembled students.

Syrus was dozing at his desk and sleep talking. "Which counters a field spell, which counters…"

"I didn't know this was an oral exam Syrus." Dai said to Syrus, which woke the boy up with a yell. "Maybe next time sleep will be better than an all night Slifer Séance." Dai said with a laugh.

"You're here." Syrus said excitedly.

"You two wanna keep it down?" Chazz said angrily from two rows behind. "Some of us plan to pass this test."

"Oh Daisuke?" Came the voice of Professor Banner from the front of the room. "Why don't you come down here and get your exam." The professor said calmly.

"Right, be down in a jiffy." Dai said with a slightly sheepish look on his face.

'_Look at him tardy, puerile, if he only applied himself, he could be a great duelist_.' Thought Bastion Misawa while watching Dai get his exam.

Dai finished his exam quickly and decided to take a nap.

Standing just outside the entrance to the exam room was Dr. Crowler, looking in at the sleeping Slifer. '_You may be able to dream your way through the written exam, but when your field test starts, believe me it will be a nightmare._' He thought as he laughed to himself.

"Alright class, the written exam is now over. Now please walk, do not run, to get in line for today's new rare cards." Banner said forty-five minutes later. This comment caused a wave of humanity to come sprinting out of the classroom and head towards the card shop.

"Chazz the new cards are here." Said one of the Obelisks goons.

"So go fetch." Chazz said arrogantly. Both boys immediately took off running.

Bastion was currently standing over Syrus shaking him awake. "You know you to might want to give serious thought o waking up." He said.

Syrus suddenly shot up. "Aw I flunked didn't I? I'm a complete failure." He said dejectedly.

"You know Sy, if they were grading on melodrama, you'd get an A." Dai said with a laugh.

Syrus suddenly looked around the empty classroom. "Hey where'd everybody go?" He asked Bastion.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. The new rare cards arrived today. Everyone's at the Card Shack." Bastion explained.

"WHAT?" Syrus yelled. "Then why didn't anyone tell us?"

"Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves. To use in the upcoming field tests." Bastion explained.

"Then why aren't you getting any?" Syrus asked.

"Please, one errant card and my entire decks delicate balance would be completely thrown off." The young Brit explained.

"Well mine wouldn't." Syrus said.

"Well then lets go." Dai said. "There's nothing like the smell of fresh cards in the morning."

The two rounded the last corner to the Card Shack. "Come on Sy, we need to… get… in… line?" Dai said as they entered the empty Card Shack.

"No way, they couldn't have." Syrus said.

"RUN OUT OF CARDS ALREADY!" Both boys said simultaneously.

"Hey counter girl, you still have some cards left don't you?" Dai asked the girl managing the register.

"Of course we have some left, just regular packs though." She said as she slid a single pack towards the two boys.

"WE SAID SOME NOT ONE." Both boys said at the same time.

"Aw man, I'm done for. First I slept through my written test, and now I'm gonna flunk my duel test cause I can't upgrade my deck." Syrus lamented.

"So take the pack." Dai said to him.

"Really? You'd give me the last pack that they have?" Syrus asked his friend. "But what about you Dai? You slept through the written test too. What if… if you fail?"

"Not gonna happen pal. Have you seen my scores since I got here? I do not fail." Dai said with a laugh.

"Oh yoo-hoo auto club." Said an older woman's voice.

Looking up, Dai saw it was the lady he had helped with her car. "Oh hey, you work here too?" He asked her.

"Oh no, I don't work here. I own here." She said with a laugh. "Cool huh?" She asked.

"Oh no, that's not cool. That's totally badass." Dai said to her.

"How do you know her Dai?" Syrus asked his friend.

"Here I have something for you." She said with a giggle. "Just call it a thank you for helping me." She said and slid another pack of cards over towards Dai.

On the other side of the academy Chazz was walking with his two friends. "Then this guy shows up and buys all of the rare cards. I mean every one." The blue haired boy said.

"Yeah so we couldn't get you any Chazz. Sorry." The brown haired boy apologized.

"You know what's sorry? You guys, that's what. But you know what it doesn't matter, cause there's not one duelist here that can beat me, no matter what card he has." Chazz said.

"Unless that duelist happens to be Daisuke Higarashi." Said a voice off to the side of the three students.

All three looked over in the direction of the voice. "Whose there?" Chazz demanded.

"Someone who thinks you despise Daisuke as much as I do." Said a man covered in a black cloak and large hat.

"That's the sticky finger that made off with all of the rare cards." Said the blue haired Obelisk.

"Cards? What cards? Oh you mean these?" The man said and opened up his cloak to show that the inside was completely covered in cards.

"Whoa now that's style." Said the brown haired student.

"Yeah, talk about having a card up your sleeve." Commented the blue haired boy.

The man just chuckled. "What's the matter Chazz, don't recognize me? How about now?" The man said and pulled off his hat.

"CROWLER?" All three boys asked simultaneously.

"You know, you looked better all covered up." Chazz said to his dorm headmaster.

Crowler face vaulted at Chazz's comment. "Yes well, I have a plan that will make us all look better, and made Daisuke look like the cut rate duelist he truly is. I want you to be his opponent for his field test, and use these rare cards to beat him." Crowler explained to Chazz.

"But were not in the same dorm. They wont let me be his test opponent." Chazz said to Crowler

"They? I am they; I'll make it happen. You just make sure that you use all these rare cards to put Daisuke in his place in front of the entire academy." Crowler said with a twisted grin on his face.

Some time later at the test field, Dai was shocked to say the least to see his opponent. "I'm dueling an Obelisk, and its Chazz?" Dai asked Crowler.

"That's right Daisuke, since you always talk such a big game, I pulled some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve. So congratulations, you're dueling one of the top ranked students in the academy. What an honor, I certainly hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards, so that your deck is up to snuff. What's wrong? Aren't you going to thank me?" Crowler asked Dai condescendingly.

'_I have a bad feeling about this._' Syrus thought.

'_This is clearly a trap. Only a cavalier fool would agree to it._' Bastion thought to himself.

"I'll do it. Alright Chazz lets get to it, and finish what we started in Obelisk Arena." Dai said as he pulled his hood up over his face.

"Yes and in front of the whole school too. Where everyone can watch." Crowler commented.

"Yeah watch you get slammed by me." Chazz said as both boys inserted their decks and activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!" Both boys yelled.

Dai {4000LP}

Chazz {4000LP}

"No excuses this time Chazz." Dai taunted.

"Bring it Slifer Slacker." Chazz retorted.

"Oh it is brought." Dai said as he drew his first card. '_Oh yeah pal, Ill finally get to reveal you in this duel, and in front of the entire academy too._' Dai thought as he looked at the card he drew. "You remember this card, don't you Chazz, from my duel with Crowler? I summon _Witch Doctor of Sparta_ in Defense mode." And the magical monster appeared on his field {2000DP}. "He'd like to get reacquainted." Dai said as he finished his turn.

"Not after he sees what I've got for him." Chazz chuckled. "Don't think for a second that worthless _Doctor_ has a chance against me Daisuke, or against this." Chazz said as he drew. '_Appreciate the rare card Crowler_.' He thought to himself. "Fresh off the presses, meet _Magical Mallet_." Chazz said as he played the spell card.

"What's that?" Dai asked.

"A redo, all the cards in my hand that I don't want, I put back into my deck. Then I shuffle and redraw. Pretty cool huh?" Chazz asked as he put all the cards he didn't want back into his deck.

"How? A rare card on his very first draw?" Syrus asked.

"And a very dangerous one." Bastion said. "Now Chazz can essentially be able to pick exactly which cards he wants, and which he doesn't." He explained.

"Oh and I haven't gotten to the best part. I got to reshuffle _Magical Mallet_ too. So if I draw it again, which I just did, I get to play it again and again." Chazz said as he played the spell card a second time. "And that comes in handy, when I'm looking for this. _V-Tiger Jet,_ sharpen your claws for attack mode, and there's a lot more where that came from. Check out the magic of _Frontline Base_. This lets me summon another level four or below monster this turn, and I have just the one. I play _W-Wing Catapult_ in attack mode. Gentlemen start your engines, merge to form _VW-Tiger Catapult._" With all that, Chazz's two monsters merged into one large machine {2000AP}. "I'm not done yet, I still have his special ability."

"Aw man, is this guys turn going to end some time this century?" Syrus asked.

"By sending one card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into attack mode, so now with this Heat Seeker Blitz from my _Tiger Catapult_, your life points are toast." With that, Dai's monster was switched to attack mode {400AP} and hit with several missiles from Chazz's monster.

Dai {2400LP}

Chazz {4000LP}

Up in the teacher's box, Crowler's grin practically split his face in two. "My goodness, perhaps Daisuke can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as everyone thinks." He says with fake sympathy.

"I'll finish up with one card face down." Chazz says.

Yeah go ahead and finish up, cause I'm just getting warmed up. And here's a guy that can really turn up the heat. _Defender the Magical knight_ in defense mode. And whenever he's summoned he gets one spell counter." Dai said. His monster appeared in a shower of light. It was wearing light blue armor with golden trim, and carried a sword and large blue and gold shield, and it had one silver counter over its head {2000DP}. "I'll also lay one card face down." Dai said and finished his turn.

"Not much else he can do with all the rare cards that Chazz seems to have acquired." Bastion lamented.

'_This is a complete miss match. How can Dai fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting._' Alexis thought from her place in the stands.

"Ready for round two you Slifer Slime? Well _X-Head Cannon_ is, and thanks to the magic of _Frontline Base_ so is _Z-Metal tank_." As Chazz said that, both the machine monsters appeared on the field.

"_X _and _Z_? That can only mean one thing." Syrus said.

"Now I activate my facedown card, _Call of the Haunted_. And in case you slept through that class as well, it allows me to bring back one card from my graveyard, and I choose." Chazz said as a red metal dragon appeared on the field.

"Oh no." Syrus said.

"He has it." Bastion marveled.

"That's right, _Y-Dragon Head_. It's what I discarded with my _Catapult's _ability, now I combine them all to form _XYZ-Dragon Cannon_." Chazz ordered and the three new monsters combined to form a huge tank {2800AP}.

"Now Chazz has two monsters on the field with over two-thousand attack points." Bastion commented.

"Actually Daisuke there's more, well less. Sure they say two is better than one, but I have to disagree. Especially when the one in question is the ultimate _VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon_." Chazz said as his two monsters combined to form a giant robot {3000AP}. "Now then, time for his special ability, once per turn he can remove a monster from your side of the field. Bye _Defender_." Chazz said as Defender was removed from play. "Now for its attack. An attack that will strike you directly."

"Not so fast Chazz, I have a trap _Ultimate offering._ By paying five hundred life points I'm allowed an extra normal summon that I can activate during either my main faze of your battle faze. So I give up some points and play _Crusader of Endymion_ in defense mode." Dai said as the blue, armored robe wearing mage appeared on his side of the field {1200DP}.

Dai {1900LP}

Chazz {4000LP}

"That's what you think you Slifer Slacker. When _Dragon Catapult Cannon_ attacks, I get to pick you monsters battle mode, and I choose attack mode. Which means not only will he be zapped, but your life points will too." Chazz said as his monster attacked and _Crusader_ was forced into attack mode and destroyed {1900AP}.

Dai {800LP}

Chazz (4000LP}

"Aw what's the matter Daisuke? Having some test anxiety? Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Chazz mocked the hooded Slifer.

"No way Chazz. I got a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck just waiting to get at you. This isn't over; it's just barely starting. My draw." Dai said as he drew. "First the spell card _Pot of Greed_, so I get two more cards." Looking at the two cards he drew, he smiled, seeing as one was the rare card the Card Shack lady had given him. "Then I summon _Apprentice Mage_ in defense mode." Dai said as the monster appeared. "Next I use my _Ultimate Offering_ and pay an additional five hundred points to summon another monster. Then using the spell card _Tribute Doll_ I'm allowed to summon a level seven monster using only one sacrifice." Dai said as he played the rare card. "So I sacrifice _Apprentice Magician_ to summon this. My _Dark Magician_!" Dai said as he summoned up the almost legendary card that had helped make the deck of Yugi Moto, the king of games, legendary. Although Dai's _Dark Magician_ looked different than Yugi's, it had black battle robes with red trim and pale greenish skin {2500AP}.

The entire student body and the faculty, with the exception of Alexis as she had already seen the card, were completely floored by the monster that Dai had just summoned.

"N-no way. A slacker like you can't have _Dark Magician_. That card is as legendary as Kaiba's _Blue Eyes White Dragons_." Chazz said, completely blown away.

"Oh yeah Chazz, I have him. And he's not my only awesome monster. Meet another of my powerhouses. Now I remove one Light attribute and one Dark attribute monster in my graveyard from the game to special summon this, _Chaos Sorcerer_." Dai said as his newest monster appeared on the field from a circle of white and black runes. The monster had pale blue skin and black leather robes, as well as a hood that covered his face. "Now for its special ability Chazz, and it's one you should be familiar with. Once per turn I can have _Chaos Sorcerer_ remove one of your face up monsters on the field from play. And guess who I choose, that's right your _Dragon Catapult Cannon_. Now _Chaos Sorcerer_ use Chaos portal and get rid of that _Cannon_." Dai ordered his Sorcerer. The monster then created an orb of yellow energy in its right hand, and an orb of dark purple energy in its left. It then brought the two orbs together and created a massive portal that sucked in the _VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon_. "Now then since I used my monster's ability, he can't attack this turn, but that doesn't stop my _Dark Magician_. And just to pump him up a bit, I play the spell card _Megamorph._ With this spell card, if my life points are less than my opponents, my monsters attack points are doubled. Now go _Dark Magician_, Dark Magic Attack." Dai ordered and the _Dark Magician _shot a huge orb of dark energy straight at Chazz {5000AP}.

Dai {300LP}

Chazz {0LP}

The entire school was stunned by what just happened. Not only had a Slifer Red beaten an Obelisk Blue, but he also had one of the rarest cards ever in his deck. Suddenly Syrus and the rest of the Slifer Red's started cheering, it was quickly picked up by the Ra Yellow's and even a few of the Obelisk Blue's.

"Dai did it." Syrus yelled.

"Impossible, there's no way that Slacker won. Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz. This simply can't be." Crowler said looking in horror at the field below him.

"Rare cards? What exactly are you talking about Crowler?" Chancellor Sheppard asked the effeminate teacher.

Crowler panicked slightly before thinking on his feet quickly. "Eh nothing sir. I-I have some tests to grade." Crowler mumbled and walked out of the room, followed by the sound of Sheppard chuckling.

Back on the field, Dai had pulled down his hood and was basking in the cheers of his fellow students. "And that's game. Unless you wanna duel again sometime." Dai said to his downed opponent with a smirk.

"Oh we'll duel again." Chazz said with a livid look on his face.

"Dai! You did it." Syrus said as he came running up to his fellow Slifer.

"That was well played Daisuke. Never in the history of our illustrious school has a Slifer ever duels and Obelisk during these exams. Not only did you hold your own, but you won. Your courage against overwhelming odds is inspiring. It is with great pride that I promote you to Ra Yellow, good job." Sheppard said over the intercom system

"Ra Yellow? You're the best Dai." Syrus said to his friend.

"Good Show Daisuke. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Dorm." Bastion said as he stuck his hand out to Dai.

"Thanks." Dai said and shook the offered hand.

'_Oh man, I knew that Dai wouldn't stay a Slifer for long. I hate to see him go, but I know it's for the best. Hopefully we can still stay friends at least._' Syrus thought.

That night Syrus was sitting at the desk in his dorm room while Chumley was lying in his bed. "How's this? Roommate wanted no one named Chazz, rare cards a plus. Hey if you're not going to help with this, at least you could do something constructive and make me a grilled cheese." Chumley said to Syrus, who was staring off into space.

"I just thought he'd said goodbye to us. That's all I wanted." Syrus said, but his contemplations were interrupted when the door opened and Dai walked in.

"Hey guys." He said like nothing was going on.

"DAI?" Syrus said, surprised that his friend was still wearing his Slifer Red uniform. "Why are you here?"

"Oh I just wanted to say congrats on passing your field test. Oh and in case you've forgotten, I live here." Dai said with a smirk. "Sure Ra Yellow is nice, but without you two it's not home. Besides I made a decision when I was placed in this dorm I made a decision. I decided that I would make Slifer the top dorm in this school, and just like _Slifer the Sky Dragon_ it would be a force to be reckoned with." Dai explained to his friends.

Syrus stared crying as he ran up to Dai. "Oh Really?" He asked as he hugged his friend.

"Oh Sy come on you're getting my jacket soaked." Dai complained.

"I thought, I thought id lost you forever, and now I'm never letting go." Syrus said as he hugged Dai closer.

Dai bonked Syrus on to of the head to make him let go. "Okay Sy that's enough. Seriously dude, personal space." Dai said with a slight chuckle.

Syrus looked sheepish for a minute before he started laughing, with Dai and Chumley both joining in.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**Authors note: So now Chapter two is up. Hope everyone that reads it is enjoying the story thus far. **_**Maleficar Disciple**_** is a completely original card that I came up with myself. I based it off of the Blood Mage specialization from Dragon Age Origins. Its type is Spellcaster/Blood Mage, and I will have several more in following chapters. They will all have a similar life point for attack point effect. I based this off of the ability of the Blood Mage in Dragon age, where you pay life instead of mana to cast spells. So far I have three different Maleficar cards. Anyone that wants to come up with more cards is welcome to, full author credit will be give to the person who makes up any card I decide to use. If you make up a Maleficar card, it needs to have some sort of life point for attack point effect, as this is a common theme for all Maleficar monsters I have created.**

**Poll for Dai's second deck:**

**Fiend {0}**

**Machine {0}**

**Please vote in any reviews you post for Dai's second deck. Also check out two of my other stories, **_**Home in another Universe, **_**and **_**Rokubi no Ookami: Tale of the Wolf Jinchuuriki.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: The Shadow Duel**

Dai, Syrus and Chumley were spending the evening sitting around one of the tables in the Slifer common room playing a game where they told scary stories.

Syrus was in the middle of his story. "And underneath the full moon, I see a path to a cavern that seems… abandoned." Syrus said in a spooky voice. "Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look, very carefully, and under just the right angle of light. At the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally I go to get it, but when I reach for it… an arm shoots out, grabs me and begins to pull me into the lake. Oh not the water, anything but the water." Syrus yells as he tells his story.

"Oh water's not that scary." Dai says to his friend.

"Um, dirty swamp water?" Syrus asks. "Oh you're right, only a chump would be scared of that." Syrus says, but behind him Chumley is standing far back from him with a frightened look on his face.

"Still, good story. Mid level scares for a mid level card." Day said while looking at the card. "But me, I hope I get a high level." Dai said as he drew, disappointingly he pulled a level one monster.

"Aw you lucked out. You hardly have to scare us at all with that low card." Syrus said.

"Alright, I think I have a story that will do the trick." Dai said as he stretched. "Well it's more like a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but I'd only hear them real late at night. I'd think I was dreaming, but then once I woke up, I'd still hear them. They sounded like voices, but not ones I recognized. I'd go to check it out, but each time I did, there was nothing, nothing there at all, except my cards." Dai finished.

"And?" Syrus asked.

"And nothing, that's the end of the story." Dai explained.

"That's it?" Both Syrus and Chumley said at the same time.

"Muhahaha, I want to join in on the fright fest." Came a voice from behind them.

Syrus and Chumley both fell out of their seats from being startled, and Dai quickly spun around only to see Professor Banner standing behind the trio of students.

"You kind of already did." Syrus said to him.

"Yeah, we're kind of on the edge of our seats here." Dai put in.

"At least we were." Syrus commented, causing Professor Banner to sweat drop. "But since you're here now, why don't you draw a card. The tougher the monster, the scarier your story has to be." Syrus explained the rules of the game.

"Oh, well that certainly sounds easy enough." Banner said as he drew a card. It was a very high level one.

"Whoa, that's a level twelve monster." Dai said, impressed with the draw.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Syrus said.

Banner started doing a spooky laugh. "What is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?" Banner asked the three.

"Abandoned dorm?" Dai asked his teacher.

"Yes no one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down, after several students mysteriously went missing." Banner explained.

Syrus gulped. "Where did they all go?" He asked.

"Well that's the mystery of it, but the rumor was that it had something to do with Shadow Games." Banner said.

"Thanks you can stop now." Chumley yelled at the black haired teacher.

"You see kids, Shadow Games are duels played with powerful mystical items." Banner explained.

"Millennium Items right? I've heard about this, but it's not true." Dai said, causing Banner to laugh.

"Yes that is what most people say, but I find that most stories. Well they generally have to come from somewhere." Banner said as his cat, Pharaoh, meowed loudly at him. "Well I think that is my queue to go home." He said and got up to leave.

After he left, Syrus turned towards Dai. "You know, there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once."

"Nice, then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night Sy." Dai said enthusiastically.

"Wait a sec. What do you mean us?" Chumley said from right behind Syrus, causing the smaller boy to jump.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Dai said, trying to convince his friends.

Unbeknown to them, Crowler had been standing outside the window listening to their conversation. '_Oh this is just the opportunity I've been waiting for. I think it's time the Shadow Games made a comeback, Millennium Items and all._' Crowler laughed to himself as he began fleshing out his newest plan to get Dai expelled.

The next morning shows Dai sitting in Professor Banner's class, sleeping, while the tall man explained duel history. "The philosophy of dueling went through a second renaissance with the rise of what some historians dubbed 'Virtual Dueling'."

Standing outside the classroom, Crowler was peering in at the Slifer Red with an unpleasant grin on his face. '_Sleeping through yet another class. But you'll have a make up lesson soon enough you little bastard. A lesson in the shadow games_.' Crowler thought.

That night Crowler met a contact on the docks of duel academy. The man was tall, wore a long dark grey trench coat, a grey mask on his face, and had his head covered in a dark grey fedora hat. "So you're the one they call 'The Shadow Duelist'." Crowler said to the man.

"My opponents call me many things, though most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of sheer terror. But enough small talk, what's the job?" The man asked Crowler, as fog began to pour from his briefcase and thicken around the docks.

"I want you to frighten someone so intensely, that he leaves this academy and never comes back. Up to the challenge?" Crowler asked back as the fog swirled around his ankles.

"Of course." The Shadow Duelist said. "I never turn my back to a challenge." He said as Crowler tried quickly to get behind him. He immediately spun with Crowler as the effeminate man tried to get behind him several times.

"Oh my, you are good." Crowler complimented him.

"I'm better than good, and I'll prove it. Not just by scaring this someone, but by banishing him to the shadow realm." The Shadow Duelist said as he faded into the fog.

Crowler held a thoughtful pose for a few moments before nodding. "Well, alright if you insist." He said as he turned and walked back towards the school.

Later that night Dai, Syrus, and Chumley were all walking through the woods. "Well you could look at it as being lost, or you could say that we found a couple places it's not." Dai said to his friends.

"Yeah well we've been finding places for over an hour, but I guess it could be worse for Sy." Chumley said, getting a confused look from Dai. "We could be near a lake with dirty swamp water." He explained with a grin on his face.

"Very funny." Syrus said with annoyance. "But you were the one that was afraid to bathe because you were afraid of the bath water."

"Humph, well maybe if you cleaned it sometime it wouldn't be so swampish." Chumley said in a huff.

"Well maybe if you grew up and decided to take showers." Syrus argued back.

"Hey check this out." Dai said catching their attention. Looking up the two boys Dai was looking at a fresh cut rose lying on the ground.

"Check out what's behind it." Syrus said pointing.

"The old dorm." Dai exclaimed.

"And probably lots of ghosts." Chumley said sounding scared.

"Relax guys, there's nobody here." Dai said to his friends.

Suddenly there was the sound of a branch snapping, which caused both Syrus and Chumley to jump in fright. "Then what's that?" Both boys exclaimed at the same time.

Pointing his flashlight, Dai saw a familiar blonde. "Oh, hi Alexis." Dai said to his female friend.

Both Syrus and Chumley were hiding behind Dai. "Alexis, what are you doing here?" Syrus asked her.

"That's funny, because I was about to ask you three the same thing." Alexis said, looking slightly angry with them.

"We heard about the abandoned dorm, and wanted to check it out." Dai explained.

"Well that's not very intelligent." Alexis snapped at him. "Don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?"

"Aw come on, that's just some urban myth." Dai said, playing off the stories about the dorm as just that.

"No it's not. Believe me I know, why else would the academy make this place completely forbidden?" Alexis asked the Slifer. "They catch you here and they'll expel you Daisuke."

"Yeah sure, okay. Then why are you here?" Dai asked the blonde.

"I have my reasons, that's why!" Alexis yelled at him.

"Whoa Alexis, no need to snap. We just came here to look around, but we'll stay out of your way, don't worry." Dai reassured his friend.

"Look, it's just that…" Alexis started to explain as she walked a little away from the Slifer trio. "One of the students that disappeared here… was my brother." She explained, causing all three of them to feel bad.

Dai looked to his right and saw the fresh rose on the ground. '_Oh, so that explains the rose. She must be leaving them here_.' Dai thought to himself.

"If Alexis' brother disappeared from here, then the rumors aren't just rumors." Syrus said with a note of fright in his voice. "I say we go back Dai."

"Yeah well, I say we go in. See you in a few Syrus." Dai said as he and Chumley walked towards the entrance of the dorm. "Don't disappear on us." He said with a laugh.

Alexis was standing next to a tree looking at the three of them go inside the dorm. '_I hope Dai knows what he's doing._' She thought as she turned to walk away, only to have the Shadow Duelist appear in front of her, causing her to scream.

Inside the dorm, Dai and the others were looking around the old dorm. "This place is badass." Dai said as he looked around. "You know some paint, a couple of cardboard boxes, and maybe a throw rug. And we could so totally move in here." Dai said with a laugh, causing both his friends to sweat drop.

"What? Are you kidding me? This place is even worse than the Slifer Dorm, I mean what's with all this stuff on the walls?" Syrus asked as he shined his flashlight across the room to different wall motifs depicting several items.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Shadow Games?" Chumley asked.

"Dai don't stand so close. Are you nuts?" Syrus asked him in a panic as Dai was right up next to the wall

"Hey, this shows the seven Millennium Items. How cool." Dai said as he moved his flashlight to a picture of a young man with brown hair down to the nape of his neck. "And that shows someone I've never seen before."

Suddenly they heard a female scream. "Alexis." Dai said as he headed in the direction of the scream. Running down one of the hallways, they stop at the top of a set of stairs and all shine their flashlights around. Suddenly Dai spots a card and goes down the stairs to look at it, revealing _Etoile Cyber_. "This is Alexis' card." He said.

"Well there's only one way that she could've gone." Chumley said, pointing down a dark hallway.

"Then that's the way were going." Dai said as he took off down the hallway. All three of them were shouting for their blonde friend as they ran down the hallway, which looked more like a mineshaft. Finally coming into a central chamber, they saw Alexis, lying in a coffin that was leaned against the far wall. "Alexis." Dai said, when suddenly they heard sinister laughing.

"She can't hear you. She is far away, locked in he Shadow Realm." Said a deep male voice as fog started to roll through the underground chamber.

"Whose there?" Dai asked.

"Your worst nightmare come true." Said the Shadow Duelist, as he emerged from the fog.

"Oh give me a break." Dai said dismissively.

"Then let me prove it to you. In a Shadow Game." Duelist said menacingly.

"We've gotta get Alexis back." Syrus said to the other two boys.

"Yeah hand her over right now you asshole, or you'll be sorry." Dai threatened.

"The only way that I will release her is if you defeat me in a Shadow Game." Duelist said.

"Um he's not looking at me is he?" Chumley asked.

"I'm not afraid of dueling you, but Shadow Games don't exist." Dai said to the man.

"The others didn't believe in the Shadow Games either, but they were soon convinced. For you see, when you lose in a Shadow Game, you don't just pay with your life points. You pay with your soul." Duelist explained.

"So you're the one behind all the disappearances? Well you're not getting us, especially Alexis." Dai said as Chumley was digging in his backpack for his duel disk.

"Unless you win, she is mine forever. As will you be." Duelist said menacingly.

"Alright, lets get it on." Dai said as he slipped on his duel disk and pulled his hood up.

"This Shadow game is on." Duelist said as he activated his duel vest, on his arm the metal bracer opened up and a wing like duel field came out.

"Just hang on Alexis, I'll get you out." Dai said looking at his friend.

"Duel!" Both of them said.

Dai {4000LP}

Duelist {4000LP}

"Prepare you fool to enter into the shadows." Duelist said as he drew his first card. "I summon _Infernal Queen Archfiend_ in attack mode." He said as a demonic looking female appeared, she had on purple robes, and red a armor piece on her chest with golden trim, large demonic wings, and she had no hands, merely a single hooked bone claw at the end of each wrist {900AP}.

"An _Archfiend_ monster?" Dai asked.

"Yes, and now that this card is on the field, each and every monster with the word _Archfiend_ in its name gains one thousand attack points." Duelist explained as his monster got stronger {1900AP}.

"Careful Dai." Syrus said as he looked at the intimidating monster.

"Uh yeah I already knew that, and I also know that to keep those _Archfiends_ on the field you have to pay life points during every standby phase of your turn." Dai said.

Duelist just chuckled. "No I don't, not after activating the spell card _Pandemonium_." He said as he played the field spell. Suddenly the entire area changed into a demonic chessboard, with demon skeletons at the corners. "And this spell doesn't just change the scenery, it changes the rules. Now I don't have to pay any life points for my _Archfiends_ and if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I can automatically put another fiend right into my hand. I know what you're thinking; your little friend's fate is all but sealed. Well you're right." Duelist said as the coffin holding Alexis slammed shut and the field spell covered it up and pulled it down.

"Alexis!" Dai yelled.

"That's not fair." Chumley said.

"Yeah, what have you done?" Syrus asked the masked man.

"The same thing I will do to the two of you, if you continue to pester and annoy me." Duelist threatened the two boys.

"Hey dickhead, leave my friends out of this. My draw." Dai said as he drew his first card. '_I don't have anything that can go up against nineteen hundred attack points, but maybe._' Dai thought as he looked at his hand. "_Alchemist of Black Spells_, I summon you in attack mode." The monster appeared on his field. It was wearing black robes with gold trim, carrying a book in one hand while the other was facing up, it had an upside down triangle tattooed in the center of its palm {1200AP}. "I also lay down two face downs." Dai said as he finished his turn.

"Too bad you won't get to use them. I summon _Terror King Archfiend_ in attack mode." Duelist said and the new monster appeared. It was red and had bone armor sections covering his body; he also wore a crimson cloak, had two large wings, and carried a large sword {2000AP}. "Now you have two vicious _Archfiends_ to contend with, and thanks to the special ability of the _Infernal Queen_, the _Terror king's_ attack points automatically increase by one thousand, making him an even more fiendish force to be reckoned with." Duelist explained as his monster again gained strength {3000AP}.

"Impressive." Dai complimented.

"That's right, and now I'm going to put them all to use. _Terror King Archfiend_ attack with Locust Storm Barrage." Duelist said as _Terror King's_ chest opened up and thousands of locusts flew towards Dai's monster.

"No way, you forgot about my face down card _Spell Binding Circle_, now not only is your attack stopped, but your monster cant attack again, and its battle position can't be changed. Say hello to your new three thousand attack point paper weight." Dai said as the trap card came up on the field.

Duelist just smirked. "You really thought you could bait me into a trap? Look around you and tell me who is trapped?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Dai asked, genuinely confused.

"I mean your trap wont work against my _Terror King_. It simply activates his special ability, an ability that will determine our monster's fate by way of chance." Duelist said as six little orbs came floating out of the hole in the center of the field spell filled with lava. They formed a small ring to the right side of Duelist. "You see, when he is targeted by an opponents effect, _Terror King's _Special ability give me a gambling chance. A number between one and six is selected at random, and if it happens to be a two or a five then your trap's destroyed and my _Archfiend_ stays to fight. So lets spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?" Duelist said as the ring of number became surrounded by flame, which dwindled into a single flame surrounding one number. The flame then moved in a clockwise fashion around the circle of numbers.

"It's okay, the odds are way in Dai's favor." Chumley said.

"You flunked math Chumley." Syrus retorted.

"No I got a fifty-four." Chumley shot back.

The two Slifer's arguing was cut short as the flame finally came to a stop on the number two. "Two, it seems that chance has favored the _Terror King Archfiend_. _Spell Binding Circle_ is shattered." Duelist said as the barrier protecting Dai's _Alchemist_ broke like glass. "Locust Storm Barrage, finish him." He said as the locusts consumed the _Alchemist_ and he exploded.

Dai {2200LP}

Duelist {4000LP}

"Well that sucks, but you activated my other face down, _Damage Condenser_. Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can special summon from my deck one monster with equal or less attack points that the damage that I just took in attack mode. And I summon my_ Blast Magician_. Then I play this, _Black Pendant_. This spell card adds on five hundred attack points to one of my monsters and I choose my _Blast Magician_." Dai finished as his monster gained a black necklace and a silvery counter appeared above it {1900AP}.

"Way to duel." Syrus cheered.

"That _Magician_ should keep Dai safe." Chumley agreed.

Duelist just smirked. "I don't think so. At least not from this." He said as he held up a pendant in the shape of an upside down pyramid with an eye on it that suddenly glowed. "Now the Shadow Games have truly begun. Don't your life points seem utterly insignificant, now that it's your very life that's at risk?" Duelist asked.

"Dai, no." Syrus and Chumley both said.

Dai looked down at himself and was shocked by what he saw. There were pieces of him missing, a good three-inch wide section of his torso was simply gone, as well as a similar size piece of his arm. "Hey my arm." He remarked

Duelist Chuckled. "It is the way of the shadows. Transcending the game, attacking your body." He explained.

"Hey I can't move my feet." Dai said.

"Of course not. As the Shadow Fog rolls past, you all will feel the darkness take you into its grip completely." He explained as a black fog rolled around the room.

"The air, getting tough to breath." Chumley gasped, as the fog seemed to choke out all of the air.

"You are all at the mercy of the night now." Duelist said.

"I-I can't feel anything." Syrus said.

"Treasure the numbness, for it will not last. Soon you will be drawn into an infinite chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be…" Duelist started his rant only for Dai to interrupt him.

"Oh give me a fucking break. How bad can it be? So what? Back at our dorm, we have black out curtains so we can sleep in later. I'm not scared of the dark, it's great." Dai said with confidence.

Duelist just held up his pendant. "But your blackout curtains do not wield the same mystical powers that my Millennium Item does." He said as the pendant started glowing again.

"Oh no, trouble." Chumley said looking at the glow.

"It's your move, but make it count, it could be your last." Duelist said.

'_Wow Millennium Items, a Shadow Fog, who could ask for a better test of my skills._' Dai thought with a smirk. "Alright Dai, time to step up." He said to himself as he drew his card. "I play the spell card _Pot of Greed_, so I draw two more cards, and _Blast Magician_ gets another counter." Dai said as a second counter appeared above _Blast Magician _{1900AP}. "Then I use the Spell _Double Summon_ so I get to summon two monsters. So I summon the two _Apprentice Mages_ in my hand in defense mode and place a total of three spell counters on my _Blast Magician." _Dai said, as the two purple clad spellcaster's appeared on the field {800DP} and three more counters appeared above Dai's _Blast Magician_. "Now for the best part, I activate _Blast Magician's _special ability, he can destroy any monster on the field whose attack points are equal or less than the number of spell counters he has times seven hundred. So by removing the five spell counters that he has, I can destroy a monster with up to thirty-five hundred attack points. So say goodbye to your _Terror King_. _Blast Magician,_ take out his _Terror King_ with Infinity Blast." Dai said as the spell counters were absorbed into the spellcaster's staff and formed a huge ball of red energy, which was shot at _Terror King_.

Duelist started to chuckle. "I activate _Terror King's_ special ability once again, spin roulette." He said as the ball of flame went around the circle again.

"Oh no, it just cant land on a two or a five again." Syrus said.

Unfortunately the roulette did land on a five. Duelist started laughing. "I win again, it seems as though even fate isn't on your side half the time, and now you will pay the price." He shouted as the ball of red energy was flung back at _Blast Magician_ and destroyed him.

"Man this sucks, talk about a run of really shitty luck, but since my _Blast Magician_ was equipped with _Black Pendant_ when he was destroyed you take five hundred points of damage." Dai said as an orb of dark energy shot forward and hit Duelist.

Dai {2200LP}

Duelist {3500LP}

"That little scratch is nothing, your destiny is set. Soon my _Archfiend_ deck will finish off all your monster, and my Millennium Item will finish off you soul." Duelist said confidently.

"This match isn't over, I've still got a few cards up my sleeve, like this one _Mirage of Nightmares_. Then I'll toss down two face downs." Dai said as he set his last card down.

"Don't waste my time, your life points wont last long enough for you to use any more of your cards. Alexis's soul will soon be gone, and so will yours. It's my turn." Duelist said arrogantly.

"Hang on there, I think your forgetting something. _Mirage_ lets me draw until I have four cards." Dai interrupted as he drew his new cards.

"So go ahead then, you could have four million and it wouldn't save you from the crushing power of my monster, allow my _Terror King Archfiend_ to give you an example, attack with Locust Storm Barrage." Duelist said as the locusts moved in to destroy one of Dai's _Apprentice Magicians_.

"Talk about butterflies in your stomach. Good thing I played a trap card, _Mirror Force_. Say goodbye to all your monsters in attack mode." Dai said as a mirror like barrier deflected the attack and both of Duelist's monsters were destroyed.

"Totally licious, If Dai keeps this up, we can finally get out of here, and with Alexis too." Chumley said with some hope in his voice.

"How dare you?" Duelist fumed.

"How? Cause I'm daring." Dai said with a smile.

"Let's see how daring you are after this. I'm using _Des Rook Archfiend's _special ability. It allows me to resurrect _Terror King Archfiend_ by sending this card to the graveyard." Duelist said as he put the new card in his grave and retrieved his _Terror King _{2000AP}. "Say hello to a not so old friend." He smirked. "Now I activate the effect of the field spell card _Pandemonium_. It's powerful magic allows me to draw a new _Archfiend_ if one of my _Archfiend _monsters is ever sent to the graveyard." Duelist said as he drew a new card. "Of course this new _Archfiend _can't be as powerful, but my _Terror King_ is packing more than enough power as it is. Now lets try this again, Locust Storm Barrage." He yelled as his monsters attack destroyed one of the _Apprentice Magicians_.

"Go _Emergency Provisions_. This spell card allows me to sacrifice another spell or trap card, and gain back a thousand life points." Dai said as his new spell got rid of _Mirage of Nightmare_.

Dai {3200LP}

Duelist {3500LP}

"My turn." Dai said as he drew. "I sacrifice my remaining _Apprentice Magician_ to summon _Jowan the Maleficar_." Dai said as a new monster appeared. He wore blood red battle robes with black trim and carried an ornate jeweled dagger in his right hand {2000AP}. "Now in case you don't know how my _Maleficar_ monsters work, here's how it goes. Whenever they attack I have to sacrifice life points, but there's a method to that madness. For every life point I sacrifice, my monster gains that many attack points, and _Jowan_ lets me sacrifice up to two thousand." Dai said as his life points drained and his monsters attack increased {4000AP}. "Now _Jowan_ attack _Terror King Archfiend_ with blood spear of rage." Dai commanded. The monster stabbed himself in the hand with his dagger and then the blood formed into a long spear, which he threw straight at _Terror King_, who was impaled and immediately destroyed.

Dai {1200LP}

Duelist {1500LP}

After Dais attack both of them had parts of their bodies disappearing due to the loss of life points on both sides.

"Parts of him are starting to disappear now too Chumley." Syrus said looking at the Shadow Duelist.

"You think that could work on my waistline?" Chumley asked his small friend.

"It matters not, for I have yet another _Des Rook Archfiend_. I simply discard him to bring back my _Terror King_, there's no escaping him. Rise again _Terror King_." Duelist said as his monster appeared on the field again.

"This guys is really overstaying his welcome. I've gotta figure out a way to get rid of him, but for now I lay down a facedown. Do your worst." Dai said to Duelist.

"My worst? You should be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it." Duelist said as he drew. "Especially when this card is in the mix. I sacrifice my _Terror King Archfiend_ and call forth the _Skull Archfiend of lightning_." Duelist said as a new monster appeared. It was light red and had bone armor pieces covering it as well, it had two large wings and hits hands were large three fingered claws {2500AP}. "You wanted my worst, well now you have it. Every last super charged bolt." He said as his new monster shot a bolt of lightning and destroyed Dai's _Maleficar_ monster.

Dai {700LP}

Duelist {1500LP}

'_I gotta hang on, for Alexis._' Dai thought as Duelist held up his pendant.

"Look into my Millennium Item, and feel yourself drifting even further into the shadows." Duelist said as the pendant glowed. "You are defeated, your life points are all but gone. Soon you will be nothing but a hollow soulless shell." Duelist said as Dai began to falter and fell down to one knee. "Feel yourself drifting, drifting, drifting." Duelist said.

Dai was looking at him as his vision started to get fuzzy and then started to go dark. '_I-I can't see anymore. What's happening to me_?' Dai thought as his vision continued to go dark

"He can't even stand up." Chumley said, concerned for his friend.

"Daisuke!" Syrus yelled.

Duelist was smirking. '_Look at him suffering. The shadows are a powerful weapon indeed, even the ones simply in your mind. If only he knew._' The man thought to himself.

Inside Dai's own mind he was kneeling down when suddenly his deck glowed with a faint purple light and suddenly a ball of dark energy came out from his deck and floated in front of him. '_Hey, that you pal? You trying to tell me something?_' He thought as the orb of light floated in front of him. '_Whoa pal, stay still will you. With that bright light your going to hypnotize me quicker than you help me._' Suddenly it all made sense to Dai. He opened his eyes in the real world and looked down at his arms. '_That's it, that's what your trying to tell me. We're not playing in the shadows, he's playing with my head._' Dai thought as he stood up. "No more, I've got this Shadow Game scam figured out." Dai said to Duelist.

"Did he just say 'Shadow Game scam'?" Chumley asked Syrus.

"What's he mean?" Syrus wondered.

"I mean, my soul's not on the serving plate anymore. Lets keep going, my turn." Dai said as he drew. "Now I use _Mystical Space Typhoon_. This allows me to destroy one trap or spell card on the field, so I destroy you _Pandemonium_ spell." Dai said as the field spell around them crumbled.

"So what? You still haven't destroyed this." Duelist said as he held up his pendant.

"You ought to be careful what you wish for. You might just get it." Dai said as he flung his _Mystical Space Typhoon_ card ad Duelist and his pendant, burying his card over half way in the item.

Duelist was shocked. "What did you do?" He asked in despair. Quickly the vanished parts of Dai's body reappeared.

"Great job Dai, you got your body back." Syrus said to his friend.

"I never lost it. This whole Shadow Game thing was just a big fake." Dai said, much to his friend's confusion. "It was all just hypnosis. A bunch of smoke and mirrors to make me think I was losing my soul. This guy is a complete sham, I mean he's probably just some out of work carnie." Dai mocked the man.

"I'm not out of work. I can get my job at the fare back anytime I want." Duelist defended himself

"Yeah, I'm sure you could. And I'm sure that Paper Mache Millennium Item goes over real well with the kiddies." Dai continued to mock.

"No, it's real, I'm real." Duelist said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as much as anyone else.

"You're a side show phony." Dai said to him.

Suddenly Duelist seemed to relax again. "You fool. You forget, the girl." He said.

"Alexis." Chumley said.

"That's right, imprisoned in a shadow tomb, her soul festering in the dark recesses of the nether world. That proves that this Millennium Pendant is real. What do you have to say to that?" He asked the boys.

Dai smirked. "Besides that you're a big dumbass?" Dai asked, causing Duelist to look confused. "You see, all the Millennium items were sketched on the inside of this dorm, and yours would be called the Millennium Puzzle, not Pendant. You don't have Alexis's soul, you never did. So hand her over and hand over all the other kids you snatched." Dai demanded.

"Other kids? I don't know what you're talking about, and because of your earlier carnie comment, you can find your friend by yourself." Duelist said as he threw down a smoke bomb

"No way, you're not getting out of here that easily." Dai said as he ran towards the cloud of smoke. As he ran the statues around the room started to glow. Then suddenly they each shot a beam from their mouths and when they converged the eye of Ra appeared on the floor. "Whoa, how'd you do this trick?" Dai asked him.

"I didn't." Answered Duelist. Suddenly black smoke started swirling around the room in a miniature tornado that surrounded Dai and Duelist. Then the black fog condensed into a dark purple/black dome of energy around the two with electricity coursing thought it.

Looking around both of them were confused by what had happened. "What is this place? Where am I?" Duelist asked.

"Come on, cut the shit. Enough of these tricks." Dai yelled at his opponent.

"A trick? I can't do something like this." Duelist exclaimed. Suddenly hundreds of little dark gray ball like monsters started appearing around both Dai and Duelist. The little monsters started attaching themselves to Duelist. "Help, they're attacking, Daisuke save me!" Duelist yelled, but his screams were interrupted by one of the monsters shoving itself inside of his mouth.

"What the hell?" Dai asked and looked down. Surrounding him were several dozen of the same little monsters attacking duelist. They looked about to lunge at him, when suddenly the little purple energy ball from earlier emerged from his deck and took the form of Dai's _Dark Magician_. "Whoa, now this is weird, first I hear you, and now I see you?" Dai asked the monster in front of him.

"_It's okay Daisuke._" Said the spectral sounding voice of _Dark Magician_. It sounded almost like he wasn't actually hearing it, it sounded more like it was inside Dai's mind. "_We will protect you from these shadow vermin_." It said to him with confidence. Indeed the powerful monster spirit was driving the little creatures away with its very presence. The little monsters decided to attack a less well protected target in Duelist. Soon all of the little monsters were covering him. Then suddenly the little monsters were all sucked up into him.

Once they disappeared inside him, he looked at Dai with his eyes glowing red underneath his mask. "_Daisuke Higarashi, The shadows pang for a soul. Only one shall survive._" Duelist said in a slightly demonic voice.

"Oh come on, not this bullshit again? And red contacts? You really went way over board setting this up." Dai remarked

"_This duel shall now continue in the Shadow Realm._" Duelist said as his _Skull Archfiend of Lightning_ appeared on the field in between them.

"So you wanna keep going with the Shadow Realm line. Okay I'm game." Dai said. "I play _Monster Reincarnation_. Now by ditching one card from my hand, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard to my hand, and I choose _Apprentice Magician_ in defense mode." Dai said as the monster was summoned {800DP}.

"_Very well, my turn_." Duelist said.

"Yeah but don't forget Mr. tall, dark and creepy, without your _Pandemonium_ field spell, having an _Archfiend_ monster in play costs you five hundred life points per turn." Dai pointed out.

Dai {700LP}

Duelist {1000LP}

"_Five hundred life points is nothing compared to a soul. Now Skull Archfiend attack._" Duelist said as his monster shot a bolt of lightning and destroyed Dai's _Apprentice Magician_.

"Since you destroyed my _Apprentice Magician, _I get to activate his special effect, so I can search my deck for another level two or lower Spellcaster monster and summon it to the field." Dai said as he pulled out a monster and put it in face down defense position."

"_It matters not, for now place one card face down and summon the Des Rook Archfiend in attack mode_." Duelist said as his new monster appeared. It had five tentacles that ended in spikes and a skull like face wearing a flat topped, open face helmet with spikes curving upwards {1100AP}.

Dai felt a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at his duel spirit. "Don't worry, I'm totally still in this duel. Here goes." Dai said as he drew. "Now I flip my facedown monster face up, _Magician of Faith_." Dai said as his monster was revealed. It was a female mage wearing red and purple robes carrying a staff topped with a golden crescent moon {400DP}. "And when she is revealed I get to bring back a magic card from my graveyard to my hand. So now I get back _Pot of Greed_, and I draw two new cards. Now its time for this _Pot of Avarice_, and with this spell card I can take five monsters from my graveyard, shuffle them back into my deck, and draw two more cards." Dai explained as he drew his fifth card. "Now I summon _Ancient Elf_ in attack mode." Dai's new monster appeared on the field. It was an elf wearing purple armored robes and carrying a red scepter capped with a green gem {1450AP}. "Now attack _Des Rook Archfiend_ with Magic Missile." Dai commanded. The elf held it's scepter high and pointed it at the _Archfiend_ and shot several blue/green orbs of energy at the fiend monster and destroyed it. "Now I play the spell _Earthquake, _which switches all of our monsters to defense mode." Dai said as all of the remaining monster took kneeled down.

Dai {700LP}

Duelist {650LP}

"_Coward, first you have your Ancient Elf attack my life points, and then switch her to defense to protect your own. It matters not. Nothing can protect you from this, the trap card Battle Scarred. With this card, the five-hundred life point per turn cost of my Skull Archfiend of Lightning, affects not only me but you as well too, and for as long as he's out on the field_." Duelist said as he drew and both their life points dropped.

Dai {200LP}

Duelist {150LP}

As Dai's life points went extremely low the little grey monsters became bolder, crowding around him until _Dark Magician _pointed his staff at them and they backed off. "Don't worry pal, we still have our monsters." Dai assured his duel spirit.

"_Not for long, first I switch Skull Archfiend to attack mode, and now destroy Ancient Elf, Blast Stream of Fury._" Duelist said as his monster shot a bolt of lightning and Dai's monster was destroyed. "_Next I lay a face down, and activate the spell card Double Spell. Now by simply discarding one of the spell cards from my hand, I am allowed to use one of the spell cards from your graveyard, and I select Emergency Provisions. Now I sacrifice one meaningless card and gain a total of one thousand life points. Your fate is sealed, you have not a single monster on the field that can destroy mine, Battle Scarred will take your last life points next turn. Then you'll join the rest of the students I have taken, in the Shadow Realm_." Duelist said menacingly.

Dai {200LP}

Duelist {1150LP}

"Better make this turn count, cause one way or another its gonna be my last." Dai said as he drew. "Alright, I sacrifice _Magician of Faith_ in order to summon _Chaos Command Magician_." Dai said as his newest monster replaced his old one. It wore dark green battle robes with gold trim and carried a green staff with a red gem near the top {2400AP}.

"_That monster isn't strong enough to do anything. You have wasted your last turn._" Duelist said arrogantly.

"I'm not done yet, next I play the spell card _Block Attack_. With this spell I can choose one monster on the field and switch it to defense mode." Dai said.

"_If my Skull Archfiends counter effect does not render your spell useless. If this roulette lands on a one, three, or six your Block Attack spell fails to activate_." Duelist said.

"Aw man, I've had really bad luck with this thing." Dai commented as he watched the flame go around. It finally stopped.

"_TWO?_" Duelist yelled in consternation as his monster kneeled down {1200DP}.

"Now for the spell card _Fairy Meteor Crush_. When the monster equipped with this spell has higher attack points that your monster's defense points then the difference is dealt to you as damage. Now _Chaos Command Magician,_ attack his _Skull Archfiend_ with Lance of Disruption." Dai said as his monster pointed its staff and a cone of sonic energy shot out and destroyed Duelist's monster.

Dai {200LP}

Duelist {0LP}

"_NOOO!_" Duelist yelled as all of the little monsters started attacking him again until he was completely buried under them.

"Wow, now those are some sweet special effects, so realistic." Dai said to his duel spirit. _Dark Magician_ simply shook its head and pointed to a crack of light in the shadowy dome. "Alright, an exit. Lets make tracks." Dai said as he and his duel spirit went quickly towards the opening. As he fell out of the dark dome he saw Syrus and Chumley standing outside the dome looking worried.

"Dai!" Syrus yelled.

"You okay?" Chumley asked.

"Never better guys." Dai replied.

"What happened in there?" Chumley asked when suddenly the dome of energy started collapsing on itself creating a vacuum that tried to suck in the coffin where Alexis was lying. Dai grabbed the coffin to keep anything from happening. Then suddenly the dome of energy disappeared in a shower of lights.

Dai gets up and looks in the direction where the dome disappeared and started clapping. "Awesome, I wonder what he does for an encore. Talk about a magic trick, there were little monsters and vortexes and…" Dai started but was interrupted by Syrus.

"Magic trick? You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?" Syrus asked his friend.

"Nah, its just mirrors and fog machines like I said." Dai said as he pulled down his hood and rubbed the back of his head. "Though I'd give my entire deck to know how he did it, I've never seen anything like it." He lamented.

Some time later Crowler was walking though the halls of the abandoned dorm smirking. "Little Daisuke must be beaten and paralyzed with fear by now. Come out Shadow Duelist, I want to hear every last detail." The effeminate man said as he walked into the large chamber. Swinging his flashlight around he saw something on the floor. "What's this? It's that Shadow Duelists _Pandemonium_ card. He would never leave this behind, unless HE LOST." Crowler yelled the last part in frustration as he left muttering to himself.

At the same time Alexis was just waking up, looking around she saw Dai sitting on his heels in front of her. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." He said to her.

"Uh, where am I? What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Hey now, what kind of thank you is that? We're here because we had to find the bad guy, win the duel and rescue the damsel in distress." Dai said to the Obelisk Blue

"Yeah, that strange man snatched me." Alexis said, remembering what happened.

"That's right we found your card, and this." Dai said as he handed her back her monster and the picture they found in the dorm.

Alexis was shocked. "My brother? This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time."

"I brought it to let you know that we wanna help you find him. After all we can't have you getting locked up into any more tombs searching for him all by yourself." Dai said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You really were worried about me weren't you?" Alexis asked the black haired Slifer.

"Aw man, sun's up, we better get back before they notice were missing." Dai said to his friends.

"Bye Alexis." Syrus said.

"Yeah later." Chumley chimed in as they all took off towards the Slifer dorm.

"See you in class. Oh and if anyone asks, we were never here." Dai yelled back over his shoulder.

'_But you were here and you saved me, and now thanks to you I might be able to save my brother._" Alexis thought as she turned and headed towards her own dorm.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well the next installment is done, my first super long duel. Hope everyone enjoys. My second Maleficar monster revealed. I do not own Dragon Age, the name for the card is taken straight from that game. It will probably be a while before the final one I have created is revealed. **

**Poll:**

**Fiend {1}**

**Machine {0}**

**Again, any cards submitted to me for use in the story will be given full author credit if they are used. Also please continue with great reviews and continue to vote on Dai's second deck. It will probably be revealed sometime around the school duel w North Academy. All constructive criticism and advice appreciated, NO FLAMES. Also check out two of my other stories, **_**Home in another Universe, **_**and **_**Rokubi no Ookami: Tale of the Wolf Jinchuuriki.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Brothers Truesdale**

Dai was sleeping soundly in hi dorm room, as were Syrus and Chumley, when suddenly someone was pounding on their door. "Open up. Open up this door or we'll bust it down." Came a stern sounding female voice from the doorway.

Dai slowly got up while rubbing his eyes. "Oh really? You and what army?" He asked sarcastically, not really expecting a response.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad army." Came the response from the voice.

This immediately got Dai's attention. "Disciplinary Action Squad?" He asked as he went to the door quickly and opened it. Standing outside the dorm room were several people wearing forest green Duel Academy uniforms and matching berets.

"You must Daisuke, and that must be Syrus." Said the female leader of the squad. She was tall with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. "You're both under campus arrest."

"Huh? What'd we do?" Dai asked them.

"That will be made more than apparent at the Interrogation." She said in her usual stern voice.

A short time later Dai and Syrus were standing in a dark room. The two of them had a spotlight shining down on them and in front of them were several monitors holding people's images. The woman who had arrested them was on their far right, to the left of that was Chancellor Sheppard, and to the far left was Crowler.

"WHAT, SUSPENDED?" Both Dai and Syrus said at the same time.

"Yes that's what I suggest. You trespassed into the abandoned dorm. An anonymous letter from one of our faculty confirms it. You must be punished so that an example is set of all the students." Said the woman.

"But what kind of example are we setting? That we are a bunch of hard hearted tyrants?" Crowler asked. "I suggest we arrange something more sporting."

"Sporting? Like what?" Dai asked.

"Well Daisuke, off the top of my head how about you team up with Syrus in a tag duel. Win and you are cleared, lose and you're expelled." Crowler answered the Slifer Red.

Dai smirked. "A tag duel? Sounds badass."

"But Dai, he said expelled." Syrus reminded his friend quietly.

"Chancellor, I believe they have accepted the conditions." Crowler said to the head of the school.

"Fine, then I'll arrange some opponents." The bearded man said.

"Oh now Chancellor, don't you worry about that, I'll take care of all the particulars." Crowler said with an unpleasant smile on his face.

Later that day Chancellor Sheppard was sitting in his office with Chumley standing in front of his desk. "You wanted to see me Chumley?" He asked the large boy.

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you that um, I was at the abandoned dorm too, and I should be the one to duel with Dai." He said, trying to put on a brave face.

"No it should be me." Came a voice from the door. Turning around, Chumley saw Alexis standing in the doorway. "Listen Chancellor, they were at the dorm helping me." She explained.

"Duh Alexis that's bogus, it was so totally my fault. I lead them to the abandoned dorm so I could check out, uh, its abandoned cafeteria." Chumley said causing Sheppard to smile.

"Fat chance Chumley. Please Chancellor, just let me be his partner." Alexis pleaded with the head of the school.

Sheppard shook his head. "Look I know the stakes are high, but the team up has been set. Syrus is Dai's partner and I'm sure that he'll do fine." Sheppard said. Both Alexis and Chumley looked at each other in worry.

A short time later, Chumley walked back into his dorm room and was immediately accosted by Syrus. "So did he say yes? Oh please tell me he said yes. If I'm Dai's partner I'll get us both expelled." The teal haired Slifer asked his friend grabbing him by his jacket.

"I tried Syrus. I even lied and told the Chancellor that I was the one that led you to the abandoned dorm." Chumley explained.

Dai just chuckled as he looked through his card. "Well you did lead us into its cafeteria." He joked with his friend.

"Hey why aren't you worried Dai? Aren't you worried that I'll get us kicked out?" Syrus asked.

"Nah, I wouldn't want a different partner pal." Dai explained.

"What? Are you nuts?" Syrus asked.

"Look Syrus, we're gonna go in there, kick major ass and win the match. You know why?" Dai asked and Syrus shook his head. "Cause we're gonna work out all our kinks right now. So go grab your deck pal, cause were gonna duel."

A few minutes later Dai and Syrus were standing by the water as Chumley stood on the cliff above them. "Alright you guys, remember this is just practice for your upcoming tag team match, so go easy." Chumley warned his friends. Looking down at Dai he sighed. "Of course, I don't know if Dai knows _how_ to go easy."

"That's probably a good thing." Came Alexis's voice from behind the large Slifer.

"What do you mean?" Chumley asked the blonde Obelisk.

"What I mean is, I know Dr. Crowler, and he's not going to be matching them up with any pushovers." Alexis explained. "Both Syrus and Dai are going to need to be at their very best. Because if they're not, they'll both be expelled."

Back with Dai and Syrus, Dai had just finished shuffling his deck. "Okay Syrus, lets do this. And have some fun." He said as he activated his disk.

"Sure fun, I guess we might as well get some in before I get us kicked out." Syrus mumbled under his breath.

"Uh what was that?" Dai asked.

"Um, nothing." Syrus said.

"Then lets duel." Dai said as he pulled up his hood.

"Yeah, yeah lets duel." Syrus said half-heartedly.

Dai {4000LP}

Syrus {4000LP}

"Here I come Syrus." Dai said as he drew. "I summon _White Magical Hat_ in attack mode." Dai said as his monster appeared. It was a man wearing a light blue suit, a white top hat and a white cape {1000AP}. "I'll also lay one card face down."

Syrus drew his first card. '_Oh, my Patroid's attack can beat Dai's Magical Hat._' Syrus thought with a small smile.

"Hey, get something good pal?" Dai asked his friend, trying to boost his confidence.

"Uh yeah, I think so. _Patroid_ attack mode." Syrus said. His monster was a police car with humanoid features {1200AP}. "Go Siren Smasher." Syrus commanded his monster. It's light flared and it's siren went off as it shot straight at Dai's _Whit Magical Hat_.

"Not so quick Sy, I have a trap, _Negate Attack_." Dai said as his trap was revealed and ended _Patroid's_ attack.

"Aw man, I should've guessed that your facedown was a trap." Syrus lamented.

"Duh Sy walked right into that one." Chumley said as he heard a meowing at his feet. Looking down he saw Professor Banner's cat Pharaoh, Chumley bent down and picked up the large cat.

"This isn't a good sign." Alexis said. "There's no way they'll stand a chance in the tag match if Syrus plays like this.

Syrus meanwhile was currently playing in the dirt at his feet. "Oh boy, don't you just think that dirt is just the coolest Dai?" He asked his black haired friend.

"Sy don't crack up now. You just made one mistake that's all." Dai said, trying to lift his friend's spirits.

"Yeah, coming to this school." Syrus said forlornly.

"No Sy, you just forgot to use _Patroid's_ special effect is all. Once per turn he lets you look at one of your opponents facedown cards. You could have seen my trap." Dai explained.

"Yeah, I know I'm no good. I don't belong at this school." Syrus yelled.

"Whoa man, slow down. I didn't mean anything close to that." Dai defended himself.

Sy looked ashamed. "I-I know you didn't Dai. I know you were just trying to help."

"No Syrus, you're right. I shouldn't but in, we're opponents now and from here on out we should act like it." Dai said with a fierce look in his eyes. "Game on." Dai said as he drew his newest card. "I summon _Skilled Dark Magician_ in attack mode." Dai said and his new monster appeared. It was wearing purple robes and carried a short staff with a steel ball on the top {1900AP}. "And now I'll have my _Skilled Dark Magician_ attack _Patroid_." Dai commanded and his monster's staff was covered in a dark magical aura and it slammed it into Syrus's _Patroid_. "Now _White Magical Hat_ attack Sy, White Illusion." Dai's monster suddenly split into four and they all weaved around Syrus, when suddenly one of them attacked him, knocking him over with the surprise attack. "And since _White Magical Hat_ dealt you damage SY, you have to randomly discard a card. Finally I'll lay one facedown."

Dai {4000LP}

Syrus {2300LP}

"Can I crack up now?" Syrus asked as he shuffled his hand and put a random card in his graveyard. "I just got nailed on both of out turns. I can't win."

"Of course you can win Syrus, you just have to believe in yourself." Alexis yelled, trying to encourage the teal haired Slifer.

"She's so right, don't give up. I mean duh Syrus, that's the first thing they teach you in freshman dueling class. I should know, I had to take it twice." Chumley yelled down.

"They're right, I can't just give up the match so soon, especially since I'm not just dueling for myself, but for Dai as well. And the best thing I can do for him right now is to take him down." Syrus said with a new determination to win the match.

"Come on Syrus, you can do this." Alexis yelled down.

"Totally, you just gotta believe in yourself, duh." Chumley said.

"You know Chumley, you're pretty good with words of encouragement." Alexis complimented him.

"Yeah well, I got all kinds of books on self motivation, for some reason my dad keeps getting them for me." He explained.

"Yeah I wonder why. Anyway at least Syrus is playing in the duel now, instead of the dirt. Nice job." Alexis said.

"Why thank you." Chumley replied with a slight blush on his face.

"No problem, now the question is how will he play." Alexis stated.

Back with Syrus and Dai, Syrus drew his newest card. "Alright." '_Hmm, I don't have a monster that can take on Dai right now, so I'll have to use a different strategy_.' He thought. "I'm throwing down the spell card _Pot of Greed_, so I draw two more cards." Syrus said as he drew his new cards, he didn't seem to notice the silvery counter appear above Dai's _Skilled Dark Magician_. Looking at the cards he drew he was shocked '_Huh, Power Bond?_' He thought.

'_Judging from Syrus' face he must have just drawn an awesome card_.' Dai thought.

'_Power Bond is like Polymerization, but better. Whatever Machine type fusion monster I summon, it's power is doubled_.' Syrus thought to himself. '_But oh well, I'm not good enough to play a card this strong. At least not according to my brother._ Syrus lamented internally, remembering a few years back in grade school when his brother had berated him severely for trying to use _Power Bond_ in a duel against his school's bully. His brother had stopped the duel and given the kid a rare card and then made Syrus feel completely useless and basically told him not to play that card again. '_Just holding this card again gives me the chills, and what did he mean that knowing how to use the card wasn't enough?_ Syrus wondered.

'_Syrus sure is struggling with his move_.' Dai thought. "Hey Sy, you okay over there?" He asked his friend.

Syrus was snapped out of his funk by the sound of Dai's voice. "I'm gonna play _Polymerization_, and I'll use it to combine the _Gyroid_ and _Steamroid_ in my hand to create, the _Steam Gyroid_." Syrus said as his two monsters combined and created a new monster. It looked like a humanoid train with a helicopter propeller coming from its middle {2200AP}, and again a silvery counter appeared above _Skilled Dark Magician_. "Alright _Steam Gyroid_ it's time to go loco motive, attack with Train Twister." Syrus commanded. His monster's propeller started spinning rapidly, creating a large tornado around it, which soared up and then struck Dai's _White Magical Hat_ then out of the tornado _Steam Gyroid_ emerged and hit Dai's monster with the blades of its propeller and destroyed it.

Dai {2800LP}

Syrus {2300LP}

"Alright, gotcha. Had enough practice?" Syrus said to his friend, which caused him to smirk.

"What do you mean 'had enough'? Sy you know the old saying 'no pain no gain'. Well from what I've got planned, you stand to gain a lot." Dai said as he drew. "Syrus you may be one of my best friends, but right now were rivals and I've got the cards to treat you like one. I play the spell card _Raigeki_." Dai said as a third spell counter appeared above his monster and holographic clouds started to form in the sky.

Pharaoh jumped out of Chumley's hand and started to walk back towards the Slifer dorm. "That cat has the right idea." Alexis said.

"Aw come on, it's just another spell card Alexis." Chumley protested.

"No its not. When _Raigeki_ is played, it destroys all monsters on the opponent's side of the field." Alexis explained.

"Really? I guess practice might be getting out early for Syrus then." Chumley said as a lightning bolt shot down and his _Steam Gyroid_, destroying it.

"Aw man, that leaves me defenseless." Syrus said.

"Yeah it does, but I'm not done yet, now that my _Skilled Dark Magician_ has three spell counters on him, I can sacrifice him in order to special summon my _Dark Magician_, and he can be summoned from anywhere. My hand, my deck, or even my graveyard." Dai said as he pulled the card from his deck and brought one of his favorite, and most powerful, monsters to the field {2500AP}. "Now I'm afraid it's time to end this _Dark Magician,_ finish this with Dark Magic Attack." Dai commanded as his monster leveled its staff and blasted a black sphere of energy coated in purple lightning that struck Syrus and knocked him over.

Dai {2800LP}

Syrus {0LP}

"And that would be game. That was a good duel Sy." Dai complimented his friend as he pulled down his hood.

"I don't know about that. I didn't put up too much of a fight Dai." Syrus said, getting down on himself.

"What are you talking about? Sure I managed to pull it off, but you made some really good moves. You oughtta be proud." Dai complimented. "Although I gotta admit I'm curious. What was that one cad you drew but didn't play? You looked so excited about it." Dai said a he grabbed the cards in Syrus' hand and looked through them. "Whoa _Power Bond_? Why didn't you use it? You would have doubled _Steam Gyroid's _attack points. On second thought I'm glad you didn't use it. You would have had one badass monster." Dai said looking at the powerful fusion card.

"You don't understand, my brother says I'm not good enough to use that card, and I'll probably never be. And it's clear you'll never win the tag duel if I'm your partner." Syrus said as he ran off.

"Sy, wait!" Dai yelled after his friend, who didn't stop.

Alexis went down to the waters edge to join Dai. "I guess practice doesn't always make perfect, huh Dai. At least not when it's with Syrus it seems." The blonde commented.

"I don't get it, he's such a cool guy. I just wish he could see what I see, that the only thing that's holding him back is himself. I mean he had this primo card all set up to play, but he doesn't use it, all because some brother of his says not to." Dai ranted. Alexis' eyes widened at hearing this, which Dai noticed. "What is it Alexis? Am I missing something?" Dai asked the blonde.

"Yeah, that brother of his goes to this school, and you've probably heard of him too." Alexis explained.

"What are you talking about?" Dai asked.

"Hello, third year Obelisk Blue and number one duelist in the school? He's the big man on campus, Zane. And he really is as good as his reputation." Alexis explained.

"Well Alexis, it doesn't sounds like he's all that good to his little. I wonder what happened between them?" Dai wondered.

"Dai don't pry." Alexis warned.

"Oh I won't pry, I'll duel this guy to find out what's up." Dai said with a smirk.

"Dai you're not listening. Nobody messes with Zane." Alexis said.

"They do when their tag partner's not dueling up to snuff because of him. Besides, I wanna see how I stack up." Dai said, his smirk getting bigger.

'_Well if he's not going to listen to me._' Alexis thought. "You go get him Dai." She said.

The next day had Dai in the Card Shack filling out a form. '_I can't believe this Zane guy; no wonder Sy has no self-confidence. I mean if my by big brother said I wasn't good enough to use some card, I'd probably be insecure too. Well that shit is gonna stop_.' "These duel request forms are such a drag." Dai complained as he filled out the form.

Just as he said this Crowler walked by and heard him. "What's this? Duel request form?" He said as he snatched the paper away from Dai. "Planning a duel are we? Against whom?" His eyes bugged out as he read the name. "You must be joking."

"No actually I'm not. I'm taking Zane on to help Syrus get over his confidence problem. So he'll be ready for our upcoming tag match." Dai said as he held his hand out for the form.

"Ah yes the big tag match. The one where if you lose you'll both be expelled from the academy right? And you say dueling Zane will help you prepare? Well that's a shame because There'll be no duel." Crowler said as he tore up the form and laughed.

Later on Chumley was sitting up in a tree going though his deck. "Look it's not you it's me, I just can't use you in my deck anymore. I gotta make room for another koala card. Fifteen oughtta do." He said as he held up one of his cards.

At the same time Dai was walking back to his dorm pissed off at Crowler. "Stupid fucking Crowler. I know that line he gave about the forms having to be filled out in triplicate with a number eight pencil was complete bullshit. He just doesn't want me and Syrus to win this tag duel. He's had it in for me ever since the entrance exam where I kicked his ass." Dai ranted when suddenly a bunch of cards fell on his head. "What the fuck?" Looking up Dai sweat dropped. There was Chumley hanging from a tree branch, looking for all the world like the koala he resembled. "What the hell is that? Well it's either a giant tree sloth, or its Chumley." He said.

The large boy looked down at him from where he was hanging on the branch. "Hey, what up?" He asked.

Dai looked down at the cards that had fallen on him. "Whoa, there's like a zillion Koala cards down here." Dai commented with a smirk.

"Yeah they totally rule. Wanna have a pick up duel against them?" The large boy asked.

"Hey a pick up duel. Why didn't I think of that?" Dai said and smacked himself in the forehead before running off.

"Hey where you going?" Chumley yelled at his friend.

"To the Obelisk Blue dorm for a pick up duel with Zane." Dai yelled back.

"The Zane?" Chumley asked in shock. His shock also caused him to lose his grip on his branch and fall to the ground.

Dai was currently having no luck to get in and talk to Zane. Once he got to the Obelisk dorm and tried to get in he was thrown back out by two upper classmen. "Hey what the fuck is your problem?" Dai asked the two jerks.

"I got no problem, but you will if you don't get out of here." Said one of the two, he had brown semi spiky hair.

"Yeah, Zane wouldn't waste his time dueling someone like you. You're probably still wet behind the ears from pre duel school." Said his black haired companion.

"I am not." Dai retorted only to have a bucket of water flung in his face.

The two older Obelisks laughed at him. "Now you are." The black haired one said as they walked off.

"Assholes, Zane mark my words we're gonna duel." Dai promised.

Once he got back to the Slifer dorm, Dai grabbed a towel from the shower room and was drying his hair off as he and Chumley walked back towards their room. "So what are you gonna do now?" Chumley asked him.

"Well I'll tell you one thing I'm _not_ gonna do, and that's give up. I'll duel that asshole one way or another." Dai said with a fierce scowl on his face as they walked into their room. Seeing a large lump on Syrus's bed Dai shook his head. "Come on Sy are you still in bed? I know you're down, but that's not excuse to lie around like some lazy slug. I mean even Chumley got up today." Dai said as he walked into the room.

"Hey." Chumley said indignantly.

Dai walked over to their triple bunk beds and pulled back the covers on Syrus's bunk, only to find pillows. "Where'd he go?" Dai wondered.

"Look there's a note." Chumley said.

Dai walked over towards him and read the note.

"_Dear Jaden_

_I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me, it's for the best. I would only be holding you back if I stayed._

_Your friend_

_Syrus."_

Dai grabbed the note and violently crumpled it with a growl. "Sy's not going anywhere." He said

"Yeah let's go stop him, after dinner." Chumley said.

"No now." Dai said vehemently.

"But today's grilled cheese day." Chumley protested.

"If we don't hurry, it'll be Sy's last day." Dai said as he grabbed Chumley's sleeve and pulled him out of the room.

Dai and Chumley spent the next few hours searching all over the Island yelling for their friend. Finally they ended up down near the docks when suddenly Dai's deck holster started glowing and then the spirit of his _Mystical Beast Cerberus_ appeared in front of him. "Oh it's you." Dai said to the duel spirit. The purple and blue monsters two heads both started pointing off in the direction of the far dock. "Can you find where Syrus is?" He asked the spirit. Both heads nodded to him and it took off. "Come on." Dai yelled at Chumley as he took off running as well.

"Aw first no grilled cheese and now I gotta run. Oh why me." Chumley lamented as he followed Dai.

Dai finally found Syrus, just as the sun was setting, in a little alcove by the water with a rather pathetic looking wooden raft in front of him. "Syrus!" He yelled at his friend.

Syrus turned around to see his friend, whom he hadn't wanted to see. "Stay back Dai." Syrus yelled as he jumped onto his little raft.

Dai took a couple of running steps and jumped right onto the front of the raft in front of Syrus. Unfortunately his heavy landing combined with his and Syrus's weight cause the poorly made raft to disintegrate underneath the two of them.

"Help me, I can't swim." Syrus yelled.

"And you were about to raft out into the ocean? That makes sense." Dai yelled sarcastically as he stood up in the shallow water and pulled Syrus to his feet. His duel spirit came over to him floating above the water with a smirk on its twin faces before disappearing.

"Why are you trying to stop me Dai I stink?" Syrus said. "They'll assign you a new tag partner and you'll have a much better chance of winning."

"Sy that's your prick brother talking. You've gotta believe in yourself." Dai tried to convince his friend.

"No you've gotta believe me. I'm a lost cause." Syrus lamented.

"He is right you know." A new voice came suddenly. Looking up the three Slifer's saw an older boy with dark teal hair wearing a white Obelisk blazed with blue trim standing next to Alexis.

"Zane." Syrus said.

'_So that's the school's top duelist_.' Dai thought looking at the older boy.

"You dropping out?" Zane asked his little brother.

"Yeah kind of." Syrus admitted.

"Well it's about time." Zane said. This caused Syrus to hang his head and try to grab one of the floating pieces of what used to be a raft.

"Hey you asshole, you're his big brother. How can you say shit like that to him?" Dai yelled at Zane.

"Because I know him." Zane said, like that explained everything.

"Yeah I bet you think you know it all dipshit, but you don't, and I'm gonna prove it now. Let's duel you fucker." Dai demanded.

"Duel a Slifer? Why not, after all it's been a while since I've gone slumming." Zane said arrogantly, causing Dai to bristle at the insult.

"Then lets do this." Dai said gaining a slight smirk at the thought of dueling the best in the school.

"Dai don't, he's really good." Syrus warned.

"I'm sure he is." Dai said. '_And I'm sure that this duel will solve Sy's confidence issue_.' Dai thought.

They met back on the dock as soon as Dai and Zane got their duel disks, and Dai changed into dry clothes. Once they arrived Dai pulled up his hood and the night shadows completely hid most of his face in his deep hood. The two looked at each other and activated their duel disks. "DUEL!" They both yelled.

Dai {4000LP}

Zane {4000LP}

"Oh man, my big brother dueling my best friend. There's no way that this can turn out good." Syrus said looking nervous.

"Alright now we find out what's going on between Sy and his brother, and I find out how I stack up with the best." Dai said as he drew his first card. "Alright Zane I summon _Ancient Elf _in attack mode." Dai said as the magical elf appeared {1450AP}. "And I'll play one facedown." Dai said as he finished his turn.

"That's all huh?" Zane said as he drew. "Okay for my first move I summon _Cyber Dragon_ in attack mode." Zane said as his monster smashed out from the ground in front of him. It was a giant metal serpent {2100AP}.

"What? How can you summon a level five monster on your very first turn?" Dai asked.

"I can summon my _Cyber Dragon_ because it's my first turn. With no monsters out, he requires no sacrifice." Zane explained. "And now I'll play _Mystical Space Typhoon_ to destroy your facedown card." He said as Dai's card was destroyed.

"Well that was fast." Dai observed.

"Not as fast as your life point meter will go down. Now _Cyber Dragon,_ attack with Strident Blast." Zane commanded and his dragon let out a huge fiery breath that destroyed Dai's _Ancient Elf_.

Dai {3350LP}

Zane {4000LP}

'_Oh man, I warned him that Zane was good._' Syrus thought.

"Next I activate the spell card _Different Dimension Capsule_. This spell allows me to pick any card from my deck. Then I simply place the card into the capsule… and in two turns I get to put it right into my deck." Zane explained as the hologram of his card went into a sarcophagus and disappeared into the ground.

"Man, that's gotta be the best card in his entire deck. I can't wait to see what comes out of there." Dai commented.

'_Well I can, cause whatever it is, it's not going to be good._' Syrus thought.

"It's your move Daisuke." Zane said.

'_Yeah and I better make it count. He may be an asshole, but I think he's even better than everyone says he is, but that doesn't mean he's better than me._' Dai thought as he drew his card. "Alright, first I'm going to play _Monster Reborn_ to bring back my _Ancient Elf_ from my graveyard." Dai said as his monster was resurrected. "Next I sacrifice my _Ancient Elf_ in order to summon my _Cybernetic Magician_." Dai said as his monster disappeared in a shower of light and his new monster appeared. It had pale white skin, wore pale lavender robes with white trim and carried a short silver scepter with a light blue gem capping it in its right hand {2400AP}. "Next I play the spell _Fissure_, which destroys your monster with the lowest attack points. Since you only have one monster, say goodbye to _Cyber Dragon_." Dai said, as the monster was pulled underground and vanished. "Now _Cybernetic Magician_ attack directly with Cyber Magic Blast." Dai commanded. His monster lifted both arms and it's left arm opened up to show a mechanical gun. Then its scepter glowed and it shot a stream of blue energy from its staff and a white laser blast from its cyber gun and both blasts struck Zane, who never even responded. "You're cold, No reaction. Oh well, I'll end with a facedown." Dai said as he put down the card.

Dai {3350LP}

Zane {1600LP}

"Nice moves kid, but with my field empty I can just throw out another _Cyber Dragon_." Zane said as another dragon appeared. "Or maybe two, I also play _Monster Reborn_ and with only one monster in my graveyard, guess who's coming back." He said as his second dragon appeared on the field. "But neither will be here for long…in present form." He said as he revealed a _Polymerization_. "Now _Dragons _unite, and _Cyber Twin Dragon_ emerge." Zane's newest monster appeared. It was a two-headed version of his last monster with a bigger metal body {2800AP}.

"Huh, twin dragon? One was tough enough." Chumley said as he stared at the huge monster.

"Now my monster can attack twice in one round, which means double the trouble for you, and your life points. _Twin Dragon_ attack." Zane ordered and Dai's _Cybernetic Magician_ was destroyed.

Dai {2950LP}

Zane {1600LP}

"Not so fast I have a trap, _Ultimate Offering_. Now by paying five hundred life points I'm allowed to summon another monster from my hand, and I choose _Apprentice Magician_ in defense mode." Dai said as the magician appeared and took the second attack.

Dai {2450LP}

Zane {1600LP}

"Glad you did that, when _Apprentice Magician_ is destroyed I'm allowed to summon another monster with the same or fewer levels than him to the field in face down defense mode." Dai said as he pulled the card he wanted from his deck. "And just when you thought you could probably stop worrying, huh Zane?" Dai taunted.

"I don't worry." Came the unemotional response.

Dai couldn't keep the smirk of respect off of his face. "Man you are chill not flinching, not even worrying. You may be a dick, but you are good." Dai complimented.

Zane gave a small smile. "You too Daisuke."

'_Whoa, since when does Zane give props_?' Syrus wondered.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, first I play the spell card _Pot of Greed_ so I draw two more cards, next flip up my _Magician of Faith_ to get a spell card from my graveyard back from my hand, then I play _Pot of Greed_ again and draw two more cards." Dai said as he drew his cards. Looking at them he smiled. "Finally I Sacrifice my Magician of faith to summon _Neo Aqua Madoor_ in defense mode." Dai said and his monster appeared. It had dark red robes and wore a yellow cape and had a white mask with red marks where its cheeks would be and it was surrounded by a wall of water {3000DP}.

"Licious, _Madoor_ has three thousand defense points, that _Twin Dragon's _attack won't get through to Dai." Chumley said.

'_I can't believe it, Dai might actually win_.' Syrus thought to himself.

"Now give me your best shot Zane." Dai said.

"My best shot? You've got it." Zane said as he drew. Once he drew his card the sarcophagus he buried two turns ago appeared on the field. "It's been two turns since I activated _Different_ _Dimension Capsule_ and now I can take the card I first put into it and add it to my hand." Zane said as the sarcophagus broke apart and he added the card to his hand. "You played well, but not well enough."

"Bring it, I'm ready." Dai said.

"I'm sure you are. A good duelist is ready for anything. That means knowing not just how to use their cards but knowing how to play them. And you play your cards well Daisuke." Zane said.

'_That's a good compliment, but even better advice. I hope Sy is listening._' Dai thought.

'_Of course, knowing how to use a card and knowing how to play it are two completely different things. That's what Zane was trying to tell me all those years ago_.' Syrus thought, realizing what his brother was trying to show him.

"First I activate this _De Fusion_ Spell card. It splits my monster back into two separate _Cyber Dragons_, next I'll activate the magic of _Power Bond_. This spell card allows me to summon a machine type fusion monster to the field, and with another _Cyber Dragon_ in my hand I can now fuse three of them together and create the _Cyber End Dragon_." Zane said as the massive three-headed machine dragon appeared on his field {4000AP}. "Plus it's attack points are doubled thanks to power bonds effect." He said as his monster got even stronger {8000AP}. "And remember when _Cyber End Dragon_ attacks, the difference between its attack points and your monster's defense points are dealt to you as damage." Zane said and Dai had a slightly ill look on his face.

"Just hang tough, if you can survive his attack you can win for sure thanks to _Power Bond's_ nasty side effect. At the end of the turn it's played he takes damage equal to his monster's original attack points." Chumley said.

'_Yeah but it won't matter if you play it right, which Zane has. I just wish it wasn't at Dai's expense_.' Syrus thought.

"_Cyber End Dragon_ attack _Neo Aqua Madoor_ with Super Strident Blaze." Zane commanded and al three of the dragon's heads reared back and shot forth a huger blast of yellow energy at Dai's monster, completely obliterating it.

Dai {0LP}

Zane {1600LP}

"I can't believe it. He lost." Alexis said.

"Nooo!" Syrus yelled and started to run to his friend.

Dai just reached up and pulled his hood down with a smirk. "Thanks for a great duel Zane." He said to the upper classman.

Zane just gave a ghost of a smile and turned to walk away. He did look back over his shoulder and see the determined look in his brother's eyes. Alexis also left with her fellow Obelisk. "So what do you think Zane?" She asked him.

"I think Sy chose good friends Alexis." He responded.

"Your brothers got mad skills." Dai said.

"Well at least I got the looks." Syrus said, causing both of them to start laughing.

"Come on, lets go home and work on our decks." Dai suggested, getting a nod from Syrus. "And I say we set yours up so you can finally use that _Power Bond_ what do you say?"

"For sure, now I know to play it, not just use it." Syrus said seriously.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well now Dai has dueled both Syrus and his brother, and he has been handed his first loss. I will be skipping some of the episodes with duels that I think are pointless or just not fun to watch. Hopefully none of you mind that, and if you do, well too bad. Now for the poll I have for Dai's second deck, so far I have only had one vote, I hope that this doesn't decide what his second deck will be, so please review my story and vote on his second deck. Also again if anyone wants to come up with any original cards you think Dai should have leave them in your review along with any votes. Full author credit will be given for any cards made up.**

**Fiend Deck {1}**

**Machine Deck {0}**

**Also check out my other stories **_**Home in another Universe**_** and **_**Rokubi no Okami, the Tale of the Wolf Jinchuuriki.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Tag Duel**

Dr. Crowler was currently stalking the halls of Duel academy looking down his nose at anyone in a red blazer. '_Look at them, pathetic Slifer's littering the campus like vermin. The hallowed halls of _my_ Duel academy are for the elite, not the lame, not Daisuke Higarashi._' The mental image of Dai was too much for the good Dr. he lost his remaining composure and yelled out. "That Slifer Slacker has made a fool of me for long enough!" Crowler screamed at the ceiling, causing all the Slifer's in the hallway to scurry into the nearest classroom. '_But soon he will pay the most dearly for what he has done. Soon with what I have planned he will be the fool_.' Crowler's inner musings were interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"Dr. Crowler." Turning towards the voice Crowler smiled.

"Ah Chazz, how can I be of service?" Crowler asked one of his favorite students.

"You can put me into that tag match with Daisuke and Syrus, that's how." He said arrogantly.

"You?" Crowler asked.

"That's right, this time I know I can beat him and send him packing." Chazz said confidently.

"Sorry but you will be sitting this duel out Chazz." Crowler said to the black haired Obelisk. "Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable, but I am taking no chances on this one. If Daisuke loses this duel he will be expelled from Duel Academy once and for all, that's why he will be facing the greatest tag duelists in the world." Crowler said with a smile.

Meanwhile Dai and Syrus were sitting in their dorm room looking through their cards and making last minute adjustments to their decks. Chumley was watching them from his top bunk of their bed. "How can you guys be so calm?" He asked.

"What's not to be calm about? It's just another duel. Right Sy?" Dai said confidently.

"But duh Dai, its not just another duel. It's a tag duel, and if you loose it you'll be on the next bus outta here." He stated.

"Hello Chumley, that's exactly why were not going to loose. Oh and were on an island, so no busses." Dai said with a smirk.

"Whatever, I still say you should give me your meal cards. Just in case." Chumley said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Dai said sarcastically.

"Well someone has to eat you grilled cheeses if you're gone." He replied matter of factly.

Syrus was looking at the _Power Bond_ card his brother had given him years ago. '_Chumley does have a point, the last time I dueled I was awful. Just like my brother always said I was. If we're going to win today, I have to do better, and not let anything get in my head. Especially Zane._' Syrus thought to himself. '_Besides, last time I let Zane get to me Dai really let me have it._' Syrus thought back to a few days ago when he had tried to run away and Dai had caught him and told him to not listen to Zane and believe in himself. '_Believe in myself, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Believe in myself, believe in myself, believe in myself._' Syrus chanted, like a mantra, as he stood up. "I believe in myself Dai." He said to his friend.

"Well good luck guys. I really want you to win the match." Chumley said.

"More than you want our grilled cheeses?" Dai asked.

"I'd rather have you as friend and roommates, than extra grilled cheeses." Chumley replied.

"I think I might cry." Dai said sarcastically. "Seriously though Chum, thanks."

"See you soon." Syrus said as the two of them left the dorm room.

In the main academy, the central duel arena was being prepped for the upcoming duel. "_The tag duel will commence in a just a few minutes, and remember these are test conditions. This is a sudden expulsion match_." Came a voice over the loudspeakers.

Sitting in the stands Bastion Misawa frowned at this. "A tad harsh I'd say." He grumbled to himself.

"No joke." Came a voice to his left. Turning he saw Alexis. "You're Bastion Misawa aren't you? A friend of Dai's?" Alexis asked the young Ra.

"I suppose you could say that. And your Alexis Rhodes yes?" Bastion replied.

"Yeah I'm also why they're in this mess. They were helping me at that abandoned dorm." She explained.

"I see." Was Bastion's reply.

"And now if its anyone that needs help its them. Did you hear? Rumor has it that Crowler brought in professionals to duel them. Tag team legends. Duelists that worked with the creator of Duel Monsters himself." She said

"_Send in the accused. Syrus Truesdale and Daisuke Higarashi._" Said the voice over the speakers.

"Not a bad turnout, and the acoustics in here are great." Dai complimented.

"Yeah, you think they'd count your echo as your partner?" Syrus asked.

"For the last time Sy, you're my partner." Dai said as he ruffled his friend hair.

"Doesn't hurt to ask though." Came Syrus's reply.

Up in the Stands Chazz was watching the two Slifer's walk towards the center of the arena. "You Slifer Slackers, it should be me taking you out, but I guess as long as someone does it." He seethed.

Walking to the center of the raised dueling platform the two students stood next to Crowler who got the crowd's attention. "Now without further ado, allow me to introduce our guest tag team duo." He intoned as suddenly two men were flipping across the duel arena, finally landing right next to each other in perfect synchronization. "The Paradox Brothers."

The two men were tall and wore matching monk robe with sleeveless Haori over them, the Haori were the only things that did not match, ones was Orange and the other's was green. They were bald and had two different Kanji on tattooed on their foreheads. "Salutations you fools." Said Para. "Hope you're ready to duel." Finished Dox.

"Huh, I've never heard of these guys, maybe this tag duel won't be so bad." Syrus said hopefully.

"So the infamous Paradox Brothers? Should be a good challenge. Don't let their weird looks fool you Sy. These guys are pros. They worked with Maximillion Pegasus during his duelist kingdom tournament." Dai explained, knowing the two by reputation.

"Syrus might be correct, after all these two haven't dueled in ages, and their last opponent was a child, I believe he went by the name Yugi something." Crowler said with an unpleasant smirk on his face.

"The King of Games?" Syrus asked in slight awe.

The Paradox brothers merely stared at the two Slifers with grins on their faces.

"I've studied these guys, their some kind of dueling mercenaries. Not to mention the best tag duelists in the world. This is hardly fair." Alexis complained seeing the matchup.

"I think that was Crowler's point. Statistically I'd put Dai's odds of winning this at one in fifty." Bastion replied.

Chazz was grinning from ear to ear looking down at the field. "Hey Chumley, looks like you're going to have a lot more room in your dorm. Your friends are toast."

"Uh not licious." Chumley said in a worried voice.

"Enough with the pleasantries." Para began. "And now on with the duel." Dox continued. "We didn't come here to talk." Para said. "We came." Dox said. "To destroy you." They both finished, making Syrus look nervous, but Dai just looked ready.

"Crowler, don't you think this is a bit much?" Asked Chancellor Sheppard, standing on the floor of the arena behind the Paradox Brothers.

"No absolutely not. Daisuke and Syrus broke a big time rule, so they should face big time opponents. Besides we can't send the brothers back now, they've come so far." Crowler explained.

Sheppard just looked past him at his students. "Daisuke, I'll leave it up to you son." The kindly chancellor said to the Slifer.

"We'll take them on. They couldn't beat Yugi and since I'm going to be the next King of Games, I wanna see how tough they are." Dai said with a slight smirk.

Sheppard just smiled and chuckled at his antics, while Crowler rolled his eyes. "Oh how wonderfully clever." He said as he went back towards the center of the duel arena. "Duelists, prepare to battle." He said getting everyone's attention.

Dai looked over at his partner. "Breath Sy, we can do this." He said as he pulled up his hood.

"The rules for this tag team duel are really quite simple. There will be no sharing of strategies, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of any card that is not yet in play, however you may use what is on your partners field. Is that understood?" Crowler asked as he explained the rules. All four duelists nodded. "Then Duel." He yelled as he jumped off of the raised platform.

Dai/Syrus {8000LP}

Para/Dox {8000LP}

Syrus made the first move. "Here goes." He said and drew his first card. "First I'm going to summon _Gyroid_ in attack mode." He said as his monster appeared. It was a humanoid looking helicopter {1000AP}.

"You must be joking. I'm surprised that thing even has an attack mode, this on the other hand _Jirai Gumo_." Para said and summoned his monster. It was a huge spider that had a dark brown front half and a dark light back half {2200AP}.

"An overgrown bug with a nasty side effect. That's nothing my deck can't handle. _Alchemist of Black Spells_ defense mode." Dai said and summoned his spellcaster {1800DP}.

"The best defense you fool is a strong offense, _Kaiser Seahorse_ attack mode." Dox said and summoned his monster. It was a large humanoid monster wearing light blue and purple sea-themed armor, wielding a large double bladed spear {1700AP}.

'_Now if I know dueling like I think I know dueling, then these guys are going to attack next._' Syrus thought.

"I choose to play a spell from my hand, _Tribute Doll_." Dox said and played his spell. "To activate it I must sacrifice one monster from our side of the field, good thing my brother is so generous with his." Dox said looking at his twin, who nodded. "Farewell _Jirai Gumo_." He said as tentacles came from his spell card and swallowed the large spider. "Now I am allowed to summon a level seven monster to the field, and I choose _Kazejin_." He finished as his new monster appeared. It was large and green and appeared in a swirl of wind. It also had gold lines running all along it and had a large gold Kanji on its forehead {2400AP}.

Up in the stands Bastion and Alexis were watching the duel with rapt attention. "He sacrificed his brother's monster in order to summon a better one for the team. Now that's tag dueling." Bastion complimented the Brothers strategy.

"Would you mind not sounding quite so impressed with them?" Alexis asked in exasperation.

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?" Para asked. "You're losers, you're jokes. In other words you're lame." Dox continued. "And if they think this is starting to get grueling." Para said. "Then wait till I draw and give them a true schooling." Dox finished.

"I play _Dark Designator_. With this powerful spell card I am allowed to name any card I can think of, and if it is anywhere in my brother's deck, he is allowed to add it to his hand. Now let me see, _Sanga of the Thunder_." Dox named the card he wanted and looked at his brother who started to chuckle.

"Well what do you know? It's right here waiting to tear them asunder." He said as he pulled the named card from his deck and put it in his hand.

'_Son of a bitch, another level seven monster?_' Dai thought.

"The duel has just started." Para said. "And yet it is almost done." Dox continued. "For your demise has already begun." Both brothers finished together.

"Don't worry Sy. They're only saying that cause it makes for an easy rhyme. These guys got nothing on us." Dai said with confidence. '_Okay, monster roll call, I have my Alchemist in defense mode, and Sy has…his little helicopter thing. Not bad, but not good enough, especially when we're staring down some serious competition. Including the level seven ultra rare Kazejin, and I know that Para has another level seven ultra rare in his hand_.' Dai thought.

"What do you think Dai? If we just quit now, we'll have some extra time to pack up all of our stuff. So uh… shall we?" Syrus asked.

"Syrus, there's no way we're going anywhere, and the only thing were packing is a big can of whoop ass that we're about to open up on these two." Dai said with confidence.

"You know what Dai, you're right." Syrus said. '_Dai's right, we aren't going anywhere. Not only am I going to show the Paradox Brothers, but my brother as well._' Syrus thought while looking up into the stands at Zane. '_And I'm going to do it right here, right now on this turn._' "Here we go." He said as he drew. "All aboard. I summon _Steamroid_ in attack mode." Syrus said as the humanoid looking train appeared {1800AP}. "And I also play this _Polymerization_. Check it out I'm fusing my _Gyroid_ and _Steamroid_ to create the ultimate engine that could _Steam Gyroid_." Syrus said as his new monster appeared {2200AP}. "Now that's locomotion. See you guys made a mistake in all that teamwork, when you sacrificed _Jirai Gumo_ you left your brother completely defenseless, leaving the door wide open for a direct attack." Syrus said. Dai was trying to get his attention, but Sy wasn't paying attention. "Now _Steam Gyroid,_ attack Para." Syrus commanded.

"An attack?" Para asked.

"Got that right." Syrus said with confidence.

Para looked worried, then suddenly smiled. "If you please brother?" He asked Dox.

"It'd be my pleasure indeed brother. _Kazejin_ defend with Squall Barricade." Dox said and _Kazejin_ moved in front of _Steam Gyroid_ and blew out a huge gust of wind that blocked the monster's attack. "Our monster's special ability, do you like?" Dox began. "It reduces your damage to zero without even a fight." Para finished.

"So I goofed?" Syrus asked feeling down.

Crowler was laughing to himself. "Do these two actually think that they can beat Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks. Now they even have me doing it."

"Don't worry about it Sy, no big deal." Dai said to his partner.

"Yeah right." Syrus said forlornly.

"Hey I'm serious, just keep going." Dai said to his friend encouragingly.

"Alrighty then, I lay one card face down and end my turn." Syrus said as his new card appeared.

"At last a smart move, my draw." Para said. "I play monster reborn, and bring back the frightful, _Jirai Gumo_." He said as his monster reappeared on the field {2200AP}. "And I'll also activate another spell card, _Tribute Doll_."

"Not again." Syrus yelled.

"Yes again, and again I will sacrifice _Jirai Gumo_ to summon yet another level seven monster _Suijin_." Para said as tentacles destroyed _Jirai_ and _Suijin_ took his place. The new monster was blue and stood on two legs, but had no arms. It also had a light blue kanji on its forehead {2500AP}. "And I am not done yet. Mind if I borrow a monster brother?" Para asked.

"Please, that's he's there for." Dox replied.

"I sacrifice _Kaiser Seahorse_." Para said.

"In case you did not know, when summoning a Light attribute monster, _Kaiser Seahorse_ counts as two sacrifices instead of one. Which means that we are now able to summon _Sanga of the Thunder_." Dox explained as the new monster appeared. It was dark gold with red shoulder armor and had massive arms but no legs, and like the other two level seven monsters had a kanji on its forehead {2600AP}.

"Now I place those odds at five hundred to one." Bastion said, seeing the tremendous forces arrayed against the two Slifers.

"What are the odds of you being quiet?" Alexis asked the boy in annoyance.

"We have three monsters on our side, what could be better?" Para asked.

"I know brother, when they come together." Dox answered.

"Prepare yourselves, I sacrifice _Suijin, Kazejin, _and _Sanga of the Thunder_ in order to summon the ultimate monster _Gate Guardian_." Para intoned as the new monster appeared. It was a combination of the three previous monsters {3750AP}.

"Whoa, that's big." Dai said.

"Wait until you see his attack. Go _Gate Guardian_, destroy _Steam Gyroid_ with Tidal Surge Attack." Para said as the monster shot forth a wind enhanced blast of water with electricity coursing through it. The attack completely destroyed Syrus's monster.

Dai/Syrus {6450LP}

Para/Dox {8000LP}

"This isn't a duel, its target practice for the Paradox Brothers, and Syrus is the bulls eye." Bastion said.

"He's just made a few bad moves. He'll turn things around; at least I hope he does. Dai's good, but he's not good enough to win this thing all by himself.

"I know it hurts." Para said. "And the bad news is it only gets worse." Dox finished.

"If it gets as bad as this rhyming then we'll be in serious trouble.

Crowler was trying not to jump for joy. '_These two are dueling perfectly; they know just what to do and are doing it. After all in a tag duel once you destroy the weakest link the whole chain comes crumbling down, and they've certainly found just that. Little Syrus, poor little Syrus, he would be the weakest link on a plate of sausages._'

'_Oh man, I hope Day has something special in that deck of his, or this match is over, and so are our lives at the academy._' Syrus thought.

"My turn." Dai said as he drew. "I sacrifice my _Alchemist of Black Spells_ to summon _Neo Aqua Madoor_ in defense mode." Dai said as his monster appeared {3000DP}. "He's bad." Dai said.

"Yeah he's bad alright, but not as bad as that _Gate Guardian_ he only has three thousand defense points, that _Guardian's _attack points are thirty-seven fifty. He'll get blasted." Syrus said.

"Don't sweat it, that's what spell cards are for. I activate two copies of my _Hinotama_ magic card. This card deals five hundred points of direct damage to my opponent, and since I have two of them, you take one thousand points." Dai explained.

"Our life points." Both brothers exclaimed as the holographic meteors hit them both.

Dai/Syrus {6450LP}

Para/Dox {7000LP}

"Hey, we're back in this." Syrus exclaimed.

"Sy we we're never out of it." Dai said to him.

'_Yeah Dai's right, we can win this_.' Syrus thought with more confidence.

"My move." Dox said as he drew. "I activate the equip spell _Fairy Meteor Crush_ and equip it to _Gate Guardian_. Now whenever _Guardian_ attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and your monsters defense points are dealt straight to you life points." Dox said.

"Not so fast. You're forgetting that I have a facedown card." Syrus yelled. "I'm activating _Mystical Space Typhoon_. It allows me to destroy one spell or trap card, and I choose the one you just played _Fairy Meteor Crush_." Syrus's spell card sent a tornado straight at _Gat Guardian_.

"Right into my trap." Para said. "I activate _Judgment of Anubis_. Foolish boy, this let's me stop your spell simply by discarding one card. Your _Typhoon_ has just been downgraded to a cool summer breeze, observe." Para said as he discarded a card and the effect of _Mystical Space Typhoon_ was negated. "But wait, that's not all it does, _Anubis_ also destroys one of your creatures." He said as _Neo Aqua Madoor_ was destroyed. "And then it's attack points are dealt back to you, pretty cool special feature." Dox finished explaining the card.

Dai/Syrus {5250LP}

Para/Dox {7000LP}

"I know it fells like we have your backs to the wall, but in fact the wall is right in front of you. I play this and end my turn." Dox said as a new monster appeared. It was giant wall with arms {2100DP}. "It's called _Defense Wall_ and as long as it's on the field in defense mode, all the monsters you have can only attack him." Dox explained.

"That _Gate Guardian_ on offense and that _Wall_ on defense, almost flawless." Bastion marveled at the Paradox Brothers teamwork.

"Alright I get it. Now are you going to be quiet or should I move?" Alexis snapped at the British Ra.

"It's your turn, what are you waiting for?" Dox asked Syrus.

"Too be honest, a miracle." Syrus said as he drew his card. "I summon _Cycroid_ in uh defense mode." Syrus said as he brought out his monster, it was a small orange bicycle with hands instead of handlebars and an eye instead of a headlight {1000DP}. Dai glanced over at his friend and gave a reassuring smile. '_Oh Dai's looking at me. I can fell it, I know it was a weak monster, but it was the best I could do._' Syrus thought.

"You summon a bike? Well it's in for a major flat, _Gate Guardian_ Title Surge Attack." Para said and his monster attacked Syrus's monster and destroyed it. "And don't forget the effects of the Fairy Meteor Crush he is equipped with." Para reminded as Dai and Syrus's life points dropped more.

Dai/Syrus {2500LP}

Para/Dox {7000LP}

"Your life points are falling." Para said. "Your game play is appalling." Dox continued. "There is nothing to be done except give up and start balling." Both brothers finished.

"Well its two monsters to none, that's an easy calculation to make. They'll be knackered." Bastion said.

"Nice Bastion, now you're dogging them with words I don't even understand." Alexis said. "Come on, we have to believe that Dai has a strategy."

"Oh I'm certain _he_ does. It's Syrus that I'm worried about, he's walked into every trap, spell and attack the Paradox Brothers have played. He's been horrible." Bastion commented.

"You know Bastion, on second thought I liked it better when I couldn't understand you." Alexis snapped at him.

"Oh sorry." Bastion apologized.

'_Oh come on let them win. I'll give up grilled cheeses for a week, I'll just fry them instead._' Chumley thought while gripping the rail.

Chazz was grinning like a madman and giggling. '_Finally those Slifer Slackers are getting the beat down they deserve. I can't wait till they lose and are kicked out of Duel Academy, especially Dai_. Chazz thought.

"Chazz you okay?" Asked Chazz's blue haired flunky.

'_That Slifer Slime, thinking he was gonna be the next King of Games. No way, that's my destiny, especially since he's about to be expelled._' Chazz thought.

Crowler had a similar grin on his face to Chazz. "_I'm a genius, a pure genius. First I lure them deep into the abandoned dorm. Then I set up this tag duel as punishment. Then I hire the best tag duelists in the world to ensure they lose and get expelled._' Crowler couldn't hold it and started cackling maniacally.

"So Crowler, enjoying the boys punishment a little too much?" Sheppard asked the effeminate man.

"Oh no you misinterpret, I am merely laughing because I am happy that the duel's nearly done, after all our poor students look oh so weary. I'm simply happy that their suffering is nearly complete." Crowler said trying to cover his outburst.

"Oh they don't look so weary to me." Sheppard said pointing. "In fact, Daisuke looks like he is just getting his second wind."

Looking up at the stage, Dai was indeed standing with his head high, although the hood made it impossible to see his eyes.

"Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead. When a smart duelist." Para said. "Would have fled." Dox finished.

"Aw man, I'm starting to wish the academy had made us Slifer's orange, then we wouldn't have had to put up with all the shitty ass rhymes." Dai said.

"Forget about our Rhyming." Para said. "Just focus more on your card play." Dox continued. "For the partner that you have." Para said. "To win you have a long way." Both finished.

Syrus looked stricken by what they said. "Don't you listen to them Sy." Dai said to his friend.

"But their right." Syrus protested.

"They're not right Sy, I know cause you're going to be the one to take that thing down." Dai said pointing at the _Gate Guardian_. "So let's go." Dai said as he drew. "First I'm going to summon _Defender the Magical Knight_ in attack mode." Dai's new monster appeared on the field with one silvery spell counter above it {1600AP}. "Next I play the spell card _Block Attack_ so I pick a monster and force it into defense mode and I pick that _Gate Guardian_. Take a knee; cause you're going into defense mode." Dai said as the magic of his cad forced the monster to kneel down {3400DP}.

"Well that was certainly an odd choice. Unless Daisuke has something planned, I'm afraid he's wasted his move." Bastion observed.

"You must be a fool, when _Gate Guardian's _on defense he never tires. Your situation's just as dire." Para began. "And though I hate to feed the fire, the defense wall we've played, you've yet to retire." Dox finished.

"Thank you captain obvious, I'm just going to drop a facedown and end my turn." Dai said.

"Fine then, my turn. I'll just play one card facedown, no more, no less. Brother, you do the rest." Dox said.

"Excellent decision I think it's for the best, for I'm quite sure next turn, I'll win us this contest." Para replied.

"Aw Dai, you heard them, next turn their going to take us out. There's no point to me even drawing. I should just give up, maybe they'll at least let you have a rematch." Syrus said, completely depressed.

"Syrus listen to me, one draw. That's all it takes to turn the tide of an entire duel. You remember what happened last time you hade one draw." Dai said reminding Syrus of one of their previous duels where Syrus had already given up, but if he had continued the next card would have most likely won the game for him. "You hear me Sy? There's no such thing as a last draw, cause with the right card you can always get another draw." Dai said.

"But." Syrus started but was interrupted by Dai.

"No buts about it make your move pal. I know you can do it. It's all up to you." Dai said encouragingly.

'_I know Dai, and that's what I'm afraid of._' Syrus thought. '_Aw man, Dai said that this one draw can keep us from losing this duel, but the only way we won't lose is if I beat that Gate Guardian. Wait, of course, that one card is the only chance we have._ Syrus thought, suddenly remembering a card that could get them out of this jam. '_But if I don't draw it we're done. Dai and me, all our hopes of becoming the best, everything we've ever dreamed about, our fun, our friendship, our future. It'll all be over._' "Alright, here goes." Syrus said as he drew, he smiled when he saw the card. "Dai." He said excited.

"You got it? Alright then, show them the drill." Dai said.

"Okay, I summon _Drilloid _in attack mode." Syrus said and a new monster appeared. It was a purple and white humanoid drill with a large drill nose and to smaller drills at the end of its short arms {1600AP}. "And guess what, when _Drilloid_ attacks a monster in defense mode it's automatically destroyed." Syrus explained, much to the Paradox Brothers chagrin. "So open wide." Syrus said as his monster charged forward.

"_Defense Wall_." Dox said and the wall got in the way of the drill monster. It was destroyed by the special effect of _Drilloid_ but since it had higher defense points, Dai and Syrus took damage.

Dai/Syrus {2000LP}

Para/Dox {7000LP}

"Those two must have forgotten that _Defense Wall_ automatically intercepts any attack." Chazz smirked.

"A nice try." Para started. "But not nice enough." Dox continued. "_Gate Guardian_ still stands." Para said. "Despite your best stuff." Dox finished.

"But that wasn't his best stuff, right Sy?" Dai said.

"Yup, and now that your _Defense Wall's_ rubble, you'll get it. Well a certain monster will." Syrus said, causing the Paradox Brother's eyes to widen. "I play the spell card _Shield Crush_. And just like the name says, it destroys any monster that's trying to hide in defense mode, just like that _Gate Guardian_." Syrus said as a green beam of energy shot from the hologram of his card and obliterated _Gat Guardian._

"_Gate Guardian _is cooked." Para said. "I can hardly look." Dox finished.

"Way to go Sy, the bigger they brawl, the harder they fall." Dai said, before cursing under his breath at rhyming. It was apparently contagious.

"Alright, fried cheese here I come." Chumley said while clapping. The entire student body was clapping at the performance.

"No this is supposed to be punishment, and this crowds treating them like heroes. Chancellor Sheppard, please tell me you're watching this?" Crowler asked.

"Yes well done Crowler. This tag match you set up is promoting teamwork and dueling fortitude, fine job." Sheppard congratulated Crowler.

"Did you see that? Did you? Tell me you saw that." Bastion couldn't believe his eyes.

"Bastion I'm sitting next to you watching my friend in the duel of their lives, what do you think I'm watching?" Alexis asked him. "But do you know what amazes me, even more than them taking down that _Gate Guardian_? The teamwork that they used to do it, that's what it's going to take to win this."

"Yes, so let's hope they can keep it up." Bastion said agreeing with the blond Obelisk.

"Okay, I lay one card facedown and end my turn. Thanks for the pep talk." Syrus said.

"Mind if we join in on al the praise you two?" Para said. "Because for destroying that monster." Dox continued. "We should really… thank you." Both finished together.

"They say what doesn't destroy you makes you stronger." Para said as he drew. "Well it's true, we haven't been destroyed and we are about to become more powerful than ever, _Dark Element._ This spell card can activate whenever _Gate Guardian _is in the graveyard. Now by paying half our life points, we can summon a monster that can't be beat in battle." Para said. "_DARK GUARDIAN_!" Both brothers said together. A new monster appeared from a vortex in the ground. It had a human upper body and carried a large battleaxe, but its lower body was that of a mechanical spider {3800AP}.

Dai/Syrus {2000LP}

Para/Dox {3500LP}

"Invincible in battle and has those attack points?" Bastion asked amazed at the powerful card.

"Now _Dark Guardian_ attack _Drilloid_ with Axe Slash Bash." Para commanded and the monster reared back its axe and shot a beam of yellow energy at the small drill monster.

"This is it, if this attack connects, then Dai and Syrus will lose." Bastion said.

"Not so fast, I have a facedown _Scrap Iron Scarecrow_." Dai said as the attack hit a metal scarecrow and dissipated, then the card went back facedown. "_Scrap Iron Scarecrow_ has a special effect, not only does it negate your attack, it goes right back to being a facedown on my field."

"An impressive trap card." Para stated. "I never quite thought they'd be so hard." Dox continued. "I know we bombard and bombard, oh well at least our precious _Dark Guardian_." Para said. "Has kept up his guard." Dox said. "Quite right brother, he wont be blasted to shards." Para said. "He'll finish them off next turn." Dox said. "And this duel will be ours." They finished together.

Syrus slumped down to his knees. '_Aw man, just when I step up my game, they step up theirs even more_.' He thought.

'_Here it comes, the moment I've been waiting for, the moment when these two lose and get expelled._' Crowler thought gleefully.

"Chin up Sy, this match isn't over yet." Dai said.

"But Dai." Syrus protested.

"But nothing, stand up." Dai commanded. '_Because you're going to want a good view of what I'm about to pull._' Dai thought.

Syrus slowly gets back up. "It seems the boy still wants to proceed." Para said. "Really? I thought surely for mercy he would plead." Dox continued. "No he would need smarts to know to concede." Para finished.

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" Dai asked, having had enough of them talking down to them and their stupid rhyming. "It's my turn, and I activate _Pot of Greed_." Dai said drawing two more cards. "Next I play the spell _Cost Down_ this reduces the level of all the monsters in my hand by two for this turn, so I sacrifice my _Defender the Magical Knight_ and summon my favorite monster _Dark Magician_." Dai said as he brought out the nearly legendary monster {2500AP}.

"Fine monster, but it still doesn't beat that _Dark Guardian_." Bastion said.

"Bastion, just whose side are you on?" Alexis asked. '_I hope you know what you're doing Dai._' She thought with concern.

"An impressive move, but it is useless boy." Para stated. "Have you forgotten about _Dark Guardian_? He is still deployed, and since he cannot be destroyed in battle." Dox said. "Their beast is null and void." Para finished.

"Void this, _Knight's Title_." Dai said and activated his spell card. "When I play this card I'm allowed to tribute my _Dark Magician_ in order to special summon _Dark Magician Knight_." Dai said as his _Dark Magician_ morphed. Now instead of black battle robes with red trim, it wore black armor with red trim and a red cloak, its staff had changed into a sword hilt with a dark energy blade. "And finally I play the spell card _Bright Light_. This is a special card that I can only activate if I have a monster with _Dark Magician_ in it's title on my side of the field, and since I have _Dark Magician Knight_, I can trade him in for his opposite, _Light Magician Knight_." Dai said as a white light appeared on the field and _Dark Magician Knight_ was surrounded by a white energy vortex. When the vortex dies down Dai's monster looked completely different, it had solid white armor and a matching cape and it's sword was the same except the blade was pure white energy {3000AP}. "Finally I toss a facedown and end my turn." Dai said.

"Dai?" Syrus asked, not sure what that move had gotten them.

"Don't worry Sy, this will all work out if you play the right card on your turn." Dai said.

"If he has a turn. I play the trap _One on One Fight_. Though I'm sure you'd prefer to run and hide, this card forces both our strongest monsters to fight. And just so that _Scrap Iron Scarecrow_ does not interfere I also play _Mystical Space Typhoon_ and destroy it." Dox said as a whirlwind destroys Dai's trap. _Dark Guardian _quickly charges Dai's monster to destroy it.

"I play my other facedown _Prismatic Wall_. With this trap, depending on the number of spellcaster monsters I have in my graveyard different effects happen, and since I have four, my monster is indestructible in battle." Dai said as a purple energy wall appeared in front of _White Magician Knight_.

"So you've saved your monster, but that doesn't mean you've saved your life points." Dox said as the energy from the attack struck both Dai and Syrus.

Dai/Syrus {1200LP}

Para/Dox {3500LP}

"That's all for me." Dox said. "And next turn I give you my guarantee." Para continued. "That this duel will be ours, just wait and see." Dox finished.

"Alright Sy, just remember what I said." Dai reminded his friend.

'_That this would all work out if I played the right card. That goes back to what my big brother said, about the difference between knowing how to use a card, and knowing how to play it. But do I know the difference? No, no more thinking, time for action._' Syrus thought. "Here we go, my draw." Syrus said and looked at his new card, he smirked slightly seeing what it was. "Alright first off I sacrifice _Drilloid_ to summon _UFOroid_." Syrus said as his monster appeared. It was a small alien looking spaceship with eyes {1200AP}. "And also I activate the spell card _Power Bond_. It's a fusion card, and I have just the two monsters to fuse. Dai, do you mind?" Syrus asked.

"Nope, kick ass pal." Dai responded.

"Then I fuse _UFOroid_ and _White Magician Knight_ in order to form, _UFOroid Fighter_." Syrus said as the new monster was revealed. _UFOroid_ changed into a platform that _White Magician Knight_ stood on. "And it gets better, his attack points are the sum total of both monsters combined attack points." Syrus said {4200AP}.

"It matters not, so stop your ceaseless prattle." Para said. "You know _Dark Guardian_ can't be destroyed in battle." Dox finished.

"Yeah that's true, but it doesn't really matter, cause _Power Bond_ has a special effect that double's my _Roid Fighter's _attack points." Syrus said as the monsters attack increased {8400AP}. "Sure _Dark Guardian_ will survive, but it'll be a different story for your life points. Now _Roid Fighter,_ attack with White Cosmic Flux Blast." Syrus said. The monster raised its white energy blade and pointed it at _Dark Guardian_ and shot a beam of white energy straight at the monster. It struck its chest and a ghostly image of it shot through and hit the Paradox Brothers.

Dai/Syrus {1200LP}

Para/Dox {0LP}

"Way to go!" Yelled Chumley.

"Well, well they won, I'm getting more impressed every day." Bastion complimented the pair of duelists.

"I'm just happy that Dai gets to stay here." Alexis said.

"You mean Dai and Syrus you mean?" Bastion asked.

"Well yes Syrus too, I just said Dai because." Alexis stumbled over her words, with a noticeable blush on her face.

Chazz was not happy with the results of the match. "Hmph, I'm outta here." He said as he got up to leave.

"This can't be. How'd they win?" Crowler asked himself.

"How? Because of your superior teaching. Oh wait they're in my dorm." Professor Banner said to Crowler as his cat reached over and licked his cheek.

Crowler went nuts. "That fur ball just licked me. Does he have rabies? Show me his papers. CALL THE POUND!" He yelled.

On the stage, Dai pulled down his hood and had a grin on his face. He was one step closer to his goal. He got to stay in school and since he and Syrus had beaten two professional duelists, the Slifer Dorm should get a lot more respect. Looking at his friend he walked over to him. "Come on Sy, let it out. I know you cry when you're happy."

"No way, not the new Syrus." He said vainly trying to hold back his tears of joy, and started crying.

"Ah some things will never change." Dai said with a laugh.

"Well I know one thing that won't be changing, is your enrollment at the Academy, you're here to stay." Sheppard said as Crowler was standing behind him, crying anime tears of sadness.

Dai spun towards Syrus and gave him a fist bump, then turned back towards the Paradox Brothers. "And you two, let me just say it was a great honor dueling you. If you ever want a rematch, just let us know." He said, bowing to the two professional duelists, which was quickly mimicked by Syrus.

"Well Said Daisuke, and I'm sure it will be even better written." Sheppard said causing Dai to face vault. "That's right I'd like a five page report on everything you learned by dueling the brothers. And how it taught you that trespassing in the abandoned dorm is wrong." Sheppard explained the assignment.

'_What the fuck? I just go and win a hardcore duel against two pros and now I have to write a report about it? Such Bullshit._' Dai thought to himself as he resigned himself to his fate.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

**AUTHORS NOTE: So there is the next installment of **_**Hello Duel Academy**_**, as mentioned in the last chapter I will be skipping some unimportant, and just unentertaining duels, such as the one between Chumley and his dad. So now Dai and Syrus have been cleared from the incident of trespassing in the abandoned dorm. Thank you to Thomas Drovin for coming up for the idea for the **_**Bright Light**_** spell card. I did tweak the mechanics of the card so that any card with **_**Dark Magician**_** in the title on my side of the field will be swapped for a **_**Light Magician**_** variant and their attack points will increase by five hundred. Hope you all enjoyed my newest chapter. **_**Prismatic Wall **_**is a trap I made up, it will have seven different effects depending on how many spellcasters are in the graveyard, and the wall's color will be different depending on the effect, I do not own D&D, which is where I drew the inspiration for that card from (But good god I wish I did).**

**Dai's second deck Poll**

**Fiend {1}**

**Machine {0}**

**If I do not get more votes in the next few chapters I will be forced to take matters into my own hands and just give him a second deck to use. Again, any constructive criticism or advice is appreciated, but no Flames. Also any card made up by others that I use will receive full author credit in the author notes. Also check out two of my other stories, **_**Home in another Universe, **_**and **_**Rokubi no Ookami: Tale of the Wolf Jinchuuriki.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: LEAVETAKINGS AND DUEL SPIRITS**

This day finds the students in Gym Class at Duel Academy; kids do need their exercise after all. The Slifer Red dorm was currently playing a game of baseball against the Ra Yellow dorm. Dai was up to bat with a man on first and second and the rest of his teammates cheering for him.

"Dai keep your eye on the ball." Syrus yelled from the Red's dugout.

"That's gonna be tough Sy, cause this balls going into orbit." Dai said with a smirk. "He'll score." He said looking at the man on second. "Then he'll score." Indicating the man on first. "And then I'll score. We'll have a six run lead."

"Hold on!" Came a yell from the tunnel leading towards the locker room. "Time out." Yelled Bastion as he came running out onto the field. "Sorry, I was deep into some attack point quantum mechanics and lost track of time." He apologized to his dorm mates.

"Can you throw?" Asked the boy acting as coach for the dorm.

"Sure." Bastion replied.

"Well we need a fresh arm." He said. "Pitcher change." He yelled and called a timeout.

Dai smiled at his hyper intelligent friend and pointed the bat at him. "This isn't a written exam Bastion, you sure you're ready?" Dai asked him.

"Trust me, I've done all the calculations. Now get ready for some heat Dai, because this one's coming in red hot." Said the British Ra. "I hope you're ready for something with some bite." Bastion yelled as he wound back and threw the pitch. In quick succession he threw three fastballs and struck Dai out.

"Damn it." Dai swore as the teams switched sides.

In the next inning Dai was on the mound pitching. "Ball four, take your base." The umpire yelled as Dai threw a wide right pitch to Syrus, who was the catcher.

"Time." Syrus yelled as he ran up to the mound. "Dai what's going on? You got two outs and now you've walked the last three batters." Syrus asked his friend.

Dai just smirked. "Yeah, pretty slick huh?" Dai asked.

"Slick?" Syrus asked confused.

"How else was I gonna pitch Bastion?" Dai asked.

"What? You mean you walked all those guys just so you could get even with Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"No, I don't just wanna get even, I wanna get ahead." Dai said as he pointed as Bastion. "You hear that? You're going down."

"Down the baselines perhaps. Now give me you're best Dai. I don't want to hear any excuses when I wallop it out of the park. That is if you can manage to get the baseball over the plate of course." Bastion commented with a smirk.

Dai smirked right back at him. "Now here's some bite for ya." He yelled as he drew back and pitched a screaming fastball at the Ra.

Meanwhile Crowler was walking past the baseball diamond seething. '_Ooh the Paradox Brothers couldn't beat Daisuke, Chazz couldn't beat Daisuke, I need to find someone who can beat…" _Crowler's inner rant was interrupted as he was blindsided by a runaway baseball to the face.It knocked the effeminate teacher straight into a pile of sport equipment.

"Heads up!" Dai yelled as he and Syrus came running to see if the stray ball hit anyone.

As Crowler got out of the pile of equipment and saw Dai, his blood pressure immediately spiked. "YOU? Well of course, who else could cause such extreme pain?" He yelled at the Slifer.

"Sorry, it was..." Dai started but was interrupted.

"My Fault." Bastion yelled as he also ran up to the three people. "I was the one who hit the ball.

"Bastion?" Crowler said as an idea blossomed in his mind. '_Of course, here I was struggling to find a new accomplice and then it strikes me right in the face, well the eye actually, but that's beside the point._'

"Dr. Crowler, accept my apologies." Bastion said to the Head of the Obelisk dorm.

"No, no, no, I've been meaning to have my contacts re-fitted for ages and now I have the perfect excuse. _And the perfect new protégé_." Crowler whispered the last part under his breath. Turning back around he saw Dai and Syrus standing close by listening intently. "Alright you two, you've caused enough trouble for one day, now shoo, shoo, shoo." Crowler practically screamed at the two Slifers.

"Fine. By the way Bastion, that was foul." Dai said to the Ra as he and Syrus headed to the locker room to change.

"Never mind those two, Slifer Slackers. It's time you started consorting with those more your class, don't you think?" Crowler commented to Bastion.

Later that day Chazz walked into class and sat down in his usual seat. "Yo, foot rub, iced tea now." He commanded like he was king of the world.

"Get it yourself." Commented one of the Obelisks standing off to the side.

"Huh, what was that?" Chazz asked indignantly.

"Doesn't he know?" Asked the same Obelisk boy.

"Guess not." Said one of his companions.

"Chazz where do you think you're sitting?" Asked a third Obelisk that walked up to Chazz.

"My seat, dipshit." Came Chazz's retort.

"That's not your seat anymore. Now move." Said the Obelisk.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course its my seat it says so right here." Chazz said pointing to where his nameplate usually sat. It wasn't there anymore.

"Sorry Chazz, but you've been moved way over there." He said pointing towards the area near the front of the class where mostly Slifers, and a few Ra's, sat.

"No way this is… all wrong. I don't belong over there with those losers. Dr. Crowler, tell everyone this is a mistake. Tell them I belong up here." He pleaded with his teacher.

"But you don't, and you haven't ever since you lost that one duel against, oh who was it again? Oh yes I remember, Daisuke Higarashi. A Slifer!" Crowler explained, sporting a new shiner from being hit with the baseball earlier. "That is why tomorrow, you will duel Bastion Misawa. And if you lose to him as well, you two will switch dorms." Crowler said to the rather distraught Obelisk.

"You mean I'd become a…Ra Yellow duelist?" Chazz asked, unable to comprehend this happening.

"Yes very good. Now if only you could duel as well as you listened." Crowler mocked, making most of the class laugh and causing Chazz to run out of the classroom.

"I won't be a Ra!" Chazz yelled as he ran from the room.

Later that day, Dai and Syrus were walking with Bastion towards the Ra Yellow dorm. "Alright, alright so maybe it wasn't a foul ball Bastion." Dai said to his friend.

"Dai over the center field wall usually isn't." Syrus deadpanned.

"Look I play like I duel, with formulas." Bastion said while showing them his bat, it was covered in mathematical formulas. "See I find that sciences, statistics, geometry, they play a role in everything we do in life." Bastion explained.

"Huh, I never thought of it that way." Dai admitted.

"So do you have a formula for everything Bastion?" Syrus asked the Brit, getting a chuckle from him as he led them inside to his dorm room. "Well here we are." Bastion said as they entered his room.

"And where's that?" Both Dai and Syrus asked looking around at the room; its walls were completely covered in different formulas and mathematical problems.

"My lab, my workshop, my dorm room." Bastion explained. "That area is for traps." He said, pointing at one section of wall. "That's for spell cards." He said pointing at another area. "And that's… well you get the idea." He said. "Most of these I've memorized and, as you can see, I'm running out of room, so…"

"So what?" Both Slifers asked.

"So mind helping?" Bastion asked as he held up a bucket of white paint and a long handled roller.

The three proceeded to paint the walls of Bastion's dorm room. At one point, while Dai was painting the ceiling, he lost his balance and accidentally flung his paintbrush and hit Syrus in the face with it. "Of course you know, this means war Dai." Said the white paint covered Slifer as he grabbed the bucket of paint.

"Now look Sy, it was an accident." He tried to explain as Syrus came forward with the bucket in hand.

"Alright you two that's enough, now give me that paint." Bastion said as he tried to restore order. The two weren't listening and Syrus flung the paint at Dai, only for him to dodge it and Bastion to get a huge face full of white paint. Dai looked over at him and immediately started laughing. "Funny is it?" Bastion asked as he took a rag that got covered in paint and smacked it into Dai's face. Dai shook the paint off his face and grabbed his paintbrush and started trying to stab Bastion with the paint covered bristles.

After finishing painting Bastions room, and getting cleaned up, the three went to the Ra's cafeteria for lunch. "I don't think I've ever had so much fun painting. You know, you're alright Bastion." Dai commented.

"And so is Ra Yellow's food." Syrus put in.

"Oh you flatter us, but I'm sure its not that much different that Slifer." Bastion said as he turned from the food counter with a large plate bearing an entire lobster on it.

"Trust me, the closest we get to lobster is our dorm cat's breath." Dai said.

"Speaking of bottom dwellers, what were you talking to Crowler about back at the game?" Syrus asked.

"Actually, he wants me to test to be an obelisk." Bastion explained.

"Are you serious?" Dai asked.

"Is that why you're cleaning up your room? Because you're switching dorms?" Syrus asked, causing Bastion to look a bit uncertain.

"Well you deserve it, congrats Bastion." Dai said to him.

"Again you flatter me." He said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I saw you duel during the entrance exams. You kicked the shit out of that duel proctor." Dai said. "You'll totally ace Crowler's exam and become an Obelisk Blue."

"Well thank you." Bastion said to the two, who went back to eating with enthusiasm.

That night Bastion went and stayed with Dai and Syrus in the Slifer Red dorm. Chumley asked what he was doing there, but Syrus explained the whole situation to him.

The next morning Dai heard someone pounding on his door. "Daisuke, Daisuke wake up!" He heard outside.

Opening the door, he saw it was the lady who owned the card shack. "Oh what is it Miss Dorothy?" He asked her.

"I was down at the docks unloading some goods near the shore when I saw these floating in the water." She said and held up the remains of a water soaked deck.

Dai took the ruined cards and looked through some of them. He recognized a few of them. "That's _Ring of Destruction_ and _Vorse Raider_." He said seeing some of the less washed out cards.

"These are all your cards Bastion." Syrus said to him.

"It's my own fault, these cards were in the desk I moved out into the hallway last yesterday when we were painting." Bastion explained.

"Who would do something like this?" Syrus asked.

"Some asshole that doesn't want you to advance to Obelisk Blue. This was your Deck Bastion and it's totally ruined. What are you going to do? Your promotion exam is in less than an hour." Dai asked his new friend.

The group ran into the duel arena to see Crowler and Chazz standing on the raised platform. "Ah Bastion I see you made it… oh and I see you brought some friends." Crowler's initially warm tone turned cold at the sight of the two Slifers.

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep." Chazz said.

"You should watch what you say Chazz. I kicked your ass once and I can do it again." Dai warned the arrogant Obelisk. "Wait, is he your test opponent?" Dai asked, getting a nod from Bastion. "Then he must have been the one that tossed your cards." Dai accused.

"Pardon?" Crowler asked, genuinely confused.

"I don't know what he's talking about Dr. Crowler. I didn't do a thing." Chazz said, defending himself.

"Oh is that so?" Came a voice from behind them. Turning they saw Zane and Alexis standing at the entrance to the arena. "I saw you Chazz. This morning by the water, you dumped them in and ran off." She said. "I normally wouldn't snitch, but you don't mess with someone's deck."

"Yeah, that's low even for a prick like you." Dai accused.

"Oh come on, who's to say I wasn't throwing away my own cards? I guess Bastion and I must have similar decks that's all." Chazz said, trying vainly to defend his innocence.

"Bullshit." Dai said.

"No one calls me a liar, and no one calls me a thief." Chazz countered angrily.

"Fine then you're not. Let's just have our duel. Shall we?" Bastion interjected.

"But how?" Syrus asked.

"A good duelist always has a spare deck, or a few of them." Bastion said as he unbuttoned his yellow blazer. "You saw my different formulas, well they were for all my different dueling decks." He said as he opened his blazer, showing a special vest with six different deck holsters. "And each one of them is as powerful as the next.

"Well you can go ahead and have your six fucking decks, cause all I need to burn your ass is this one. Now let's start this." Chazz said as he held up his own deck.

"I thought you'd never ask Chazz." Bastion said as he pulled out one of his decks and activated his disk and inserted his deck. "You're just a problem to be solved Chazz, a theorem to be cracked. You're finished."

"So bring it on." Chazz said.

"Duel." Both said at the same time.

Chazz {4000LP}

Bastion {4000LP}

"Hope you're ready, cause here comes the hurt. I summon _Chthonian Soldier_." Chazz said and summoned his grey armored monster {1200AP}. "And a card facedown, and that'll do it for now." He said as he finished his turn.

"Oh will it now?" Bastion said as he drew.

Dai was watching the duel intently, ever since Bastion revealed his six back up decks, he had started thinking. '_Maybe I need a back up deck. Who knows if something like what happened to Bastion could happen to me. I'd hate to see anything like that happen to my cards since they're so important to me, but it never hurts to have a back up. Not to mention that having a second deck could allow me to surprise people who expect to see me playing with my Spellcaster's. Playing a different deck, with a whole different set of strategies, could really help me out._' He thought as he continued to watch the match. He also unconsciously stood right next to Alexis, who had moved closer to him as well.

"I summon _Hydrogeddon_ in attack mode. Rise _Hydrogeddon_." Bastion said as his monster appeared in a spray of what looked like brown gas. It was a large four-legged monster that appeared to be made of rolling brown gas; it had yellow eyes and a large tail with a flipper on the end {1600AP}. "Now attack _Chthonian Soldier_ with Hydro Gust. Destroy him." Bastion said as his monster breathed a huge spray of brown at Chazz's monster.

"Thanks, you just activated my soldiers special ability. It causes you to lose the same amount of life points I just did." Chazz said as both their life points dropped.

Chazz {3600LP}

Bastion {3600LP}

"Not bad." Zane commented.

"I also activate a special ability. You see Chazz, when _Hydrgeddon_ destroys a monster in battle, I am immediately allowed to summon another one from my deck." Bastion said as he searched for the card and shuffled his deck. "So rise _Hydrogeddon_." He said as another monster appeared on his side of the field {1600AP}. "And my battle phase isn't over, so now I can wage a direct attack against you Chazz. So go _Hydrogeddon_, Hydro Gust." Bastion commanded as his monster hit Chazz directly.

Chazz {2000LP}

Bastion {3600LP}

"You'll pay for that." Chazz said angrily as he drew. "I activate my trap _Call of the Haunted_. This lets me bring back one monster from my grave, so rise _Chthonian Soldier_." Chazz said as him monster reappeared. "Next I activate the spell card _Inferno Reckless Summon_. This allows us both to summon from our deck, grave, or hand any monsters that have the same name as the one we already have on the field." Chazz said as two more _Chthonian Soldiers_ appeared on his side of the field, and Bastion gets one more _Hydrogeddon_.

"It doesn't make any sense. It doesn't matter how many of those he summons, they still can't beat those _Hydrogeddons_." Alexis says, confused by Chazz's strategy.

"Not by themselves they can't." Zane said, guessing at what Chazz had planned.

"I activate the equip spell _Chthonian Alliance_. The equipped monster gains eight hundred attack points for every monster on the field that has the same name as him. That brings his attack points to…well you're the math nerd, you can figure it out." Chazz said as his monster was enveloped in a vortex of dark blue energy and got bigger {3600AP}. "Attack _Chthonian Soldier_, Wind Storm Slash." Chazz commanded as his giant _Soldier_ slashed through one of Bastion's _Hydrogeddons._

Chazz {2000LP}

Bastion {1600LP}

"Oh no, Bastion's Life points have gone down by more than half. He's losing the duel." Syrus said, panicking slightly.

Dai started to get worried, but saw the slight smirk on Bastion's face and decided that, like himself, Bastion thrived on pressure.

"Bravo good show, but it will be short lived. Rise _Oxygeddon_." Bastion said and his new monster appeared in a spray of light blue gas. It looked like a yellow-eyed Pterodactyl made of rolling light blue gas {1800AP}. "Now attack the twelve hundred attack point _Chthonian Soldier_ with Vapor Stream." Bastion commanded, and his monster shot forth a blast of nearly invisible gas at the _Soldier_ and destroyed it.

"Did you forget? When my _Soldier's _destroyed, you take the same amount of damage as me. Some whiz kid you are." Chazz mocked as Bastion's life points dropped as well.

Chazz {1400LP}

Bastion {1000LP}

"My turn's not through, now my _Hydrogeddon_ attacks another of your _Soldiers_." Bastion commanded as another of Chazz's monsters was destroyed.

"That damage is still all going back to you loser." Chazz said.

Chazz {1000LP}

Bastion {600LP}

"Aw man, why does Bastion keep attacking? He's only hurting himself." Syrus asked, not understanding.

"Bastion's knows exactly what he's doing." Dai said, understanding his reasoning and approving.

"That's right, Bastion's playing smart. The _Chthonian Soldier_ with the equip magic card as thirty-six hundred attack points. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster to destroy him, unless…" Zane's explanation was interrupted by Chazz's remaining monster getting smaller {2000AP}.

"Unless he destroys the other ones and lowers the big ones attack points." Syrus finishes his brother's explanation, finally understanding.

"That's right Sy, so if Bastion wants to beat that thing, he's gotta give up some life points." Dai said.

Bastion had a smirk on his face. "Last I'll place a facedown card, and that will do for now." He said ending his turn.

"Will it? I wouldn't be so sure whizz kid. I'm sacrificing _Chthonian Soldier_ and all of the cards in my hand in order to summon _Infernal Incinerator_. Didn't see that coming did you?" Chazz asked as his new monster appeared in a whirl of flames. It was a giant spider looking monster with a long neck, a large fang filled mouth, and a head with the upper half of a humanoid coming out of it, the arms of the humanoid had chains reaching bad down to the head {2800AP}. "Better break out your calculator, cause if you can't figure out a formula to beat this guy this turn, the you're toast. Face it Bastion, you don't stand a chance against the _Infernal Incinerator_, especially since he gains two hundred attack points for every monster you have on the field." Chazz said as his monster got more powerful {3400AP}.

"With that many attack points it doesn't matter which one of bastions monsters receives the attack Bastions finished." Syrus said.

Dai was sure that Bastion had a plan from that smirk he had on his face, but decided to let the others figure it out for themselves.

"Now _Infernal Incinerator_ attack with Firestorm Blast." Chazz commanded and the monster breathed a huge blast of flames at Bastion's monsters.

"I activate my trap, _Amorphous Barrier_." Bastion said as several glass-like pillars appeared on the field and stopped the attack. "When I have three or more monsters on my side of the field, this trap negates my opponents attack and ends the battle. But nice try Chazz." Bastion explained.

"Aw so what? One turn, that's all it buys you. Then you'll be all mine." Chazz taunted.

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn." Bastion said calmly. "Because I activate the spell card _Bonding H20_. I sacrifice two _Hydrogeddons_ and one _Oxygeddon_ to summon _Water Dragon_ straight from my deck." Bastion said and his new monster appeared in a tornado of water. It was a giant serpentine dragon made entirely of flowing crystal blue water {2800AP}. "And since the number of monsters on my side of the field has decreased, your _Infernal Incinerator's_ attack points decrease." Bastion pointed out and the monster got weaker {3000AP}.

"Doesn't matter, my monsters attack points are still higher than yours." Chazz said.

"You better double check your work. Because I've already done all of the math." Bastion said confidently.

"Already done all the math?" Crowler asked.

"That means that Bastion has had all of this planned out from the start." Dai confirmed, mentally applauding the Ra for his forethought.

Suddenly a wave of water struck _Infernal Incinerator_ and its power dropped {0AP}. "No his attack points." Chazz said, not understanding what happened.

"Indeed, that was _Water Dragon's _special ability. You see, when he's on the field the attack points of all fire attribute and pyro type monsters automatically go to zero. Now _Water Dragon, _attack with Tidal Blast." Bastion commanded and his monster shot out a huge stream of water that destroyed Chazz's monster.

Chazz {0LP}

Bastion {600LP}

"A well played duel Chazz, but not well enough." Bastion said to the Obelisk.

"Pure luck. You drew a lucky card, and stumbled into the win." Chazz accused.

"Perhaps but luck favors the prepared, and I was prepared to beat you with a half dozen other cards as well. You would have lost the duel one way or another, but deny it if you want. Just like you deny throwing my deck into the ocean." Bastion accused the young Obelisk.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Chazz challenged.

"If you insist. Here a card I fished out, with a formula that I wrote on it." Bastion said holding up his copy of _Vorse Raider_ that had a still legible mathematical formula on it. "I suppose you could have written it, but the math would have probably been wrong, but it isn't. Chazz you stole, you lied, you cheated, and you lost. You deserve to be demoted." Bastion said with a note of finality.

"This can't be." Chazz said hanging his head in anger and frustration.

"Bastion Misawa, congratulations and welcome to Obelisk Blue." Crowler said as he walked up to him.

"No. I must decline that invitation." Bastion said.

"What? But what for?" Crowler asked.

"When I joined the academy, I said that I would only join Obelisk Blue when I became the number one student in the freshman class. Daisuke, of all the new freshman, I think that student is you." Bastion said.

"Thanks Bastion. So does that mean you want to do this now? Watching you guys duel really got me pumped." Dai said with a smirk.

"No, not just yet." Bastion said.

"Why not?" Syrus asked.

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I duel you, formulas to write, Theorems to solve, and equations to balance. You're a good duelist Dai, and I plan to be ready." Bastion explained.

"Smart move. I guess I'll have to get my deck ready for that matchup as well." Dai said.

"He didn't have to prepare for me. He beat me, with just one days notice." Chazz muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry Dai, soon my dorm room walls will be covered in new strategies and then we will duel. Just be prepared for it to turn out like that ballgame. You know the one where I struck you out." Bastion teased good-naturedly.

"Keep dreaming Bastion. Baseball's a pastime, but dueling is my life." Dai said seriously.

"Well I guess we'll find out when the time comes." Bastion said as the two duelists stared each other down. You could literally feel the dueling energy coming off the two of them.

Not long after Bastion defeated him, Chazz left Duel Academy stating that he was not getting the respect he deserved at this school. Since he left, Dai had been slightly depressed, seeing as he saw Chazz as one of his main rivals, but he quickly got over it. It had been several weeks since Bastion's defeat of the former Obelisk, and now it was winter break at Duel Academy, and most of the students had gone home for the holidays.

"I can't believe everyone left for winter break. The campus feels so empty, oh well, all the more dueling for us." Dai commented, as he and Syrus got ready for a little practice duel.

"Yeah and all the more cafeteria food too." Chumley said.

"Yes, which makes you wonder why all we have been eating are marshmallows." Professor Banner commented looking down at the small charcoal grill they had set up in the Slifer cafeteria.

"We already ate all of the grilled cheeses." Chumley pointed out.

"We?" Professor Banner asked him.

"Go _Blast Magician_." Dai said as his red-robed monster appeared {1400AP}. He was currently staring down Syrus's _Gyroid_ {1000AP} and _Cycroid_ {1000AP}.

Their duel was interrupted though when suddenly someone crashed through the door of the cafeteria.

It was an Obelisk Blue student with shoulder length brown hair and glasses.

"Whoa, you look like you've seen a ghost." Dai said as they rushed over to him.

"I-I have." The young man stammered out.

"Say what?" Dai asked.

"_Jinzo_ the dueling card." He said.

"Um Professor Banner, you might want to call the school nurse." Dai said, thinking the boy had hit his head or something.

"I know you. Your name's Tory, you were in my Para Dueling class." Professor Banner identified the Obelisk.

"Yeah that's right Professor Banner, and everything you said was right. About duel spirits being real, it's all true." Tory said hysterically.

"Um better make that the school shrink." Dai commented.

"Just calm down Tory, and tell me everything that happened. From the very beginning." Professor Banner said seriously to the distraught Obelisk.

"Yes Professor. A while back I told some of my friends about your class, and how you said that under certain conditions duel spirits could come to life. Well we started trying to create those conditions. Even though we knew the academy forbids it." Tory explained. "We did it a couple of time, and nothing happened, until yesterday. Maybe it was because we used our sheets as cloaks, or because we took Dr. Crowler's bath candles, but this time something was different. Se we put our hands on a mystic box, said the chant, and _it_ happened. Then the mystic box spelled out 'give me three and I'll be free'. We thought it meant cards." Tory said.

"Oh no, _Jinzo's_ appetite would never be satiated with mere card. This is just awful." Professor Banner said.

"Wait, so what did the three mean Tory?" Syrus asked.

"It meant people." Tory explained. "And unfortunately we agreed before we knew better."

"So your friends?" Syrus asked.

"They're both gone. I've looked everywhere but it's like they just vanished into thin air. First it was one, then the other, and I know it's going to be me next." He said apprehensively.

"You sure they didn't just go home for winter break Tory?" Dai asked him, trying to find a logical solution.

"I'd hoped, but I called their parents and they didn't know where they were." Tory explained. "I doubt they could have made it home anyway. I tried to leave the island, but I couldn't. See when I got to the ferry there _he_ was, waiting for me." Tory said remembering the man in the dark brown overcoat waiting on the boat. He remembered the man lifting his had and revealing _Jinzo's _face. "There's no escape." He said.

Suddenly the power went out. "What was that?" Syrus asked sounding frightened.

"Just relax Syrus, maybe it was just a fuse." Professor Banner said in a calming tone.

"Yeah or a bulb." Chumley said.

"_Or maybe it was me_." Said a ghostly voice behind the group. Standing there with Tory in his arms was a man wearing a brown overcoat and hat.

"Hey let him go you asshole." Dai shouted at the man.

"_We had a deal_." The man said as he ran off while carrying Tory.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Dai yelled as he ran after him, with the rest of the group in tow. '_Spirit or not, I'm stopping him._' Dai thought as he ran. Looking around he couldn't see _Jinzo_ anymore. '_Damn it, I lost him._" Dai thought as he came to a halt.

"Where did he go?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know, he was here one second and then he was gone." Dai said in frustration.

Suddenly Pharaoh started meowing and hissing while looking off towards one of the side roads through the forest. "Pharaoh, what's wrong?" Professor Banner asked the cat.

"I think he can sense him." Syrus surmised.

"Well only one way to find out." Dai said as he headed on the direction the cat was facing.

They soon came to a power junction. "What is this place?" Syrus asked.

"From the looks of it, this is the central power station for the entire island. But I do not see _Jinzo _anywhere." Professor Banner explained.

"Well I see Tory." Dai said, spotting the Obelisk lying near one of the power relays. As he approached the unconscious boy, electricity sparked from the relays to the sides and came together right in front of him. Suddenly _Jinzo_ appeared in front of him in spiritual form.

"_None of you are safe._" Said the renegade duel spirit.

"How is this happening Professor? How is _Jinzo_ appearing like this?" Syrus asked.

"It is the electricity, _Jinzo _is using it to power himself up. He is a clever one." Professor Banner said.

"Let him go _Jinzo_. If you need a third sacrifice then you can take me." Dai offered the spirit.

"_You do emit more vitality than this one. I'll take you up on your offer._" _Jinzo_ said.

"On one condition, you and me duel. If you win, you can take my life energy, but if I win then you return the other two." Dai countered.

"_A duel? Very well, I should be sustained by this electrical limbo long enough for a match_." _Jinzo_ said. "_First I'll beat you, then I'll consume you_."

"Yeah, fat chance." Dai said as he activated his disk and pulled up his hood.

Dai {4000LP}

Jinzo {4000LP}

"_First, I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode._" _Jinzo _said as his monster appeared. I was a doll that looked like a small boy with a creepy smile on its face and carrying a large axe with a yellow energy blade {1600AP}. "_Next I'll activate the spell card Ectoplasmer. This fiendish spell allows each player to sacrifice a monster at the end of their turn, then half of that monster's attack points are dealt as damage._" _Jinzo_ said as his spell caused his monster's spirit to appear and shoot out and strike Dai.

Dai {3200LP}

Jinzo {4000LP}

"Oh no, Dai's already fallen behind." Syrus said in fear.

'_That's a continuous spell card, so he can use its effect every turn, but so will I._' Dai thought. "Alright my move." He said as he drew. '_Only one monster, but it will have to do._' "I summon _White Magical Hat_ in attack mode." Dai said as the white wearing magician appeared {1000AP}. "Next I'll lay four face downs and play my own continuous spell, _Mirage of Nightmare_. With this on your turn I get to draw four cards, but then on my turn I have to discard four." Dai said as his cards appeared. "But first, _White Magical Hat_ direct attack with White Illusion." Dai commanded and his monster shot forward and created copies of itself and one of them struck _Jinzo._ "But I'm not done yet, I'm going to use your own _Ectoplasmer_ sacrifice ability, so I'm giving up _Magical Hat_ and you give up half of his attack points from your life points." Dai said as his monster slumped and a spirit version attacked _Jinzo_.

Dai {3200LP}

Jinzo {2500LP}

"That's the spirit, I mean that's how you beat a spirit." Syrus cheered on his friend.

"Alright, we've got a game now." Dai said with a slight smirk.

"_A game you'll soon lose. After all since Malice Doll of Demise was sent to the graveyard due to the effect of a spell, he automatically resurrects_." _Jinzo _said as his monster reappeared.

"Well speaking of spells, mine activates, so I can draw four cards. Then I activate one of my facedown cards, _Emergency Provisions_. So I can sacrifice _Mirage_ and gain a thousand life points." Dai said as his life points increased.

Dai {4200LP}

Jinzo {2500LP}

"What a move, he got a thousand points and ditched _Mirage_, now he wont have to toss any cards." Chumley said.

"_I summon Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode._" _Jinzo_ said, as his new monster appeared it was a floating representation of the Grim Reaper {1600AP}. "_And since you have no monsters out I can wage a direct attack, Sickle Slasher._" _Jinzo_ commanded and his flew forward to attack Dai.

"Not so fast, I activate a trap _Arcane Emergence_. With this trap you have to select a card from my hand, and if it's a monster I can summon it, and if it's a spellcaster I can draw another card." Dai said as his trap was revealed.

"_Far right_." _Jinzo _said.

"Good choice, for me at least. Come forth _Breaker the Magical Warrior_, and since he is a spellcaster I get to draw another card." Dai said as he drew and his monster appeared on the field. It was wearing red battle robes with gold trim and carried a straight bladed sword and a red and gold shield {1600AP}. _Breaker _and _Emissary _battled and were both destroyed.

"_Foolish mortal, by sending Emissary to the graveyard, we may both search for a level three or lower monster and put it in our hand, and I choose thousand eyes idol_." _Jinzo_ said.

"Well I choose _Apprentice Magician_." Dai said.

"_So be it, now to continue with my turn, and Malice Doll's attack. Go Cleaver Heaver_." _Jinzo _said as his monster threw its axe and struck Dai. "_And don't forget the magic of Ectoplasmer._" _Jinzo _reminded as the spirit of _Malice Doll_ struck Dai as well.

Dai {1800LP}

Jinzo {2500LP}

"_Having this duel was an excellent idea. It's so much better to enjoy something slowly, rather than all at once." Jinzo_ said.

"Dai your legs, they're fading." Syrus yelled to his friend.

Looking down, Dai saw that indeed his legs were fading. "What's going on?"

"_I'm collecting on our deal. You've lost half your life points, so I'm taking half your life force, and it feels good._" _Jinzo _explained.

"I wont let you take me _Jinzo_, I'll duel to the very end. First I play _Monster Reincarnation_ from my hand, and discard a card to bring back _Breaker the Magical Warrior_ from my grave to my hand. Then I'll bring out_ Breaker_ in attack mode, and when he's normal summoned he gets a spell counter_._" Dai said as the silvery counter appeared above his monster. "Next I activate his special effect, if I remove the spell counter from _Breaker_ I'm able to destroy one of your trap or spell cards, like that _Ectoplasmer_." Dai said as the counter disappeared from above his monster and it shot a beam of red energy that destroyed the spell card.

"Licious, no Dai wont keep taking damage for _Jinzo_ sacrificing his monsters." Chumley said.

"But I'm not done yet. I activate another facedown _Double Summon_. With this I'm allowed to summon another monster this turn, so I sacrifice _Breaker_ to summon up _Magical Marionette_." With that his new monster took the field. It wore purple armor and had a purple mask with yellow eyes and a red cloak with the hood pulled up {2000AP}. "Now it's time for my _Marionette_ to cut you down to size, go Puppet Slash." Dai commanded, and the monster raised its hands and suddenly a puppet wielding two knives appeared in front of it. The monster moved its hands forward and the puppet rushed _Jinzo_ and did a cross slash into the duel spirit.

Dai {1800LP}

Jinzo {500LP}

"You're lucky you didn't have a body for that. I'll end my turn with a facedown." Dai said.

"_My draw, and I couldn't have asked for a better one. With this card, my resurrection is all the closer._" _Jinzo_ said with a laugh. "_I activate Malice Doll's special effect and re-summon it, but only to sacrifice it in order to conjure…Jinzo!_" The duel spirit said as he himself was summoned to the field {2400AP}.

"I call bullshit, you can't summon yourself." Dai protested.

"_I just did, and now I can attack you personally. Cyber Energy Shock, destroy the Magical Marionette._" He said as he shot out a blast of energy that destroyed Dai's monster.

Dai {1400LP}

Jinzo {500LP}

"Oh no, Dai's _Marionette_ is gonzo, and with _Jinzo_ really out on the field, he won't be able to activate any trap cards thanks to his special ability." Chumley said with worry.

"Alright it's my move, and I summon _Apprentice Magician _in defense mode." Dai said as his monster appeared {800DP}.

"If _Apprentice Magician_ is destroyed Dai is allowed to summon another level 2 or lower spellcaster from his deck onto the field." Chumley said.

"It's still a risky play, I hope he knows what he's doing." Syrus said worried for his friend.

"_Ready for more pain mortal? I summon spirit caller in attack mode_." _Jinzo _said. His new monster looked was a man wearing a brown robe {1000AP}. "_And now I attack your Apprentice Magician with Cyber Energy Shock_." The spirit said and destroyed Dai's monster.

"Now I can summon another level two or below spellcaster monster to the field in face down defense mode." Dai said as the facedown card appeared.

"_It doesn't matter, it won't be around for long thanks to my spirit caller. Go Breath From Beyond._" _Jinzo_ commanded, and his monster took on a more demonic appearance and opened its mouth impossibly wide and let out a huge scream that shattered Dai's facedown monster.

"You just destroyed my _Magician of Faith_, and thanks to its effect, when it's flipped up, I get to add a spell card from my grave to my hand." Dai said as the magic card he wanted returned.

"_Again, it maters not, for now I equip myself with the spell card Amplifier. With this, I'm not bound by my own special ability any longer, now I can use any trap card I please, so I think you can guess what this facedown might be._" _Jinzo_ said with an evil laugh.

"This is so not licious, now Dai is behind on monster and traps." Chumley said, fearing for his friend.

"_Your demise is imminent_." The rouge spirit said.

"I doubt it." Dai said as he drew. "I play the spell card pot of greed and draw two cards." Dai drew his cards and saw one of his favorite monsters. '_Cerberus, hey pal_.' Dai thought as the spirit of his monster appeared behind him.

"_A spirit?_" _Jinzo _asked.

"He's a friend first and a spirit second, which is probably why he doesn't have to snack on souls of the living to hang out here in the real world." Dai answered.

"Now I play the spell card _Dark Magic Curtain_. Now by paying half my life points, I'm allowed to special summon my _Dark Magician_ from my deck, but I'm not allowed any other summons this turn." Dai said as his favorite monster appeared {2500AP}. "Then I play the spell card _Mystical Space Typhoon_. This lets me destroy one spell or trap card, and I choose that _Amplifier_." Dai said as the magic card was destroyed.

Dai {700LP}

Jinzo {500LP}

"Licious, when _Amplifier_ is sent to the graveyard, the monster it's equipped with goes with it." Chumley said.

_Jinzo _was destroyed. "_No, I'm too close. I won't let it end here. I refuse!_" Came _Jinzo's_ disembodied voice.

Suddenly Tory started to get up. "Hey Tory, you okay man?" Dai asked him.

"_I'm not Tory, I am Jinzo and I raise myself from the grave with Call of the Haunted."_ Came a dual voice of both Tory and _Jinzo_ together.

"No you don't, I activate the trap _Solemn Judgment_. I again pay half my life points and negate the activation of that trap card you were about to play, and destroys it." Dai said as _Call of the Haunted _was destroyed and his life points went down again.

Dai {450LP}

Jinzo {500LP}

"Now _Dark Magician_, finish this with Dark Magic Attack." Dai commanded and his monster raised its staff and shot a large orb of black energy surrounded by purple lightning and hit Tory/_Jinzo_, dropping his life points.

Dai {450LP}

Jinzo {0LP}

Suddenly an expanding field of energy that quickly enveloped the entire power station surrounded Tory/Jinzo.

Dai woke up the next morning when his duel disk beeped one final time and powered down. Looking around he saw his all friends getting up behind him. He then turned towards the sound of snoring and saw the three Obelisk Blue students lying near the power relay.

"Do you think they remember anything?" Syrus asked.

Dai just shrugged. '_It would probably be better if they just forgot, but I wont. Duel spirits aren't just real, their dangerous._' Dai thought as they turned to leave. Dai suddenly looked down and saw a card on the ground and picked it up. As soon as he looked at the card he felt it resonate within himself like the cards in his current deck. Smirking, Dai put the card into the new deck holster he bought and walked back towards his dorm, ideas for his new deck already coming to him.

**END CHAPTER SIX**

**Authors Note: Welcome back to another exiting chapter of **_**Hello Duel Academy**_**, so now Bastion has beaten Chazz, who then left the school, and Dai has had his first encounter with a malevolent duel spirit. Also he has now decided to make a second deck and knows what kind of deck he wants. This chapter has one unique card **_**Arcane Emergence**_**, that I created myself, I thought about just having him use **_**A Hero Emerges**_** since that trap would have allowed the same thing, but that card is Jadens and I don't want to use one that's not a standard card anyone can have in their deck, also the second ability makes it more useful. Votes for second deck.**

**Fiend {2}**

**Machine {0}**

**Thanks to all of you that have been reviewing my story and voting. I hope you continue to do so. Also check out two of my other stories, **_**Home in another Universe, **_**and **_**Rokubi no Ookami: Tale of the Wolf Jinchuuriki.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: DUELING THE KING**

It was a nice day a Duel Academy, it was several weeks after Dai's first encounter with the malevolent duel spirit _Jinzo_ and the students were again in gym class, only this time they were playing tennis instead of baseball. Dai and Syrus were currently teamed up against Alexis's two friends Jasmine and Mindy. Dai wasn't really happy to be playing this game. He'd much rather play baseball or better yet, working on his new deck. He was still trying to find several important cards for it before it could be ready. He wasn't really sure why the cards he kept thinking about were important, but he trusted his instincts on things like that.

"Come on, will someone please tell me what the fuck tennis has to do with Duel Monsters?" Dai asked in frustration.

"Everything, taking turns thinking on your feet, and the harder you play, the better you do." Mindy replied as she struck a hard blow straight at Dai.

"Well in that case." Dai said as he tried to return the shot only for him to swing too hard and cause the ball to bounce off his racket at a bad angle. The ball shot straight towards Alexis on the next court over. "Alexis look out." Day yelled at his female friend, and slight crush if he was honest with himself.

She looked up but was unable to do anything before suddenly someone appeared in front of her and swatted the ball away with a powerful swing. Unfortunately the ball went straight in the direction of Dr. Crowler who was sitting in the line judge's chair. He looked up just in time to catch the tennis ball directly in the face.

All of this went unnoticed by Alexis or her friends as they were all running towards the blonde Obelisk.

"Thank you." Alexis said to the student that saved her.

"Alexis, that ball almost creamed you, are you okay?" Jasmine asked her friend.

"Yeah would you like me to carry you to the nurse?" He said suavely, causing Mindy and Jasmine to look at him with hearts in their eyes. But as soon as he saw her he zoned out.

"No that's okay, I'm fine." Alexis assured him. The guy was standing there staring at her, and drooling slightly, causing Alexis to sigh in exasperation, here was another guy that only cared about her looks. "Do you need _me_ to carry you to the nurse?" She asked sarcastically, causing him to snap out of his dream world.

"No, no I'm good. It's just that I know you from Obelisk Blue. I've seen you around. Not that I've ever hat the pleasure of talking to you." He said as he snatched her hand and held it. "Let alone touching you." He said with a slight blush on his face. "Anyway, I better get back to my match. What was the score again? Love something?" He yelled at his tennis opponent, causing Alexis, Dai and Syrus to sweat drop.

A little while later Dai was in the nurses office with Dr Crowler, and he was apologizing for hitting him with the ball, even though it wasn't his fault, and trying not to laugh at the teachers feminine sounding screams of pain.

"You know Dr. Crowler I saw the whole thin and Dai wasn't even the one that hit you with the ball, technically speaking." Said the nurse Ms. Fontaine.

"Technically or not, Daisuke was the one who started it. I saw the whole thing with my own two eyes. Well one eye, but that's besides the point." He ranted as she put a bag of ice on his growing black eye.

"_Cyclops_." Dai said under his breath while trying to cover it with a cough.

"Hmm care repeating that you Slifer Sludge?" Crowler said and held his hand to his ear.

"Look if you want to punish me then how about I just promise to quit playing tennis? I don't even like it." Dai offered.

"Don't like tennis? Then I can think of no better punishment for your crime. I'll make you play, under the strict tutelage of our captain. He'll whip you into shape in no time." Crowler said.

"Oh come on that's bullshit, I said I was sorry." Dai complained.

"Oh yes, you will be." Crowler promised.

At the same time in the girls locker room Alexis was putting some things away inside her locker. "Alexis." Came a yell from behind her, turning around she saw Jasmine and Mindy walking towards her. "We found out who that hot tennis guy is for you." Mindy said.

"What are you talking about? I didn't ask you to find out who he was." Alexis said as the three of them left the locker room.

"Yeah, yeah anyway he's a total catch, now try to stay calm." Jasmine said. "His name is Harrington Rosewood, as in _Rosewood Sporting Goods_. The have stores all over the place and he's the heir, plus he's a third year Obelisk Blue."

"That's great." Alexis said apathetically.

"Great? An older guy, that's rich and a hottie? That's not great, that's boyfriend material so go out and get him." Mindy said with enthusiasm.

"Girls, I'm just not looking for a boyfriend right now. I want to concentrate on my dueling first." Alexis said as Syrus running around the hallways interrupted their talk.

"Aw man, aw man where's the lousy tennis team?" He yelled as he was looking for the correct place.

"What's with super spazz over there?" Mindy asked.

Turning towards the voice Syrus smiled seeing a familiar face. "Hey Alexis, do you know where the Tennis team meets?" Syrus asked her.

"Out on the courts Syrus, what on earth's wrong?" Alexis asked him.

"What's wrong? Everything's wrong." He yelled as he ran towards the Tennis courts.

"Uh care to be more specific Sy?" Jasmine asked.

"No questions, he'll only come back." Mindy warned.

"It's the most unfair thing ever. Dr. Crowler is letting the tennis captain boss Dai around as punishment for hitting him with that ball." Syrus explained.

"How is that unfair?" Jasmine asked.

"Cause the captain's the one that really hit Crowler." Syrus said as he ran off towards the tennis courts.

"Who's the captain?" Mindy asked, getting shrugs from Alexis and Jasmine.

At the same time Dai was currently pissing off said tennis captain. No matter how much he tried to wear out the Slifer, Dai seemed to have no problems keeping up with the furious pace he was setting. He decided to try taunting Dai instead. "Come on Daisuke, you've gotta hustle for that muscle. You've gotta sweat to become a threat. If you don't pick up the pace, you wont win the race." He said as he hit another tennis ball straight at Dai, who knocked it aside easily.

"I swear to god, if I have to hear one more retarded ass sports cliché I may just slit my fucking wrists with a duel monsters card." Dai said while shaking his head.

This was the scene that Syrus and the girls walked into. Alexis picked up one of the tennis balls and walked out onto the court, this caught Harrington's attention. "Alexis?" He asked as he walked over towards her. "Hey there, sorry I'm sweating so much I've just been kicking this guys…" He stopped as Alexis walked right past him without even saying anything and went over towards Dai.

"Hey Dai, you won't believe what I just heard." She said to him. Dai immediately perked up and walked closer to her. "I was on my way over here and I ran into Professor Banner, he told me that someone spotted Chazz." She told him in an excited voice.

"No way? Where is he?" Dai asked, extremely curious as the where his rival was.

The two students closeness really pissed Harrington off. '_A bench-warming loafer like Daisuke talking to a girl like Alexis? No way, time to run some interference._' He thought as he walked over towards the pair. "Hey time out!" He yelled. "You can't talk to a first round pick like Alexis. I mean you're not even in the same league as her, so stay away from my little Obelisk Pixie." He shouted at Dai.

"Obelisk Pixie?" Syrus said as he tried to imagine little versions of _Obelisk the Tormentor_ with pixie wings. He quickly shook off that disturbing image.

"I'm warning you Daisuke, just step away from the beautiful girl. Don't make me go athletic on you." Harrington warned.

"Um I'm sorry, just what makes you think you have _any_ fucking right to tell me who I can and can't talk to you ass hat?" Dai said condescendingly to the overbearing Obelisk. "Not to mention you think you can tell Alexis not to talk to someone that's not only one of her friends, but is one of the few guys on this campus that doesn't spend all of his time ogling her and respects her as a person and a great duelist." Turning back towards the blonde, who was blushing lightly at his defense and his compliments, he continued. "So what were you saying Lex?"

"Lex? Where do you come off using a pet name on _my_ sweet Obelisk princess?" Harrington asked arrogantly. "This little huddle is over."

"Good, so beat it then you douche bag." Dai said to him.

"No way, know your sports, when a huddle is over you make you play, you don't run away." Harrington said.

"I get it, you want a tennis match, right?" Dai asked.

"No way. I want a duel winner becomes Alexis's fiancé." Harrington said arrogantly.

"Whoa fiancé? Just slow your roll their Romeo." She said heatedly.

"I accept." Dai said, much to the shock of Alexis. Turning back towards her he smiled. "You trust me don't you Alexis?" He asked.

She remembered how he had saved her from that Shadow Duelist and decided that she did trust him. "Yeah I do Dai." She said with a light blush.

The two went to go get their dueling equipment, and Dai decided to change clothes, and met back on the tennis court.

"Alright, are you ready?" He asked Dai as he activated his duel disk.

"You bet jack off. You're going down." Dai said as he also activated his disk and pulled up his hood.

Dai {4000LP}

Harrington {4000LP}

"Two hot guys dueling it out for your hand in marriage, what do you think?" Mindy asked her blond friend.

"Please Mindy, I am not getting married." Alexis said.

"Alright engaged, what are we going to split hairs here?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not getting engaged either Jazz." Alexis said to the brunette. "The only reason I'm still here is to see if the rumors are true. To see if this guy is really as good a Zane." Alexis explained.

'_This guys is rumored to be as good as my brother? If that's true the Dai is in serious trouble._' Syrus thought.

"Service." Harrington said as he drew. "I play a facedown and activate the spell card _Service Ace_. Here is how it works, I pick a card and you guess if it's a monster, spell, or trap card. If you guess right then my card goes away and you're fine, but if you're wrong you take fifteen hundred points of damage." He said as he held up a card.

'_Well most likely its a monster, since trap cards are too valuable to waste like this, it could be a spell, but monster is more likely._ Dai thought. "I say it's a monster." Dai said.

Harrington betrayed himself by frowning and revealed the card. It was indeed a monster card. "I end my turn."

"My turn." Dai said as he drew. "I summon _Mystical Beast Cerberus_ in attack mode." Dai said as his monster appeared {1400AP}. "Next I play the spell card _Mystical Space Typhoon_ and destroy your facedown card." Dai said as the hurricane destroyed the trap card _Receive Ace_. "Now my _Cerberus_ gets a spell counter since I played a spell card and five hundred extra attack points." Dai said as the silvery counter appeared and his monster got stronger {1900AP}. "As good as Zane? You've got to be shitting me. Your first card is all luck and that second one only works if the person you're dueling is a fool for thinking you're defenseless without monsters. Now _Cerberus,_ teach him a lesson with Mystic Roar." Dai said as his monsters twin head both opened their mouths and roared, releasing streams of energy that struck Harrington simultaneously.

Dai {4000LP}

Harrington {2100LP}

"Now that my monster attacked, his spell counter goes away. I lay one facedown and end my turn." Dai said as the silver counter disappeared from above his monster {1400A}.

"Not bad Dai, but not good enough." Harrington said as he drew. "Now lets see how you deal with _Smash Ace_. With this spell card I flip up the top card of my deck, and if it's a monster you take a thousand points of damage." He said as he flipped up his card, it was indeed a monster. "Now take this, _Smash Ace_." Harrington said as a beam of light shot out and struck Dai. "Now I summon _The Big Server_…" Harrington started but was interrupter by Dai.

"I activate the trap _Torrential Tribune_, now since you summoned a monster, all monsters on the field are destroyed." Dai said as both monsters were destroyed.

"I end my turn." Harrington said.

Dai {3000AP}

Harrington {2100AP}

"You're a hack, your strategy is lame and predictable. You stacked your deck with weak throwaway monsters and a ton of spell cards that deal direct damage. It may seem great to inexperienced duelists, but anyone with real skill will pick it apart like I just did." Dai said as he drew. "I summon my _Maleficar Disciple_ in attack mode." Dai said as his monster appeared {1200AP}. "Next I activate my _Maleficar's _special ability, whenever he attacks I have to pay up to one thousand life points, but for every point I pay, he gains that many attack points. So by giving up nine hundred life points, _Maleficar Disciple_ gets strong enough to win the duel. End this with Blood Magic." Dai said as his monster sliced its hand and shot a wave of blood red energy at Harrington.

Dai {2100LP}

Harrington {0LP}

"Well that settles that." Jasmine said.

"He's getting married." Syrus cheered, then looked at Alexis. "Well someday he will, maybe?"

"This can't be." Harrington said as he fell to his knees. "But she was my soul mate, my number one draft pick, my marquee girlfriend." He said as he started crying anime tears and ran off.

"Wow, I've never seen you take someone out like that Dai." Syrus said.

"I couldn't stand that guys attitude, plus his deck was so weak I couldn't have made that duel interesting without guessing wrong or playing like an idiot." Dai said as he pulled down his hood. Looking over at Alexis, Dai walked towards her. "Even though I said I agree to the stakes, I want to change the arrangement. Instead of this whole hand in marriage thing, why don't you let me take you out on a few dates instead?" Dai asked her.

Alexis smiled at him. "Yeah, that sounds nice Dai. Way better than being engaged."

Several days after Dai had his match with Harrington he was walking into the Card Shack for a snack and saw a large grouping of students standing off to the side. Seeing Bastion, Dai walked over to him. "What's up? Is it egg which day?" He asked.

"No Dai, just a little lunchtime tussle." Bastion answered.

"A duel? So who's dueling?" Dai asked and looked to his left, there was a boy in a Ra Yellow Blazer. He currently had two facedown cards and one thousand life points.

"Well on the left is Demitry." Bastion explained.

"Never heard of him." Dai said. "Whose the other… Syrus?" Dai asked his friend.

"Hey Dai." Syrus said as he waived to his friend.

"What's going on?" Dai asked.

"A high stakes duel. Check it out." Syrus said as he pointed to the wall. "Yugi's deck is going on tour, and the first stop is Duel Academy. Isn't that awesome?" Syrus explained.

"Damn right it is. The King of Games' deck? To see it for myself, that'll be the definition of badass." Dai said. "It's a piece of history, everything it's been through."

"Yeah it's the same deck he took to Duelist Kingdom, where he beat Maximillion Pegasus himself." Syrus said.

"Yeah and don't forget Battle City, where he used it to beat Seto Kaiba, and Marik." Dai said.

"Yeah, how he used those Egyptian God Cards was amazing. The deck isn't going on tour with the Gods, but it does have all the other classics. I can't wait, it's gonna be the best thing ever. We have to go." Syrus said excitedly.

"I'm with you Sy, but if you're so excited why are you dueling? We need to get tickets." Dai said.

"That's why Syrus is dueling Dai." Dorothy said. "There's only one ticket left, and whoever wins gets it. Can you think of a duel with a better prize?" She asked.

Dai sweat dropped. "Yeah one with two tickets." He deadpanned.

"Why, did you want to bring someone else too? Oh is this where you want to take Alexis on one of your dates? I already have my ticket." He said holding up his ticket.

"Wait you're dueling for me?" Dai asked with a surprised expression.

"Of course Dai, and I'm gonna win." He said as he stepped back up to his opponent. "Let's finish this." He said.

"My turn I play _Heavy Storm_, and that young scholar will destroy all of the magic and trap cards on the field." Demitry said as his own traps were destroyed and two token monsters appeared on the field.

"Well this certainly looks familiar." Dai said.

"As well it should, since it is the same thing that Dr. Crowler did against you." Bastion said, having moved up next to his friend.

"And now I sacrifice the two wicked tokens created in order to summon the legendary _Ancient Gear Golem_." Demitry said as Crowler's best monster appeared in front of him. "Attack with Mechanized Melee." Demitry said, as the monster punched at Syrus.

"Not so fast, when you attack you activate _Jetroid's_ special ability, it lets me activate traps from my hand, like this _Magic Cylinder_. It takes Mechanized Melee and puts it in reverse." Syrus said as two cylinders appeared on the field.

"Time out." Demitry said. His monsters attack went in one tube and then came back out the other and struck him, reducing his life points to zero.

"And that's how you duel." Syrus said.

"Nice moves Sy, you sent his ass packing." Dai complimented.

"It was easy. I'd already seen how you beat Dr. Crowler's deck, and since Demitry copied it I knew exactly what to do." Syrus said, looking pleased with himself. "Oh I almost forgot." Syrus said going up to Dorothy and getting the other ticket. "Here's your ticket Dai." He said and handed it to his friend.

"Alright everyone, the show's over. So get back to class." With that the crowd started to disperse, many of the students commenting on Demitry's poor performance, stating that as a Ra he should not have lost to a Slifer like he did.

Bastion waited until everyone left. "Well I think that's about the worst of it." He said to his fellow Ra.

"Sure, until the next time I lose. Well I've had it." Demitry yelled as he ran out of the Card Shack.

That night Dai was looking through some new cards he bought, searching for cards for his new deck, but he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was still focused on seeing Yugi's deck himself. Syrus was regaling Chumley with the story of how he beat Demitry and got Dai his ticket.

"Hey Dai, you've been staring at your cards all night. What's up?" Syrus asked.

"It's Yugi's deck. I can't get it out of my mind. I can't wait another second to check out those legendary cards. So who's up for coming with me to the exhibit hall now?" Dai asked.

"While their setting up? Now there's an idea. That way we'll avoid the rush." Chumley said, agreeing with Dai's idea.

"Wait so I dueled to get you that ticket and you're not even going to use it?" Syrus asked.

"Of course I'll use it Sy. We're gonna be the first in line tomorrow too." Dai assure his friend.

The gang was quietly sneaking through the school towards the exhibit hall. Just as they got there Bastion rounded the other corner opposite them. "Bastion." Dai said with a smirk.

"Daisuke." Bastion said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Fancy meeting you here. Taking a sneak peek at the deck?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Guess great minds think alike." Dai said, just as a feminine scream came from the room with the deck on display. "Did you hear that?" Dai asked.

"Yeah someone's in trouble." Chumley said.

"Let's go help her." Bastion agreed as they all went running towards the display room. Inside the room Crowler was standing next to the broken display case. "Crowler?" He asked.

"The display case." Dai said pointing.

"He stole Yugi's deck." Chumley accused.

"Why'd you do it Dr. Crowler?" Syrus asked.

"No wait I…" Crowler tried to explain.

"Let's go get Chancellor Sheppard." Dai said as they all turned to leave.

"NO!" Crowler yelled as he flung himself at the four students, knocking them over.

"Hey, what the fuck man?" Dai yelled at the teacher.

"I know this looks bad, but I didn't steal the deck." Crowler pleaded.

"The who did?" Bastion asked.

"You were the only one here Dr. Crowler." Chumley pointed out.

"Standing right next to the broken case." Syrus added.

"Then search me. Please." Crowler said.

"You know it could be because the thought of searching dr. Crowler repulses me, but I believe him." Dai said.

"Yes you're not so dim after all." Crowler said.

"And that means the real thief is still out there." Dai said. "Let's split up and search for him." Dai said and everyone nodded.

Some time later Dai was standing by the bridge that lead to the docks, Bastion and Chumley both came running towards him. "Dorms are clear." Bastion said.

"So are the classrooms." Chumley added.

Suddenly they heard a yell. "That was Syrus." Dai said as they ran in the direction of the docks.

A few minutes later they found Syrus lying on the ground and Demitry standing off to the side. Both were wearing duel disks. "He has it." Syrus said as they came up to him. "Yugi's deck, and he beat me with it." Syrus explained pointing at Demitry.

"Alright you fucking thief you've had your fun, but now it's over. Hand over the deck right now Demitry." Dai said

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken, I'm Yugi. Demitry was just a child that would study other people's decks then copy them. With these cards, I'm not copying the King of Games. I truly am the King of Games, and if you want this deck back, you'll have to prove I'm not." Demitry said in a good approximation of Yugi's voice.

"You've gone right around the bend haven't you? Oh well, I don't back down from a challenge." Dai said as he took Syrus's duel disk and inserted his deck, and then he pulled his hood up.

"Duel." They both yelled.

Dai {4000LP}

Demitry {4000LP}

"My go." Dai said as he drew. "I'm going to summon _Hannibal Necromancer _in defense mode, and that's all." Dai said as his monster appeared. His new monster did not look like most Spellcaster monsters; it was large and gaunt, and looked like a huge humanoid insect. It was blue and had yellow spikes coming out from its joints {1800DP}.

Demitry drew. "I fuse _Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts_ and _Berfomet_ to create _Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast_." Demitry said as his fusion monster appeared. It was a large tan monster with two heads, a lion's body, a snake for a tail and large wings {2100AP}.

"Now go _Chimera_ Pulverizing Pounce." Demitry commanded and his monster jumped on top of Dai's and destroyed it.

"Syrus you just dueled this guy. Any advice for how to beat him?" Chumley asked.

Syrus shook his head. "None, I tried everything to beat him, but nothing worked." He admitted.

"What are you saying Sy? That Dai doesn't stand a chance?" Chumley asked.

"What I'm saying is against Yugi's deck, that's a possibility." Syrus said.

"I'm afraid it's more than that. You see Demitry is a copycat duelist, which means in order to defeat him; you must exploit the failings of whomever he's copying. As you did when you first dueled him Syrus. You knew he was copying Crowler's deck and you knew what its weaknesses were, that's how you won. But the problem is that now he's copying Yugi, a duelist whose weaknesses are not so well known, that is if he has any at all. You see there is no known formula for defeating the King of Games, so therefore there is no known formula for how to beat Demitry now." Bastion explained.

"Alright, my turn." Dai said as he drew. "So you like fusing monster? Well I like taking them down. So I summon _Defender the Magical Knight _in attack mode, and when he's normal summoned he gets a spell counter." Dai said as the monster appeared {1600AP}. "Then I play the spell _Fissure,_ which destroys your monster with the lowest attack point. Say goodbye to your _Chimera_." Dai said as the monster was destroyed.

"When _Chimera_ is destroyed I'm allowed to summon back _Berfomet_ from my graveyard." Demitry said as the four armed monster re-appeared {1800DP}.

"Well he won't be back for long. I equip _Defender_ with the _Book of Secret Arts_ so he gets a three hundred attack point boost." Dai said as his monster received a strength boost {1900AP}. "Now _Defender_ attacks with Magic Sword Slash." Dai commanded as his monsters sword glowed with blue energy and he cut through _Berfomet._ '_That ability saved his life points from taking a big hit. That deck is sure living up to the hype._' Dai thought.

"My turn, and I play the spell _Monster Reincarnation_, now by discarding one card from my hand, I get another monster back, _Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts_ rise." Demitry said, as his large horned lion appeared {1500AP}. "And next I activate the spell card _Swords of Revealing Light_." Demitry said as swords of light came down and blocked his monsters. "Now thanks to this for three turns your monsters cannot attack. I lay a facedown and end my turn."

'_I've got to figure out a way around this spell._' Dai thought as he drew. '_Perfect._' "I summon _Breaker the Magical Warrior_ and when he is normal summoned he gets one spell counter and three hundred attack points." Dai said as the red clad warrior appeared {1900AP}.

"What a licious move, _Breaker _has a special ability that will let Dai destroy Demitry's _Swords_ spell card." Chumley said

"Yes but _Breaker_ won't be around long enough to use that ability, because I have a trap card _Dark Renewal_. This trap activates when you make a summoning, now by sacrificing one of your monsters, as well as one of my own, I'm allowed to bring a spellcaster monster back from my graveyard." Demitry said.

"You ditched a spellcaster when you used _Monster Reincarnation_ didn't you." Dai surmised, thinking back on the moves made.

"Correct, and now _Gazelle _and _Breaker_ make some room for the one, the only, my friend _Dark Magician_." Demitry said as a large red coffin appeared on the field and then opened up, the two monsters disappeared inside the coffin and the signature monster of Yugi's deck appeared in its well know purple battle robes {2500AP}.

"Whoa, the original _Dark Magician_, the headliner of Yugi's entire deck." Dai said, impressed with the move made.

"You think he'll give an autograph?" Syrus asked.

"I wish I'd brought my camera." Chumley commented.

'_Well played, I doubt Yugi could have done it better himself. Demitry is copying him perfectly, and that is not good for Dai._' Bastion thought.

"Defender you may not be able to attack, but you can still defend, and that's exactly what I'm gonna have you do." Dai said as he switched his monster, which hid behind its massive shield {2300DP}. "Your move Demitry."

"That's Yugi, and I activate the spell card _Thousand Knives_ and when I activate this with _Dark Magician _on the field, I can use it to destroy any one of your monsters." Demitry said as the magical knives shot down and struck _Defender_, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared _Defender_ was still on the battlefield. "What happened? Your monster was supposed to be destroyed by _Thousand Knives_." Demitry asked, confused.

"_Defender's _special ability. When he has a spell counter on him, if a spellcaster monster is going to be destroyed, I can remove it in order for that monster to survive." Dai explained.

Demitry growled. "No matter, now that he has no spell counters he is vulnerable. _Dark Magician,_ destroy _Defender_ with Dark Magic Attack." Demitry ordered and his monster shot an orb of black and purple energy at Dai's monster, destroying it.

"Give up." Demitry said.

"Never." Dai countered.

"That's the spirit never give up, always believe in the heart of the cards. That's what I say." Demitry said.

"Yeah right, the hear of the cards." Dai said sarcastically. '_It's his cards I'm worried about, either I beat them, or we lose them._' Dai thought. '_Alright Daisuke, time to step it up._' Dai thought as he drew. "_Apprentice Magician_ in defense mode." Dai said as his monster appeared {800DP}.

"Well, well there may be no known blueprint to defeating Yugi, but Dai is still trying to design one, and if my hunch is right, what he is planning might work." Bastion said.

"Don't forget with _Swords of Revealing Light_ out you still can't attack, but I can _Dark Magician_, Dark Magic Attack." Demitry said as his monster destroyed Dai's _Apprentice._

"Hey congrats, by destroying him, I'm allowed to summon a level two or below spellcaster from my deck straight to my field in facedown defense mode." Dai said as a new card appeared on the field.

"Way to play, you really show promise." Demitry said condescendingly.

"Okay this guy is really starting to piss me off." Dai said as he drew. '_This is bad, my facedown monster isn't nearly strong enough to take on Dark Magician, and I only have one monster with a hope of defeating Dark Magician._' Dai thought in frustration. "I play a facedown and end my turn." Dai said as he set his monster down.

"Well it's been three turns now." Bastion pointed out.

"Then that means no more _Swords of Revealing Light_." Chumley said.

"Dai did you hear that? The spells over, so you can attack next turn." Syrus said.

"Hmph, that's assuming Daisuke even has a next turn." Demitry said as he drew. "_Dark Magician,_ attack his facedown monster." Demitry commanded.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap _Arcane Emergence_ and it activates as soon as you declare an attack. Now you have to pick a random card from my hand and if it's a monster I can summon it, and if the monster is a spellcaster, I get to draw a card. So what are you going to pick?" Dai said as he held up his hand.

"So be it, the far left." Demitry said.

"Good choice, for me that is. Come forth _Endymion, the Master Magician_." Dai said as his new monster appeared. It wore black battle robes with teal trim and had a large black cape, it carried a staff with a large crescent blade at the top and it had a purple gem at the bottom of the crescent {2700AP}.

"Alright, now Dai had a monster that can stand up to the _Dark Magician_." Syrus cheered his friend.

"And every other card in Yugi's deck, after all with no Egyptian God Cards, that _Dark Magician_ is the strongest monster Demitry has." Bastion said.

Demitry suddenly started laughing. "Sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing your little friends, they're quite wrong. It's true that _Dark Magician _is my strongest card, but as a duelist you must know that its rarely just about the card. Its what you do with it, and what I'm going to do is play this. _Dedication Through Light and Darkness_, it takes _Dark Magician_ and turns him into something even stronger. The legendary _Dark Magician of Chaos_." Demitry said as his spell card activated.

"_Dark Magician of Chaos_?" Syrus asked.

"That doesn't sound good." Chumley said.

"Yes well it's not. It's one of the mightiest creatures you'll ever see." Bastion explained. 

"Yes and I'm about to unleash him on you Daisuke, _Chaos Magician_ rise." Demitry said as his new monster took the field. It wore a black body suit, had blue skin and carried a black staff with red rings on it {2800AP}. "Now by simply summoning him I'm allowed to bring a magic card from my graveyard to my hand. Oh and in case you forgot to do the math, _Endymion_ doesn't have the most attack points anymore, _Chaos Magician_ does." Demitry pointed out as he brought _Monster Reincarnation _back to his hand.

"Twenty-eight hundred?" Syrus asked.

"Yes now watch them all in action, Scepter Strike." Demitry ordered, as his monster shot a ball of multi colored energy and _Endymion_ and destroyed him.

Dai {3900LP}

Demitry {4000LP}

"Just face it, this deck and I fit perfectly. Always have, always will." Demitry said confidently.

"Not if I can help it." Dai said. '_Of course I don't know if I can, against the King of Games deck, I'm not sure if mine stacks up._' Dai thought.

"Dai's in deep trouble." Syrus said, looking worried for his friend.

"Unfortunately Syrus, that's the understatement of the year. Look what he has to contend against, the _Dark Magician of Chaos_, full life points, and the King of Games deck. The trouble isn't deep, it's subterranean." Bastion said.

'_I gotta turn this around. Not only does this guy have Yugi's deck, he thinks he is Yugi. And the only way for me to set him straight is by beating him._' Dai thought. "My draw." Dai said as he drew. '_Cerberus, it's good to see you pal._' "I summon _Mystical Beast Cerberus_ in defense mode, I'll also lay a facedown." Dai said as his monster appeared both on the field and in spirit form behind him {1400DP}.

"I summon _Kuriboh_, now _Dark Magician of Chaos_ attack his _Cerberus_." Demitry commanded as the fur ball monster appeared on the field {300AP} and his monster attacked Dai's.

"Not so fast, I play a trap _Scrap Iron Scarecrow_, now your battle is over, and my trap goes back facedown on the field." Dai said as the scarecrow created a barrier that stopped Demitry's attack.

'_That was a good play by Dai, losing Cerberus would have really hurt him._' Bastion thought as the duel continued.

"My go, and I play _Pot of Greed_ so I draw two new cards. Next I sacrifice _Cerberus_ in order to summon this, my _Chaos Command Magician_." Dai said as his Cerberus was replaced by the green robed mage {2400AP}. "Now it's time for you to meet a monster of mine that you're familiar with. I play the spell _Dark Magic Curtain_, and by paying half my life points I can summon my very own _Dark Magician _to the field." Dai said as his _Dark Magician_ appeared on the field {2500AP}.

Dai {1950LP}

Demitry {4000LP}

Demitry was shocked. "How do you have that monster? No one should have him except for me." He yelled.

"Yeah well I do, and as for how I got it, well you don't rate high enough for that story. Now _Dark Magician,_ take out that _Kuriboh_." Dai commanded.

"But which _Kuriboh_?" Demitry asked.

"I play the spell card _Multiply_, and by sacrificing _Kuriboh_ I am allowed to summon _Kuriboh _tokens to all of the empty spaces in my monster card zone." Demitry explained as four _Kuribohs_ appeared on his field {200DP}. "Of course your attack is still in play, but its significance has been deflated." Demitry said.

"Fine then _Chaos Command Magician_ attack another _Kuriboh _token." Dai commanded and his monster also destroyed another token.

"I play the magical _Card of Sanctity_. It forces both of us to draw until we both have six cards in our hands." Demitry said as they both drew. "Excellent, I drew the monster _Watapon_. You see if _Watapon_ is drawn to my hand by way of magic, trap, or monster effect I can immediately special summon it." Demitry said as the small pink puffball appeared {300DP}. "But he won't be around for long, because I'm going to sacrifice him to bring out _Dark Magician Girl_." Demitry said as the female spellcaster appeared {2000AP}.

"Wow she's even cuter in real life." Syrus said.

"She has beauty and brawn, for every _Dark Magician_ in the graveyard, she gain's three hundred attack points." Demitry said as she got stronger {2300AP}. "Now _Dark Magician of Chaos_ destroy his facedown monster." He commanded.

"Did you forget about my trap? Go _Scrap Iron Scarecrow_." Dai said as the scarecrow again shielded his monster.

"No I didn't, I just wanted it out of the way. Because what he started she'll finish. Now _Dark Magician Girl_, attack with Dark Burning Attack." Demitry commanded as his monster shot an orb of burning purple fire that struck Dai's facedown monster.

"You activated my _Magician of Faith's_ ability, when she's flipped up, I get a spell card from my graveyard back." Dai commented.

"Alright so you got me with a couple of good shots. But now it's my turn." Dai said as he drew.

"Your turn?" Demitry asked.

"Yeah, my turn to return the favor, and with this card I just drew I can return it and then some." Dai said. "I play the spell _Knight's Title_. Now by Sacrificing _Dark Magician_ I'm allowed to summon _Dark Magician Knight_." Dai said as his new monster appeared {2500AP}.

"It's no stronger than _Dark Magician_, so you wasted that move." Demitry scoffed.

"No I didn't, because when he's summoned to the field _Dark Magician Knight_ can destroy one card on the entire field and destroy it." Dai explained.

"That means…" Demitry began.

"Yup, your _Dark Magician of Chaos_ is toast." Dai finished as Demitry's monster was destroyed. "Next I play _Monster Reborn_ to bring _Dark Magician_ back from the grave so you're _Dark Magician Girl_ doesn't get stronger. And finally I activate the equip spell _Fairy Meteor Crush_, and equip it to _Dark Magician_ now when he attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference is dealt to you as damage. Since I have a soft spot for the ladies, I'll destroy your _Kuriboh _tokens, and thanks to _Fairy Meteor Crush_ you take damage from _Dark Magician_. Go Dark Magic Attack, and Dark Magic Slash." Dai said as his two dark monsters destroyed the last two _Kuriboh _tokens.

Dai {1950LP}

Demitry {1800LP}

"Yeah take that Demitry/Yugi wannabe." Chumley said.

"Way to play Dai. Nice work." Syrus Cheered.

"It's crazy, I'm beating Yugi's deck." Dai said with a slight smile.

'_Simply amazing, Demitry is dueling exactly as the King of Games would, but Dai is staying competitive, winning even. Sure he was a bit overwhelmed at first by Yugi's deck, but now he's really turned things around. Maybe one day his deck will be going on tour right next to Yugi's, assuming he can win it back first._' Bastion thought mentally congratulating the Slifer on an impressive performance.

"Next I'll toss two face downs and activate the spell card _Emergency Provisions_, now by sacrificing one of those spell cards I get back a thousand life points." Dai said as one of the cards vanished and his life points increased.

Dai {2950LP}

Demitry {1800LP}

"Dai, you've got this." Syrus cheered.

"You have nothing, my deck is prepared for all contingencies." Demitry said as he drew. "First I switch _Dark Magician Girl_ to defense mode and then I activate _Spider Web_." Demitry said as monster changed battle mode {1700DP} and his spell card appeared and a web shot from the card into Dai's graveyard. "It allows me to take one of the spell cards you send to your graveyard last turn and add it directly into my hand, and soon it will go directly into my life points. Because I chose _Emergency Provisions_, then I'll play two facedown cards and activate the spell card _Monster Reincarnation_. Next I'll make three sacrifices, which allows me to play _Emergency Provisions_. Finally thanks to _Monster Reincarnation_ I'll take back the _Kuriboh_ I just lost. So did you follow all of that?" Demitry asked as Dai's attack was basically voided out.

Dai {2950LP}

Demitry {4800LP}

"Not a word of it." Syrus yelled at the copycat duelist.

"Well I did, sweet moves, but they won't save you from _Dark Magician_, take out _Dark Magician Girl_ with Dark Magic attack." Dai said as his monster destroyed Demitry's last line of defense. "And don't forget, thanks to _Fairy Meteor Crush_ you take damage equal to the difference in your monsters defense points and my monsters attack points."

Dai {2950LP}

Demitry {4000LP}

"Good thing I padded my points last turn." Demitry muttered.

"Yeah well good thing I have a couple of attacks left. _Dark Magician Knight_, _Chaos Command Magician_ attack." Dai commanded his monsters.

"Now that's how you duel." Syrus said.

"Licious, Now Dai can hit Demitry's life points directly." Chumley agreed.

"Yes, and with his two monsters it will be enough to win the duel." Bastion said.

"Alright, Yugi's deck is about to be saved." Syrus Cheered.

"And Dai's about to be one of the few guys that beat it." Chumley cheered as well.

"I think you're forgetting someone, _Kuriboh._" Demitry said as he discarded the card and the fur ball monster appeared to block _Dark Magician Knight's_ attack. _Chaos Command Magician's_ attack still went through. "By discarding _Kuriboh_ from my hand I take no damage from one of your monster's attacks. Good thing _Monster Reincarnation_ let me bring him back from the graveyard last turn." Demitry explained.

Dai {2950LP}

Demitry {1600LP}

"Damn, well you can't play every move perfect. I lay one facedown and end my turn." Dai lamented.

"Thank you _Kuriboh_ that move takes me back to our duel against Seto Kaiba in Battle City. Those were some good times, weren't they old friend?" Demitry said. Dai could see the duel spirit of _Kuriboh_ sweat drop.

"Battle City? This guy's gone batty." Syrus said.

"Just smile and nod Sy, just smile and nod." Chumley said, taking his own advice.

"Now let's continue this, for _Kuriboh_. His fall won't be in vain." Demitry said as he drew. "Perfect, the heart of the cards has served me again. I remove one Dark attribute monster and one Light attribute monster from my graveyard." Demitry said as _Kuriboh_ and _Watapon_ appeared on the field.

'_Oh fuck, could he have Chaos Sorcerer in his deck too?_' Dai thought, knowing that it was one of the monsters that could be summoned that way.

"I've seen Dai do this, remember in his duel against Chazz?" Syrus asked.

"It could be one of three cards. One is _Chaos Sorcerer_ that we know Dai has in his deck, but the other two are far more powerful. They are so powerful that duelists have scoured the world trying to add them to their collection. One of them is _Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End_; this card is so very powerful that it has been outlawed in official Duel Monsters tournaments. The other has power comparable to the _Chaos Emperor_, but has never been forbidden due to its scarcity. In fact some say that not a single one still exists." Bastion explained.

"Oh? Well they're wrong because I have one right here _Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning_." Demitry said as his two monsters disappeared into a swirling vortex of light, and his new monster took the field. It was a large warrior in black full armor with gold trim, and it carried a large curved sword and had a black shield with more gold trim {3000AP}.

"So Yugi really did have that card? I always thought it was just a rumor." Dai said, looking in awe at the ultra rare card.

"I'm afraid not, this card's been a part of my deck for a long time, but I only bring him out for special occasions, like now. I play _Mystical Space Typhoon_ to destroy your _Scrap Iron Scarecrow_, and now Luster Blade Attack." Demitry commanded as the trap was destroyed and his monster attacked _Chaos Command Magician_ with countless stabbing blades.

Dai {2350LP}

Demitry {1600LP}

"Okay, that hurt." Dai said.

"Well that was just the beginning, now I'll show you the true power of this card." Demitry said. "You see, when _Black Luster Soldier_ destroys your monster in battle, he's allowed to attack again." Demitry said.

"No fucking way." Dai exclaimed.

"Aw man, now I'm beginning to see why cards like this are outlawed." Syrus said.

"Now _Black Luster Soldier_ end this." Demitry said.

"He's through, Dai's life points can't keep taking hits like that." Bastion said.

"It's over." Demitry yelled.

"You're right. It is over, but not for me. I activate my trap _Prismatic Wall_." Dai said as an indigo wall of energy appeared in front of _Dark Magician_.

"What's this?" Demitry asked.

"Just like you said, it's the end. This is a special trap that has seven different effects, depending on the number of spellcaster monsters i have in my graveyard, and since I have more than seven in my grave it's most powerful ability activates. It destroys all of your monsters and then you take damage equal to those monsters attack points." Dai explained as a look of horror came across Demitry's face.

"Then that means…" Demitry began.

"Yup, you lose." Dai said as _Luster Soldier_ tried to stab _Dark Magician_ only to be stopped by the power of _Prismatic Wall_. The monster was then destroyed and the resulting explosion hit Demitry, dropping his life points.

Dai {2350LP}

Demitry {0LP}

"That's the end of you using that deck." Dai said as he pulled down his hood.

"I've been beaten, even with my… with Yugi's legendary cards." Demitry said as his voice turned back to normal. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win?" Demitry asked.

"The answer to that is obvious." Came a voice from behind an outcropping. Walking into view was Zane, along with Alexis.

"Hey you're Zane." Demitry said.

"Big brother?" Syrus asked.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Dai asked.

"Why else? To see the deck, but it was gone." Zane explained.

"We snuck into the event hall, and saw how the display case was broken. We knew the thief couldn't have gotten far so we decided to take a look around." Alexis said.

"Which led us here. We found you a while ago, but didn't want to interrupt the duel." Zane said, giving a rare ghost of a smile.

"Kind of you." Bastion said.

"Wait so you guys saw everything? Me and Demitry dueling?" Dai asked.

"Not just us, your duel attracted quite a bit of attention." Zane said.

Looking around Dai saw a large portion of the student population had watched his duel against the legendary deck.

"So what now?" Demitry asked.

"Well kid the penalty for stealing has always been crystal clear, straight up expulsion. But since everyone here enjoyed seeing Yugi's deck in a duel, rather than a display case, I doubt that anyone here will turn you in." Zane explained.

"What difference does it make? I lost." Demitry said looking downtrodden.

"You didn't lose. You won't win or lose until you put yourself out there by creating your own deck, with your own strategies. You wont ever be a real duelist until you do that." Dai said.

"Dai's right, after all there's no amount of studying you can do to be able to use someone else's deck as well as they can." Zane said.

"Yeah, what Zane said, I mean no offense but just because I beat you, doesn't mean I could beat Yugi." Dai said. "So how about we put that deck back where it belongs?"

"Yeah okay." Demitry agreed.

The next morning Dai and Chumley were standing in the display hall looking at the deck in its case. "Would you look at that, everything is back to normal." Dai commented.

"Well, I mean you know, as normal as things get around this crazy place." Chumley said, getting a nod from Dai. "So what have you got there?" Chumley asked, pointing at the roll of paper in Dai's hand.

"Oh this? Just a poster of _Dark Magician of Chaos_, I'd really love to get him for my deck, but this is probably as close as I'll get to him." Dai said unrolling the picture and looking at it.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Authors Note: Well here's another chapter written. This one took a lot of doing, since none of Dai's monsters have the ability of Jaden's **_**Flame Wingman**_**, still I hope you all enjoy it. The first part was short on purpose since I never liked the episode with Harrington and his stupid tennis deck. Still I put it in for the simple reason that it gives me an excuse to throw Dai and Alexis together for dates in later chapters. Still since I didn't like that episode I made the duel short and completely one sided. A new ability for **_**Prismatic Wall**_** was revealed, and that one is by far its most powerful ability, hence why it needs seven or more spellcasters in the grave to activate. This trap will probably become one of the signatures of Dai's spellcaster deck. Ever since I first came up with the idea for it during the tag duel, I've been adding abilities to it. I think they're all really cool and not too overpowering. Votes for second deck.**

**Fiend {2}**

**Machine {0}**

**I'd like to thank those of you that enjoy my story and are writing reviews for it. Hopefully you will continue to do so. Check out two of my other stories **_**Home in Another Universe**_** and **_**Rokubi no Ookami: The Tale of the Wolf Jinchuuriki.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE DUEL OFF**

It was several days after Dai's duel with the copycat duelist Demitry. The different department chairs of Duel Academy were sitting in their main conference room along with the Chancellor Sheppard. "Are you out of your mind?" Yelled Dr. Crowler while leaning over the desk in the conference room. "The School Duel between Duel Academy and North Academy is the biggest match of the year. We can take no chances. So it's clear that Zane must be our rep." Crowler said while looking at the third year Obelisk.

"Zane is our best, but he's a third year student. North Academy is using a first year student." Sheppard explained.

"Why would the do that?" Crowler asked.

"Who knows, but in the spirit of competition I think that we should use a first year student as well. You understand don't you Zane?" Sheppard asked the blue haired young man.

"Of course Chancellor." Came his calm response.

Sheppard chuckles. "Well then, the only question is who this first year should be."

"Daisuke Higarashi." Came Zane's immediate reply, causing Crowler to grimace.

"I agree, Dai is our best new student. Don't' you think?" Professor Banner asked his cat Pharaoh, getting a meow in response.

"Well if the cat says so." Crowler said sarcastically.

"Chancellor, Dai will make Duel Academy proud, trust me." Zane assured.

"Well then that's that, unless someone has a better idea." Sheppard said, starting to bring the meeting to a close.

Crowler was fuming. '_Daisuke Higarashi, that Slifer Slacker, every time he does well it makes me look bad. There has to be someone else._' Crowler thought as an idea struck him. "Wait I know, Bastion Misawa. He should represent us." Crowler said with enthusiasm.

"From Ra Yellow?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes he's far more qualified. He tested higher than any other first year, it's only fair Chancellor." Crowler said while climbing over the conference table and getting right up close to Sheppard.

"Well how about a duel off then?" Sheppard suggested.

"Crazy teacher say what?" Dai said with a shocked look on his face sometime later in class.

"You heard correctly Dai, you will duel Bastion and victor will represent Duel Academy in the School Duel against North Academy." Professor Banner explained.

Dai just looked back at his friend and rival and smirked, getting one in return.

"Wow Dai, you might just be in the School Duel." Syrus said excitedly after class was over.

"No Slifer's ever been there. You'd make Duel Academy history." Chumley said with equal excitement.

Dai smiled at the idea, since it was what he'd decided on when he was placed into Slifer Red. He figured being the first Slifer ever to be in the school duel would definitely help his dorm get some respect at the Academy. His musings were interrupted when Bastion walked down the stairs and stood next to his desk. "Well Bastion, may the best man win." Dai said to the black haired Ra.

Bastion smiled. "Best deck, and I assure you Dai, that deck will be mine. You see I've been formulating a new set of cards to defeat you ever since my duel with Chazz." Bastion explained.

"You said you would, so is it ready?" Dai asked.

"Not yet, but it will be, it will be soon." Bastion assured him.

"Well till then." Dai said as the two students knuckle bumped.

"Bastion's designed a whole deck just to duel you with?" Syrus asked, watching the Ra's retreating form.

"I don't know if you should be really honored, or really scared." Chumley commented.

"Well guys, it looks like I have some more work ahead of me. Bastion is gonna be in for a surprise when we duel." Dai said with a smile on his face.

That night showed Bastion sitting in his dorm room working at his computer. "Countless Equations, a myriad of Theorems, yet I still haven't quite solved the problem that is Dai's deck." Bastion said to himself as he pulled up pictures of Dai's various monster and trap cards. "Ah the _Dark Magician_, most likely Dai's rarest card. While it has no special effects, the sheer number of cards he has that allow him to bring it out quickly are a severe problem. Even If I stop him from bringing it out there is still his _Chaos Sorcerer_, that monster is allowed to remove an opponents monster from play every turn, but in turn cannot attack. Not to mention his _Relinquished_, an incredibly powerful spellcaster that can take one of my own monsters and turn it against me." Bastion leaned back in his chair while thinking about how to counter the powerful monsters in Dai's deck. "There has to be a way to counter all of those high level monsters from coming onto the field. Wait of course, that's it." Bastion said as he input several equations into his computer. He was very pleased with the results he received. "Dai, the code of your cards, has been cracked."

The next morning Dai finished his breakfast early and headed out to meet Alexis without Syrus and Chumley. He met her in the clearing he liked going to when he wanted to relax. "Hey Lex, been here long?" He asked the attractive blond as he walked up to her.

"No just a few minutes. So your duel with Bastion is pretty soon, nervous?" She asked him as they sat down on a fallen log.

"Not really, I've been working on something that I'm debating on bringing out during this duel." Dai said.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"Well I've been working on a second deck. After what happened with Chazz tossing some of Bastion's cards into the ocean I thought it would be a good idea to have a back up. I just haven't had a chance to test it out yet. I'm not sure if this duel is the right place to debut it though. There's a lot of pressure." Dai admitted.

"A second deck? Mind if I take a look?" Alexis asked.

"Sure, I just feel like it's missing something." Dai said as he handed her his new deck.

Alexis looked through the cards a bit before handing the deck back to Dai. "You're right, the deck still feels a bit unbalanced. I wouldn't duel with it yet." Alexis said to the young Slifer. "Dai, I just want to tell you, I know you'll win. And this is for luck." She said as she leaned over and gave Dai a light kiss on the lips. Blushing slightly the Obelisk got up and walked back towards main Academy building, leaving a slightly stunned Dai sitting on the log.

Dai quickly shook off his amazement and caught up with her. "Hey Alexis, after this duel off, how about I take you out on one of those dates I promised you?" Dai asked her.

Alexis just smiled and nodded. The two quickly headed towards the main Academy building.

"It's time duelists, to find out." Crowler began with grand sweeping gestures. "Who will represent our most illustrious Academy in the annual School Duel?" He finished, causing the student body to cheer loudly. "Introducing first from the Ra dorm, Bastion Misawa!" Crowler yelled. "And then from Slifer, some kid." He finished lamely, refusing to show any kind of praise for Dai.

"Here we go, good luck pal." Dai said to his friend.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but with the deck I've prepared I don't need luck." Bastion assured.

"I guess we'll just have to see." Dai said as he pulled up his hood.

"Go Dai, this is what you trained for." Syrus yelled encouragingly.

"It'll be instincts vs. intelligence here." Zane said while standing next to Alexis.

"Yeah." She replied sounding slightly distracted. Zane just looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Now without any further ado." Crowler said.

"Lets Duel!" Both boys said at the same time.

Dai {4000LP}

Bastion {4000LP}

"Alright, first move." Bastion said as he drew. "I summon _Carboneddon_ in defense mode." Bastion said as the monster appeared. It was a two-legged machine-like reptile {600DP}. "That's all." Bastion said as he finished his turn.

"A brand new deck and _Carboneddon _is all you can bust out?" Dai asked as he drew. "Well whatever works for you. I play _Blast Magician_ in attack mode." Dai said as the red robed mage appeared {1400AP}.

'_One turn, and already Dai has one of his powerful effect monsters on the field_.' "Off to a good start then." Bastion complimented him.

"Yup and it only gets better. _Blast Magician_ attack." Dai commanded and his monster shot a ball of flame and destroyed Bastions monster. "I drop down one facedown and end my turn."

"You don't waste time do you? I like that." Bastion said as he drew. '_Here it is. The one card that will let me win this duel, but first_.' "I summon _Oxygeddon_ in attack mode." Bastion said as the vaporous pterodactyl appeared {1800AP}. "And now _Oxygeddon_ attack with Vapor Stream." Bastion commanded as his monster shot a blast of vapor at Dai's _Magician_.

"Not so fast, I have a trap, _Negate Attack_. Now your attack is over before it even begins." Dai said as a barrier stopped his monsters attack. "Sorry Bastion but my _Blast Magician_ isn't going anywhere yet." Dai said.

"Well played Dai, of course I'd expect no less." Bastion complimented while looking at his hand. '_Still when I activate this card, it wont matter how well you play_.' He thought. "I'll just lay this facedown and that's all." Bastion said as he finished his turn.

"Alright then." Dai said as he drew. "I summon _Skilled Dark Magician_ in attack mode." Dai said as his dark robed mage appeared {1900AP}. "Then I activate the spell card _Block Attack_ and switch your _Oxygeddon _to defense mode." Dai said, as a silver spell counter appeared above both his monsters and Bastions monster switched modes {800DP}. "Now _Blast Magician_ destroy _Oxygeddon_ with Flame Blast." Dai said as his monster shot an orb of magical fire and destroyed Bastion's monster.

"Whoops, looks like someone has forgotten their Chemistry. You see fire and oxygen, they don't mix Dai, so when _Oxygeddon_ is destroyed in battle by a pyro type or fire attribute monster, it doesn't just take a toll on my life points, but on yours as well." Bastion said as his monster went up in a giant explosion.

Dai {3200LP}

Bastion {3200LP}

"Nice move, your monsters special ability cost us both there, but I'd do it all over again. You know why? Because now that your field is empty I get to attack you directly." Dai said as his _Skilled Dark Magician_ hit Bastion with a direct attack.

Dai {3200LP}

Bastion {1300LP}

"Zane was right about that boy. He's quite a duelist." Sheppard complimented Professor Banner.

"Yes we teach those Slifers well, when they don't ditch class." Banner said with a smile.

Meanwhile Crowler looked like he was about to have a seizure. '_Why did I open my big mouth and nominate Bastion for this match? He's getting creamed, I'm getting humiliated, and worst of all Daisuke is looking better than ever._' Crowler said while trying not to foam at the mouth.

"Sorry pal, looks like its back to the drawing board if you wanna beat my deck." Dai said with a slight smirk.

"On the contrary, I've already beaten it. Now it's just a matter of showing all of my work." Bastion said. '_And a matter of Dai playing the card that will allow me to enact my master plan._' Bastion thought. "Now then lets get back into the fray shall we?" He asked as he drew. "I summon _Hydrogeddon_ in attack mode." Bastion said as his new monster appeared in a swirl of brown gas {1600AP}. "Now _Hydrogeddon_ attack _Blast Magician_." Bastion commanded as his monster destroyed Dai's.

Dai {3000LP}

Bastion {1300LP}

"Next I'll activate _Hydrogeddon's_ special ability. You see whenever he destroys a monster in battle, I'm allowed to summon another _Hydrogeddon_ from my deck, and I just so happen to have one right here." Bastion said as another _Hydrogeddon_ appeared on the field {1600AP}. "Next I'll play an equip spell from my hand _Living Fossil_. I am now allowed to summon one monster from my graveyard, so long as I equip it with this, and I choose _Oxygeddon_. Rise again old friend." Bastion said as his monster reappeared, and another spell counter appeared above Dai's monster. "Of course _Fossil_ lowers his attack points and cancels his special ability, but it's worth it." Bastion said as his monster got weaker {800AP}.

"Yeah cause now Bastion has three monsters on the field." Syrus said worriedly.

"Yeah and a strange smirk." Chumley observed.

"Now it gets good, I activate the spell card _Bonding H2O_. You see Dai, when I bond two _Hydrogeddons_ and one _Oxygeddon_ they create water. Or in this case the all powerful _Water Dragon_." Bastion said as his serpentine dragon appeared on the field {2800AP}, and a third counter appeared above Dai's monster.

"Well that's not good." Dais said.

"That's one impressive monster." Sheppard complimented.

"Yes and one impressive move, this'll be tough." Banner said.

Down by the stage, Crowler was grinning from ear to ear. '_I knew it was a good idea for me to nominate Bastion for this match. He's looking magnificent, I look like a genius, and best of all, Daisuke looks like a complete fool._' He thought gleefully.

"It's your move Dai." Bastion said. '_And if you want to take on my Water Dragon there's only one move you can make, and it's the one I've been waiting for._' He thought.

"How's Dai supposed to take on that thing? His _Skilled Dark Magician_ doesn't have nearly enough attack points." Syrus lamented.

"Nice move Bastion. You have one of your best monsters out; now allow me to bring out one of mine. I really have to thank you though, without you, this wouldn't have been possible. I tribute my _Skilled Dark Magician_ and since he has three spell counters on him, I can special summon _Dark Magician_ from my hand, deck or graveyard." Dai said as the spell counters above his monster disappeared.

"I don't think so. I activate my trap, _Cursed Seal of Summoning_. This trap card activates whenever you try to perform a special summon, by discarding my entire hand it negates that summon and it stops you from performing any special summons for the remainder of the duel." Bastion said.

"Fuck, so I can't do any more special summons?" Dai asked.

"That's right, that means no _Chaos Sorcerer_, no ritual monsters, none of them." Bastion explained.

"No special summons? But that's how Dai wins all his matches." Syrus said.

"Compute it any way you like, but the answer will always come out the same. This duel's over." Bastion said.

Dai grimaced. "I summon _Crusader of Endymion _in defense mode." Dai said as his monster appeared {1200DP}.

"Face it Dai, with your ability to special summon monsters neutralized, and my water dragon about to strike, you and your monsters are all washed up." Bastion said confidently.

"I can't watch." Syrus said.

"It's not all bad, Dai still has more life points." Chumley commented.

Alexis was watching the duel intently. '_Come on Dai, fight back_.'

"Well, maybe we've underestimated Bastion, he's been playing this like a pro. After all, with just one move he's all but disarmed Dai's deck." Zane complimented the skillful play of the Ra duelist.

"Come on, he's just taken away Dai's ability to use special summons." Alexis shot back hotly.

"But that might be enough. Special summons are how Dai wins all of his duels." Zane countered.

"That's right Bastion, show this Slifer Slacking Sludge whose boss. Show him he doesn't belong in the School Duel." Crowler said.

"My Pharaoh, this does not look good." Professor Banner commented while petting his cat.

"I'll also switch _Skilled Dark Magician_ to defense mode, and that's it." Dai said as his monster kneeled down {1700DP}.

"Not much to do when you've been stripped of your ability to use your favorite monsters, eh Dai?" Bastion asked.

"Wrong there's lots to do. Like finding a new strategy, that's what being a great duelist is about. Thinking on your feet and being able to adjust to the unexpected mid duel. It'll be tough, but I'm up for it and then Bastion, it'll be that much more worth it when I win." Dai replied.

"When you win? I suppose we have nothing if not our dreams, however far fetched they may be. Now then, lets get on with this duel, my turn." Bastion said as he drew. "I play _The Mathematician_ in attack mode." Bastion said as his monster appeared in a puff of pink smoke. It was a short man wearing a long gray robe with a long white beard and carrying a staff {1500AP}. "You see when this is summoned I have to take a card from my deck and send it to my grave, but I _Mathematician_ is ever destroyed in battle, I'm allowed to draw a card." Bastion explained. "Of course none of that is very pressing at the moment, what with my _Water Dragon_ about to surge into action." The large serpentine dragon shot a jet of water and destroyed Dai's _Skilled Dark Magician._ "And now _Mathematician_ attacks your _Crusader_, Number Cruncher." Bastion commanded. His monster raised its staff and shot a beam of pink energy filled with numbers at Dai's _Crusader_, destroying it. "Well my turn's done Dai, so if you still plan on beating me, feel free to do your worst."

"You want my worst? Okay, I can do that." Dai said as he drew. "I summon _Defender the Magical Knight_ in attack mode." Dai said as the armored mage appeared with a silver spell counter above him {1600AP}. "Then I play _Pot of Greed_ so I can draw two more cards. Now _Defender _attack." Dai commanded as his monster raised its shield and shot a beam of blue energy that destroyed Bastions monster.

Dai {3000LP}

Bastion {1200LP}

"Well played, but since you destroyed _Mathematician_ I'm allowed to draw one card." Bastion said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not done. I'm gonna lay two face downs and play the spell _Mirage of Nightmare_ and end my turn." Dai said. "See I'm no one trick pony, you take away my special summons, and I'll just come back with something else. Cause it's not about how I bring them out that matters, it's about the monsters themselves, and mine are still rearing to go." Dai said.

"I'm sure, but the fact of the matter is that your most powerful ones are not. When will you accept that dueling is not more than a numbers game? A numbers game that I have calculated effectively and you have not. Your defeat is imminent Dai, now my draw." Bastion said.

"And with it the effect of my spell card _Mirage of Nightmare_, with this card I'm allowed to draw four new cards, and I reveal my facedown card _Emergency Provisions_. With this I can sacrifice a spell card on the field to gain one thousand life points, and I choose _Mirage of Nightmare_." Dai said as his spell card disappeared.

Dai {4000LP}

Bastion {1200LP}

"Quite impressive, he switched his strategy and is still playing well." Zane complimented.

"Yeah, I just hope he can keep it up." Alexis said quietly.

"You're simply postponing the inevitable. Your deck's a problem that's already been solved." Bastion said confidently.

"You're wrong." Dai said evenly.

"Perhaps this will convince you differently, I activate the spell card _Pot of Greed_ from my hand and draw two new cards. Furthermore there are now ten card stacked above _Carboneddon_ in the graveyard. But he can handle the pressure; in fact he thrives on it. Because now thanks to the immense gravitational force on _Carboneddon_ he changes into diamond, and this allows me to activate his special ability. By removing him from play I'm allowed to summon _Hyozanryu_ the diamond dragon." Bastion said as his new monster appeared. It was a large grey dragon with shiny diamond-flecked scaled and large yellow horns {2100AP}. "Now _Hyozanryu _attack _Defender_ with Diamond Devastator." Bastion commanded and his dragon shot a blast of diamond shards at Dai's monster. When the attack cleared _Defender_ was still standing.

"Whoops Bastion, did I forget to mention _Defender's _special ability. As long as he has a spell counter on him I can remove that counter to make one spellcaster type monster on the field indestructible, and _Defender_ is still a spellcaster. However I still take damage if your monster's stronger." Dai said.

"Yes I know, but now that the spell counter is gone, what will protect him from the power of my _Water Dragon_, attack with Tidal Blast." Bastion commanded as his monster destroyed Dai's

Dai {2300LP}

Bastion {1200LP}

"I activate my trap _Ultimate Offering_, now since it's your battle phase, I can pay five hundred life points and perform another normal summon, so I escape the effect of your trap card. Now I summon to the field a monster in facedown defense mode." Dais said as his new monster appeared.

Dai {1800LP}

Bastion {1200LP}

"Well Dai, you simply wont give up will you? You certainly are one stubborn Duelist." Bastion said.

"Thanks Bastion." Dai said.

"I'll end with a facedown." Bastion said.

"Here goes." Dai said as he drew. "I summon _Ancient Elf_ in attack mode." Dai said as his monster appeared {1450AP}. "Next I activate my _Ultimate Offering_ to gain another summon, so I sacrifice _Magician of Faith_ to summon to the field my _Dark Red Enchanter_, and since he was normal summoned he gets two spell counters, and for every spell counter on him, he gains three hundred attack points. And since _Magician of Faith_ was flipped face up I get a spell card back from my graveyard." Dai explained as his monster appeared {2300AP}.

Dai {1300LP}

Bastion {1200LP}

"Special summons may be how Dai gets his best monsters out, but that's not the only way to do it." Zane said.

"And this has turned the match around." Alexis said.

"Aw Dai, what are you doing? That monster only has twenty-three hundred attack points, that's not enough to take on that _Water Dragon_." Syrus said.

"It is when I use this, the field spell _Yami_." Dai said as the field became surrounded in dark magical energy. "This field spell gives all fiend and spellcaster type monsters a boos of two hundred attack and defense points, and since a spell card was played my _Enchanter_ gains another counter and three hundred more points." Dai said as his monster got stronger {2800AP}. "But I'm not finished, I play the equip spell _Book of Secret Arts_ which gives my _Enchanter_ a three hundred point boost and another counter." Dai said as his monster grew stronger again {3400AP}. "Now _Dark Red Enchanter_ destroy his _Water Dragon_ with Dark Barrage." Dai commanded and his monster raised its staff and shot a barrage of dark red energy at Bastions _Water Dragon_, destroying it.

Dai {800LP}

Bastion {600LP}

"You've activate my _Water Dragon's_ effect, whenever it's destroyed in battle, I'm allowed to summon one _Oxygeddon_ and two _Hydrogeddons_ from my graveyard in defense mode." Bastion said as his blue gas Pterodactyl {800DP} and his two four-legged brown gas monsters {1000DP} appeared. "Next I activate a trap card, _Last Magnet_. This trap activates whenever one of my monsters is destroyed. The it equips onto that monster and lowers its attack points by eight hundred." Bastion explained as a giant weight fell onto _Dark Red Enchanter_ and lowered its strength {2600AP}.

"Well my _Ancient Elf_ can still fight, especially with _Yami_ still on the field. Attack _Oxygeddon_ with Spirit Blast." Dai said as his _Elf_ raised its scepter and shot a blast of spirits at Bastions monster and destroyed it.

"Man this is one very licious duel." Chumley said

"Good show Dai." Bastion complimented.

"I do what I can. I lay a facedown and end my turn." Dai said with a smirk.

"Alright my turn." Bastion said as he drew. "From my hand I activate the spell card _Litmus Doom Ritual_. Now from my hand and field I must sacrifice a total of eight levels worth of monster in order to summon _Litmus Doom Swordsman_." Bastion said as his two _Hydrogeddons_ were replaced with a new monster. His monster had two swords in his hands and wore a white shirt and pants with a dark red cape {0AP}.

"But he had zero attack points." Syrus pointed out.

"_Doom Swordsman_ isn't affected by traps and he cannot be destroyed in battle, essentially he's invincible. Also when there happens to be a trap card on the field, like _Last Magnet_ is now his attack and defense points become three thousand." Bastion explained as the weight about _Dark Red Enchanter_ powered up his monster {3000AP}. "Now _Litmus Doom Swordsman,_ give _Enchanter_ a taste or your steel." Bastion commanded and his monster, which rushed forward and cut Dai's monster down.

Dai {400LP}

Bastion {600LP}

"Now _Hyozanryu _make me just as proud, attack _Ancient Elf_ with Diamond Devastator." Bastion commanded.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap _Prismatic Wall_, its effects are different depending on how many spellcaster monsters are in my graveyard. I have six so your attack is cancelled and all of your monsters switch battle mode and can't change again." Dai said as a wall of blue energy appeared in front of _Ancient Elf_ and stopped the attack, then _Hyozanryu_ switched to defense mode {2800DP}.

"Well done Dai, but my _Doom Swordsman_ isn't affected by traps remember? You simply refuse to give up and accept the inevitable, oh well, I activate the mighty spell card _A Wingbeat of Giant Dragons_, now by returning one level five or above dragon type monster to my hand all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed. Which means that _Yami_ and _Ultimate offering_ are now history." Bastion said as the magical energy went away and Dai's monster became weaker {1450AP}. "Finally I'll end with a facedown." Bastion said as he finished his turn.

"Aw man this is bad, Dai's lost most of his monsters and his field spell card. He's defenseless out there." Syrus said.

"I've gotta say Bastion, I don't think I've had a more fun duel." Dai said.

"I've enjoyed it as well Dai, and will continue to. Especially when I beat you." Bastion replied.

"Actually I'm going to end this now. I play _Pot of Greed_ and draw two new cards. Next I play the spell _Cost Down_, which reduces the level of all the monsters in my hand by two. So now I can sacrifice my _Ancient Elf_ in order to summon my _Dark Magician._" Dai said as his favorite monster appeared {2500AP}.

"So you managed to bring him out despite my best efforts. No matter, I activate the trap _Spirit Barrier_. With this as long as I have a monster on the field all battle damage is reduced to zero. Also since theres a trap out my _Swordsman's_ attack points go up." Bastion explained as his monster got stronger again {3000AP}.

"Doesn't matter, because I have _Dark Magic Attack_." Dai said.

"You're attacking my monster?" Bastion said, clearly confused.

"Not yet, I'm activating the spell _Dark Magic Attack_. This spell can only be activated if there's a _Dark Magician _on my side of the field and when there is, it destroys all spell and trap cards on your side." Dai said as his monster raised its staff and shot an orb of black magical energy at Bastion, whose Spirit Barrier trap was destroyed, causing his monsters attack points to drop {0AP}. "Now _Dark Magician_ finish this with your own Dark Magic Attack." Dai commanded as his monster repeated the action, only this time it struck Bastion's monster instead.

Dai {400LP}

Bastion {0LP}

"I guess when it came to Daisuke Higarashi, Bastion miscalculated." Zane said with a slight smile.

"Yeah he did." Alexis said, very happy with the way the duel turned out.

"Ugh, does this Slacker ever lose?" Crowler asked himself as he stomped off.

"The winner is Daisuke Higarashi. You will be our rep at the school duel.

"It will be an honor Chancellor." Dai said as he pulled down his hood.

"Way to play Dai." Syrus cheered him.

"Yeah great job." Chumley said.

"Indeed, you beat me fair and square Dai." Bastion said. "Rather you beat this deck, but you can be assured that there will be another."

"And another duel I hope." Dai said as he raised his fist.

"Yes, until then Dai." Bastion said as he also raised his fist and the two knuckle-bumped.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Authors note: Welcome back for another installment of **_**Hello Duel Academy**_**. Sorry this one took a while. Had issues with my internet and couldn't post. Hope you all enjoyed the duel off between Bastion and Dai. I left out the parts about the sleazy reporter sneaking around because it didn't do anything with the story of the show, and it was pretty damn annoying. I hope you like the little bit of romantic interaction between Alexis and Dai. She now knows about his second deck. I think I am going to do a filler chapter where he tests out his new deck, as well as their first date. Original cards in this chapter included **_**Cursed Seal of Summoning**_**. I couldn't use the card that Bastion used in the regular show, since Dai doesn't use fusion monsters and there isn't a single card that he uses to bring out monsters so I thought stopping his special summons would work, especially since it stops all of his ritual monsters as well as bringing back any monster straight from the grave. Dai's second deck:**

**Fiend {2}**

**Machine {0}**

**Hope to continue getting reviews on my story. Please check out my other stories as well **_**Home in Another Universe**_** and **_**Rokubi no Ookami: Tale of the Wolf Jinchuuriki.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: The New Deck and the First Date**

It was a few days after Dai's victory of Bastion and things were more or less normal at Duel Academy, well for everyone except Crowler. He was still livid over the fact that a Slifer would be representing his prestigious Duel Academy in the biggest event of the year. "I can't believe that Daisuke is going to be Duel Academy's Student Representative at the School Duel. What an embarrassment, I wont let it take place. I'll do whatever I must to stop it. Which brings me here." He said as he walked up to a chicken coop. "To the site of Duel Academy's most dangerous specimen." He was suddenly attacked by several of the chickens in the coop. He fought them off and quickly uncovered a secret hatch in the ground. He opened the hatch and quickly went down the ladder until he reached another hatch in the wall. Opening it he stepped inside and put on one of the suits sitting inside the room. "And now it's time to break Daisuke. After all with what is lurking inside this containment vault. He won't stand a chance." Crowler said as he went inside the large containment dome.

Dai was currently sitting in one of the classrooms looking through his cards. He had finally finished his second deck to his liking and was debating on which one to use in the upcoming School Duel. "You know my _Water Dragon_ would be a fine addition to your deck for the upcoming School Duel." Bastion said, as his friends came up behind Dai.

"No way you need my _Des Koala_." Chumley said

"You can use my _Power Bond_ if you need." Syrus suggested.

"What I need is some time to think." Dai yelled.

"There's no need to be rude Dai we're only trying to help. After all you've been selected as the Academy representative in the School Duel, this is huge." Bastion said.

"Aw come on, like there's not enough pressure on me already?" Dai asked. "I know the school's counting on me, but all I can duel is my best."

"You're right, dueling isn't about trophies. It's about being the best you can, and the best needs the power of my _Water Dragon_ card." Bastion said, holding up his card.

"Or _Power Bond_." Syrus chimed in.

"_Des Koala_ all the way." Chumley said.

"Alright that's it. No more, if I'm ever going to arrange my deck I need to be alone." Dai yelled while he grabbed his cards and duel disk and ran out of the room, with Bastion Chumley and Syrus hot on his tail. He quickly ducked around a corner that they didn't see him take and they continued running. Dai turned around and headed for the stairs he knew would take him to the roof when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. Turning around Dai saw that it was Alexis. "Hey Alexis, I was afraid it was Syrus and the other guys." Dai said in relief.

Alexis giggled. "I saw what happened. You know that they mean well." She said.

"Yeah I do, but it's too much, I can't use those cards that they were offering me, my decks aren't designed around any of them." Dai said with a laugh.

"Not to be rude, but can you stay here? I just need some alone time." He asked the attractive blond, who nodded.

Dai quickly walked up to the roof of Duel Academy. Emerging onto the roof they heard a voice yell at him. "What's up?" Looking toward the sound of the voice he saw a young man with dark hair wearing a tattered Obelisk Blue blazer. He also had a light blue shirt and cut off jeans.

"No offense pal, but we were kind of hoping to get some alone time. What are you doing up here anyway?" Dai asked the boy.

"I'm here to duel you Daisuke." He said with a happy smile.

"Okay, first off who the hell are you?" Dai asked the strange boy.

"Just a dude with a deck, call me Belowski. You ever notice how clouds look like Duel Monsters if you look real close?" He asked Dai with a strange laid back sounding voice.

Suddenly the spirit of Dai's _Mystical Beast Cerberus_ appeared behind him. "Hey _Cerberus_, what are you doing here pal?" Dai asked his friend.

"Nice _Cerberus_. I heard they like being scratched between where the their heads meet." Belowski said

"Wait, you can see him?" Dai asked.

"Yeah and here them, but my Cerberese is a little rusty." He replied.

"You've got to be shitting me." Dai said.

"You know, unless you use if every day. Anyway let's duel." Belowski said holding up his duel disk.

"Again with the duel? He must think I'm easy pickings because I'm in red." Dai said to _Cerberus_.

"Red, blue, yellow, who cares? Those are just symbols the Man uses to propagate social division. You see it's all a conspiracy of the political industrial complex to permeate the so call free market…" Before Belowski could really get into his ranting Dai interrupted him.

"Okay, whatever you say nut job. Let's just duel." Dai said, already sick of his conspiracy theories.

"Far out." Belowski said distractedly.

"Dai there you are." Came Syrus's voice.

"I tried to stop them, but as soon as they found out where you were they wouldn't stop." Alexis apologized.

"It's okay Lex, you guys re just in time." Dai said.

"In time for what? And who's that Obelisk over there?" Syrus asked.

"Well he's gonna be my opponent." Dai explained before turning back towards Belowski. "I've been looking for a chance to test out my new deck, and you're the perfect test for it. Nothing really on the line, just a friendly duel." Dai said as he pulled up his hood."

"Far out man." Belowski said.

"Duel!" Both said.

Dai {4000LP}

Belowski {4000LP}

"Alright man first I'm gonna summon _Mokey Mokey_ in defense mody mody." Belowski said, while laughing at his own joke as his monster appeared in a small burst of pink smoke. It was a small, white, square monster with little arms and legs and small yellow wings and a red question mark on its head {100DP}.

"Goodness me, that's not a monster it's a marshmallow." Bastion said in a dreamy voice.

"It's so cute, like a big fluffy pillow." Alexis said distractedly.

"Makes me want to take a nap." Syrus said.

Chumley was already giving a big yawn. "You know now that you mention it, me too."

"Alright, I guess I'll just toss down a couple and chill then." Belowski said as he laid two cards down.

"My turn." Dai said as he drew. "I summon _Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World_ in attack mode." Dai said as his first monster from his new deck appeared. It was a large monster with wrinkled light purple skin and bone like armor, carrying a large spear {1600AP}. "Next I play _Polymerization_ and since I have _Blast Asmodean _and my _Twin Headed Wolf_ in my hand I can fuse them to create my _Infernal Werewolf_." Dai said as his second monster appeared. It was a large Werewolf with red fur that was covered in dark red flames {2100AP}.

"So you still wanna duel me?" Dai asked.

Belowski was clapping and laughing at his monsters. "Totally man, those monsters look righteous." He said happily.

"Righteous? That's not the reaction I was hoping for." Dai said as he heard _Cerberus _growl softly behind him. "Yeah good point _Cerberus_, maybe an attack will knock some sense into him. Go _Beiige_, attack with Fiendish Spear Slash." Dai commanded as his monster, which rushed forward to attack with its spear.

"You attack will not stand man, I have a trap card it's called _Human Waive Tactics_. Wrap you mind around this, at the end of each turn I'm allowed to summon a monster that's the same level as the one that was destroyed. They have to be level two or below, but it's about the balance man, the Yin and the Yang." Belowski said.

"Yeah, whatever freak show. All I know is that my attack is still happening." Dai said as his monster slashed through _Mokey Mokey_. "And now with _Mokey Mokey_ out of the way _Infernal Werewolf_ can attack you directly." Dai said as his fusion monster leapt forward and slashed Belowski with a flame-covered claw. "And now I'll call it a turn Belowski." Dai finished

Dai {4000LP}

Belowski {1900LP}

"That was very un-chill dude, but now I can summon _Happy Lover_ thanks to _Human Waive Tactics_." Belowski said as he drew and his new monster appeared. It was a small orange ball with a heart above its eyes and pink wings {800AP}. "And since _Happy Lover_ likes to share the love I can summon his bud _Mokey Mokey_ in attack mody mody." Belowski said as the small marshmallow looking monster appeared {300AP}.

Suddenly Dai heard a chorus of loud yawns behind him. Looking back he saw his friends all standing there with dazed looks on their faces.

"That's just the beginning man next I play _Mokey Mokey Smack down_, and then I think I'll have my _Happy Lover_ attack your _Beiige_." Belowski said.

This move caught Dai by surprise since his monster was twice as strong as Belowski's. "Why are you doing that? My _Beiige _has way more power that your _Lover_." Dai asked.

"I know but it's all good. Go Gushy Burst." Belowski commanded. His monster shot out a beam of orange energy at _Beiige_, who simply deflected the blast back at the small angel and destroyed it. _Mokey Mokey_ saw this and immediately became angry, turning a dark red. "Now because your _Beiige_ just destroyed a fairy type monster my _Mokey Mokey Smack down_ spell cardactivates and raises _Mokey Mokey's_ attack points to three thousand. Far out huh? Power to the _Mokey Mokey_." Belowski explained.

Dai {4000LP}

Belowski {1100LP}

"You've gotta be shitting me." Dai said in disbelief.

"Brilliant move." Bastion said in a daze.

"That _Mokey Mokey_ is the best." Alexis said.

"Still warm and fuzzy." Syrus chimed in.

Suddenly _a pillar of light surrounded Mokey Mokey_ and he gained strength {3000AP}. "Now where was I? Oh yeah I was gonna have my _Mokey Mokey_ destroy your _Infernal Werewolf_." Belowski said, making Dai grimace. "Don't worry, the _Mokey Mokey _train is full of good vibrations." Belowski said as his monster started to shake and cause sound waves to be expelled. "Well not good for your _Werewolf_." Belowski amended and _Infernal Werewolf_ was destroyed.

Dai {3100LP}

Belowski {1100LP}

"Since you destroyed my _Infernal Werewolf_, its effect activates, which means I get to take back one of the fusion material monsters that made him up. And I chose my _Twin Headed Wolf_." Dai said.

"_Mokey Mokey, Mokey Mokey_." Bastion Alexis and Syrus were all chanting together, Chumley was already asleep behind them.

"What the hell is with you guys?" Dai asked while getting a bit angry at the way they were all acting.

"They're feeling the moke." Belowski said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The moke?" Dai asked, now completely confused.

"The moke is all about harmony man, and there's more where that came from. I'm playing _Mystic Wok_, and just like a sizzling hot plate of Kung pao tofu, _Mystic Wok_ refills my energy. But balance dude, I only gain life points equal to the monster I sacrifice attack points. So I sacrifice _Mokey Mokey_, and that's three grand in points, and since _Happy Lover's _gone, _Human Waive Tactics_ restores balance to my universe. I just need to choose which balance, and I'm thinking _Haniwa_ is just my type of Zen." Belowski said as the little rock monster appeared on the field {500DP}.

Dai {3100LP}

Belowski {4100LP}

"What the fuck is this guy gonna pull out next?" Dai asked.

"Hey Dai." Bastion said from behind him. "You've gotta chill out man." Bastion said while sitting cross-legged on ground.

"You're surrounded by all this negative energy dude, you can't bring that to a duel." Alexis said in a daze.

"Sing our mantra." Syrus said.

"_Mokey Mokey_." They said together.

Turning around Dai scowled at Belowski. "What the fuck did you do to my friends?" He asked angrily.

"Freed their minds man." He said with a happy smile.

"_Mokey Mokey_." They all said again.

Suddenly Dai heard laughing coming from above him, looking up he saw someone jump down from one of the higher pillars in a strange pink armored suit, before he his the ground jets appeared from the back and fired, slowing down the fall. Once the figure landed he saw it was Crowler. "Daisuke, I see that you've met one of my favorite students Belowski. I just love him, well when I'm safe from his powers." Crowler said as he gave Belowski a hug.

"Powers?" Dai asked.

"That's right. You see Belowski is a very special duelist. He was left on the Academy's doorstep as a baby, and quickly became a master duelist. As a mere child he rose through the ranks of the Academy. It was then that strange things began to occur." Crowler explained.

"Oh like what?" Dai asked, although he had an idea.

"Like the way that _Mokey Mokey_ comes alive when he duels with him." Crowler snapped.

"Comes alive?" Dai asked.

"Yes, powers and all, powers that lull everyone around him into a lazy daze. Like your friends, and soon like you." Crowler said with an unpleasant smile.

"_Mokey Mokey_." Dai's friends said again.

"It's cool man, it's not like they're in any kind of danger or anything. _Mokey Mokey_ just makes them fell all nice an cozy." Belowski assured Dai.

"Indeed, it once made all the students feel that way, that I why we had to move Belowski, and build him a new home. I Titanium encased holographic chamber deep underground." Crowler explained.

"You mean a prison." Dai said looking disgusted.

"Prison is such an ugly term. We prefer Mandatory Restraint Habitat." Crowler countered. "It was actually quite nice inside, like an island paradise."

"Sure it was, and just like an island he was completely stranded there." Dai said.

"Hey man its all good, I just chill, and then every time there's a student Dr. C. wants me to take care of I get to come out. You know duel, whatever. It's a pretty sweet gig." Belowski said. "Plus I get plenty of time to hang with my monster crew and spin our wheels and stuff, and dude we have some deep talks. We're like totally unraveling the universe and stuff, you should join us."

"No thanks, dueling is our thing. So what do you say we get back to it?" Dai asked as he drew. "I summon _Twin Headed Wolf_ in attack mode." Dai said as his monster appeared. It was a large two-headed wolf with green fur on its body and purple fur on its two heads {1500AP}. "And now go and attack." Dai said, as the large two-headed monster tore _Haniwa_ apart. "Next up Beiige, slice him up." Dai commanded as his second monster also attacked and stabbed Belowski with its spear, knocking Belowski over. "Next I'll lay one facedown and end my turn."

Dai {3100LP}

Belowski {2500LP}

"You know you're a real party pooper, good thing I got _Human Waive Tactics_ to summon a new _Happy Lover_ to the field." Belowski said as the little orange angel appeared {800AP}.

"Belowski, shouldn't he be nodding off by now?" Crowler asked, starting to panic a bit. "_Mokey Mokey_ is supposed to drain Daisuke, but no he's fine. Just check out all his friends, why isn't Daisuke like that?" Crowler asked the boy.

"Search me." Belowski said.

"That's your answer?" Crowler asked.

"Its cool, just watch." Belowski assured as he drew. "I'm gonna use my _Pot of Greed _to draw two cards. Far out, I got _Dark Factory of Mass Production_. It may sound totalitarian, but it lets me bring back two monsters to my hand. I'll pick two _Mokey Mokey's_ since I'm already holding a third and fuse them to bring out this little friend." Belowski said as the three little marshmallow monsters fused and formed a gigantic version of themselves, the monster was almost half the size of the main Academy building {300AP}.

"That's big." Dai commented.

"You said it man, he's _Mokey Mokey King_. Now check out his King Waive." Belowski said as the giant monster attacked.

"_Twin Headed Wolf_, use your Twin Fang Attack on that thing." Dai commanded. His monster leapt at the much larger monster and crashed right through it, destroying the monster. Three little _Mokey Mokey's_ appeared on the field to replace the large one.

Dai {3100LP}

Belowski {1300LP}

"That was totally awesome man, but the circle of life must go on. From one comes many and the _King's_ special effect brings back all three _Mokey_." Belowski said.

"That's just fucking fantastic." Dai muttered.

The three _Mokey Mokey_ monsters started to vibrate due to Belowski's powers, shattering Crowler's glass helmet and knocking him over. "Alright man, and now _Happy Lover_ attack _Twin Headed Wolf_ with Gushy Burst." Belowski commanded. The little orange angel shot a beam of orange energy at the large two-headed wolf, which roared and deflected the blast back, destroying the little angel.

Dai {3100LP}

Belowski {600LP}

Immediately after the little monster was destroyed all three _Mokey Mokey_ monsters turned red with rage. "Aw man, look what you did to my little _Mokey Mokey's_. Good thing my _Smack down_ card is still in effect, now they all three get three thousand attack points." Belowski said happily.

"This is nuts." Dai said.

"_Mokey Mokey _one go get that _Wolf_. _Mokey Mokey_ dos, you're on _Beiige._" Belowski commanded, as both monsters started sending out vibrations that destroyed Dai's _Twin Headed Wolf_.

Dai {1600LP}

Belowski {600LP}

"I play my trap _Spellbinding Circle_. The trap cancels one of your monsters attacks and that monster cannot change battle position or attack again." Dai said as one _Mokey Mokey _caught in the traps effect.

"Nice move man, but I still have one _Mokey Mokey_." Belowski pointed out as his monster destroyed Dai's _Beiige._

Dai {200LP}

Belowski {600LP}

"And now thanks to _Human Waive Tactics_ I get to bring out another _Happy Lover _for another go around. Plus I play this way cool trap, it's called _Gift of the Mystic Elf_, of course it's not wrapped. Still it's like totally full of good karma, because I get three hundred life points for each monster out." Belowski explained.

Dai {200LP}

Belowski {1800LP}

"You're not looking too hot, you wanna take a burrito break or something?" Belowski asked as his three _Mokey Mokey's_ attack returned to normal {300AP}.

"Not now, maybe after I end this duel." Dai said as he drew. "Now I'm going to remove three Fiend type monster in my graveyard from play in order to summon up _Dark Necrofear_." Dai said as the monster appeared in a wave of shadows. It was female with dark blue skin, no hair and silver armor over its torso and right arm, while its left arm and legs were covered in dark purple armor {2200AP}. "Now _Dark Necrofear_ attack _Mokey Mokey _with Infernal Scream." Dai commanded and his monster opened its mouth and left forth an inhuman screech that destroyed Belowski's monster.

Dai {200LP}

Belowski {0LP}

"Great duel, I thought you had me a few times." Dai complimented as he pulled down his hood.

Belowski laughed. "Yeah but I don't get it. Why didn't you trans out?" He asked.

"Why would I? When I sleep I dream of dueling." Dai said with a smile.

"Oh I get it. You love dueling so much the more _Mokey Mokey_ tried to zonk you out, the more revved up you got. Good to know…for next time. Right now I think I'm gonna take a nap." Belowski said as he lay down and fell asleep.

Looking around as all of the sleeping people, Dai decided to leave most of them where they were, although he did pick up Alexis bridal style and carried her to her dorm room.

The next day Dai went into the Chancellor's office. "Hello Dai, how can I help you?" Sheppard asked.

"Well Chancellor, the School Duel is in two weeks. I know that you've given me time off from classes in order to prepare for it, but I still can't get any real time to myself here. Everywhere I go around here students are trying to offer me cards to put into my deck, I can't deal with it anymore. With your permission I'd like to leave the island for about a week so that I can have some time to prepare and relax a bit." Dai explained to the elderly Chancellor.

Sheppard thought for a few minutes, he had seen the way that Dai was mobbed by students offering him cards for his upcoming duel. "Very well Dai, I will allow you to take a few days away from the academy in order to get yourself ready for the big duel." He said to the young Slifer.

Dai grinned at him. "Thank you Chancellor, I'd like to not go completely by myself though. Again with your permission I'd like to ask Alexis to come with me when I go. I know that she isn't exempt from homework and classes like me, but we both know that her missing a few classes won't hurt her grades in any way. She has the highest grades of anyone on campus besides Bastion." Dai asked Sheppard.

Sheppard again thought for a few minutes before answering. "Yes I suppose I do see your point Dai. You shouldn't leave the island by yourself, and we cannot spare any faculty members to accompany you. Alexis would be a fine choice to take with you. Now I do have some ground rules for you, you may ask her if she wishes to accompany you. If she refuses then I suppose I will just send Crowler with you." Sheppard said, causing Dai to pale considerably at the thought of his least favorite teacher going with him. "But if she does decide to go then she will be in charge, she will have the same authority as a teacher on this little trip. Is that understood?" Sheppard asked the boy.

"Perfectly Chancellor, I can ask Alexis if she wants to go with me, and by the way I was thinking Domino City." Dai said, getting a nod of approval from Sheppard. "If she says not the Crowler escorts me. And if she says yes she has all the same power as if it was Crowler with me." Dai recited back to the head of the academy.

Sheppard nodded. "Good, now you may go ask her, and if she accepts send her into my office where I will go over the final details with her." He instructed.

Dai immediately went in search of the blond Obelisk. He already had other ideas for what he would do in Domino City aside from working on his deck. He found Alexis outside the girl's dorm having a duel with her friend Jasmine.

Alexis currently had her _Etoile Cyber_ {1200AP} out on the field and two facedown cards. Jasmine had _Yaksha_ on her field and no facedown cards. _Yaksha_ was a large humanoid monster with light blue skin, long black hair, wielding two swords {1900AP}. Both girls currently had two thousand life points.

"Now I'm going to win Alexis. _Yaksha_ attack _Etoile Cyber_ with Twin Spinning Slash." Jasmine commanded, her monster rushed forwards and attacked Alexis's monster.

"No you don't Jasmine, I activate my trap _Doble Passé_, this card turns your monsters attack into a direct attack on me, in return my monster gets a direct attack on you as well." Alexis said as she revealed on of her facedown cards. Jasmine's _Yaksha_ shot past Alexis's monster to strike her directly. "Now my _Etoile Cyber_ gets to attack you directly, and when she attacks you directly she gets an automatic six hundred point boost. Finally I activate the quick-play spell _Rush Recklessly_ which increases my monsters attack points by another seven hundred for this turn, which means the duel is over." Alexis said as her monster struck Jasmine with a powerful kick, ending the duel.

"Man I really thought I had this one Alexis. It just shows why you are the Queen of Obelisk Blue." Jasmine said to her friend.

"Don't you mean _Ice _Queen?" Asked a male Obelisk student. "She's so frigid she won't go out with any of us. I've asked her out and so have a lot of other people and she keeps turning us all down. I'm starting to think that she bats for the other team." He said condescendingly.

These comments really got Dai mad. He hated hearing people talk down to others, especially those he considered close to him. Walking up to the mouthy Obelisk Dai grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, only to punch him in the face and knock him over. "You better watch you mouth punk. That's my friend you're talking about." Dai said in a threatening voice. The male Obelisk quickly got the hint and ran off.

Alexis walked up to Dai with a smile on her face. "Thanks for that Dai. Those assholes are always saying stuff like that about me. It's because I wont go out with any of them that they started the whole Ice Queen of Obelisk thing about me." She explained to her friend.

"Yeah well they'll learn not to shoot their mouths off in front of me." Dai said, remembering why he went to find his friend he turned to fully face Alexis. "Hey I was actually looking for you. I got permission from the Chancellor to take a week off and leave the island before the big School Duel." Dai said.

"That's great Dai, now you can have some privacy to decide which of your decks you'll use and you can come up with some new strategies." Alexis congratulated.

"Yeah, but Sheppard doesn't want me going by myself so he gave me permission to ask you to come with me and act as a _Chaperone_ of sorts. You'll have the same kind of authority as a teacher. What do you say? Will you go with me?" Dai asked the blond.

Alexis for her part was stunned. She hadn't ever been given this kind of responsibility before. "Yeah Dai of course I'll go. But wait, what about classes and homework? I know you're exempt thanks to the School Duel, but I'm not." She said to the black haired Slifer.

"It's okay, Sheppard said he would work all that our with the teachers. He said that if you accepted you should just go to his office and talk to him about it. He said he'd give you all the final instructions. I'm gonna go pack now, oh and we're going to Domino City for a week." Dai said as he went off towards his dorm room to pack for his trip, he was also thinking about what that Obelisk boy had called Alexis. '_Ice Queen of Obelisk Blue? I may not like that guy, but it's still a fitting title and I think that she deserves something special to go along with it._' Dai thought as ideas began forming in his head.

The next day Dai and Alexis got off the boat at the docks in Domino City. The two teens were no longer dressed in their school uniforms instead they wore normal clothing. Dai had on a black leather jacket with a red hoodie underneath; he also had on a pair of jeans and black Chuck Taylors. Alexis wore a teal colored spaghetti strap top with a dark blue jacket, a pair of jeans and black boots. "So what do you say we go to the hotel and check in, then go around town for a bit?" Dai asked Alexis.

Nodding she quickly agreed. The two were soon checked in and met back in the lobby. "So Alexis, how about I take you out on that first date we discussed?" Dai asked her. The blond nodded eagerly and the two headed out. Dai took her out to eat at a nice sushi restaurant.

"This is really nice Dai, you know you didn't have to do all of this just for me." Alexis said as she ate one of her salmon rolls.

"Your welcome Lex, but it's not over yet." Dai said as he reached into the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a small rectangular box and handed it across the table to her. "Here you go Alexis, I hope you like it. I put a lot of effort into this."

Blushing fiercely Alexis took the box and opened it, inside was a dueling deck. Shocked by the gift Alexis took out the deck and looked through it. "Dai, where did you get these cards? There are so many rare cards in here." Alexis asked shocked at the apparent strength of the deck she had been given.

"Oh here and there, I remembered what that annoying guy called you the day before we left. The more I thought about it the more Ice Queen seemed like a fitting title, and I came up with this deck and thought it fit with that title." Dai explained as he finished eating his own sushi. "So what do you say after dinner we go and test out your new deck? There's an arcade with a small dueling arena just down the road from our hotel." He offered.

Alexis nodded her head eagerly as she continued looking through the deck. She quickly noticed the theme of the deck and smiled.

The two teens finished up their meal they went to the arcade Dai had seen. The two of them decided to play a few of the regular games before going to the duel arena. As the two of them were playing one of the dancing games, when suddenly another couple came up to them. "Hey you two, what do you think you're doing? This is our game." The new boy said. He was a tall boy about the same age as Dai and Alexis. He wore biker leathers and had his hair dyed green and spike up. He also had several piercings in his ears and nose. The girl with him had bubble gum pink hair and wore a very revealing black top and a short leather skirt; she also wore knee high boots with high stiletto heels.

"Yeah, we always play this game. You two need to leave, now." She said.

"Um, excuse me?" Dai asked incredulously. "We've been here playing this game for over a half hour and haven't seen the two of you this whole time." He said to the duo.

"Yeah well, we're here now and you two need to leave." Said the new boy. "Unless you two wanna duel us for the right to play this game?" He asked.

Dai and Alexis looked at each other and smirked. "Sure we'll duel you, it'll be a tag match. What are your names?" He asked the pair.

They both smiled. "I'm Hoshi and this is Karu, we agree to a tag duel. Rules will be that you can't use what's in your partner's hand, but you can use what's on their field, double normal life points. By the way, what're your names?" Hoshi asked.

"I'm Alexis and this is Dai. We accept your terms." She said as both couples went down to the duel arena. It was a more classic arena with holographic projectors. It was set up for both one on one and tag duels. The four of them got onto their respective platforms.

Dai looked at Alexis and smiled as he pulled up his hood.

"Duel!" All of them said.

Dai/Alexis {8000LP}

Hoshi/Karu {8000LP}

"My draw." Dai said. "I summon _La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp_ in attack mode." Dai said as his monster appeared. It was a large green genie with rippling muscles and a tail going into a lamp {1800AP}. "I lay one facedown and end my turn." Dai said.

Alexis drew her card. "I summon _Strategist of the Ice Barrier_ in attack mode." Alexis said as her monster also appeared. It was an old man wearing dark green robes with a light blue Haori over them carrying a closed fan {1600AP}. "I also lay one facedown and end my turn."

Hoshi drew. "My turn, and I summon _Nin-Ken Dog_ in attack mode." His monster appeared. It was a humanoid dog wearing a red ninja outfit, with a ninja-to on his back {1800AP}. "Then I lay one card facedown and end my turn."

Karu drew. "I summon _Lady Panther_ in attack mode." She said as her monster appeared. It was a female humanoid panther wearing black armor, wielding a golden spear and large round shield {1400AP}.

"My draw." Dai said. "I play the equip spell _Dark Energy_, and I equip this to a my _La Jinn_, so it gains three hundred attack and defense points." Dai said as his monster was surrounded by a light purple energy and gained strength {2100AP}. "Now _La Jinn_ attack _Nin-Ken Dog_ with Mystic shockwave." Dai commanded, as his monster slammed his fist down onto the ground and shot out a wave of purple energy that struck Hoshi's monster and destroyed it.

Dai/Alexis {8000LP}

Hoshi/Karu {7700LP}

"My move, I activate the spell card _Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier_, now by revealing three different _Ice Barrier_ monsters in my hand." Alexis began as she revealed the three monsters. "I can destroy one of your monsters and special summon one _Ice Barrier_ monster from my hand, and I chose to destroy your _Lady Panther_." Alexis said as Karu's monster was encased in ice and shattered. "Now I can special summon _Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier_ in attack mode." Her new monster appeared on the field. It was a female monster wearing red robes and light purple pants; it had long white hair and carried a scepter with a golden orb on the top {1200AP}. "Now _Strategist of the Ice Barrier_ and _Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier_ double direct attack." Alexis commanded as both her monsters raised their weapons and shot out ice blue beams of energy, which struck Karu.

Dai/Alexis {8000LP}

Hoshi/Karu {4800LP}

"Oh man that was brutal." Hoshi said as he drew. "I activate the trap card _Call of the Haunted_ which lets me return a monster from my graveyard to the field. So I return my _Nin-Ken Dog_ to the field. Unfortunately he won't be around for long, I sacrifice him in order to summon _Manticore of Darkness_." Hoshi said as his monster was replaced with a new monster. It was a large humanoid like golden lion with large black wings and a scorpion tail {2300AP}. "Now my _Manticore_ attack _Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier_ with Inferno Blast." Hoshi commanded and his monster released a breath of fire that destroyed Alexis's monster.

Dai/Alexis {6900LP}

Hoshi/Karu {4800LP}

"Great job baby, now it's my go." Karu said as she drew. "I summon _Koa'ki Meiru Urnight_ in attack mode." Her monster appeared. It was a large centaur monster wearing golden armor and carrying a large sword {2000AP}. "Next I play the spell card _Rush Recklessly _which increases my monsters attack by seven hundred during the turn it's played." Karu said, as her monster became stronger {2700AP}. "Now _Urnight_ attack _La Jinn_ with Infinity Sword Slash." Karu commanded as her monster rushed forward and destroyed Dai's monster.

Dai/Alexis {6300LP}

Hoshi/Karu {4800LP}

"Next I lay one facedown and end my turn." She said as she placed her card down and he monster lost its power boost {2000AP}.

"Good move, but not good enough. I play the spell card _Graceful Charity_ so I can draw three cards, but then I discard two." Dai said as he drew three cards. "Now I discard two of them, and one just so happens to be _Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World_, and since this monster was discarded due to a card effect I get to immediately summon it to the field." Dai said as his bone-armored monster appeared {1600AP}. Then I activate the spell card _Fiend Sanctuary_ and bring out one Metal Fiend Token. Finally I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon _Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World_." Dai said as his monsters disappeared and were replaced by a new monster. It was a huge black-scaled dragon with forward facing horns {2700AP}. "Now _Grapha_ destroy his _Dark Manticore_ with Acid Surge." Dai commanded, his monster roared loudly before unleashing a breath of acid from its mouth and destroying Hoshi's monster.

Dai/Alexis {6300LP}

Hoshi/Karu {4400LP}

"Great Job Dai now it's my turn." Alexis said as she drew. "Now I sacrifice _Strategist of the Ice Barrier_ in order to summon_ Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier_." Alexis said and her new monster took the field. It was a large knight with ice-like full armor carrying an ice spear {2000AP}. "And now since this monster was tribute summoned you get a little present, an Ice Coffin token." The blond said as a literal coffin made of ice appeared on Karu's field. "Now it's time for me to get rid of my present, _Royal Knight_ destroy that Ice Coffin Token with Freezing Spear Thrust." Alexis commanded as her monster rushed forward and thrust its spear into the coffin and covered it in a layer of ice before it shattered.

Dai/Alexis {6300LP}

Hoshi/Karu {3400LP}

"Man you guys are stubborn, but you wont beat us." Hoshi said as he drew. "Perfect I play _Raigeki_. This card destroys all monsters on my opponents field." He said as lightning struck both Dai and Alexis's monsters, destroying them. "Now I summon _Minoan Centaur_ in attack mode." Hoshi said and his new monster appeared. It was a large centaur with red horns carrying a large battleaxe {1800AP}. "Now _Minoan Centaur _direct attack." Hoshi commanded as his monster rushed forward and struck Dai.

Dai/Alexis {4500LP}

Hoshi/Karu {3400LP}

"Now it's all up to you baby, finish these punks off." Hoshi said to his girlfriend.

"Yeah I've got this. I summon _Ogre of the Black Shadow_ in attack mode." Karu said as her monster appeared. It was a large humanoid with yellowish skin surrounded by a large black shadow {1200AP}. "Now both my monsters will wage a direct attack on you guys." Karu commanded as her monsters both his Dai and Alexis.

Dai/Alexis {1300LP}

Hoshi/Karu {3400LP}

"Yeah baby, now that's what I'm talking about. Take those punks down." Hoshi cheered.

"Thanks for that, you just activated my trap _Damage Condenser_. Now thanks to your direct attack I get to special summon any monster straight from my deck whose attack points are less than or equal to the thirty-two hundred points of damage I just took. So now I'll bring out my strongest monster _Black Ice Dragon_." Alexis said as her new monster appeared on the field. It was a huge dark blue scaled dragon with large pieces of black ice covering it's chest, arms, and back. It also had two large backward sweeping horns made of black ice {3000AP}.

"Holy shit, that thing's huge." Hoshi exclaimed.

"I lay a facedown and end my turn." Karu said.

"Nice move Alexis, now it's my turn. I summon _Brron the Mad King of Dark World._" Dai said as his new monster appeared. It had skeletal features and was wrapped in a chain around it. It also wore a large dark blue coat on its shoulders {1800AP}. "Now unfortunately _Brron _won't be staying around for long. I return him to my hand in order to activate my _Grapha's_ special ability. When I return one _Dark World_ monster from my field to my hand I can re-summon him straight from my graveyard. So say hello again to _Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World_." Dai said as _Brron_ disappeared and _Grapha_ returned to the field {2700AP}. "Next I activate the field spell _The Gates of Dark World_." Dai said as a large set of demonic looking gates appeared behind him. "Now thanks to this card all fiend-type monsters gain a power boost, to the tune of three hundred extra attack and defense points." Dai's monster glowed purple and gained strength {3000AP}. "Now _Grapha_, attack _Minoan Centaur_ with Acid Surge." Dai commanded and his monster shot a wave of acid and destroyed Hoshi's monster.

Dai/Alexis {1300LP}

Hoshi/Karu {2000LP}

Way to go Dai, now I'm going to finish this. I summon _Samurai of the Ice Barrier_ in attack mode." Alexis said as her new monster appeared. It was a samurai in ice armor wielding a katana also made of ice {1600AP}. "Next I play the spell card _Ice Mirror_, this spell card lets me choose a Water attribute monster on my field, and if I have another copy of it in my deck I can summon it to the field. I choose my _Samurai of the Ice Barrier _and bring out another one_._" Alexis said as her spell brought out another copy of the monster."Now it's time to end this, _Black Ice Dragon_ attack _Koa'ki Meiru Urnight_ with Breath of the Frozen Wasteland." Alexis commanded. Her monster shot a blast of icy air, destroying the large centaur monster. "And now _Black Ice Dragon's _special ability activates, when it destroys a monster in battle, I get to place an Ice counter on any card on your field and I choose that facedown you have." Alexis said as the facedown card was encased in ice. "Now as long as my _Black Ice Dragon_ is on the field, any facedown cards with ice counters on them cannot activate. Now my two _Samurai of the Ice Barrier,_ end this with Double Frozen Slash." Alexis commanded and her one of her monsters rushed forward and slashed Karu's monster with his ice katana, causing it to be incased in ice before shattering and the other slashed Karu directly.

Dai/Alexis {1300LP}

Hoshi/Karu {0LP}

"Damn you guys are really good, I thought we had you." Hoshi said as the arena powered down. Alexis and Dai were currently getting a round of applause from the gathered crowd.

"Thanks you guys. You're pretty good too." Dai said as he pulled down his hood. "Well Alexis what do you say we head back to the hotel? We got to test out your new deck, and I got in some more practice with my new one too."

Hoshi and Karu were gob smacked by what Dai just said. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that those decks you guys just used against us are brand new?" Karu asked.

"Well Dai's isn't _brand_ new, he's only had a few duels with it, but this was my decks debut duel. Dai just gave it to me as a present tonight as part of our first date." Alexis explained.

"Holy shit, you guys must be dueling prodigies or something to be that good with new decks you've barely used." Hoshi said.

"Well we do go to Duel Academy. We're just taking a little break before mid terms." Dai said, not wanting to advertise that he was Duel Academy's rep in the biggest duel of the school year. "Come on Lex, we better get going. Thanks for the duel you two, you can have that dance game now." Dai said to the couple as he and Alexis went back to the hotel.

The remainder of their stay in Domino City was uneventful; Dai took Alexis out on a few more dates, nothing fancy. He also helped Alexis out with fine tuning her new Ice Deck, and she helped him tune both of his decks, as well as decide which deck to use in the upcoming School Duel. Finally after a week of having fun, and doing some work, the two headed back to Duel Academy so that Dai could participate in the annual School Duel.

**END CHAPTER NINE**

**Authors Note: Welcome to another new edition of **_**Hello Duel Academy**_**. This chapter took me forever to write, I hope you all enjoy it. I decided to give Alexis a new deck because I never really liked the **_**Cyber Girl**_** deck she used in the show, it seemed weak for someone of her caliber. Original cards in this chapter are **_**Infernal Werewolf**_** and **_**Black Ice Dragon**_**. I never realized this before looking through the Yu-Gi-Oh card guide, but there are very few good fiend fusion monsters available, so I made up one of my own. As far as **_**Black Ice Dragon **_**is concerned, it is the ace card of Alexis's deck, I don't think it is too overpowering. Now that Dai's second deck has been determined, I am starting a new poll. This poll is to determine which deck he uses against which of the seven Shadow Riders. Please leave your votes in any reviews, although PM's will also be counted. Also again any one that wants to make up original cards and submit them is more than welcome to. Full author credit will be given to any card that is made up by someone else.**

**Shadow Rider Poll:**

**Nightshroud **

**Camula**

**Tania**

**Don Zaloog**

**Abidos the Third**

**Titan**

**Amnael**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: THE SCHOOL DUEL**

The day had finally arrived. Later today the students from North Academy would arrive and the School Duel could finally commence. Dai was extremely excited for this to happen. He was in one of the small duel arenas with his deck, he was looking through some of the cards, while adding in two cards that Alexis had given him while on their way back from Domino City.

_Flashback:_

_Dai was looking through his deck, having decided which one to use in the School Duel. While he was looking through the cards he felt a presence behind him, turning around he saw Alexis. "Hey Alexis." He said before looking back at his cards._

"_Hey Dai, I just wanted to tell you I'm glad you brought me along with you." She said with a slight blush on her face. Walking up next to him she handed him a small envelope. "I got these while we were in the city. I think that they will help you in your in the School Duel." Alexis said._

_Dai opened up the envelope and looked at the cards inside. His mouth split into a large grin as he looked over the rare cards. Turning back towards the attractive blond he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. Alexis was stunned for a moment before returning the kiss. The two teens deepened the kiss before the need for air overwhelmed them._

"_Thank you Alexis, I couldn't have asked for a better gift." Dai said, still grinning at her._

_Flashback end:_

Dai grinned at the memory before putting the cards back into his deck.

"Hey Dai!" Came Syrus' voice. Turning towards the voice Dai saw his teal haired friend running up to him. "There you are, come on everyone's waiting for you." He said.

"For me? What for?" Dai asked.

"For the meet and greet. North Academy just showed, your opponent is here." Syrus explained.

"Alright then, lets go." Dai said as the two took off.

Arriving at the docks they saw a large submarine with an older man with a white headband, wire frame glasses, and wearing a yellow jacket. Sheppard was shaking his hand. "Foster, it's been far too long. How've you been?" Sheppard asked his friend and rival.

"I've been well, ever since I got over the defeat you handed us in last years School Duel." He said with a smile.

"Oh it was a close match." Sheppard said.

"Not really." Foster deadpanned. "But this year I have a feeling it will be."

"Yes I'm sure it will. To a spirited duel between our two schools." Sheppard said.

Dai walked up to the pair of chancellors. "Welcome to Duel Academy Chancellor Foster." Dai said politely. "Now that all of the greetings are out of the way, who will my opponent be?"

"Yes Daisuke we were just getting to that part." Sheppard said. Dai just nodded politely.

"Daisuke Higarashi? So you're Duel Academy's phenom?" Foster asked.

"I don't know if that's the best title for me sir." Dai said. "Anyway when do I get to meet my opponent?" He asked.

"Right now slacker." Came a voice from the submarine.

"Who said that?" Dai asked, looking towards the submersible.

"It's me." Coming up from the inside of the sub, was none other than Chazz.

Dai just smirked; glad to see his old rival back again. "So you're my opponent Chazz?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "When did you transfer?" Dai asked jokingly.

"Since I stopped getting the respect I deserved here." Came Chazz's reply.

"Yeah." Said two students standing in front of Chazz.

"And now it's payback time. You won't give him respect so now he'll take it." Said an older student with a think Russian accent.

"He'll Chazz you up." Said a boy with wild green hair.

Any further banter between the two was interrupted by a huge gust of wind. Looking up, they saw a pair of helicopters descending.

"What the hell?" Dai asked while looking up at the two choppers.

Looking out of one of the helicopters were two older men wearing business suits. "Hi Chazz." Said the one with close-cropped hair.

"What's going on little brother? Mind if we drop in?" Asked the one with longer hair and a goatee.

"Slade? Jagger? Why are you two here?" Chazz asked his older brothers.

"Why else? To celebrate your big dueling victory." Slade said as the helicopters landed. "You are going to win. Right you Chazz?" He asked rhetorically.

"That's it. Beautiful, now just act natural." Said a man from what appeared to be a television network.

"Alright here we go. Okay we're all set with camera two." Said another TV person.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Asked Foster.

"What's going on? I think you mean when are you going on? And the answer is Prime Time baby. This School Duel is gonna be broadcast worldwide." He explained.

"You set it up didn't you? This broadcast?" Chazz asked his brothers a while later as they were sitting in the locker room.

"Of course we did. We need the whole world to see that you're on your way to becoming Duel Monsters best. It's all part of the plan." Slade said.

"Yeah, yeah." Chazz replied.

"Look world domination is ours for the taking, if we all do our part Chazz." Jagger said condescendingly.

"And we have. Now it's your turn bro, to conquer the world of Duels Monsters, to be the best." Slade said.

"And to not give up. Did you really think that you could get away from your duties? Get away from us by dropping out of Duel Academy?" Jagger asked angrily.

"I-I uh." Chazz Stammered.

"Don't deny it! You have always been the slacker of this family." Jagger yelled.

"It doesn't matter, the point is Chazz you can still turn it around. You can still show that we're supreme." Slade said, calming his angry brother.

"That's right, and the dueling cards in this briefcase are gonna help you do just that." Jagger said, holding up a metal briefcase. "They're the most expensive out there, so you have no excuse to lose." He finished setting the case down on the bench. "Don't let us down Chazz. Don't let the Princeton name down, it's all on you."

Dai was heading towards the duel arena a few minutes later when he heard a voice coming from the bathroom. "Man up Chazz." Looking in the direction of the voice, Dai saw Chazz standing in front of the bathroom mirror yelling at himself. "Man up! Come on. Show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker, that you're worthy of the Princeton name. That you can win, and that you can keep winning, over and over, that you're the best. You've got to do your part Chazz; you've got to show them that you're supreme. It's your duty. It's the plan." Chazz said as he silently cried to himself.

'_Damn Chazz, I didn't realize that you were under this much pressure. Never the less, I can't just let you win. If you want to be the best, you have to fight for it._' Dai thought.

"Now go and win. Go and win. Go and win." Chazz said to psyche himself up for the duel.

The entire student bodies for both schools were currently sitting in the stands of the main duel arena cheering their hearts out. "That's it everyone, lots of energy, remember the whole world is watching this thing live." Said the TV guy through a megaphone. "Now lets cheer these duelists on."

"Same bet as usual, right Sheppard?" Foster asked his fellow chancellor from their seat in the stands. "You do remember don't you?"

"Absolutely, after all old friend, it's what makes this all worth while." Replied the bald chancellor, causing both men to begin laughing.

"Alright Dai here we go, the match against your dueling rival, your arch nemesis. How do you feel?" Syrus asked his friend.

"I'm okay." Replied Dai.

"Just okay?" Syrus asked.

"Don't you mean awesome or something?" Chumley asked.

"No I feel good, it's just I saw Chazz in the bathroom earlier, and I feel bad that one of us has to lose. Chazz has a lot of pressure on him, and I think I'm starting to understand where he's coming from, and it's not an easy place." Dai explained.

"Attention students, welcome to the School Duel." Sheppard said.

"And now let this year's competition finally begin." Both Sheppard and Foster said together.

"Dr. Crowler, introduce the duelists." Sheppard ordered the effeminate teacher.

"With pleasure Chancellor Sheppard. After all, these are two duelists that I know personally, and personally I just adore them. Now first from Duel Academy, I introduce Daisuke Higarashi!" Crowler said to roaring applause from the Duel Academy students. "And his opponent…" Crowler began only to get interrupted by Chazz.

"Get off the stage. I'll introduce myself you scrub." Chazz said arrogantly.

"I beg your pardon? Scrubs don't have PhD's in dueling." Crowler said while waiving the microphone around, tangling the cord in his legs. This caused the teacher to begin tripping and finally fall off the stage.

Dai tried to hide his smile at the misfortune of his least favorite teacher, but couldn't resist commenting. "Maybe you oughtta go cordless next time."

"Maybe you should just shut the hell up, cause it's Chazz Princeton's turn now. But then again, I don't really need an introduction. Everyone here knows who I am. Or do you? You see Chazz Princeton has changed. Sure I used to be a classmate of yours, but when I left here, I left my old self as well. Now you're looking at the new ad improved Chazz, the North Academy Chazz and I'm here to…" Chazz began.

"CHAZZ IT UP!" Yelled the entire North Academy student body.

"That's right, say it again." He commanded.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" They all yelled together. "NO MERCY CHAZZ!"

"Got that right." Chazz responded. "Okay, go time. Let's see what you've got Dai."

"Bring it." Dai said as he pulled up his hood.

"Duel!" They both said.

Dai {4000LP}

Chazz {4000LP}

Chazz drew first. "For my first move I'm going to summon a monster with some fight. Go _Masked Dragon_." Chazz said as his monster appeared. It was a red dragon with pieces of bone armor on its face forming a mask, as well as down it's chest and on it's wings {1100DP}. "That'll do for now." He said as he ended his turn.

"Not bad Chazz, but you'll have to do better, I summon _Alchemist of Black Spells_ in attack mode." Dai said as his own monster appeared. It had on black robes with gold runic lines all over it and carried a green book {1200AP}. "Now take out that dragon with Alchemic Explosion." Dai commanded as his monster shot an orb of green energy with a rune inscribed pyramid at _Masked Dragon _destroying it.

"Awesome Dai's taken the lead." Syrus cheered.

"No he's taken the bait. I activate my _Masked Dragon's_ ability, when this card is destroyed in battle, I can summon a dragon type monster with fifteen hundred or fewer attack points from my deck, and I have just the one, see for yourself. Come out _Armed Dragon LV3_." Chazz said as his new monster appeared. It was a dragon that stood on it's back legs and had orange scaled with grey trim, it also had spikes coming out from its shoulders, elbows, knees and finally a row of spikes going down its stomach {1200AP}.

"Um Level?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah and three is the lowest, if Chazz plays this right that dragon will get a lot bigger." Alexis explained.

"Indeed, I just wonder where Chazz got such a powerful card." Bastion said.

Sheppard was shocked. "Why isn't that one of your schools top cards? Oh Foster you didn't?" He asked his friend.

"I did what I had to do. I told you Sheppard, I want that prize, and I'm going to get it." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Not if I have anything to say about it my old friend. Let's go Daisuke!" Sheppard yelled at the Slifer Red.

"Nice card Chazz, I can see you definitely stepped up your game. I can't wait to see what else you have." Dai complimented his rival.

"Don't worry you'll have a front row seat." Chazz assured him.

"Until then I'll drop one facedown and end my turn." Dai said as he placed his card.

"Great now I can start ending you." Chazz said as he drew. "You see Dai, during my standby phase, my _Armed Dragon's_ special ability activates. So by sending one card to the graveyard and sacrificing his level three form, I can summon _Armed Dragon LV5_ directly to the field."

"Holy shit." Dai said.

"This isn't good." Syrus commented.

"Now the let's get to it shall we? _Armed Dragon LV5_ rise." Chazz said as a pillar of light surrounded his monster and his new monster took the field. It was a larger version of the last dragon with red and black scales and far more spikes coming off its body {2400AP}.

"Be careful Dai, by leveling up _Armed Dragon's _power has substantially increased, and he was plenty powerful before." Bastion warned.

"Wow Chazz, that things badass, but then so is my trap _Mage Armor_, and I'll equip it to my _Alchemist_." Dai said, as his trap became a set of magical armor over his monster. "With this trap card out your monsters can't attack the monster equipped with this trap card. Them's the breaks." Dai said.

Chazz just started laughing. "You want breaks? I'll give you breaks Dai. Because even with that _Mage Armor_ trap card out my _Armed Dragon LV5_ is going to crush your creature. With _Armed Dragon's_ special ability, by sending one monster to the graveyard I can destroy a monster of yours. As longs as it's attack points are equal or less than the monster I discard." He explained.

"So that means…" Dai said, realizing what was about to happen.

"If _Flying Kamakiri #1_ goes to the graveyard…" Chazz began.

"Then Dai's _Alchemist_ will be in big trouble." Syrus finished.

"He has less attack points." Chumley said.

"Go _Armed Dragon LV5_, Shrapnel Blast." Chazz commanded, his monster roared and all the spikes on its body shot out like small missiles and struck Dai's monster, destroying it. "And that was just his special ability, now of his direct attack. Go Inferno Roar." Chazz commanded. His monster reached our and struck Dai with both his arms, which were coated in red energy, throwing the Slifer to the edge of the duel platform.

Dai {1600LP}

Chazz {4000LP}

"So that's Duel Academy's best?" Chazz asked mockingly.

Dai rolled over and did a kip-up and dusted himself off. "Nice shot Chazz." He complimented.

"I lay once card facedown and end my turn." Chazz said.

"He's finally acting like a Princeton." Slade said.

"That's true, I just hope he doesn't win too fast." Jagger said, much to his brother's confusion. "Hey the longer he thrashes this kid the more we make in commercial revenues." He explained to his confused brother, causing both of them to laugh.

"My go." Dai said as he drew. "I play _Pot of Greed_, so now I get to draw two more cards." He said as he drew. "Now I'm going to play one of them _Ancient Rules_. With this card, I can summon one level five or above monster without a sacrifice, so I choose to bring out _Endymion the Master Magician_." Dai said as the black robed mage took the field {2700AP}.

"Alright Dai, you've got him now." Syrus cheered.

"With magic boy there?" Chazz scoffed.

"You bet your ass, and he gives a new definition to the term spell power, go Chain Lightning." Dai said, his monster raised its staff and shot out a burst of blue lightning, destroying Chazz's dragon.

Dai {1600LP}

Chazz {3700LP}

"Thanks for that, it let's me play my trap _Call of the Haunted_. Do you believe in ghosts? Well your about to, because this card lets me bring back any monster from my graveyard, and I bet you can guess which one I'm going to pick. _Armed Dragon LV5_ rise." Chazz said, as his monster reappeared with a mighty roar {2400AP}.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! SHOW NO MERCY!" Yelled all the North Academy students.

"I'll lay one facedown." Dai said as he ended his turn.

'_Go ahead, because with what I have for you, even your best wont be enough_.' Chazz thought. "Get ready for me to mop this low rent Duel Academy floor with you Daisuke." Chazz said as he drew. "Cause now I'm using _Armed Dragon's _special ability. I'm discarding _Despair from the Dark_ from my hand to the graveyard, and since it has twenty-eight hundred attack points I'm sending you little magic man to the ether. Now _Armed Dragon_ destroy _Endymion _with Shrapnel Blast." Chazz said as again all the spikes on his monster shot out.

"Not so fast, I play my trap, _Dimension Door_." Dai said as a portal appeared and _Endymion_ vanished through it, avoiding the blast.

"What happened?" Chazz asked.

"My trap. _Dimension Door_ lets me return a monster on my field to my deck, and in return, I get to summon out weaker monsters straight from my deck whose total levels equal to that of the monster I returned, so I'm bringing out my level two _Apprentice Magician_, level one _Crystal Seer_, and finally my level four _Mystical Beast Cerberus_." Dai said as his three monsters appeared in defense mode.

"Talk about close." Syrus said.

"Yeah I know, he barely saved himself." Chumley agreed.

"Whatever, my _Armed Dragon_ still has his attack to use." Chazz said confidently. "And now I'm going to use it, go Inferno Roar." He commanded as his monster destroyed Dai's _Mystical Beast Cerberus_. "And now to take this duel to the next level Dai, to the highest level. It's time to upgrade my _Armed Dragon LV5_ to _LV7_. Now Dai won't you join me in welcoming the ultimate and the all powerful, _Armed Dragon LV7_." Chazz said as his new monster appeared in a vortex of red energy. It was a huge version of the last monster, with darker red and more angular facial features, and even more spikes on its body {2800AP}.

"YEAH CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" The North Academy students yelled.

"Okay so he's big, but who knows, he could be friendly." Dai said jokingly.

"That's strange, that card wasn't in the briefcase I gave Chazz." Jagger said, getting a look of shock from his brother.

Foster was currently grinning like a madman, while Sheppard was looking grim. "Come on Daisuke we're all with you." He yelled getting boos from the North Academy students.

"Aw what's wrong, you not so talkative anymore? You don't have anything to say Dai?" Chazz asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I have something to say, that is one badass monster Chazz." Dai said with a smile.

"What's wrong with you? You should be scared of him, not admiring him." Chazz yelled.

"But how can I not? He's an incredible monster and this has been an incredible duel. How can anyone not be excited? I mean this is as good as it gets I am totally stoked. This is what dueling is all about, thanks Chazz." Dai said, his grin threatening to split his face in two.

"Thanks? You're pitiful Daisuke, look at yourself. Grinning like an idiot, never taking anything seriously that's why you'll never be a champion. You see it takes discipline to win. You need to have a sense of duty; you need to have some kind of plan. And I have a plan, and I have a sense of duty, and that's why I'm going to beat you Dai. That's why I'll beat anyone in my way. I can conquer anyone. You got that? I'm going to conquer the whole world." Chazz ranted.

"Okay? Well if you don't mind can I take my turn first?" Dai asked.

"Make it quick." Chazz snapped.

"Alright, I play one monster facedown in defense mode, and I'll lay a facedown. How's that for quick?" He asked.

"Not bad, but downright sluggish compared to how quick my _Dragon's_ going to take out all your monsters." Chazz said as he drew. "Watch this, I'm using my _Armed Dragon's_ special ability, now by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all your monsters with equal or fewer attack points." Chazz explained.

"That's not good." Dai said.

"Oh no." Alexis gasped.

"That is one impressive special power." Zane commented.

"I discard _Armed Dragon LV3_ to the graveyard, so all your monster with twelve hundred or less attack points will be completely wiped out. Go Serrated Sonic Disk." Chazz commanded as his monsters stomach glowed blue and three energy disks shot out and destroyed all of Dai's monsters.

"It's okay, you can still come back." Sheppard yelled.

"Well before my facedown _Magician of Faith_ leaves, she lets me return one spell card from my graveyard to my hand." Dai said as he returned the magic card.

"As if it'll matter you Duel Academy stooge. This duel's over, its time for you… to go bye bye." Chazz said. "_Armed Dragon LV7_ attack Dai directly with Dragon Talon Terror." He said as his monster raised its right arm to strike.

"Not so fast Chazz, I play the trap _Waboku_. With this trap all your battle damage goes to zero, zip, zilch, nada." Dai said as three women in blue robes blocked the attack.

"Great you can use a Thesaurus, but it'll take a lot more than words to beat my _Armed Dragon_, and a lot more than any pathetic monster you have." Chazz said with a chuckle. "Face it Dai, you're toast."

"Gotta get something started." Dai said as he drew. "I play _Pot of Greed_. It's the card I took back when you destroyed my _Magician of Faith_." He said as he drew two more cards. "Alright, This card should turn the duel around, I play _Raigeki_, and with this, all your monsters are destroyed." Dai said as a lightning bolt struck Chazz's dragon and destroyed it.

"No way, it can't be." Chazz said in disbelief.

"Oh it be, an now you are in serious trouble." Dai said.

"That's so licious. Totally what I would've done. You know if I had those cards, and Dai was walking me through it step by step." Chumley said.

"That's all? Maybe he should hold your hand as well?" Bastion asked sarcastically.

"Way to play, now follow through and take it to Chazz's life points Dai." Syrus cheered.

"I summon_ Breaker the Magical Warrior_, and since he was normal summoned he gets a spell counter and three hundred more attack points." Dai said as the red armored mage appeared and a silver counter appeared above him {1900AP}. "Now attack Chazz Directly." Dai commanded as his monster attacked Chazz with a slash of its sword, knocking the teen backwards and onto the ground.

Dai {1600LP}

Chazz {1800LP}

This move caused Sheppard to start laughing. "The prize is so mine, after all it looks like your boys down for the count. Sorry." He said to his friend.

"Oh no he's not, Chazz get up!" Foster yelled.

"CHAZZ GET UP! CHAZZ GET UP! CHAZZ GET UP!" The North Academy students yelled.

"Jagger what doe Chazz think he's doing? We gave him the best cards in the world but he's not using them." Slade ranted to his brother.

"Its… my… turn." Chazz said as he slowly got back up. "I play a spell card, _Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension_. This card lets me take two monsters from my graveyard, and shuffle them right into my deck. Sure they have to be a special kind of monster, but they're just the kind I need, my _Armed Dragons_. And I just so happen to have another one in my hand, I summon the _Armed Dragon LV3_." Chazz said as his small orange and grey dragon appeared {900DP}.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" Came the yell from North Academy.

'_I have to win this, I can't let my brothers down._' Chazz thought as he felt their angry stares on him. He could practically hear their voices. '_World domination is ours for the taking._' He heard the voice of Jagger. '_You need to become Duel Monsters best._' Came the disembodied voice of Slade. "I'm trying." Chazz said out loud while looking towards his brothers.

"Trying to what? Hello earth to Chazz?" Dai asked his rival. Following Chazz line of sight he saw his older brothers sitting in the crowd looking disapproving. '_His brothers._' Dai thought, remembering when he saw Chazz before the duel beating himself up about needing to be the best. '_So that's why Chazz was flipping his shit earlier, cause of his dickhead brothers putting that kind of pressure on him. Damn that sucks, he's gotta realize that the only thing worth dueling for is whatever you want, not what others expect of you. I have to win this duel now, I have to show Chazz that he should be dueling for his own ambition, not his brothers._' "Let's duel Chazz." He said.

"What do you think we've been doing?" Chazz asked sarcastically, getting a laugh from the North Academy section.

"GO CHAZZ IT UP! BEAT HIM!" They yelled encouragingly.

"Oh yeah, well beat this. _Breaker_ attack that _Armed Dragon_ with Phantasmal Force." Dai commanded, his monster raised its sword and shot a beam of blue energy in the form of a phantom that destroyed Chazz's monster.

"Thanks for that, now I can play my trap, it's called _The Grave on Enkindling_, and since a monster was destroyed in battle, we can both take a monster from our graveyard and summon it to the field in defense mode, and I choose another _Armed Dragon_, and he's _LV5_." Chazz said as the red and black dragon reappeared on the field {1700DP}.

"_Grave of Enkindling_ made that way to easy, it's practically unfair. Isn't there any drawback to using it?" Syrus asked.

"If I recall correctly, by rule the resurrected monster must remain in defense mode. Of course that's really a moot point. After all with _Armed Dragon LV5's_ special ability, by discarding one monster from his hand to the graveyard Chazz can destroy on of Dai's monsters whose attack points are less than or equal to the attack points of the monster he discarded." Bastion explained.

"What are you waiting for? Resurrect, take a monster from your graveyard, but let me tell you, it's gonna be a round trip." Chazz assured.

"Monster? I think you mean monsters." Dai countered. "I bring back _Apprentice Magician_ from the grave, then I play the spell card _Mirror Image_. Now I choose one level two lower monster on my field, and then I can summon every other copy of that card from my deck, so come on out boys." Dai said, as his three monsters appeared {800DP}. "Finally I drop one facedown and call it a turn."

"I see, by playing three monsters, you think I'll have discard three cards to destroy them right?" Chazz asked rhetorically. "You wish, I don't have to discard three cards, I just have to play one."

"This isn't good." Syrus said.

"Play one? I don't like the sound of this one bit." Sheppard said.

"Here goes." Chazz said as he drew. "Alright, I activate the spell card _Level Up_."

"What's level up do?" Sheppard asked.

"Wow I guess it's true, those who can't duel teach." Chazz said condescendingly. "What it does it let me level up a monster and I choose my _Armed Dragon_, now _LV7_." Chazz finished with a maniacal laugh as his strongest monster reappeared on the field {2800AP}.

"Yes." Slade said with a grin.

"Yes." Foster said.

"No." Zane said. "With that Chazz can destroy all of Dai's monsters again."

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" The North Academy students yelled.

"I've been waiting a long time to tell you this Dai. So listen up, I got my game on, and I'm about to turn yours off." He said.

"That's it baby, the whole world's watching you shine." Said the TV guy with the megaphone.

"Then keep it rolling, cause you aint seen nothing yet. I throw the equip spell _Armed Changer_, so by discarding another equip spell from my hand I can activate this baby, and equip it to my dragon." Chazz said as his monster received a large gauntlet with three drills on the knuckles. Now _Armed Dragon _attack, Dragon Driller." Chazz commanded, his monster spun its arm with the gauntlet and hit Dai's _Breaker_, obliterating it.

Dai {900LP}

Chazz {1800LP}

"And now _Armed Changer's_ effect activates, see whenever he takes down a monster in battle, I'm allowed to bring back a monster from my grave to my hand, as long as that monster doesn't have more attack points than the monster I destroyed. And I think I'll bring back _Masked Dragon_, but he won't be around for long, because I'm going to use _Armed Dragon LV7's_ special ability." Chazz said as he returned the monster he just got back to the grave.

"Oh man." Syrus said.

"This should be good." Slade said grinning.

"That ability will send _Masked Dragon_ to the graveyard, and then crush any beast with less attack points." Zane said.

"Now _Armed Dragon_, trounce those triplets with Serrated Sonic Disk." Chazz commanded as again the blue disks of energy destroyed Dai's monsters. "Looks like your _Apprentice Magicians_ should have studied more." Chazz said while laughing. "Tell you what, surrender now and I promise not to embarrass you on global TV, oh wait I already have." He said as he continued laughing maniacally.

"Hey it's not that funny." Syrus said.

"Daisuke keep fighting, don't give up." Sheppard begged his student.

"Who's giving up?" Dai asked. "I'm having way too good a time to just give up. After all that's what dueling is all about to me. Win or lose, if I'm having fun then I win every time."

"Gag me." Chazz said.

"It's true, and if I can have this much fun losing, shouldn't you be able to have fun winning? It's seriously not that hard. Despite what your brothers may tell you." Dai said.

"What? What do you know about my brothers?" Chazz asked angrily.

"Well for starters I know there the ones you're dueling for, and the ones putting all this pressure on you. Come on Chazz, don't you remember when you dueled for you? For the excitement of it?" Dai asked.

"I duel to win." Chazz replied.

"Well we'll see where that gets you." Dai said as he drew. "I lay one card facedown and play the spell card _Reload_. With this card, I take the cards in my hand and shuffle them back into my deck, then I redraw the same number of cards." Dai said as he shuffled his deck and drew three new cards. "I know you like level monsters Chazz, but you're not the only one with them." Dai said, confusing Chazz.

"What are you talking about?" He asked angrily.

"This, I summon _Silent Magician LV4_." Dai said as his new monster appeared. It was a child like mage in white robes with blue trim, carrying a white scepter with a blue gem on the top {1000AP}.

Alexis smiled widely seeing Dai play one of the cards she had given him.

"So what if you do have a _LV_ monster. You can't bring out the higher-level version without meeting the special requirements. So your monster is useless." Chazz said.

"That's what you think Chazz, I play _Double Spell_. So by discarding one spell card from my hand, I can take one out of your graveyard and play it." Dai said, causing Chazz's eyes to widen since he was positive he knew which card Dai would choose. "That's right Chazz, I choose _Level Up_, and you already know what this spell does. So say goodbye to _Silent Magician LV4_ and say hello to _Silent Magician LV8_." Dai said as his new monster appeared in a pillar of light. It was an adult version of the first one. It had the same kind of white mage robes with light teal trim and carried the same white scepter {3500AP}. "Now _Silent Magician LV8_, take out that _Armed Dragon LV7_ with Arcane Blast." Dai commanded, his monster raised its scepter above its head and shot a large orb of blue energy into the air, the orb arced and fell upon Chazz's _Armed Dragon_ like a meteor.

Dai {900LP}

Chazz {1100LP}

"It's not over yet, I reveal my trap _Enlightenment_. With this trap, if a spellcaster type monster destroys one of your monsters in battle, it can attack you again. So get ready for round two Chazz. _Silent Magician LV8_ direct attack." Dai commanded, and the monster repeated the action from before shooting its orb of energy into the air.

"Chazz is gonna lose." Yelled the TV guy. "Cut the transmission, cut it right now." He said as across the world the TV's of people watching the duel went to blank screens.

Dai {900LP}

Chazz {0LP}

"No!" Chazz yelled as his life points went to zero, and he fell to his knees.

"Game over." Dai said as he pulled down his hood and his monster disappeared.

"You loser, you dog. You've disgraced yourself, you've disgraced the Princeton name." Slade berated his younger brother.

"You are no brother of ours anymore." Jagger said angrily.

"Just give me… another chance." Chazz asked.

"Another chance? Do you know how much we spent on this duel?" Jagger yelled.

"The cameras, the rare cards. None of which you used I might add." Slade screamed.

"Sorry, I thought I could win this by myself." Chazz apologized.

"By yourself?" Jagger asked as he picked the boy up by his shirt and held him off the ground.

"When could you do anything by yourself Chazz?" Slade asked as he reared back his fist.

"Let him go." Dai commanded. "Sure he lost, but how could he not with you two assholes breathing down his neck." Dai said, causing Chazz's brothers to look in his direction.

"Assholes? Do you know who we are? We could have you crushed kid." Jagger said arrogantly.

"Bring it bitch." Dai countered.

"Oh my they could have Daisuke crushed? Maybe these two aren't so bad after all." Crowler said.

"Why defend Chazz anyhow? He's a nobody now. Disowned by us, and the whole world. I mean the cameras caught enough of it, he got schooled, he got mopped up." Slade ranted.

"That's right and worst of all, he got beat." Jagger said, still holding onto Chazz's shirt.

"You're wrong there's one fight he did win, the fight against you two. Sure Chazz may not have won the duel, but at least he fought it on his own terms. Its like he said, he used his cards, and not the ones your money could buy." Dai said angrily.

"Right on Daisuke… I mean you no good Slifer Slacker." Crowler said.

Jagger finally dropped Chazz.

"Tight duel Chazz, and I know it sounds cheesy but we both won today." Dai said to his rival.

"You're just saying that. I mean come on, nobody else believes that." Chazz said, looking at the floor.

Suddenly there was cheering coming from the gathered students from both schools, along with several shouts of encouragement for Chazz.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" Came shouts from all the students in the arena.

"I don't have time for this garbage." Slade said to his brother, and both of them promptly left.

Later on Chazz watched his brother's twin helicopters leave. '_Guess now there's just one last matter to settle_.' He thought as he headed for the docks.

As all the North Academy students boarded their submarine for the trip home Chazz and Dai were standing on the dock. "Well Chazz I guess this is goodbye." Dai said as he held out his hand to the boy he was starting to consider a friend.

"Dai, I'm not going back." Chazz said, much to the confusion of the North Academy students. "Look guys I don't belong with you." He said.

"But where do you belong?" Asked the large Russian student.

"Right here. Duel Academy was always my home." Chazz explained.

"But you're our best duelist Chazz, you sure?" He asked

"I am, if Chancellor Sheppard will have me back that is." Chazz asked the bald chancellor.

"Well Chazz you were one of the best students we had. How can I say no?" Sheppard answered.

"Guess I'll be going." Foster said.

"May I have your attention please? Now to present the prize for this years contest between North Academy and our esteemed university, I give you the most beautiful woman on the island. Miss Duel Academy!" Crowler said, his voice amplified by loudspeakers.

"Sounds hot." Dai said with a smile at Alexis to let her know he was joking.

"Dai be my wingman okay?" Syrus asked.

"And here she is." Crowler said as someone was raised from beneath the stage. As she raised her head, everyone saw that it was Dorothy, the woman who owned the Card Shack.

"Dorothy's Miss Duel Academy?" Dai asked.

"Will the winning Chancellor please approach the stage?" Crowler said as Sheppard swaggered up next to Dorothy, who promptly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"A kiss? That's the prize? Doesn't sound too bad, as long as it's coming from the right person." Dai said, giving Alexis a suggestive look, which she returned. Walking over towards her Dai grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side. The two of them went on a little walk before she gave Dai a kiss, which he eagerly returned.

Back with the rest of the students Sheppard took Chazz off to the side. "Well now there's only one last thing to discuss Chazz." He said to the young student.

"What's that Chancellor?" Chazz asked.

"Well since you dropped out of Duel Academy and are now coming back, you're technically a new transfer, which means you have to start at the bottom in Slifer Red." Sheppard explained.

Chazz was completely gob smacked. "Me a Slifer Red?" He asked in horror.

**END CHAPTER TEN:**

**Authors Note: Well the School Duel is done, hope you all enjoy it. Now some people have said that I have just been re-telling the basic canon story line. I have been to an extent but for a reason. The duels up to this point have been done the way they have to set up for the second half of the first season. Jaden wouldn't have gotten a Spirit Gate Key if he hadn't won the duels he did, and for Dai it's the same way. Plus if you don't like what I've written, don't read it. Now that my little rant is over with, the unique cards for this chapter were **_**Mage Armor, Dimension Door,**_** and **_**Mirror Image**_**. Hope you all liked them and don't think their overpowering. I do not own D&D, although god knows I wish I did, cause then the abomination known as 4****th**** edition would have never been created.**

**Poll for Shadow Riders:**

**Nightshroud {Spellcaster 2/ Fiend 0}**

**Camula {Spellcaster 0/ Fiend 2}**

**Tania {Spellcaster 0/ Fiend 2}**

**Abidos {Spellcaster 2/ Fiend 0}**

**Amnael {Spellcaster 2/ Fiend 0}**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story, those reviews and suggestions have really kept me going.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: GRAVE DUEL**

Dai was currently sleeping in Professor Banner's Duel Alchemy class, he had eyes drawn on his eyelids so that it still looked like he was paying attention. "So as you can see, we can learn a great deal about Dueling from Alchemy. For just as you might combine two monsters to create another, you can combine two compounds to create something equally impressive." Banner explained as he added an orange liquid from a test tube to another liquid in a rounded beaker and giving it a slight shake. The liquid suddenly began glowing and exploded in Banner's face creating a huge cloud of smoke. "And equally devastating."

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Dai then stretched and finally woke up for real. "Morning guys. Learn anything interesting?" He asked his friends.

"Yeah to duck." Syrus said as he peeked over his desk.

"Oh uh, I almost forgot. I'm planning a little um fieldtrip." Banner said while holding a stack of forms.

"Oh really? Where to?" Dai asked.

"We'll be taking a ten mile hike to the excavated ruins, where we'll be taking geologic core samples, Saturday at seven a.m. Don't be late." Banner explained in an excited tone of voice.

Saturday came and it had Dai, Syrus, Chumley and Alexis all standing in front of Professor Banner. "Only four? Where is everyone else?" Banner asked, slightly annoyed.

"They're probably still sleeping." Syrus complained while rubbing his eyes. "You know, in their nice warm beds, with their nice comfy pillows."

"Just I would be, if Banner didn't threaten us with detention if we didn't go. It's seven in the morning, I need my beauty sleep." Chumley groused.

"I'll tell you the secret to getting up early, staying up all night." Dai said with a smirk at Alexis, who blushed slightly.

"To tell you the truth Dai, even if you hadn't been keeping me company I still wouldn't have been able to sleep. These ruins we're going to, used to house the shadow games." She said excitedly.

"Sweet, maybe we can find some clues to help you find your brother." Dai encouraged his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I really hope so." She agreed.

"Now we must be careful as we approach the ruins, inside is an ancient tomb." Banner warned as he used the GPS feature on his school PDA to find the path to the ruins.

Syrus got a strange look on his face, sort of a combination of fear and nausea, and turned to Dai. "Dai, I need to talk to you." Syrus said to his friend, pulling him away from the group. "I think Banner wants to bury you. He was talking about that tomb, and you in it." He said quietly.

"Why because I fell asleep in class?" Dai asked jokingly.

"Dai, I heard him talking about it last night." Syrus said urgently.

"Sy, did you mix chilly sauce with ice cream again? Cause this is sounding like one of those nightmares." Dai said with a laugh.

"Okay everyone. Lets go." Banner said as he shouldered his backpack and headed out.

It took them most of the morning to cross Academy Island, with Chumley complaining the entire time. "Oh look everyone, we're finally here." Banner said finally looking very excited. "Isn't it just amazing."

"Okay, I've gotta admit this is pretty awesome." Dai said, actually impressed with the huge ruins.

"It's beautiful, you can still make out the faded remains of the oculus. Ooh and the fastigium, no doubt inspired by a manumit of sakura." Banner rambled excitedly.

"He sure seems excited to see some rocks." Syrus says to Chumley as they both sit on the ground.

"Yeah well I'm excited to sit down." Chumley said.

"Yeah and while we're at why don't we chow down on some lunch." Dai suggested.

"I don't see why not. Then we can hit up a few Cenotaphs, some Coyatives, hit up a few Sarcophaguses, or is it Sarcophagi?" Banner rambled as he set down his pack and began rummaging through it. "Oh well, time to eat. I just love pizza."

The students all looked at Banner reproachfully. "You get pizza, while we're stuck with, whatever it is I'm holding." Dai exclaimed while holding a pair of rice balls.

"I'm your teacher, I need a big meal to uh… teach you all." Banner explained lamely while hugging his backpack protectively. Dai growled, but sat back down. "Hmm that's funny, I don't remember a fur topping on my pizza." Banner said confusedly, and suddenly he pulled his orange cat out of the bag. "You were supposed to stay at home, not hitch a ride and EAT MY LUNCH!" Banner yelled. He then turned to his students with a plaintive look on his face. "Maybe you could share your lunch with me?"

"Sorry, we're your students. Wee need these to learn." Dai said sarcastically while doing his best Banner impersonation.

"Yeah like learning that you weren't going to share." Chumley chimed in.

"But of course I was going to share." Banner said reasonably.

"Share what, pepperoni breath all day?" Alexis asked in a snarky voice.

"Look I have mints. Would anyone like a mint? See I'm sharing." Banner pleaded.

Suddenly Pharaoh meowed loudly and a bright green light. The green light quickly faded and all of them were still standing.

"Um is anyone else… seeing in triplicate?" Banner asked in a frightened voice.

Dai looked up to where Banner was looking and saw what he meant. There were three suns in the sky. Also the sky was a strange rainbow color.

"This is the most licious field trip ever." Chumley said excitedly.

Dai was looking around excitedly when suddenly he felt a presence beside him. Looking around he saw the duel spirit of his _Mystical Beast Cerberus_. The spirit growled at Dai warningly. "What was that? We should run?" He asked his spirit friend, who then disappeared. "But it looks so cool." He said in a slight daze. Suddenly the sky began to spark and thunder crashed.

"Quick children run for cover!" Banner yelled as they all took off. "We'll find safety over in that Sepal cur!"

"The what?" Everyone asked him.

"The thing with the hole in it." Banner yelled exasperatedly.

All of them ran for it, but suddenly Dai tripped over a rock and fell. The others all made it to the cave Banner pointed out. The strange storm bore down on Dai, but suddenly _Mystical Beast Cerberus_ appeared and covered Dai as if protecting him. Then Dai passed out.

Some time later Dai woke up with his faced pressed into the grass. Looking up he was shocked to see a full sized pyramid in front of him. "Holy shit. Where the hell did I end up?" Dai asked himself. _Mystical Beast Cerberus_ growled lightly at Dai. "Yeah you said it pal, we're not in Kansas anymore." Looking around he saw the archway that he entered through. "Whoa is that the entrance to the ruins? What the hell happened?" Dai said. Suddenly _Cerberus_ bumped him from behind, surprising Dai. "What the hell? How are you touching me?" He asked as he petted Cerberus's twin heads in wonder.

"Ahem." Came a voice behind Dai. Turning around he see's an attractive girl a few years older than him wearing a black and purple outfit. She had caramel colored skin, jet-black hair, and bronze eyes. "This is sacred ground, you must leave here immediately. You are in very grave danger." She said in a serious tone.

"Wow, who are you? And why haven't I seen you around school before?" Dai asked.

Suddenly she ran over, grabbed Dai's wrist and pulled him into the shadow of the pyramid, _Cerberus_ quickly followed. "Quiet, or do you wish to share the other's fate?" She asked him.

"What others?"

The girl shushed him as the sound of footsteps drew closer. The sound belonged to several men in similar clothing to the girl but all carried spears, and looked like they knew how to use them.

"What the hell is going on? What did you mean when you said 'the other's fate'?" Dai asked her.

"I speak of the strangers who share your dress. They were taken by the Grave Keeper Chief, and will be punished for entering his most sacred tomb." She explained.

"Punished? Over my dead rotting corpse they will. Take me to them right now." Dai insisted fiercely as she handed him his backpack.

The girl stared into Dai's eyes for a few moments before nodding. "So be it, you were warned. Tell me stranger, by what means did you arrive here?" She asked.

"Not a clue. Hell I don't even know where here is. The names Dai by the way." Dai explained.

The two entered a small room that looked almost like a walk in closet. "You will wait here." The girl said.

"Hell no I won't. I'm gonna go see my friends." Dai argued.

"I will find them. Believe me if you are found walking around you will be of no use to them. I'll be back." She said curtly.

"Fine." Dai groused.

Dai and _Cerberus_ spent some time sitting in the room before they quickly got bored. '_What the hell is taking so long? Is this chick ever going to come back? Wait, what if she's working with this Grave Keeper. If she is then we're all in trouble_.' Dai thought.

Suddenly Dai heard a scream. "Help! Somebody help us!"

"Alexis." Dai yelled as he jumped up to the small window in the room and looked outside. Looking around Dai finally looked down and saw for coffins on the ground with his friends in them, all wrapped up like mummies. Suddenly Dai felt something very sharp poking him in the butt.

"Get down." Came a male voice behind him.

"Move toward the sharp object trying to violate me? Are you shitting me?" Dai asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Now." He said.

"Alright." Dai said as he slid down the wall. As soon as he turned around he had a ring of spear tips pointed at his neck. "Holy shit." He exclaimed. Standing before him were a half dozen soldiers in black and purple outfits wielding spears and an older man in white robes with a black beard. "Umm introductions? My name is Daisuke Higarashi, and you would be?" Dai asked nervously.

"I am the Grave Keeper Chief, and you have traversed upon the sacred tomb that I protect." The Chief said.

"Sounds like an important job, and I don't want to disturb you. So how about I just go grab my friends from downstairs and we'll be right out of your hair." Dai said trying to get a smile or something from the Chief.

"That is not possible. For you see you have tread upon my domain, and you will be punished. Along with your friends." The Chief said.

"Oh come on, I don't even know how we got here. Can't you knock it down to a misdemeanor so we can pay a fine or something?" Dai asked indignantly.

"No." The Chief said emphatically.

"Oh yeah, well then get those spears out of my face." Dai said as he pushed a spear away from his face, only for it to immediately end up pointing at him.

The Chief chuckled. "You have some spirit boy. I will pardon your trespassing, if you can survive my challenge. What is your answer?"

"What's the challenge?" Dai asked defiantly.

The Chief held up a deck of Duel Monster's cards, causing Dai's eyes to light up. "A duel? Well why the hell didn't you say so sooner? You're speaking my language now. You're on dude, but only if you pardon all of my friends with me."

"So be it, if you win." The Chief said with a sinister grin.

"For my friends there is no if about it. I will win." Dai said.

"But if you don't, you will be punished. You will be buried alive." The Chief promised.

Dai only scowled at the Chief. The two went outside and got ready for their duel. They were set up on two platforms overlooking the pit with Dai's friends in their coffins.

"Good luck Daisuke. We're all rooting for you, very very much so." Banner yelled from below. Cheers and pleas for help from his friends followed this.

"Don't worry, you'll all be fine." Dai assured his friends as he pulled up his hood.

"Duel." The both said.

Dai {4000LP}

Chief {4000LP}

"I lay a card facedown in defense mode and that will end my turn." The Chief said.

"My draw." Dai said. Suddenly _Cerberus_ appeared in miniature form floating next to Dai. "Hey pal, good to see you. Now watch this. I summon _Blast Asmodean_ in attack mode." Dai said as his monster appeared. It was a small red monster with a large head, small wings and carrying a bomb in each hand {1000AP}. "Next I play _Pot of Greed_ and draw two more cards. Finally I'll lay down one facedown and end my turn."

"_Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier_." The Chief said as his monster appeared. It looked just like the warriors that had been pointing their spears at him {1500AP}. "I hope your draw provided you with two very good cards. For your monster is already outmatched in battle and he will soon be outnumbered as well. I change to attack mode _Gravekeeper's Guard_." The facedown monster came face up and another spear wielding warrior appeared. He was bald and wore an open black robe with red patterns on it {1000AP}. "And his effect allows me to return a monster that's out to its owners hand, and I choose _Blast Asmodean_." The Chief said. His monster emitted a red shockwave that forced Dai's monster back to his hand.

Dai Grimaced at his very full hand and empty field.

"Now that you are unguarded Daisuke, I will attack you directly. _Gravekeeper's Guard_ Blazing Spear Strike." The Chief intoned. The monster rushed forward and slashed Dai with his spear.

Dai {3000LP}

Chief {4000LP}

Dai was grabbing his shoulder in pain. "Damn, I felt that. How is this possible?" He asked.

"Now _Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier_ wage your attack, Lunging Spear Assault." The Chief commanded. The monster rushed forward and stabbed Dai in the gut with its spear.

Dai {1500LP}

Chief {4000LP}

"Okay, I get it now. This duel is about more than my Life Points, it's about my life."

"Yes, and theirs as well." The chief said pointing down at Dai's friends, whose coffins had closed significantly.

"It's my turn." Dai growled as he drew his card. "I play the spell card _Polymerization_. Now _Blast Asmodean_ and _Twin Headed Wolf _fuse to create _Infernal Werewolf_." Dai said as the flame covered Werewolf appeared {2100AP}. "So did _Pot of Greed_ give me a good draw? Well look for yourself, because from the two of them, came him." Dai said as his monster roared. "As well as this next attack." He said as his monster pounced onto _Gravekeeper's Guard_.

Dai {1500LP}

Chief {2900LP}

"Next I'll summon up one monster in facedown Defense mode, and that'll do it." Dai said as his monster appeared facedown.

"Nice move Dai." Chumley said, his voice shaking.

"W-way to play Dai." Syrus stammered.

"If we're going to make it out of here Sy, it's the only way he can play. Because if he makes even a few more mistakes we're through." Alexis said, sounding scared.

"Alright, make your move Chief. Because the quicker I end this, the quicker I get my friends out of here." Dai said.

"Or the quicker they'll be sent to their doom." The Chief countered as he drew his card. "I switch my _Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier_ to defense mode, and then I'll lay a facedown monster in defense mode as well." He said as his monster kneeled down with its spear in front {1000DP} and his facedown card appeared.

"Time for me to turn up the heat, and who better than by playing _Sword of Dark Destruction_ on _Infernal Werewolf_. This equip spell increases my monsters attack by four hundred while lowering his defense by two hundred." Dai said as his monster grew stronger {2500AP}. "Now attack with Flame Pounce." Dai commanded as _Infernal Werewolf_ jumped forward and ripped into the Chief's monster with flaming fangs. "And don't think you're out of the woods yet, when _Infernal Werewolf_ attacks a monster in defense mode, you still take damage equal to the difference between your monsters defense points and his attack."

Dai {1500LP}

Chief {1400LP}

The Chief growled as he drew. "I activate _Pot of Greed_. Now I can draw two cards from my deck. I shall summon _Gravekeeper's Assailant_ in attack mode." He said as his monster appeared. It was a female warrior with a black cloak and bandages wrapped around her face, and she carried a wavy bladed dagger {1500AP}. "And she will be joined by the mysticism of _Gravekeeper's Curse_." His facedown monster flipped up, and it was a human male wearing a black robe and carrying a black and gold Pharaoh's scepter {800AP}. "Now I shall activate the effect of _Gravekeeper's Curse_, and effect that will deal you five hundred points of damage." The monster raised its scepter and then it emitted a high-pitched sound.

Dai {1000LP}

Chief {1400LP}

Everyone's coffins closed further.

Dai growled. "You're gonna have to do better."

The Chief smiled. "Very well then, perhaps this card will suffice. I cast _Necrovalley_." He said as his field spell took effect. It turned everything into a huge stone canyon. "As long as this card remains on the field, the power of _Necrovalley_ will add five hundred attack and defense points to my _Gravekeeper's_." Both of his monsters power increased {GA 2000AP} {GC 1300AP}.

"Aw hell." Dai said.

"Now _Gravekeeper's Assailant_ attack _Infernal Werewolf_." The Chief declared.

"So what's her special ability?" Dai asked, knowing the Chief wouldn't make a rookie mistake and attack a stronger monster.

The Chief nodded to Dai. "You are right, her special ability allows her to change the battle mode of your _Werewolf_ from attack to defense." He said as his monster and Dai's glowed purple, and _Infernal Werewolf_ kneeled down {1300DP}.

"I knew you were good, but you're better than I thought." Dai complimented.

"The best is yet to come." The Chief said. "Attack him." He ordered, the _Assailant_ jumped behind _Infernal Werewolf_ and her dagger enlarged to a wavy bladed sword and stabbed him in the back, destroying it.

"Nice move, but _Infernal Werewolf_ has another ability. When he is destroyed I get one of the monsters that compromised him back from the graveyard." Dai said.

"You have the wisdom of dirt. _Necrovalley_ negates that effect. In fact any spell, trap, or monster effect that involves the graveyard is completely useless." Chief smirked. "Just as you have proven to be in your attempt to rescue your friends. Don't you see, both you and your cards are futile here, and now _Gravekeeper's Curse _will destroy that annoying facedown monster." He said as that monster glowed and the high-pitched noise returned and destroyed Dai's monster. It was revealed as _Big Eye_.

"Well _Big Eye's_ ability isn't affected by your _Necrovalley_ field spell, cause when he's flipped face up, I can look at the top five cards of my deck and put them back in any order." Dai said as he looked through his cards and put them back as he wanted.

"I refuse to believe Dai will lose." Alexis said with conviction.

"Oh no, it's no use. We're done for." Banner said frantically.

"That's not true professor. Dai can still win." Syrus argued.

"Just look at the field. Daisuke has no monsters out, and the Gravekeeper's Chief has two." Banner said.

"Fear not, you won't hear your friends screams when they're muffled by the buried earth. I now lay one card facedown." The Chief said with a smile on his face.

"Dai." Alexis said softly.

"I know you can still win this Dai." Syrus cried.

"And I know I wanna get out of here." Chumley said.

"Alright, now lets finish this." Dai said as he drew. "Alright, first thing I'm gonna do is activate my trap _A Rival Appears_. This lets me choose one of your monsters and I can special summon one with the same level, and the one I choose is _Gravekeeper's Assailant_. Since she's a level four monster I get to special summon _Card Guard_ in defense mode." Dai said as the monster appeared. It looked like a demonic bat/manta ray with a red back and white underbelly and large curving horns {500DP}. "Since he was special summoned he gets a guard counter on him." A dark purple counter appeared above _Card Guard_. "Now I'm going to summon _Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World _in defense mode." Dai said as his other monster appeared. It was large black armored monster with red hands {2100DP}.

"How fitting, the blind lead the blind, and the weak protect the weak. You may think hiding behind those weak monsters may be your idea of defense, but in my world rodents like that are for pounding, not defense." The Chief sneered.

"Their not rodents, they're some of my very best friends." Dai countered. '_And you're about to find out why_.' He thought. "I'm also going to lay one card facedown."

"Well with friends like you, they need no enemies. After all, you've just sold them to the wolves." The chief said with condescension as his _Assailant_ attacked _Card Guard_.

"Not today, because of _Card Guard's_ special effect I can remove his guard counter and he can't be destroyed." Dai said.

"As foolhardy as it was predictable. Brainless cur, I knew the effect of your monster, that is why I have this. The trap card _Rite of Spirit_, this card allows me to return one _Gravekeeper_ monster from my graveyard to play, and the best part is that Necrovalley does not affect this trap. The monster that I am choosing is _Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier_." The Chief said as his monster returned to the field {2000AP}. "Now I activate the equip spell _Book of Mystic Arts_ to give _Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier_ an extra three hundred attack points." The Chief said as his monster got stronger {2300AP}. "Now destroy that cur with Lunging Spear Assault, and _Gravekeeper's Curse_, rid the field of that _Card Guard _vermin_._" The Chief commanded and both his monsters destroyed Dai's.

Dai {800LP}

Chief {1400LP}

"Let's see, I've countered your moves, I've destroyed your worthless monsters. I guess there's nothing left to do but lay two face downs." The Chief said condescendingly.

"That's enough you asshole. My monsters aren't worthless, and I'm gonna prove it." Dai said as he drew. "Now I summon _Dark Effigy_ in defense mode." The new monster appeared. It was a collection of grey stone blocks put together in a cube form {0DP}. "Next I'll play _Mirage of Nightmare_ and lay down two face downs." Dai said as he ended his turn and emptied his hand. '_That should do it, and it should set me up perfectly to win this match_.

"Very well, my draw." The chief said.

"And time for my _Mirage_ to activate, so now I get to draw until I'm holding four cards." Dai said, looking at his new cards. "Badass."

"Badass? Does that wretched slang mean you've drawn some good cards? Well don't be so sure, you don't know what is good because you don't know what you're up against. I know sacrifice _Gravekeeper's Curse_ in order to summon myself." The Chief said triumphantly, as he appeared on the field in place of _Gravekeeper's Curse_ {1900AP}. "Due to _Necrovalley's_ effect I gain five hundred points." {2400AP}. "And as long a I'm on the field, my graveyard is not affected by _Necrovalley_, meaning I can use traps, spells, and monster effects on any monsters laid to rest there. That's not all; I also get to bring back one _Gravekeeper_ from my graveyard. Now rise _Gravekeeper's Curse_." He intoned as his monster returned {1300AP}. "When this card is summoned five hundred points of damage are dealt, to you." Dai took a hit from _Gravekeeper's Curse_.

Dai {300LP}

Chief {1400LP}

"Behold, the power of the Shadow Games."

"Shadow Game? Is that what this is?" Dai asked as he slumped to his knees from pain.

"Yes, and the game is almost over. For you, your life points and your friends." The chief said as everyone's coffins closed to where there was only a fraction of light going into them.

"No, it's not over. I won't give up, and I wont let my friends down. Especially when down means six feet under in an old sarcophagus." Dai said determinedly as he got back to his feet. "No matter what, they're coming home."

"Yes their eternal home, _Assailant_ attack, and with _Necrovalley_ it will be an attack that is five hundred points stronger, more than enough to destroy that _Effigy_ especially since _Assailant's_ special effect changes it to attack mode." The Chief said as _Dark Effigy_ shifted {1500AP}.

"No you don't, go _Waboku_. Now thanks to this trap your attack is stopped and I can't take any more damage this turn, and I'll play _Emergency Provisions_. So by sacrificing a spell card, I gain a thousand life points, and ditch _Mirage of Nightmare_." Dai said as _Assailant's_ attack was stopped.

Dai {1300LP}

Chief {1400LP}

"You got a lucky move, but you have no chance against my, and once you see what I'm about to play you'll see why. Go _Royal Tribute_. It's a spell that I can activate so long as I have _Necrovalley_ on my field. Now we discard all monster cards in our hands to the graveyard. So now whatever monsters you were planning on using are useless." The Chief gloated.

"Son of a bitch." Dai growled as he discarded his three cards. '_Now I only have Monster Reborn in my hand, and I can't even use it because of Necrovalley_.' He thought looking at his final card. Dai took a calming breath before putting his hand on his deck.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap _Clairvoyance_, this trap allows me to look at the next card you draw, and if I don't like it, it goes straight into the graveyard. Of course should I do that you do get to draw another card." Dai growled and showed him the card he had drawn, which was _Chaos Necromancer_. "No, that monster will not do at all. Discard it immediately." The Chief commanded.

"Damn it." Dai said. '_Chaos Necromancer would have let me win; with all the monsters in my graveyard his attack points would have become huge._ _Now it all comes down to this draw._' He thought as he drew his card. "Yes, this is exactly what I needed." Dai said.

"What card could you have possibly drawn that would help you." The Chief asked, astonished.

"This one _Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World_." Dai proclaimed loudly.

The Chief started laughing at seeing the monster. "You truly do have the wisdom of dirt. You cannot summon that monster, it requires two sacrifices and you only have one."

"You know if you spent as much time paying attention to your opponents cards as you do putting them down you would've probably won this duel. Cause if you did you would've known _Dark Effigy's_ special ability. If I tribute it to summon a dark attribute monster then it counts as two sacrifices, and guess what attribute _Grapha_ is." Dai said as _Dark Effigy_ disappeared in a blaze of dark energy and _Grapha_ appeared {2700AP}. "Now to end this, _Grapha_ destroy _Gravekeeper's Curse_ with Acid Surge." Dai commanded. _Grapha_ roared loudly before breathing a stream of green acid onto the Chief's monster, completely obliterating it.

Dai {1300LP}

Chief {0LP}

"Chief!" Dai heard as he pulled down his hood and the duel holograms disappeared. Looking over he saw the Chief on his knees with _Gravekeeper's Assailant_ standing over him looking concerned.

"Hey is he okay?" Dai asked as he rushed to the aid of his opponent, only to be blocked by _Spear Soldier_, _Guard, _and_ Curse._

"No, he lives." The Chief ordered. "He was an impressive opponent."

Dai bowed slightly to the compliment the Chief gave him. "I am honored that you think so Chief. I would like to duel you again sometime." He said with a slight smirk.

"What? Are you saying you enjoyed the Shadow Game?" The Chief asked astonished.

"Absolutely Chief, things like this are what I live for. I always want to test myself against the best out there. I could have done without my friends being in danger, but it was still a fun duel." Dai answered.

"Only one other person has ever passed this challenge. For having overcome your trials, I bequeath to you this mystic medallion." The Chief said as he drew out a pendant from under his robes. It was a round golden medallion that had been broken in half and had a red gem where the center of it would be.

"I am honored Chief, but there's only half." Dai commented as he inspected it.

"But of course, the only other person to pass this challenge holds the other half. Hopefully when the time comes for you to battle in another Shadow Game, this medallion will serve you well." The Chief explained.

"Thank you Chief, I will be sure to remember that." Dai said as he put the medallion on.

The Chief suddenly turned around and raised his right hand, and then the coffins at the bottom of the ravine opened up and released Dai's friends.

"We're free!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Whoa turn down the lights." Chumley grumbled.

"Oh I love light, light is my friend." Professor Banner said.

"Wow Dai, you saved us all." Alexis said.

_Gravekeeper's Chief_ and _Gravekeeper's Assailant_ led all of them out of the Sacred Tomb without incident.

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter of **_**Hello Duel Academy**_**. Sorry it took so long for this newest update, I've had an epically bad case of writers block lately and hadn't written anything in months. However, I am back to writing and as long as the juices keep flowing I will continue writing. Now I hope everyone enjoyed the duel with the **_**Gravekeeper's Chief**_**. It took a lot of doing and it let me show off Dai's Fiend deck some more. Original card in this chapter is **_**Clairvoyance**_**. I just decided to add it in for shits and giggles and gave it to the Chief (Dai can't have all of the original cards). Hope everyone likes it.**

**Poll for Shadow Riders:**

**Nightshroud {Spellcaster 2/ Fiend 0}**

**Camula {Spellcaster 0/ Fiend 2}**

**Tania {Spellcaster 0/ Fiend 2}**

**Abidos {Spellcaster 2/ Fiend 0}**

**Amnael {Spellcaster 2/ Fiend 0}**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE SHADOW RIDERS COME**

It was a few weeks after the Gravekeeper incident and Dai was just dozing in Professor Banner's class when he finally awoke completely. "Well time to get up, class is almost over and next up is lunch." He said to Syrus and Chumley as he pulled out his bento box.

"Just a moment there Daisuke, I'm afraid your lunch will have to wait. It seems Chancellor Sheppard wants a word with you." Banner said to the young Slifer.

"Chancellor Sheppard? Oh Dai, what did you do?" Syrus asked his friend.

Dai looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nothing that I know of. Maybe it's good, like an award or something." He guessed.

"No way, it's never good with Sheppard. You are so busted." Chazz said excitedly while laughing.

"Actually Chazz, the Chancellor would like to see you as well." Banner said. "As well as two other students, you Bastion and you Alexis."

The group of students started walking to Sheppard's office along with Banner. "We're not going to make a run for it professor Banner. You don't have to escort us." Dai said jokingly.

"Yes I do, since he wants to see me as well." Banner explained.

When they all got to Sheppard's door Crowler and Zane met them. "Well now, look at this convocation of students. Some of the best duelists in the school I see." Crowler said as he looked over the assembled people. "Uh oh, one of these things is not like the others. Clearly someone here is a little lost." He said while looking pointedly at Dai, who just smirked.

"Well professor, if you feel lost maybe you should head back to your classroom." He said patronizingly, which made Crowler fume. Banner quickly diffused the situation and they all went into Chancellor Sheppard's office.

"Three sacred what cards?" Dai asked a little later.

"Beasts, and due to their immense power, their colossal might they were hidden here." Sheppard explained. "They're actually very close, directly beneath your feet." He said, making everyone look down. "You see this academy was built in part to protect the Sacred Beast Cards. They were buried deep underground, their powers safely sealed away. After all, Legend says that if these cards ever see the light of day, terrible things will happen. Building will crumble, light will fade, souls will fall, and our world will be no more." He said letting everyone absorb the information he had just given them. "So this is why the seven of you are here. To protect these three cards from the wicked ones."

"The wicked ones?" Zane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right, seven duelists known as the Shadow Riders who covet these cards, and I'm afraid that one of them is already here. He arrived in the thick of last nights storm." Sheppard explained.

"Naturally." Bastion said a bit sarcastically.

"Alright, so how do we protect these cards?" Alexis asked.

"By protecting the seven spirit gates. To get to the cards one must unlock them, and to unlock them one must get the seven keys for each gate. That is how we will protect those cards, by protecting the keys. Here are the keys, one for each of you to guard." Sheppard said as he set a small black box on his desk.

"Wait, so we hold the keys? Won't that make us targets?" Bastion asked.

"It's true, with these keys the Shadow Riders will seek you out." Sheppard confirmed.

"Uh seek us out? You mean take us out." Chazz said.

"Only… in a duel." Sheppard said.

"A duel?" Bastion asked.

"That's right, fortunately for our side, the keys can't simply be stolen. An ancient edict states that they have to be won in a duel. And so I've called on our school's seven best to take up this challenge and fight the good fight." Sheppard said as he coughed delicately. "Well five best really, but I needed seven so…" He said leaving the answer hanging.

Crowler looked over at Dai. "Well he certainly doesn't mean me."

Sheppard looked on grimly. "Of course if any of you don't feel up to it, and feel like backing out. I certainly won't blame you. After all these Shadow Riders play for keeps. So who feels like saving the world?" He asked as he opened the box and revealed the keys, they looked like ancient puzzle pieces all put together inside the box.

Dai was the first to step up. "Count me in Chancellor. Those cards need to be protected." He said as he grabbed a key and put it on next to the Shadow Charm he had been given by the Gravekeeper.

"I too accept." Zane said as he grabbed his own key.

"It would be my honor." Came Bastions answer.

"I don't want you boys having all the fun." Alexis said with a smirk.

Chazz didn't say anything, but he did take a key of his own.

"How could I refuse, I mean our whole world is at stake. Our way of life, the future of the school, and if I said no I wouldn't get this very posh piece of jewelry." Crowler said before finally taking a key of his own.

"Well good to know you're doing it for the right reasons, kind of." Sheppard observed.

"Well then, I guess I'm the last one." Banner said as he took up his key, which Pharaoh immediately began pawing at.

"Now remember, this is war. You could be attacked at any time and any place. So my students, be on guard." Sheppard warned before dismissing them all.

That night, Dai was in his dorm room telling Syrus and Chumley about what happened. "So that's the story. Now I just have to wait." Dai said.

"Aren't you scared?" Syrus asked.

"No joke. Creepy shadow guys trying to beat you so they can destroy the entire world. I mean that's pretty intense." Chumley said.

"Yeah, you're not wrong Chum. I think I'm gonna work on my decks to make sure they're in the best possible shape in case anything happens." Dai said as he sat down at his desk and pulled out his deck boxes and began looking through them. A little while later he decided his decks were as good as they'd get and went to bed.

Later that night Alexis was walking towards the Slifer dorm in a definite hurry. '_If what Chancellor Sheppard said is right and it's these shadow riders who decide who to duel then they'll probably go for who they think is weakest first. And with that Slifer red jacket, that's Dai. I have to warn him._' She thought as she hurried towards her boyfriend's dorm room.

While all of this was happening a strange glow suddenly suffused Dai's dorm room. Suddenly the duel spirit of _Mystical Beast Cerberus_ appeared in miniature form and woke Dai up with its growling. "Hey _Cerberus_, can you keep it down." Dai said as he rolled over and the light hit him in the face. "Whoa, what the hell is this?" Dai said to himself. As he tried to wake his dorm mates his shadow charm began to glow brightly.

Just then Alexis saw the light coming from Dai's room and she broke into a run. "Dai." She said as she reached his room. "Dai, what's happening?" She asked as she took in the glow.

Suddenly a mocking laughter filled the room. "The first duel is happening." Came a disembodied voice. Suddenly the whole room was filled with blinding light.

Dai and Alexis suddenly appeared on a floating energy platform in the middle of an active volcano. "Wow where are we?" Alexis asked.

"In a really weird dream." Dai answered, when suddenly a lava geyser erupted in front of him and then turned into a dragon.

"Or a nightmare." Alexis said quietly.

"It's neither." Came the same voice from before as the lava dragon landed on the platform in a ball of fire and an older teen in black with a black mask, and wearing the other half of the shadow charm Dai had around his neck, stepped out of the flames laughing, completely unharmed.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dai asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Came the masked mans reply.

"Call me a slow learner." Dai said.

"And call me Nightshroud. I'll be the one taking that key you have around your neck." He said.

"Wow you guys don't waste any time."

Suddenly both teens shadow charms began to glow with golden light. Nightshroud noticed Dai's around his neck. "Nice medallion. The Gravekeeper must be getting sloppy." He said. "But if you think you can beat me as easy as you beat him, then you've got another thing coming. I'll get that key, and I'll get it now. Oh and just to make sure of that, I brought friends. Say hello to Syrus and Chumley." Nightshroud said and waived his hand to the side. There were the two Slifers in a blue energy bubble sitting just above the lava.

"Dai held us!" The two of them yelled.

"Looks like they're in hot water, or should I say hot molten lava, but then such is the nature of a Shadow Game key keeper." Nightshroud said with a smirk.

"You son of a bitch, I'll play your Shadow Game, but let my friends go." Dai yelled.

"I don't think so, I need them to insure a speedy match. After all, that protection orb they're in, well let's just say it's not exactly built to last. Oh and I'm afraid there's more too." Nightshroud said while holding up a black dueling card. "You see also at stake is your soul, which will be sealed into this card when you lose. Of course if I lose then my soul will be sealed, but hey lets be honest with ourselves, me lose? No way. Now then shall we?" Nightshroud said as he activated his duel disk.

"You can't agree to this." Alexis warned.

"Not like I have a choice with Syrus and Chumley held hostage." Dai said as he activated his duel disk and pulled up his hood. "Besides, this isn't my first Shadow Game Lex." Dai said remembering his encounters with the duel spirit _Jinzo_, and the Gravekeeper.

"Good luck Dai." Syrus yelled.

"And just let us know, you know if we can help." Chumley offered.

"Thanks Chum, but I've got all the help I need right here in my deck. You guys just stay safe. Now lets do this." Dai said.

"Duel!" The both said.

Dai {4000LP}

Nightshroud {4000LP}

"You wanna do this, then how about this. He's called _Troop Dragon_, and I'll have him defend me. Then I'll lay one facedown and end my turn." Nightshroud said as the dragon appeared before him. It was a bipedal green dragon in armor carrying a sword and shield {800DP}.

"Not bad, but I've go the dragon slayer. _Witch Doctor of Sparta_ in attack mode." Dai said as his monster appeared in a swirl of black smoke. It was wearing black robes and a cape and had a wicked horned mask {400AP}. "Now he doesn't seem like much, but once I play this facedown and the equip spell _Mage Power_, it's a different story. This spell gives a spellcaster type monster an extra five hundred attack points for every spell and trap card I control, so since _Mage Power_ counts as one, and my facedown as a second, that's a thousand points." Dai said as his monster got stronger {1400AP}. "Now attack." Dai's monster raised its hands and a blast of dark energy engulfed _Troop Dragon_ destroying it.

"Oh there's something I forgot to mention, _Troop Dragon's _special ability lets me summon another _Troop Dragon_ whenever he's sent to the graveyard." Nightshroud said as another copy of his monster appeared {800DP}.

"Hence the name _Troop_." Dai remarked.

"Exactly, but I'm not done. I activate my facedown, _Call of the Haunted_, this lets me return a monster from my graveyard, such as _Troop Dragon_." Nightshroud said as his old monster appeared in attack mode {700AP}.

"Nice move, but _Witch Doctor of Sparta_ also has a special ability. Every time a monster is special summoned on either side of the field, he deals five hundred points of damage to my opponent, and since you summoned two monsters, that makes an even thousand points." Dai said as his monster raised its hands again and the dark energy struck Nightshroud.

Dai {4000LP}

Nightshroud {3000LP}

"Lucky shot Key Keeper. But you wont be laughing for long. I sacrifice my two _Troop Dragons_ in order to summon the _Red Eyes Black Dragon_." Nightshroud yelled as his monster appeared in a lava fireball, just as he had. It was a large black dragon with bright red eyes {2400AP}. "Now _Red Eyes_ attack _Witch Doctor_ with Inferno Fire Blast." Nightshroud commanded. His monster released a huge dark red fireball at Dai's monster, completely destroying it and sliding Dai backwards on the platform.

Dai {3000LP}

Nightshroud {3000LP}

"Damn that hurt." Dai said as he held his chest.

"That's right, and it's about to hurt a lot more Key Keeper, because the true pain is about to begin. Come on, hurry up and make your move, I've got a doomsday to start." Nightshroud said as Dai slowly got to his feet.

"Sorry Nightshroud, but the only doom that's coming around here is to your monster. My draw." Dai said as he drew his card. "Alright, I play _Ancient Rules_, so now I can special summon a level five or above monster from my hand without a sacrifice. This allows me to summon _Neo Aqua Madoor_ in Defense mode." The magician with the white mask and water wall appeared on the field {3000DP}. "So now if you wanna get to me, you have to go through him."

Nightshroud growled as he drew his card. "You fool, that _Neo Aqua Madoor_ doesn't change a thing, but you can bet this next card will. It's going to change your life points Daisuke, and not in a good way. You see, your monster can't protect you from my _Red Eyes _attack, because the attack is an actual card _Inferno Fire Blast_." He said as his monster reared back to attack Dai. "Nice card huh? It's just as strong as my _Red Eyes'_ attack, the only difference is that it hits your life points directly." Nightshroud explained.

Dai {600LP}

Nightshroud {3000LP}

"But I'm not done with you yet Key Keeper. Next I summon _Attachment Dragon_." He said as his new dragon appeared. It was a small blue-green scaled dragon {100AP}. "But don't worry, he's not really the attacking type, like his name suggests, he's more of the attaching type. Show him dragon." He commanded. His dragon flew over to _Neo_ and grabbed him with its talons and pulled him up into a standing position and then wrapped around him, forcing him into attack mode {1200AP}. "_Neo_ has made a new friend, a friend that forces him into attack mode, and since he is, he won't be protecting your life points any longer."

"Oh no." Alexis said.

Dai was breathing heavily from the attack he had taken. "Alright, my turn." He said as he drew. '_And from the rate that orb is disappearing, maybe my last chance to save my friends_.'

"Go Dai!" Syrus yelled as he leaned against the front of the energy orb, his arms went through and he almost went out himself.

"Dai this orb's going gonzo fast." Chumley yelled.

"Just hang in there, on second thought, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Dai said.

"Unless you make your move it will happen, so hurry up already." Nightshroud said condescendingly.

"If you knew what I was packing, I doubt you'd be so confident. I play _Pot of Greed_ and draw two more cards." Dai said as he drew 2 new cards. "Next I activate my facedown, the trap _Dimension Door_, this trap lets me take a spellcaster type monster and return it to my hand, and in its place special summon monsters whose levels total the returned monsters. So I return my level six monster to my hand, and _Attachment Dragon_ can attach itself to your graveyard." Dai said as _Neo_ disappeared and _Attachment Dragon_ went into the grave. "Now that that's done, I can summon my level two _Apprentice Magician_ and my level four _Silent Magician LV4_." The two new monsters appeared on the field {_SML4_ 1000AP} {_AM_ 400AP}. "Next I play the spell _Incandescent Ordeal_, it's a Ritual spell that lets me summon my _Legendary Flame Lord_ by sacrificing seven levels worth of monsters from my field or hand, and guess what? With _Neo_ in my hand and _Apprentice Magician_ on the field, that's more than enough. So rise _Legendary Flame Lord._" Dai said as his monster disappeared and the new monster appeared through a red seal diagram {2400AP}.

'_It's an even match up_.' Alexis thought looking at the two powerful monsters.

"Now to level the field a bit. _Flame Lord_ attack _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ with Inferno Flame Jet." Dai commanded as his monster raised its staff and shot flames at Nightshroud's monster.

"Go Inferno Fire Blast." Nightshroud commanded. Both monsters attacks collided ant they were both destroyed.

"But what was the point Dai?" Alexis asked.

"Lex you're smart enough you should know the answer. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a monster in order to get an opening. And with that _Red Eyes_ gone, Nightshroud is completely open. _Silent Magician LV4_ attack with Arcane Bolt." Dai said as his monster raised its scepter and shot a bolt of blue energy at Nightshroud.

Dai {600LP}

Nightshroud {2000LP}

"Oh come on. I know that had to hurt, cant I get a wince out of you?" Dai asked in frustration.

"Sorry, but I leave all of that to my opponents." Nightshroud answered.

"Oh yeah, well lets just see what I can do to change that. I play _Mirage of Nightmare_. This card lets me draw cards on your standby phase until I have four cards, but on my standby I have to discard the same amount." Dai explained.

"Do whatever makes you happy." Nightshroud said.

"In that case, I'll end with a facedown." Dai said.

"Good, my draw." Nightshroud said as he drew.

"Yeah, and mine too, thanks to _Mirage_." Dai said as he drew four cards.

"Whatever, just don't forget to discard on your turn." Nightshroud reminded Dai.

"Actually I was thinking I'd just skip that and activate _Emergency Provisions_. Now by destroying one spell card on my field I can gain a thousand life points, and I pick _Mirage of Nightmare_." Dai said as his card was destroyed and he gained life points.

Dai {1600LP}

Nightshroud {2000LP}

"So you were able to avoid that Mirages unpleasantness, but you won't be avoiding this one, _Mirage Dragon_." Nightshroud said as his new dragon appeared. It was a golden serpentine dragon with a blue mane {1600AP}. "And despite his name, his attack is no illusion. Go Spectrum Blast." Nightshroud commanded as his monster exhaled a rainbow colored wave energy and destroyed Dai's _Silent Magician LV4._ The overlapping damage caused Dai to fall to one knee.

Dai {1000LP}

Nightshroud {2000LP}

"No, I can't let it end here." He said as he got back up.

"You won't have to. _Mirage Dragon _will end it for you." Nightshroud said.

"Chum, if we don't make it through this I just want you to know. You're a great friend and I love you." Syrus said while wiping the sweat off his face.

"Hurry Dai, Sy's getting mushy!" Chumley yelled.

"Dai, that orb's disappearing fast." Alexis warned.

"Yeah well not as fast as that _Mirage Dragon _is about to_._" Dai said as he drew. "I play _Pot of Avarice_. This lets me take five monsters in my graveyard and reshuffle them back into my deck, and then I get to draw two more cards. One of which I'm gonna use right now I summon _Defender the Magical Knight_ in attack mode." Dai said as his armored mage appeared {1600AP}. "Then I play the spell card _Double Summon_, so u can summon another monster, which will be _Mystical Beast Cerberus_." His two headed lion monster appeared on the field {1400AP}. "And finally I play the spell _Magicians Unite_. I can only play this spell when I have two or more spellcasters on my field. I pick one of them and his attack points go to three thousand, _Cerberus_ get ready for a power boost." Dai said as his monster was surrounded by energy and became stronger {3000AP}. "Now _Cerberus_ destroy _Mirage Dragon_ with Mystic Roar." Dai commanded as _Cerberus_ opened both its mouths and released a stream of energy that destroyed _Mirage Dragon_.

Dai {1000LP}

Nightshroud {600LP}

"There's that flinch I was looking for." Dai said, seeing Nightshroud shake.

"No it wasn't, that was a twitch, and it's not the same. I had something in my eye that's all. You got me? It was a twitch." Nightshroud denied vehemently.

"Call it whatever you want, but I know one thing, I'm beating your ass in this duel. So since my other monster isn't allowed to attack, I think I'll leave you with that thought and a facedown." Dai said.

"You chump. Life points don't determine whose winning a duel. It's the card you hold, and if you don't believe me, I'm quite sure that this one will prove it to you." Nightshroud said.

"Bring it on." Dai challenged.

Suddenly the lava beneath them began to boil and several shapes appeared. They looked like dragons made of lava and they came up and were behind Nightshroud. "Did you really think Key Keeper that you could get rid of my all my dragons so easily? That you could just banish them all to the graveyard, and then be done with them?"

"It couldn't hurt." Dai said.

"Actually it could, because I now summon the _Red Eyes Black Chick_." Nightshroud said as a red egg appeared on the field. The egg cracked and a pair of glowing red eyes appeared {800AP}.

"So that's your big card?" Dai asked.

"It is once I use _Chick's _special ability. By sending it to the graveyard, I'm able to summon his daddy, the full grown _Red Eyes Black Dragon_." Nightshroud said as his favorite dragon appeared on the field {2400AP}. "Actually that's not quite true, because as big as this _Red Eyes_ gets, they can still get bigger. _Red Eyes_ I now sacrifice you to summon the _Red Eyes Darkness Dragon_." Nightshroud said as his new monster appeared. It was made of flames and lava. "Now the molten ashes of my fallen dragons boil up from their fiery graves, ablaze with new life, each granting my _Red Eyes Darkness Dragon_ three hundred additional attack points." Nightshroud said as his monster got stronger and the flames disappeared from his monster. It was a larger black dragon with orange lines running along its limbs {4500AP}.

'_Forty-five hundred? Dai can't survive that_.' Alexis thought.

"It's over. The spirit key, your friends, your soul, with _Darkness Dragon's_ attack they're all mine. Go Inferno Dark Fire." Nightshroud commanded as his monster blasted a huge stream of dark fire at Dai's _Cerberus_.

"I don't think so, I have a trap go _Negate Attack_." Dai said as his trap stopped the attack. "Now your battle phase is over and it's my draw." Dai said. "I lay one monster in facedown defense mode, and switch both _Defender the Magical Knight_ and _Mystical Beast Cerberus_ to defense as well. Then I'll drop a facedown and call it a turn." Dai said as his monsters changed position {_DMK _2000DP} {_MBC_ 1400DP}.

"That's funny, you know what I call it? A waste of time and time, in case you forgot, is very much of the essence right now. Well at least it is for your friends that are about to be deep-fried it is." Nightshroud said arrogantly.

"Don't listen to him Dai. You just concentrate on winning the duel." Syrus said.

"Deep fried? I'll never be able to look at a French fry again. Although I'll probably still be able to eat them." Chumley said.

"Dai you really need to hurry." Alexis said pleadingly.

"Yeah Lex, I know." Dai responded.

"La di-da what to do?" Nightshroud asked condescendingly.

"How about you make your move asshole." Dai replied.

"Oh right, it's my turn." Nightshroud said as he drew. "I summon _Spear Dragon_ in attack mode." He said as his latest dragon appeared. It looked more like a giant pterodactyl than a dragon and it had a blue back and a white front {1900AP}. "Now _Spear Dragon_ give that _Cerberus_ something to chew on, Cyclone Blast." Nightshroud commanded. His monster shot a beam of green energy from its mouth and struck Dai's _Cerberus_. However when the smoke cleared, he was still there. "How is this possible?" Nightshroud asked.

"Simple, _Defender's_ special ability. Since he has a spell counter on him I can save a monster on my field from being destroyed by removing that same counter." Dai said before he was suddenly struck by pain, and his life points decreased.

Dai {500LP}

Nightshroud {600LP}

"Don't get ahead of yourself Key Keeper. You may have saved your monster but not your life points. You see when Spear Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode the difference is still dealt to you as damage. However as you can see, _Spear Dragon_ then goes into defense mode." Nightshroud explained as his monster shifted modes {0DP}. "Now to clear your field a bit, _Red Eyes Darkness Dragon_, Inferno Dark Fire." Nightshroud commanded.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, _Enchanted Javelin_. This trap gives me life points equal to the attack points of whatever monster is attacking me, and since you've made your _Red Eyes_ so powerful, I get a ton of life points." Dai said as his life points increased. However his _Cerberus_ was still destroyed.

Dai {5000LP}

Nightshroud {600LP}

"Great move Dai." Alexis congratulated him.

"Damn you Key Keeper, but this changes nothing. We know your decks, and I know that in this deck you have nothing that can stand up to the might of my _Red Eyes Darkness Dragon_. So play all the little cards you want." Nightshroud threatened.

"Oh I will, and I'm also gonna be taking my turn." Dai said as he drew. "Now I reveal my facedown monster, _Magician of Faith_, and this little lady has a great effect. I now get a spell card back from my graveyard, so I now get to play _Pot of Greed_ again and draw two more cards. Exactly what I wanted. Now it's about time to end this duel." Dai said with a smirk.

"You're bluffing." Nightshroud accused.

"Bluff this then. I play the spell _Ritual of Blood_. Now by sacrificing eight levels worth of monsters I get to summon my most powerful Maleficar monster. So I sacrifice _Magician of Faith_, _Defender the Magical Knight_, and _White Magical Hat_ in my hand in order to summon _Hazanko, Master Maleficarum_." Dai said as his newest monster appeared from a blood red seal array. It was a tall spellcaster wearing blood red battle robes trimmed in gold wearing a red and gold mask and having a wavy-bladed jeweled dagger in its hand {2500AP}.

"That's your big move? You summon a monster with only twenty-five hundred attack points? How pathetic." Nightshroud said condescendingly.

"If you know my deck so well, I'm surprised you don't know what's about to happen next." Dai said.

"What do you mean?" Nightshroud asked.

"Well you should know all of my Maleficar monsters have a special ability. I can trade life points for attack points to make them stronger. And _Hazanko_ doesn't have a limit." Dai said, shocking Nightshroud.

"You mean?" Nightshroud began.

"That's right, those life points I got with my _Enchanted Javelin_ trap were to power up _Hazanko_. So now by giving up twenty-six hundred life points, I can make _Hazanko_ strong enough to take out _Red Eyes Darkness Dragon_ and wipe out the rest of your life points." Dai said as his life points decreased and his monster got stronger {5100AP}. "Now _Hazanko_ take out _Red Eyes Darkness Dragon_ with Blood Purge." Dai commanded as his monster stabbed itself through the hand and a huge pulse of red energy erupted from it to surround Nightshroud's dragon and obliterate it.

Dai {2400LP}

Nightshroud {0LP}

Nightshroud suddenly fell to his knees and was surrounded by a column of fiery lava, Dai finally succumbed to the strain of the battle and fell over as well and when Alexis went to help him they were also surrounded by lava and then all went white.

Suddenly Syrus and Chumley were lying on the side of the volcano they had just been inside. "We're alive? We're alive!" Syrus said when he realized he was not inside the volcano anymore.

Hearing a noise they both looked further down the side of the mountain and saw Alexis slowly getting up as well. "He did it. Dai did it." She said as she picked herself up. "But where is he? Where is Dai?" She asked the two Slifers.

"Look there." Chumley said pointing. Walking up the side of the volcano were Zane, Bastion and Chazz.

"What happened up here?" Zane asked as he approached.

"Dai dueled a Shadow Rider and won, but we don't know where he is." Chumley explained.

"Oh my god." Alexis exclaimed and took off running. The rest of the group quickly followed and found Dai and Nightshroud lying on the ground together, both unconscious. Alexis dropped down between the two and suddenly hugged Nightshroud and began crying.

"What are you doing Alexis?" Zane asked, echoing the thoughts of everyone else present.

"It's him Zane, it's my brother Atticus." She sobbed as she continued to hug her brother.

Looking around Zane saw a card lying on the ground and picked it up. It had a black background and had the Nightshroud mask surrounded by chains on it. He then looked at the two duelists lying on the ground. '_If this is what it's like when you win a Shadow Game, I wonder what happens when you lose._' He thought as Bastion picked up Dai and Chazz grabbed Atticus and they all headed back towards Duel Academy, none knowing what was going to happen next.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter of **_**Hello Duel Academy.**_** Sorry for the long wait on this update. This chapter didn't take that long to write, but I've had Internet issues and haven't been able to upload. Original Card in this chapter is **_**Hazanko, Master Maleficarum.**_** This is the final Maleficar monster I plan on revealing. He is the strongest Maleficar monster in Dai's deck, his life point for attack point ability extends to any other Maleficar monsters that are on the same side of the field as him, so if Dai has another Maleficar aside from **_**Hazanko**_** on the field the power boost goes to that monster as well, and he doesn't have to give up more life points for that monster to attack. Hopefully none of you think that he is too overpowered. My Shadow Rider Poll is now over and I have made decisions on what deck will be used for which Rider. Again anyone that wants to give me any ideas for original cards for Either of Dai's decks, or Alexis' deck full author credit will be given.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE VAMPIRE QUEEN**

It was several days after Dai's shadow duel with Nightshroud, now revealed as Alexis' brother Atticus, and both teens were currently still recovering in the hospital. Dai suddenly awoke startled and sat up, quickly grabbing his ribs in pain.

"Dai, are you okay?" Syrus asked his best friend.

"Oh man, what a weird dream. I saw this girl." He said, sounding slightly shaken.

"You must be feeling better if you're dreaming about girls." Said a female voice. Walking around the curtain was Ms. Fontaine, the school nurse.

"How's Nightshroud, I mean Alexis' brother?" Dai asked her.

"I'm afraid he hasn't woken up yet, but he is in stable condition." She informed Dai, while looking at the other teen.

Over the next several days there were all kind of rumors flying around campus about a female vampire that students said they were seeing.

"A vampire?" Chazz said as he and the rest of the key bearers, minus Dai and Alexis, were gathered in Sheppard's office.

"I'm afraid the rumors might not be rumors after all." Sheppard said.

"Oh my." Said Professor Banner.

"Please. It's a practical joke." Crowler said dismissively.

"A joke? It wasn't a joke that put Dai in the hospital." Bastion said.

"Do you think that she could be a shadow rider?" Zane asked seriously.

"Perhaps, so listen. Be on the lookout for anything strange." Sheppard instructed, getting affirmatives from everyone.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Dai was still recovering from his injuries. Syrus was visiting his friend while he was sleeping.

"How's Dai doing?" Alexis asked the younger Truesdale brother.

"He hasn't said anything since last night." Syrus replied. "How's your brother Alexis?" He asked the tall blonde.

Alexis sighed. "Pretty much the same, but he'll get better, I know it. He's a fighter, just like Dai."

"Yeah, you're right Alexis." Syrus said.

"I just hope the rest are, because it sounds like the next shadow rider is here." Alexis said worriedly.

"Good new Chancellor." Chazz said that evening in Sheppard's office. "I searched the whole campus and there's no…"

"Vampire!" Came a yell from Chumley, as he ran into Sheppard's office. "I saw her, she's down by the lake."

The group quickly made their way down to the lake where Chumley said he saw the vampire. There was a thick fog on the lake that night and they could not see very far out. Suddenly a long red carpet rolled out from the lake towards the group of duelists.

"I think she's expecting us." Bastion said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Well at least it's the red carpet treatment." Came Crowler's reply.

"Crimson red. How fitting." Zane said.

"What now?" Bastion asked.

"Now we face her." Zane replied.

"Yeah, but who?" Chazz asked.

Banner and Crowler had both been slowly backing up in order to not duel, however the two professors backed into each other and both were startled. Crowler was scared enough to jump out to the front of the group accidentally.

"Oh wow Dr. Crowler, you're really brave." Chumley Complimented.

"We'll be right behind you." Bastion said encouragingly.

"Yes, by a good ten feet." Came Banner's comment.

Crowler had a look of terror on his face before quickly turning back around. "I have an idea, let's all draw straws to see who goes first. Now where will we find some straw? Oh never you mind I'll go find some, just don't follow me." He said quickly, trying to get out of dueling.

"Sorry Crowler, you're it." Chazz said with a tone of finality.

Back in the hospital wing, Syrus and Alexis were keeping vigil over their personal charges when suddenly Chumley came running in. "Syrus, Dr. Crowler is gonna duel against the vampire lady." He said urgently.

"Uh, great. He'll beat her easy right?" Syrus half asked.

"Wrong." Alexis said. "Crowler may talk a big game, but he plays a terrible one."

All the loud talking caused Dai to slowly wake up and listen to their conversation, along with the spirit of _Mystical Beast Cerberus_ in miniature.

Back at the lake the group of duelists were still standing at the edge looking at the long red carpet.

"So Crowler, what's the hold up?" Chazz asked the effeminate teacher.

"If you're in such a hurry, why don't you go first?" Crowler said back snidely.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind whipped off the lake causing the fog to clear. Out on the lake there was a small boat surrounded by bats with a female figure standing on it. "Gentlemen, why don't I just come to you?" She said with an eastern European accent as she stepped off the boat and onto the carpet, which did not sink into the water at all. As she got closer the group got a good look at her.

She was of average height with waist length green hair and gold eyes. She also had pointed ears and longer than average canines. She wore a long red dress that was cut low in the front to show her cleavage, and had long slits up the side, showing off her impressive legs. She also had on golden armbands around her biceps, and wore a golden choker around her neck with the eye of Ra on the front.

"Ugh, and who might you be?" She asked Crowler dismissively.

"I'm your challenger." Crowler said, sounding slightly nervous.

'_I don't think so. I crave another_.' She thought as she looked over at Zane. "You are not worthy." She said simply.

Crowler was livid at being so readily dismissed. "I-I beg your pardon? I have a PHD in dueling! That takes nine years in duel school you know." He screamed with a tick mark on his head.

The vampire smiled. "Fine, if you're that eager to lose your key, then you may duel me. Camula, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders." She said while bowing slightly. Bats fluttered around her and her eyes glowed red.

"So she's the vampire? I need to get ne horror movies." Banner said.

Crowler sneered. "Rubber bats and plastic teeth. Your tricks don't scare me." He said firmly.

"Well perhaps this will." Camula said while holding up a small blank doll. "If I win I get your soul, well actually this little doll does."

"You want to take his soul and the key?" Bastion asked, shocked.

"No way. Forget it." Chazz said vehemently.

"Oh is that all?" Crowler asked. "Not something for you mummy? Or perhaps your pet werewolf to chew on?"

Camula's smile grew vicious as she answered. "Be careful what you wish for. It may just come true. Now then Key Keeper, lets duel." She said as they both activated their duel disks. Camula's disk was custom made and had a field that looked like a wing.

Camula {4000LP}

Crowler {4000LP}

"So Key Keeper, you don't believe in werewolves? Well perhaps this will convince you. Rise _Zombie Werewolf_." She said as her monster appeared. It was a large werewolf standing on its back legs. It had grey fur, a brown muscled chest, and green pants, as well as broken shackles on its wrists (1200AP). "I will end my turn with a facedown card." She said as she laid her card.

"Please, what do you take me for? Some kind of pathetic amateur?" Crowler asked condescendingly. "That facedown is obviously a trap, and that mangy beast is clearly the bait. But even so, I'll bite, because you have bitten of more than you can chew. First I play the spell _Ancient Gear Castle_, it gives all my _Ancient Gear_ monsters and extra three hundred attack points." Crowler said as a giant castle with large gears sticking out of it appeared behind Crowler. "And second I play the _Ancient Gear Soldier_ in attack mode." The new monster appeared on the field. It was a large robotic soldier with grey armor and having a rifle with a gear shaped drum magazine for its right arm (1300AP).

The monster quickly grew stronger due to the effect of Crowler's spell card (1600AP). "Now Camula, I think it's time we gave that filthy slobbering mongrel of yours his shots. Attack Rapid Fire Flurry." Crowler commanded. His monster raised its arm and the magazine began to spin and the rifle shot countless bullets and destroyed Camula's _Werewolf_.

Camula {3600LP}

Crowler {4000LP}

"I guess that Crowler is more of a cat person." Zane said jokingly.

"That was fun, I should get out of the classroom more often." Crowler said excitedly.

"On the contrary, you should study up. Then you'd know that my _Werewolf_ is coming back." Camula said as her monster reappeared on the field with a large power boost (1700AP).

"But how?" Crowler asked in confusion.

"Ah the living. I forget the ignorance of a beating heart. You see when my werewolf is destroyed; I am allowed to summon another one from my deck. With five hundred extra attack points." She explained.

"And he teaches us?" Chazz asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry, everything is under control." Crowler assured them. "I place one card facedown. I guess it's your turn."

"Why thank you, and I summon _Vampire Bat_ in attack mode." She said as her new monster appeared. It was a swarm of small bats with red eyes (800AP). "And with my winged friend on the field, every zombie monster I have gets an extra two hundred attack points." She said as her monsters got stronger (1900AP/ZW) (1000AP/VB).

"Don't the three of you just look so cute, if you had bags you could go Trick or Treating." Crowler said.

"The only treat will be your demise. _Zombie Werewolf_ go sick that _Gear Soldier_, Midnight Pounce." Camula Commanded. Her monster rushed Crowler's monster and bit it, completely destroying it.

Camula {3600LP}

Crowler {3700LP}

"Well it would appear your mutt still has some bite in him after all. No matter, I still have more life points."

"Perhaps, but not for long. _Vampire Bat_, attack with Swarming Scourge." She commanded the swarm of bats, which flew forward and repeatedly bit Crowler.

'_I can actually feel their little teeth. This isn't some dueling hologram, this is real_.' Crowler thought as he protected himself with his arms. '_And that can only mean one thing. This is really a shadow game too_.'

Camula {3600LP}

Crowler {2700LP}

Meanwhile back in the hospital wing Syrus, Chumley and Alexis were watching Crowler's duel via camera feed to their school PDA's.

"Oh man, Crowler's taking a beating." Syrus said worriedly.

"No he can't, if Crowler loses, he'll lose his key and soul." Alexis said.

Unknown to them, Dai was awake and listening to their conversation.

Back by the lake, Crowler was still recovering from the last assault. "For rubber bats, they pack quite a wallop, don't they?" Camula asked the kneeling professor. "Listen dear. You don't have to endure this. Step down and I will duel that one in white." She said, looking at Zane.

"You hear that Zane? It sounds like you're her type." Chazz said.

"Yes or her blood type." Banner said.

"So how about it? Give me your student and I'll let you go free." Camula proposed.

"As tempting as your offer is, I think not. I wont let you lay a finger on my students! Do you understand? I am the leading professor of the most famous duel academy in the world. And if you want to get to my pupils, you'll have to go through yours truly." Crowler declared.

"But you can barely stand." Chazz pointed out.

"Don't worry about me. After all I still have a deck in my hand, and a few tricks up my sleeve. Like this for example, I activate my facedown card _Damage Condenser_. It allows me to summon a monster with equal or less attack points to the damage that you just dealt me. In other words, the more pain you deal, the more pain you'll feel. Rise _Ancient Gear Soldier._" Crowler said as another metal soldier appeared on the field with boosted power (1600AP).

Crowler then drew his card for his turn. "But he wont be around for long. I am now sacrificing him in order to summon my own four legged friend, the _Ancient Gear Beast_." The new monster was a four-legged metal wolf with many gears sticking out of it (2000AP); it quickly got a boost from Crowler's spell (2300AP). "And as you're about to see he's very well trained. Now show that _Zombie Werewolf _who's top dog." Crowler commanded.

"Don't do it, if you win she'll bring back the _Werewolf_ all over again. Hello?" Chazz yelled at his teacher.

"Appreciate the advice, but you're forgetting his special ability. _Ancient Gear Beast _negates the effect of any destroyed monster." Crowler said in a lecturing tone.

"Clever calculations." Bastion praised.

"Now attack _Zombie Werewolf_." Crowler commanded. His _Beast_ chomped down hard on its opponent and destroyed it.

Camula (3200LP}

Crowler {2700LP}

"Ha-ha, if you need some help with your dueling strategies, feel free to stop by my class." Crowler said with a mocking bow.

"Maybe Crowler's lesson plans really do work." Chazz mused.

"Quiet, he'll only give us more homework." Bastion cautioned.

"Heh, nice move." Camula complimented as she drew. "Pity you wont have many more. I cast the field spell _Infernalvania_." She said as a large castle appeared in the background.

"But you'll destroy everything with that." Crowler said.

"Exactly. By discarding a Zombie monster from my hand, I can send every creature on the field straight to the graveyard." She declared.

"That's true, but by using that _Infernalvania_ you wont be able to normal summon your monsters anymore." Chazz pointed out.

"Who says I need anymore monsters. Right?" She asked Crowler.

"Don't play games with me, I know all about that _Bat_ of yours." Crowler answered.

"But do your students? Do they know that my _Vampire Bat_ can be made indestructible simply by discarding another one from my deck? Or did you skip that chapter?" She asked, causing everyone to gasp. "But first I'll discard a zombie monster for my _Infernalvania_." She said a she put a monster in her graveyard. Crowler's _Ancient Gear Beast_ was destroyed. "And like I said, now I'll just discard another _Vampire Bat_ from my deck to keep this one here." Her monster was surrounded by a red aura that kept it from being destroyed. "Now attack the good Professor." She commanded as her _Bat _swarmed Crowler.

"No not again. I can't take much more of this." Crowler said, mostly to himself.

"We have to help him." Zane said.

"No, Stay back. This is my duel and my duel alone. You must protect your keys." Crowler said as the bats finally left him and he fell to the ground.

Camula {3200LP}

Crowler {1700LP}

"Crowler, we can't just stand here and do nothing." Zane pleaded.

"Yes I completely agree with you darling, please step in and save your teacher. Since he obviously can't save himself." Camula said.

"Wrong." Came a voice from behind everyone. Turning around they all saw Dai being carried by Chumley. "Doctor Crowler can win this duel." He said with confidence.

"Wait I know that voice, it's slacker." Crowler mumbled to himself.

"I know because I've dueled him. He can go with the best, and he'll find a way to beat you." Dai said. "So get up Dr. Crowler, and do this."

"I am not giving up." Crowler said as he slowly got back to his feet.

"Oh are you still here?" Camula asked amusedly.

"You had better believe it, and here to stay too missy. You see while it makes me slightly ill to admit it, Daisuke is absolutely right. I can beat you. Ugh I suddenly feel the need to rinse my mouth out." Crowler said.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad to admit I was right." Dai said jokingly.

"Yes but you know what is? His life points." Bastion pointed out.

"If he wants to win, Crowler will have to mount quite a comeback." Zane confirmed.

Crowler had a very angry look on his face. "Now then lets do this." He said as he drew his new card. "I summon _Ancient Gear Golem _in attack mode." He said as his huge metal monster appeared (3000AP).

"Check it, that's Crowler's best monster." Chazz pointed out.

"But where's the sacrifice?" Syrus asked.

"It's on the field, the _Ancient Gear Castle_. When your summoning a monster with _Ancient _in its name, you can sacrifice _Ancient Gear Castle_ and it counts as the same number of sacrifices as however many monsters you've summoned." Zane explained.

"Now _Golem_ attack _Vampire Bat_ with Mechanized Melee." Crowler commanded. His monster reared back its huge fist and swung at Camula's _Bat_, which reformed as she discarded another _Vampire Bat_.

Camula {1200LP}

Crowler {1700LP}

"Did you forget that _Vampire Bat_ can't be destroyed? But as _Infernalvania_ will demonstrate you _Golem _can." Camula pointed out.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Crowler said calmly.

"What's he gonna do?" Chazz asked.

"Oh just destroy every spell and trap card on the entire field. Suffer the wrath of _Heavy Storm_." He said as he played his spell card and two of Camula's cards were destroyed.

"You must be such a bore for your students, so predictable." Camula commented.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Crowler countered.

Suddenly Camula's mouth expanded farther than normal and her long tongue hung out. "Oh don't I?" She asked. "I activate the trap card _Zombie Bed_."

"You can't, I just destroyed all the spell and trap cards." Crowler pointed out.

"Which is exactly what I wanted you to do."

"But why?" Crowler asked.

"Of course, it's obvious. In order to be activated, _Zombie Bed_ has to be destroyed." Zane explained.

"Very good my darling. And its effect allows me to bring back _Zombie Werewolf_ in attack mode. Thanks to your card, you're completely defenseless." She said as her face returned to normal and here _Werewolf_ got stronger (1400AP).

"She knows Crowler's every move before he does." Chazz said, wondering if she was psychic.

"It's easy when you have a hundred flying bats spying on everyone." Camula explained as a bat landed on her shoulder and its eyes glowed red. "Ha ha ha, it's over Crowler, I activate _Book of Life_. This resurrects my _Vampire Lord_, however you cannot give life without taking it. So I'll be taking your _Ancient Gear Beast_ from you graveyard so you can't use him again. Next I will remove Vampire Lord from play so I can summon _Vampire Genesis_." She said as he newest monster appeared. It was a large muscular being with light purple skin, large forward curving horns and five bone like spines coming from its back with a wing membrane connecting them (3000AP)

"And since _Vampire Bat _is still on the field his attack points increase by two hundred." Camula said as her monsters were covered in a red aura (3200AP).

Crowler had an accepting look on his face. "My students no matter what happens to me always remember this. It's true I may have been hard on you at times, but it is simply because I believe in you. Therefore if I fall here there is still hope, because I know you will all rise."

"Don't talk like that." Zane ordered.

"This is bad." Dai said, seeing how the duel would play out.

"Have you finished your final lesson yet Crowler?" Camula asked.

"Excuse me but that's Doctor to you." Crowler ordered.

Camula just laughed. "If you wish, I will put it on your tombstone as soon as I'm finished. _Vampire Genesis_ destroy his _Golem_." She ordered. The large purple vampire turned to mist, which covered _Ancient Gear Golem_ and destroyed it.

Camula {1200LP}

Crowler {1500LP}

"That all? I thought you Shadow Riders were supposed to be tough?" Crowler asked with bravado.

"Ha, you want more? Very well." Camula said as her _Zombie Werewolf_ attacked Crowler. "Tough Enough? How about this, _Vampire Bat_ attack." She ordered. The bat swarm attacked Crowler.

Camula {1200LP}

Crowler {0LP}

"Doctor Crowler!" Dai yelled.

"Daisuke, avenge me my boy." Crowler said to the young Slifer before he fell over.

"His key is mine." Camula said as she held out her hand and Crowler's key appeared in it. "One down, six to go." She looked at it for a moment before it disappeared just as quickly. "And now my darling children to take my second prize." She said as she held up her small blank doll. Suddenly both the doll and Crowler were covered in a dark purple aura. Then Crowler's body disappeared and the doll in Camula's hand took on his features.

"She put Crowler's soul in a doll." Syrus exclaimed.

"Dolls are pretty. This is decidedly not." Camula said as she dropped the Crowler doll on the ground. "It's garbage now."

"That's it you bitch." Dai exclaimed, getting ready to charge her when Zane's arm stopped him.

"Now I bid farewell." She said as a large castle appeared through the fog on the lake and Camula suddenly disappeared, her mocking laughter the last thing that could be heard.

Dai was fuming after what happened the night before. Crowler had dueled his hardest, but still lost against Camula and her vampire deck. Now not only had they lost his spirit key, they lost his soul. "Damn that bitch. If I was at one hundred percent I'd take her out personally." Dai said, before lying back down on his hospital bed.

"Dai you really should rest." Syrus advised his friend.

"Sy's right Daisuke, after all if we're not at our best then it's our souls that will be locked in those dolls." Banner said as he squeezed Pharaoh hard, causing the cat to jump from his grip.

"The worst part is that since Camula got Crowler's key, she only needs six more to unlock the spirit gate and free those Sacred Beasts." Bastion pointed out.

"Then it wont just be our souls that are in jeopardy, but everyone else in the world." Alexis said.

"Damn it, Camula needs to be taken out." Dai growled.

"Yeah but with you down for the count, one of us needs to duel." Chazz said confidently.

"And by us you mean you correct? I'm sorry Chazz, but I'm not quite convinced you're the man for the job. I should go." Bastion argued.

"You?" Chazz asked.

"What we need is to work together. Protecting the keys and getting Crowler's soul back is all that matters." Alexis said, getting nods from everyone else.

Zane sighed and walked out of the room.

"Hey Zane?" Syrus asked, seeing his brother leave. "Wait up." He said, getting his brother to stop. "Hey big bro, didn't we just decide to work together? Where are you going?" Syrus asked his Obelisk brother.

Zane just smiled. "If all that matters is protecting the keys and rescuing Crowler, you know where I'm going."

Neither noticed the small bat hiding outside and looking in the window. Not long after everyone started noticing swarms of bats heading towards the lake. Everyone knew what that meant. Camula was back for round two.

"Run." Dai yelled.

"Awe running?" Chumley asked Dai, who was currently on his back.

"Actually Piggybacking." Syrus clarified.

"Whatever it is, we better get a move on, because I have a feeling that vampire is about to bite again." Alexis said as the four of them left.

It didn't take everyone long to assemble in front of the lake where Camula had her castle set up. As before the red carpet was waiting for all of them.

"So anyone wanna tell me why we're going towards this place, and not running away from it?" Chumley complained. As they got to the open door there were many stairs. "Awe now we have to do stairs?" After they got up the stairs there was a long hallway lined with torches. "Can't I just drag Dai instead of carrying him? It'll be better on my back."

"Quiet." Zane ordered. "We're close."

"Ah, right on time." Came Camula's voice as they all entered a central chamber. Looking up everyone saw here standing on a higher-level balcony. "Looking for me?" She asked coyly.

"Damn right we are you bitch. We want Crowler back." Dai yelled.

"Got that right. So hand him over." Chazz said threateningly.

"Yes, or else." Bastion seconded.

Camula just shook her head. "I have no interest in little school boys."

"She must mean you." Bastion said to Chazz.

"No she means you." Chazz shot back.

"Are you ready darling?" She asked Zane.

"Lets do this." Replied the Obelisk.

Soon Zane was on the Balcony opposite of Camula's. "Now let us review, if you win you get Crowler's soul back and I'll be on my way. But if I win I get your soul, your Spirit Key, and I get to continue on my quest to unleash the Three Sacred Beasts." Camula explained as they both shuffled their decks.

"Duel!" The both said.

Camula {4000LP}

Zane {4000LP}

"I like to lead." Camula said as she drew. "I summon _Vampire Lady_ in defense mode." She said as her monster appeared. It was a female vampire that looked quite a bit like Camula but with paler skin and her green hair in a bun (1550DP). "I'll also lay one card face down, that's' all." She said as she finished her turn.

"Really? Shame." Zane said as he drew. "Because it wont be enough to protect you from what I have planned." He said as he revealed the card he drew, _Power Bond_.

"Playing _Power Bond _already?" Camula questioned.

"It allows me to fuse machine type monsters, and I have the perfect three in mind. My _Cyber Dragons_, unite and form the all mighty _Cyber End Dragon_." Zane said as his massive three-headed dragon appeared (4000AP).

"Zane summoned his most powerful monster on his very first turn." Alexis said, amazed at the skilled move.

'_Wow that's not like Zane, he usually likes to feel out an opponent before throwing Power Bond. It's almost like he's using it instead of playing it. I hope he knows what he's doing_.' Syrus thought.

"My I like your aggressiveness, but _Power Bond_ has it's risks. Are you certain you can handle all the consequences?" She asked.

"She's right, at the turns end he'll take damage equal to _Cyber's_ original attack points, and that adds up to four thousand big ones. But that may be a risk he's willing to take, because now _Power Bond_ doubles his monsters attack points." Chumley explained, as _Cyber End Dragon _got stronger (8000AP).

"I don't think I'll have to worry about consequences after this turn. Now attack _Vampire Lady_, Super Strident Blaze." Zane Commanded as his monster released a huge blast of energy.

"Forgetting my face down? I play the trap _Red Ghost Moon_." Camula said as he trap went face up. "Now darling, by discarding one zombie monster to my graveyard your attack points go directly into my life points, and our little battle ends right here and now." She explained while laughing. "That's eight thousand points, plus the four thousand I started with. Giving me a total of twelve thousand life points."

"Wrong." Zane said, holding up a card. "I play the spell card _De-fusion_. Disassembling _Cyber End Dragon_ and leaving you…" He started as his monster spit into three cybernetic serpents (2100AP X3).

"With absolutely nothing." Bastion said, finishing Zane's sentence. "_Red Ghost Moon's _target is gone, so its effect is cancelled."

"My points." Camula exclaimed as the promise of extra life points evaporated.

"Hey know what else? Now that _Power Bond_ is gone, he won't have to pay points for using it." Syrus said, happy his brother would not lose his life points.

"Now that's playing a card." Dai complimented.

"I'll end with one facedown." Zane said.

"Oh darling, I see now why you're ranked the top duelist at Duel Academy."

"Actually you haven't seen anything yet." Zane replied.

"Well I hope not. Zane dear, precious we've only just begun this duel, and I expect to have a lot more fun with you." Camula said with a wicked smile on her face. "Now then, shall we?" She asked as she drew. "First I'll sacrifice _Vampire Lady_ to summon _Vampire Lord_. Then I'll remove him in order to summon _Vampire Genesis_." She said as her most powerful monster appeared (3000AP).

"Darling Zane I promised you some fun, and now we're going to have it. Are you excited?" She asked, getting no reaction from the cool Obelisk. "Oh you're such a bore. Well maybe this will rouse you, _Vampire Genesis_ attack." She commanded.

"As fun as this is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt it, with my facedown card. The Trap _Attack Reflector Unit_." Zane said.

"A trap?"

"One that's evolutionary. You see _Attack Reflector Unit_ evolves _Cyber Dragon_ into _Cyber Barrier Dragon_." Zane explained as his monster changed. It mostly looked the same except it had a mechanical hood with red stripes (800AP). "And once per turn when the "And once per turn when the _Cyber Barrier Dragon_ is in attack mode its special power allows it to negate the attack of one of your monsters. So your _Vampire Genesis'_ attack can go right back where it started." Zane said as his monster generated a green energy field that blocked the attack.

"Your bro has mad skills, no wonder he beat me." Dai complimented Syrus.

"It's my turn, and I play _Pot of Greed_ so I can draw two more cards. Next I activate the spell _Photon Generator Unit_, now by sacrificing my dragons I can summon the _Cyber Laser Dragon_." Zane's newest dragon appeared on the field. It looked similar to his regular one except for the green lines running along its body and the large laser gun on its tail (2400AP). "And with _Cyber Laser Dragon_, once per turn I can destroy one monster with more attack or defense points than destroy one monster with more attack or defense points than _Cyber Laser Dragon's_ attack points." Zane explained as the blaster on the end of his dragons tail opened.

"I bet you talk to all the girls like that."

"No just ones I really don't like. Now _Laser Dragon_ let loose Blue Lightning Lash. Now go ahead and attack her directly, Blue Lighting Blast." Zane Commanded as his monster fired a laser blast from its tail that destroyed _Vampire Genesis_, and followed up with another laser blast from its mouth that struck Camula. "Oh and don't think I forgot _Cyber Barrier Dragon_, attack with Sonic Shriek." His other dragon retracted its head into its hood and generated a green barrier again and screamed loudly at Camula.

Camula {800LP}

Zane {4000LP}

"That's exactly the move I would've made." Chumley said.

"Sure Chum, totally. In your dreams." Dai teased his large friend.

"So now you can see why my brother's never lost. Huh guys?" Syrus preened, proud of his older brother. "Still mom says I got the looks."

"I'll place one facedown and end my turn." Zane said.

"Darling, you do realize you're forcing me to reveal my ugly side." Camula said, her face twisted into her vampire visage. "You see? And it's only going to get uglier." She said as the eye on her choker began to glow. "I play _Illusion Gate_." She said as a stone door and arch appeared behind her.

"I've never heard of this card. You guys know what it does?" Dai asked all his friends, getting negatives from everyone.

"Behold. First this spell card destroys all monsters on your field." Camula said as the doors opened and the light destroyed Zane's monsters. "But that's not all, it has twin functions." She said as another copy of Camula appeared next to the first. "You see this card also allows me to summon any monster you've used during this duel. So even though you defused _Cyber End Dragon_ after only one turn, you still use him during this duel."

Zane scowled. "Oh please. No card is powerful enough to let you make a move like that. There has to be a catch."

"Yes, but it's just a tiny one." Camula confirmed. "You see after using _Illusion gate_ should I still lose this duel, I must sacrifice a soul to the sacred beasts."

"Oh is that all?" Bastion said sarcastically.

"Well good, serves you right for taking Crowler's." Chazz said.

"I beg your pardon? Darling I said A soul not My soul. You see in the shadows it's all the same to the Sacred Beasts. So Syrus?" She said looking at Zane's younger brother. "Oh yes, The Sacred Beasts will find your soul to be a tasty treat."

Zane's eyes widened at the implication. "Syrus run!" He yelled at his brother.

Camula's copy quickly flew down and snatched the young Slifer before he could run, depositing him next the original, who was laughing triumphantly. "Now I summon the all powerful _Cyber End Dragon_." The powerful machine monster appeared in a sickly yellow glow, that also surrounded Syrus (4000AP). "Whatever will you do? I have your best monster and your little brother. Actually I suppose their one and the same now." Camula taunted. "After all if you manage to do in the _Cyber End Dragon_ you'll also be doing in little Syrus' soul. So as I said, whatever will you do?"

'_The facedown card on my field is Call of the Haunted. If I use it to resurrect the Cyber Barrier Dragon I can stop Cyber End Dragon's attack and win the duel. Camula will be defeated, and we'll be one step closer to keeping the world safe from those Sacred Beasts, and in exchange we only lose one soul. My brothers. The choice is clear.'_

"So what is it going to be? Save the world, or saving your brother's soul? Which also means losing yours." Camula asked.

"Go on Zane, do it. You have to. My soul is a small price to pay to stop Camula. If she wins this duel she gets your spirit key, and you know what that means. The Shadow Riders will be that much closer to releasing those Sacred Beasts. Besides Zane, if one of us has to go down it might as well be me. Sure I might have gotten the looks, but you got pretty much everything else. The skills, the smarts, everything. Anyway big bro, this way at least I will be remembered for something other than being your little brother. This way Zane, I'll be the one who's the hero, the one who saves the day. After all we both know I would have never been able to do it by dueling. It's just like you said, I never belonged here." Syrus said to his brother, willing him to do what was necessary.

"I did say that Syrus, but since then you proved me wrong. You do belong here. I love you Syrus, never forget that. I'll miss you little bro, farewell." Zane said before turning to Camula. "I stand down." He said getting a yell from Syrus.

"Very well, _Cyber End Dragon_ destroy him." Camula commanded. Her stolen monster fired a full blast at Zane, hitting him full force.

Camula {800LP}

Zane {0LP}

Zane's spirit key fell to the floor and disappeared. Quickly after Zane went down to his knees and was covered in the same purple aura as Crowler, before he also disappeared and Camula's new doll took on Zane's features.

"At last Darling you are all mine, a tad smaller and a smidge less talkative. But a darling trophy none the less." She said before disappearing in a swirl of smoke and leaving with her mocking laughter being heard by all.

Not long after they were standing at the edge of the lake looking at Camula's castle. "Just like that, he's gone." Syrus said, fighting tears.

"Damn you Camula. You undead vampire bitch. You wont take another one of us. Even if I have to beat you myself, it ends here." Dai screamed across the lake.

The next night Dai was still lying in his hospital bed trying to recover. Alexis was sitting vigil over both him and her brother. '_Dai get well. After all with my brother still unconscious and Zane's soul being stolen, we need all the help we can get to fight the Shadow Games and that vampire Camula._' The blonde Obelisk thought when suddenly her brother's charm began to emit a soft golden light. "Atticus?"

Out at the lake the rest of the gang was standing by Camula's red carpet trying to decide who was going to go duel the vampire. "The cavalry is here." Alexis said as she pulled up in a boat and stepped onto the red carpet. "We don't need Banner when we have Dai." She said as he got up from the boat, now wearing both his and Atticus' Shadow Charms as well as his spirit key.

"For the last time you can't." Syrus pleaded with his friend.

"That's right, your still hurt Slacker." Chazz chimed in.

"Oh Dai isn't here to duel, he's here to be the counter measure to Camula." Alexis said, getting confused looks from everyone else. Alexis then explained to everyone that Camula's choker is a Shadow Charm that allows her to steal souls, and with Dai's they can counteract hers. "So this way we can fight fire with fire." She said after her explanation. '_Or in my case fire with ice_.' She thought as they all walked towards the castle.

Once they all got to the central chamber Camula was waiting for them. "Ah, hello darlings, are you back to give me another soul?" She said amusedly.

"No I'm here for our friends souls, and I'm not leaving without them." Alexis said.

"Actually truth be told dear, you're not leaving here ever again. Not a single one of you." Camula said.

Camula {4000LP}

Alexis {4000LP}

"I'm sick of your attitude Camula, and I'm going to put an end to you right now." Alexis said as she drew.

"And let me tell you something… I don't care." Camula said condescendingly.

"I play the spell card _Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier_. Now by revealing three different _Ice Barrier_ monsters in my hand I am able to special summon one _Ice Barrier_ monster from my hand." She said as she showed her three monsters. "And I choose to summon _General Gantala of the Ice Barrier_." Alexis' monster appeared on the field. It was a male monk with dark skin and no hair, it had a snowflake shaped jewel on his forehead and had ice blue energy surrounding his right arm (2700AP).

"Wow, what a way to start a duel, but I don't recognize any of the cards she just used." Syrus said.

Dai just smirked. "That's because she hasn't used them here on the island before." He said, getting confused looks from everyone. "Remember when Alexis went with me when I took a week off before the school duel?" He asked and everyone nodded, remembering Dai and Alexis leaving the island. "Well when we were off the island I gave her a deck I made for her. Now you guys get to see it in action." He explained.

"Well it seems like Alexis wants to end this battle quickly, and with that monster she might be able to do it." Bastion commented.

"I wouldn't count Camula out yet." Chazz warned.

"Yes, after all we have seen how strong her cards are. Especially that _Illusion Gate_." Banner said, agreeing with Chazz.

"We'll just have to hope she doesn't get a chance to play it." Syrus said hopefully.

"I lay one card facedown and end my turn." Alexis said as she ended her turn.

"Well well, you certainly seem to be in a hurry to lose." Camula said as she drew. She immediately began laughing. "I play _Illusion Gate._" Alexis grimaced at seeing Camula play her most powerful card. "I'm sure you remember its effects. To begin all monsters on the field are instantly destroyed, then I get to summon any monster you've played." She said as the eye on her Shadow Charm started to glow. "And all I have to pay for this is a soul to the Sacred Beasts, should I happen to still lose the duel. Now who's going to be the lucky one?" She asked while looking over at the gathered spectators. The doors on the gate opened and wisps of dark energy came out and gathered around everyone watching the duel, seeming to choke them. "Oh dear me, this decision is just far to hard to make. Why don't I just put all your friends at stake?" She said as her Charm glowed brighter.

"What, all of them?" Alexis asked, shocked both by how powerful Camula was and by how ruthlessly she was dueling.

Camula just smirked. "Never underestimate the power of the shadow. With this necklace I can do anything."

"No!" Dai yelled from his place on the balcony. His two charms suddenly came together and combined into a single charm that glowed with a golden light that banished the black energy from Camula's card.

"What happened?" Chazz asked as the black energy was blown away by the gold.

"Dai's Shadow Charm cancelled the power of her necklace." Syrus said excitedly.

"Just in time too, I thought we were done for." Bastion said, feeling relieved.

"It looks like if you still want to use _Illusion Gate_, it's gonna be your soul on the serving platter." Alexis said, happy that her friends were safe.

Camula scowled. "It matters not, _Illusion Gate_ open your doors and accept my soul as a sacrifice and unleash your powers upon the field." Camula said as the gates opened again and a blast of energy destroyed _General Gantala of the Ice Barrier_. "Don't worry darling, you will see him soon, only he'll be fighting on my side." She said as Alexis' monster appeared on her side of the field (2700AP). "Next I'll summon _Zombie Werewolf_ in attack mode." She said as her familiar monster appeared (1200AP). "Now _General Gantala of the Ice Barrier_ attack Alexis." She commanded. _Gantala_ raised his energy covered right arm and blasted a beam of energy at Alexis.

Camula {4000LP}

Alexis {1300LP}

"And I'm not done yet, _Zombie Werewolf_…" She began before _Gantala_ started to move towards Alexis again. "_Gantala_ what is wrong?" She asked.

Alexis smirked slightly. "I guess he doesn't like your attitude anymore that I do Camula, and thanks to my trap card _Cross Heart_ he doesn't have to listen to you anymore." Alexis explained as her trap was revealed and her monster returned to her side of the field.

"Go ahead and take him back, I will still win." Camula said confidently.

"Now it's time to teach that _Werewolf_ a new trick, like how to play dead." Alexis said as _Gantala_ raised his right hand and blasted Camula's monster.

Camula {2500LP}

Alexis {1300LP}

Camula took the damage, but then chuckled. "How quickly you forget, when you destroy my _Werewolf_ another one comes from my deck with a little surprise, five hundred more attack points." She said as her monster reappeared (1700AP).

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Alexis said.

'_Foolish girl, you have much more to worry about than just him, and this next turn should prove it._' Camula thought as she drew her card. "I play the spell _Pot of Greed_ and draw two more cards. Alexis my dear, do you know what is worse than a vampire mistress? A vampire mistress with a grudge." She said as she drew her new cards. "Goodbye _Zombie Werewolf_, I sacrifice you in order to summon _Vampire Lord._ Then I remove him in order to summon _Vampire Genesis_." She said as her huge purple vampire appeared (3000AP).

"Did you see that?" Syrus asked.

"Unfortunately." Chumley answered.

"Three thousand attack points?" Chazz asked, stunned.

"And a powerful special ability to boot. Alexis will have her work cut out for her." Bastion pointed out.

"Next I activate the spell card _Genesis Chrisis_. Thanks to this card every turn a zombie type monster is transferred directly from my deck to my hand. And with _Vampire Genesis_ I can discard that monster in order to summon another one from my graveyard. It can be any zombie monster, as long as it is a lower level. So I'll be discarding _Ryu Kokki_ in order to bring back vamps best friend _Zombie Werewolf_." She said as one of her favorite monsters reappeared (1200AP). "Now then I simply cannot allow that facedown of your to discourage me, lets see how you like having it disappear due to my _Giant Trunade_." Camula said as her spell card caused all the magic cards to be returned to their hands. "Now _Vampire Genesis_ destroy that monster with Crimson Storm." She said as her monster transformed into red wind and destroyed _General Gantala of the Ice Barrier_.

Camula {2500LP}

Alexis {1000LP}

"So much for that _General Gantala of the Ice Barrier_, now Alexis is out there like a sitting duck." Chazz said.

"And I think that _Werewolf_ likes duck." Syrus said.

"You're through, now _Zombie Werewolf_ attack Alexis directly." Camula commanded, her monster immediately charged and slashed Alexis. The blonde Obelisk remained standing. "Well… fall, you should be out of life points."

Alexis smiled. "You're wrong bitch. Thanks to this card, _Poison of the Old Man_." She said as her spell card was revealed. "This quick play spell card allowed me to gain twelve hundred life points just in time, and not only that, this card also deals you eight hundred points of damage." She said as her spell blasted Camula.

Camula {1700LP}

Alexis {1000LP}

"How fortunate for you. However you just postponed the inevitable. I activate the magic of _Genesis Crisis_ and add yet another zombie monster to my hand." She said as she got another monster.

"Alexis is holding on, but Camula has way more life points." Syrus pointed out.

"For sure, Dai's Shadow Charm aside she's still in a heap of trouble." Chazz said, agreeing with Syrus.

"There's always hope, but with that _Vampire Genesis_ and _Genesis Crisis_ it's an uphill battle all the way." Bastion said.

"Maybe we can bargain with her, maybe put her in touch with the local blood bank. After all vampires crave blood." Banner suggested.

"Pathetic mortal, you have no idea what I crave." Camula said as she began to explain the history of vampires and the reason she joined the shadow riders. "So now every duelist I defeat is a soul I can use to resurrect my fallen vampire army." She finished.

"So if I lose you're going to use my soul to resurrect one of your vampire warriors?" Alexis asked.

"Your smart for a mortal girl, perhaps you will do us both a favor and just give up. I promise to make it painless." She said.

"You're completely insane if you think I'm going to give up." Alexis said as she drew. "I'm starting with my own _Pot of Greed_ and drawing two more cards. Next I play the spell card _Water Hazard_ and thanks to this card since I have no monsters on my field I can special summon one level four or lower monster from my hand and I have just the one for this situation. Go _Blizzard Lizard._" Alexis said as her new monster appeared. It was a small lizard with blue and white fur (800AP). "Now I play the spell card _Ice Mirror_ which allows me to special summon a copy of any water type monster on my field, so I get another _Blizzard Lizard_." Another blue and white furred monster appeared. "Now for my final move, I sacrifice both my monsters in order to summon the mighty _Black Ice Dragon_." She said as her blue and black dragon monster appeared on the field (3000AP). "It's over Camula, _Black Ice Dragon_ destroy that _Zombie Werewolf_ with Breath of the Frozen Wasteland." She commanded. Her monster blasted Camula's with a breath of frozen air.

Camula {0LP}

Alexis {1000LP}

"Noooo!" Camula screamed as her _Illusion_ _Gate_ reappeared with the doors open. A hand made of energy shot out and grabbed Camula's soul and pulled it into the door, which then disappeared. Camula's body turned to dust, the only things left being her dress, Zane's doll and her Shadow Charm Choker. Zane's doll then quickly transformed back into the real thing as did Crowler's doll, which happened to be in Chazz's pocket.

Everyone rushed towards Zane as the castle began to shake violently. Everyone made it to the edge of the lake as quick as possible, and they were able to watch Camula's castle fall. "Finally the nightmare is over." Alexis said, exhausted from her first Shadow Game.

"This one is." Dai said as he walked up to Alexis and put his arm around her. He also handed her the vampire's Shadow Charm Choker. "Cause Camula was only the second of the Shadow Riders, and we need to use everything we have to defeat the rest of them." Dai said as everyone nodded. Alexis was busy looking at the Shadow Charm Choker Dai had given to her.

**Authors Note: Welcome back to another exciting chapter of **_**Hello Duel Academy**_**. Yes Alexis was the one to defeat Camula, I decided to totally change up the final battle since it seems like Jaden always hogged all the good duels. Everyone was always relying on him to do everything, hope everyone likes that I gave Alexis center stage for this one. Also Alexis will be using the Shadow Charm I gave her, and both she and Dai will use theirs to gain abilities. Nothing enormous or overpowering, just a little something to level the playing field with the Shadow Riders. The only Original card was **_**Black Ice Dragon**_** and he was already explained. Hope everyone liked this newest chapter.**


End file.
